The 47th Hunger Games: Forests of Decay
by Sinister0077
Summary: In a decaying arena where time has little meaning, twenty-four tributes must battle for the crown and their lives. The tributes strength, wit, love and sanity are put to the test. Only one will survive and be forever known as the victor of the 47th Hunger Games! I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter obviously, and it introduces the twenty-four characters who will have to battle it out in my arena. I have most of the story written so I will post a couple chapters to get you started and then continue to post from there. I really hope you enjoy! :) **

Chapter 1: The Head Gamemaker

Jaris Umber, the head game maker, paced back and forth. _The president should be here by now,_ Jaris thought. Just then, President Snow slowly walked into the office. "I presume you have the finishing touches on the arena? Wouldn't want to postpone The Games now would we?"

"No sir… I do have the last bit we need to make the arena great." Jaris handed Snow his papers detailing every last inch of the arena. Snow gave it a cursory glance and nodded, "Yes, this has improved, very nice." Snow stated stroking his black-silver beard.

"I offer my humblest apologies for being late… I just… I wanted the arena to be perfect," Jaris said nervously. Previous game makers have been killed for a lot less… "You're new Mr. Umber; I understand your feelings towards pleasing me and the Capitol. Just don't let it happen again." Snow looked straight into Jaris's violet eyes and added, "I have something for you." He handed Jaris a file.

"That is the data base from the reaping yesterday, those are the children reaped. The ones who will be put in your arena, but of course, your already know that," Snow said with a smile, "Peruse them if you wish." Jaris nodded and watched President Snow walk out of the room. _Well that went well…_ Jaris thought to himself. He lit a cherry blossom scented candle and sat at his desk as the aroma of the sweet flower filled the room. Letting out a sigh, Jaris looked down and read the list of names.

**District 1 (Luxury)**

**Male: Onyx Black (17)**

**Female: Luster Marie (17)**

**District 2 (Masonry)**

**Male: Cronus Stone (18)**

**Female: Cinder Kale (16)**

**District 3 (Electronics)**

**Male: Bryce Masters (14)**

**Female: Riley Watts (15)**

**District 4 (Fishing)**

**Male: Perseus *Percy* Baker (17)**

**Female: Eva Mitchells (13)**

**District 5 (Power)**

**Male: Tomas Thompson (15)**

**Female: Mira Davis (17)**

**District 6 (Transportation)**

**Male: Maximus *Max* Vod (16) **

**Female: Macy Jones (16)**

**District 7 (Lumber and Paper)**

**Male: William *Will* Cross (17)**

**Female: Brenna Pine (16)**

**District 8 (Textiles)**

**Male: Shane Chase (12)**

**Female: Lauren Lacey (13)**

**District 9 (Grain) **

**Male: Dale Marcus (14)**

**Female: Amini Aaron (16) **

**District 10 (Livestock)**

**Male: Adrian Reeds (15)**

**Female: Tara Carson (12)**

**District 11 (Agriculture)**

**Male: Barley Jacobs (16)**

**Female: Orchid Plum (15)**

**District 12 (Coal Mining)**

**Male: Arrus Grey (18)**

**Female: Anna Christen (17) **

As Jaris finished reading, a deep evil grew in him. He felt it; deep down, that he was eager to watch all but one of these children die. Every last one…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are our first twelve tributes! Let me know what you think and all. I will post the next set of reaping's tonight and the other chapters I will continue to post throughout the week! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Reaping's (Part 1) **

**District 1:**

The clang of metal upon metal rang out in the training room. Onyx charged his mentor and unleashed fury upon her. Sweat plastered to his pale skin and raven black hair. In a flurry of parries, slashes and jabs, Emerald's sword lay on the ground ten feet from her. Smiling she clapped saying, "Onyx you astound me. You've become more powerful with each passing day. Ever since your mother asked me to train you all those years ago." She said smiling at her star pupil.

Onyx saw a twinkle of pride in her shining green eyes, "Well I had a good teacher," he said with equal pride. Emerald won The Hunger Games a few years before he was born. She was a master with the sword and always praised him on being a natural. Never before has he disarmed her in combat… until today.

"Thank you Onyx, it means a lot. You're ready for the games, there is nothing more I can teach you and to hold you back another year would prove nothing." Onyx stared at her with disbelief, he was meant to wait until he was eighteen, he was supposed to train one more year.

"Are you sure? I wasn't volunteering until next reaping… not today."

"You're ready Onyx." She said with a heartwarming smile that that shot courage and adrenaline throughout his body. He was ready for The Hunger Games. His hands tingled and his mind opened to the vast possibilities of the games. "Thank you Emerald, you've been my teacher for ten years, I owe all of my strength my entire prowess to you." She only nodded and smiled, as he walked out the door to prepare for the reaping.

Today was her day. No matter what, no one would steal the spot light from her. Luster stared into the mirror trying on dress after dress after dress. Trying to find the one that complimented her eyes best AND fit her curves perfectly, finally settling on a sparkling blue dress with sapphire gemstones implanted in perfect unison. When she looked into her mirror she saw a princess. Smiling she blew mock kisses into the mirror pretending it was to all her fans in the capitol. She saw her glimmering blue eyes, hidden behind her dark makeup. Not that she needed makeup, her complexion was flawless. Finally she decided to do her hair, curling her silvery blonde locks into winding spirals that fell past her shoulders. She looked hot, everyone would think so. As she paraded around her room, her father walked in with a tremendous smile on his face. "Good morning my little princess, you know what today is don't you?"

Luster beamed and nearly screamed, "Yes daddy, its reaping day!"

"I'm so proud of you honey. You've done so well!" Luster giggled with joy, and allowed her father to lead her to the reaping. She was so excited. Every muscle tensed as she prepared for the days to come. When they got to the Justice Building they could hardly get to the sign in line. The place was already packed. "Alright honey, I'm going to stand by the other parents, I'll see you on stage!"

"Bye daddy!" Luster said with a smile. She waited in line until what seemed like forever later, she signed in. Taking her place by all the other seventeen year olds, Luster glanced from side to side as they gossiped about who was volunteering. Onyx Black was the male they were talking about. Apparently he was very attractive but a total dick; all the girls drooled over him. But she was homeschooled so she wouldn't know. It didn't matter how attractive he was, he would die like all the rest. No one will take the crown from her. Finally it started; the escort played a video recapping the dark days. A boring pointless film, Luster thought, why they don't just get straight into the reaping, it would save a lot of time! When the video was at last over, the flaming orange haired escort went over to the girls bowl and pulled out a name. "Jewel…" Luster let out a high pitched scream, "I volunteer!"

Onyx stared as the short blonde haired girl walked out from the seventeen year olds. She was beautiful, but obviously very obnoxious and flamboyant. She would be very easy to off when the time came. He noticed the way she walked up to the stage, all eyes on her just the way she wanted it. "What's your name dear?" The escort asked in a sing song voice.

"I am Luster Marie, and let me just say that it is an honor to represent District 1, for the forty-seventh Hunger Games!" She beamed; the crowd roared a tremendous shock wave of whoops and applause. "You won't be disappointed," she added with yet another perfect smile. You can tell she believes she's a gift to this earth, Onyx thought to himself. "Now the boys," the escort bellowed. A look of disappointment appeared on Luster's face as she realized the spot light was off her. "Topaz Rams," she said with a smile. Everyone looked to the skinny twelve year old boy making his way up to the stage with a smile.

"I volunteer," Onyx said walking past the kid.

"Hey, I got this its fine." Topaz said with eagerness.

Onyx paused and turned around, "Alright, I'll fight you for the position." He said with a kind smile. The boy turned around immediately without thinking twice about it. Luster watched Onyx make his way up onto the stage. He wore a nice silk shirt with black dress pants. His sky blue eyes seemed to glow under his long black hair. He had a smile that made her feel weird; she felt butterflies fly around inside her. Onyx saw her staring; he knew what she was thinking. "What's your name young man?" The escort said politely.

"Onyx Black ma'am, although I'm sure most everyone here knows me. I assure you all, the crown will be mine. I will bring back another victory for District 1!" He said with a courageous smile that made everyone at the justice building go wild. The two tributes shook hands, Onyx kissed her hand making the crowed scream even louder and causing Luster to blush. Oh yea, I know exactly what she's thinking, Onyx thought.

**District 2:**

Cronus beat his final opponent into the ground. Unyielding as he drove his fist into the boy's jaw. The monstrous eighteen year old stood, towering over all his defeated victims. "Looks like I'm this year's tribute," he said with a grin. He ran a hand through his sweat ridden sandy blond hair. His instructor nodded and gave him the paper work allowing him not to be challenged when volunteered. This is why he went to the academy, it gave you a guarantee into the games, and a sure shot at glory. Cronus went back to his brother Ares house to take a shower and prepare for the reaping. When he entered the home, he found Ares sitting on the couch.

"Well since you're here and not in the infirmary I take it you won the contest?" Ares said with a smile.

"That I did, it was easy." Cronus stared into his brothers grey eyes, eyes that he too had.

"To bad I'm too old otherwise it'd be me in the games and not you." He said teasingly.

"You had your chance brother, this is my shot," Cronus had a determination is his voice, "I'm going to win this for mom and dad. They would have wanted me to compete." Ares nodded. They said nothing more, and the brothers went back to minding their own business. While in the shower Cronus thought of his parents. They both died a few years back, dad died of cancer and mother died of grief, Cronus thought to himself. They would have wanted him to win he shall. After his shower, he slid on a black muscle shirt and a pair of tan dress pants. He combed his short hair back and looked into the mirror. I'm going to win this for you mom, he thought. I'm going to win this for you dad. With that, he turned and left for the reaping.

The spear struck right through the dummies heart with such force it went right out the other side. Cinder whooped with excitement. Arming herself with another spear, she eyed up her target. Becoming one with her deadly weapon she let it loose as it pierced the dummies throat. "Not bad for a girl." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Quartz," she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you luck at the reaping today." He kissed her gently and smiled. "You know that I don't want you to do this." She smirked deviously, "and you know that I'll do it anyway. My mom needs the money, and then you and I could get a nice house in victor's village." She kissed him again. "Ah that's your excuse? You're going to have to lie better than that if you're going to survive in The Hunger Games."

Cinder frowned, "I'm not lying, and who said I had to lie? It's a game of survival."

"No it's a game of deceit."

"I think I'll be fine. Anyway I have to go home, get ready for the reaping."

"Alright, say hi to your mom for me." Cinder nodded and walked out. My drunken, gambling mother, the only reason she wants me to win is because she wants me to buy her way out of the closet full of debt she's in. Cinder thought angrily. It's completely pointless; maybe I should just take the money and live with Quartz… Leave her to suffer on her own. No, that wouldn't be right. She entered the house and almost tripped over a bottle of wine. "Mom you left your liquid escape on the floor again," Cinder moaned. But there was no answer; her mother was passed out on the couch again. Lovely, Cinder thought as she headed up stairs. After her shower she did her makeup, staring at her emerald eyes and crimson hair, which she put up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. With a smile she slid into her red dress and head out to the reaping.

Cinder stood among the sixteen year olds anxious to volunteer. What if someone volunteers before me? What will I do? She thought. Staying calm she breathed in and out and looked for Quartz among the seventeen year olds. He smiled his pearly white smile and she stared into his brown eyes. She nodded and looked towards the stage which was finishing the dark day's video. They show us every year as a reminder of the district's uprising, like the Hunger Games wasn't a big enough reminder already. She watched as the escort slowly made his way to the girls bowl. "Well as always we'll start with the ladies." He giggled. Pulling the piece of paper out, smiling as he did so, "Cinder Kale," he bellowed into the microphone. Looks like I won't be volunteering after all, she thought happily. No one tried to challenge her so she walked up to the stag confidently. She stood there staring out at the crowd waiting for the escort to read off the boy's name. I don't want to wait for this, Cronus thought and without thinking yelled out, "I volunteer." Eagerly he rushed up to the stage. "I have papers from the academy, no one can challenge me. I'm this year's male tribute." He said with a smile. Everyone cheered for their two tributes. They screamed and hollered. Cronus was excited to see how the capitol responds. He finally got a good look at his fellow tribute. She was tall, skinny with long red hair. She had a nervous smile on her face, but he could tell it was just an act. She wanted to be here, just like him. To be honest she was extremely attractive. Too bad she would have to die. The two tributes shook hands and were led into the justice building.

**District 3**

Who has school on Reaping day? District three that's who. It's only a half day, but still it's the concept. We have school the exact day kids are being sent to their deaths. Not like we have a choice either way. Bryce thought as he walked through the halls of school to the front door. I have to get home and get ready before… "Hey shrimp, you dropped some books," a voice called from behind him. Lovely, another encounter with the school gorillas, Bryce thought to himself.  
"I didn't drop any of my books Jake. Will you just leave me alone so I can go home?" The older boy smiled and looked down into Bryce's Almond eyes. He looked to his lackeys and slapped Bryce's books out of his hand.

"I told you, you dropped your books." He laughed and they walked away, kicking books down the hall. A burst of laughter erupted around the halls. Great, Bryce thought, I don't understand why this has to be a daily ritual. If it's not books flying everywhere its taking my glasses or shoving me into lockers. Bryce gathered up his books and rushed out, humiliated again. He ran all the way home without looking back. A lone tear drop made its way down his face, he didn't need this. He didn't need to be tormented all his life. The older and bigger kids always pushed him around. "I don't need this." He mumbled.

Riley paced her room. What if I'm reaped? She thought what if I'm reaped and I'm taking away from my friends and family. I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Get a grip, get a grip Riley, it'll be fine. Your name isn't in there that many times. It's not possible to be reaped. Yea, I've gotten through three years. It'll be fine. "Riley honey, are you ready for the reaping?"

"Um, yes! Yes I am mom…" Riley looked in the mirror, she saw her brown hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a green dress that fell past her knees. She gave herself an encouraging smile and blocked the negative thoughts from her mind as she headed down stairs to her mother. She looked exactly like her.

"Honey I know you're worried, it'll be okay trust me!"

"I know mom. I'll be fine…" Riley could see the worry in her mother's gaze, but she nodded and led her daughter to the justice building.

Bryce didn't wait for his mom, he wanted to be alone. Looking at the other kid's faces didn't make him feel any better. Everyone was scared and they should be… District 3 hasn't had a victor in years, what makes this year any different. Two more would most likely die, at this point he wouldn't care if it was him. No one would. After signing in, Bryce made his way to the fourteen year olds, and stood waiting for the reaping to begin. They played the video from the dark days and the escort began, "Welcome District 3, today is a very special day. Let's get this reaping rolling with the girls." She walked over to the bowl containing the girl's names. Running her hand through the bowl, she seized a slip of paper and read it out loud. "Riley Watts," she said with a smile. Everyone watched as the tall girl made her way from the fifteen year old section. Bryce could see the fear on her; honestly he was scared for her. He tuned out everything, thinking about the games. Thinking that there was nothing this girl could do to get out alive. He was so lost in thought he could barely hear his name being called out. "Bryce Masters? Where are you dear?" Bryce looked up and the realization hit him. Peacekeepers dragged him up to the stage and he knew he was doomed.

Riley gazed through her tears at the fourteen year old boy before her; he is just now realizing he was reaped. Everything was going downhill. Her life was crumbling before her. I'm going to die… she thought. The two shook hands and were led to the justice building. It's all over… Riley looked around at the glum faces of District 3, the gray buildings and the grime ridden streets. She'll never see her home again.

**District 4**

The green waves crashed against the beaches of District 4. This was Percy's favorite place to relax. He ran his toes through the white sands as he waited for Ariel to meet him. He thought of her red hair and emerald eyes, her light freckles placed neatly on her cheek bones. A breeze blew through making him shiver. Suddenly he felt slim arms wrap around his bare chest, causing him to jump. "It's good to see you too," Ariel said laughing as she kissed his cheek.

"It is good to see you, but you scared the hell out of me," he laughed kissing her gently on the lips. She wore a simple ocean blue dress and a seashell necklace. They sat there waiting for the sun to rise, holding each other. The couple did this every reaping, preparing for the worst.

"Let's just stay here forever, just the two of us. Watching the sun rise and set, I don't want this to ever go away… Today's the Reaping I can't cant… I can't bear the thought…"

"I know. You don't have to say anything… I know I'm just as worried as you are." He kissed her again and again. "It will be okay! I love you and I will always love you. Nothing, not even the Capitol will tear us apart. If I were to be reaped, I would win. I would do everything in my power to win, and come home to you." Ariel looked into his shimmering green eyes, ran her hands through his copper hair and kissed him. They stayed there all day, cuddling and watching the sky.

Eva stared at herself in the mirror, glancing at her slim figure, her choppy brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a sand colored dress, twirling she said, "How do I look?"

Rippley, her best friend, just shook her head. "I don't know why you even care. Your name isn't even in there that many times, you're thirteen, and it's not likely you'll be going to the capitol anyway. But if you must know you look great."

"I know, I just like to be prepared. I'm honestly really scared Rippley."

"So am I Eva, I'm scared for everyone." Eva nodded and they heard the door open.

"I think your brothers home from his date Rippley," Eva stated teasingly. Percy entered the room, with a smile. "Alright kids, almost ready?"

"Yes, where's mom Percy?" Rippley asked confused why their mom wasn't nagging them to hurry.

Percy put on a simple dress shirt and said, "She said she would meet us there, didn't want to wait." Everyone finished getting ready and allowed Percy to lead them to the justice building. Everyone signed in and went to their designated areas, Percy to the seventeen year olds, Rippley to the fourteen year olds and Eva to the thirteen year olds. Eva could not stop thinking what would happen if she was reaped. Would someone volunteer for her? If not could she actually win the games? Probably not… she had literally no combat experience, which made her odds even worse. I'd be the first to die… Eva thought darkly. Watching the video of the dark days was the most boring part of the reaping. Finally, the escort grabbed the slip of paper and read the girls name out loud. "Eva Mitchells."

"Damn." Percy said out loud. Others looked at him but he didn't care. He could see the fear in Rippley's eyes; he could see the fear in Eva's eyes as well. He waited for someone to volunteer but no one did. "Isn't anyone going to volunteer?" he yelled, "She is thirteen years old!" No one stepped forward. He could see peacekeepers making their way over to him; Percy shook his head and waited for the male tribute to be called.

"Perseus Baker!" The escort's voice boomed out. Closing his eyes, Percy made his way up to the stage. He found Ariel in the crowd; she was crying and shaking her head. "I'm sorry." Percy mouthed as he passed her. The escort placed him next to Eva who was balling her eyes out, they shook hands and entered the justice building.

**District 5**

"Tomas! Hurry, your breakfast is getting cold." I'm not hungry, Tomas thought. The reaping is today, why eat when I have the potential chance of dying. Running his hand through blonde locks of hair, Tomas slowly made his way to the kitchen. He looked into his moms green eyes and knew that she wanted to leave for the reaping soon. She always had an annoyed look on her face when he was late to the reaping. Which was every reaping since he was twelve. "Don't look at me like that young man; I refuse to be late again."

"Yeah I know mom… So let's just skip breakfast and get to the reaping so you don't have to re-live this horror another year."

"Don't sass me Tomas; I just want to be on time for once!" She had a bitter tone, a tone that Tomas hated. It made him feel worthless; in retaliation he laughed in her face and walked out the door.

Mira sat on her bed, peering through old boxes of her mothers. She found stuffed animals and broken picture frames, love letters and A+ papers. Living in this shack of a house only brought back painful memories. Memories of her long dead mother… Her abusive father… and the life she used to have. But she couldn't just pack everything up and leave, she had her little sister June to take care of. She was almost eighteen years old; she had a responsibility to her, to keep her safe and fed. Just then, June pranced into the room, wearing a pretty flower dress, she twirled and danced around with a tremendous smile on her face. "Do I look pretty for the reaping today sissy?" June giggled not away what the reaping stood for.

Mira never let her watch the games. She wanted to keep her far from that horrible event for at least three more years, until she was twelve years old. "Yes sweetie, you are so beautiful!" The compliment made June beam and glow with joy. Mira brushed her long brown hair, and slid into a simple yellow dress. June held her hand and led her to the reaping. They walked down the streets of district five, looking to the faces of fear ridden children and parents.

"Sissy why is everyone so sad?" June stated quietly. Mira just stared at her; she was at a loss of words. The children gathered at the justice building where they signed in and awaited the escort to speak up. Mira found her friend Olivia in the sixteen year old section and gave her a silent nod of encouragement.

Tomas arrived at the reaping and signed in not even caring if his mom was here yet or not. He took his place in the fifteen year olds after signing in and awaited the escort to begin. I don't even want to be here… Tomas thought, even so, it was a requirement. There was one thing he could not get past. He could not stop thinking about how he blatantly laughed into his mother's face and left. He obviously wasn't thinking… "I never do…" Tomas mumbled to himself.

"Welcome District 5, to the reaping of the 47th Hunger Games!" The women's Capitol accent bellowed out. "We have a special video for you today, one I'm sure all of you know very well." She played the video of the dark days and everyone stared in silence. It talked about the struggle of the rebellion, the pain that it caused both the Districts and the Capitol, and finally the "peace" that came after. "Now, it is time to pick this year's tributes! As always we will start with the lovely… the lovely ladies of District 5." She choked out, almost not able to say the words lovely and District 5 in the same sentence. She peered into the reaping bowl and grabbed a slip of paper. "Mira Davis." Tomas watched as the dark skinned girl walked out of the crowd. Every inch of her was shaking and it was apparent that she was trying to hold back tears. She took her place by the escort as she was being congratulated by the capitol women. "Boys turn!" She said in a sing song voice, "Out male tribute is… Tomas Thompson." Tomas was stunned. He slowly walked up to the stage. Unlike Mira, he did cry. Tears slowly dripped from his face. The tributes shook hands and were led into the justice building.

**District 6**

Max stared at the medicine cabinet, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. His father owned the best pharmacy in district 6, surly he can just buy more drugs. He picked out his favorite, a narcotic called morphine. It had its side effects… it turned his skin paper white, he was always weak sometimes numb, he was forgetful, but the high was worth it. It gave him a tingling sensation; it felt like he was lying in a fire of cold that sent shivers throughout his entire body. Looking to his arm, Max injected the drug into himself, and his long night began.

Macy put the wet wash cloth on her brother, Isaac's forehead. "Now you keep that on you head little man, and don't take it off. Get some sleep okay?" Macy said in a caring motherly tone.

"Macy will you tell me a story?" Isaac, who was four years old, always wanted her to tell him stories.

"Alright," Macy kissed his cheek and climbed up on the bed, "once upon a time there was a land, far, far away. A land with people like you and I. These people created beautiful works of art out of stone and with paint. They created civilizations were people could be free. There was no Capitol; there were no Districts, just people, creativity and love. No one hurt anyone, there wasn't a Hunger Games, and no one died out side of natural causes. It was peaceful… That land had to go away, but someday it will come back. It will come back and there will be an end to worldwide depression and starvation. It will be an end the Hunger Games and the Capitol. Someday you can live there Isaac. Would you like that?" Macy looked down to see Isaac had already drifted to sleep. "I love you Isaac, sleep tight." She said and went off to bed herself. She changed into her night cloths and stared into her mirror. She gazed into her grey eyes, wiping her black hair out of her face to get a better look. She gave herself a courageous smile, it was the reaping tomorrow. She saw her dimples, the same dimples that Isaac had. Macy started to cry, what would she do if she was reaped? What would Isaac do? Dad's dead and mom wants nothing to do with us… Yea she lives in the house but she never says a word. The tears poured down her face. What if I'm reaped?

Max awoke in a stupor. He remembered very little from last night, just that he knew he got high. Slowly, he rose to his feet and stumbled over to his dresser. His green eyes were blood shot and his platinum hair snow white. The drugs had taken their toll. Dad must have already gone to the reaping… Max thought checking the time. The reaping! It was in five minutes… He threw on some cloths and managed to make it out the door. Mumbling unintelligible things under his breath, he staggered to the justice building. He didn't want to be late; peacekeepers found him passed out in his house last year and dragged him there accusing him of hiding. After signing in, he took his place among the sixteen year olds. All eyes were on him, as he nearly tripped multiple times before making it too his spot. A blank ringing noise played through his mind; he listened to the obnoxious tune until he realized the escort was naming the girl tribute. He zoned out the entire dark days video, he giggled to himself. "Our female tribute for this year is… Macy Jones," he said with a smile. Max could see the crying girl make her way to the stage. Tears streaked down her face like water rushed down stream. Poor girl… he thought. He watched as the walking pink land mass made her way to the boys bowl. He tuned out again, the ringing noise returned and he closed his eyes. "Maximus Vod? Will someone please get this boy up here?" After three minutes Max realized the peacekeepers making their way towards him, they dragged him up on stage and he looked into Macy's tear ridden face. She gave her a giant hug and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." They shook hands and made their way to the justice building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I tried to upload this chapter last night but the website wasn't working for some reason. Anyway here it is, and I will post some more later today before I go to work! I hope you like the next set of tributes! **

**Chapter 3: Reaping's (Part 2)**

**District 7**

Will drove his ax into the oaken log, splitting it in half. He always enjoyed being a wood cutter, it was hard work yes, but it was quiet and peaceful. The sound of birds chirping and the wind gently brushing against the leaves of trees could be heard all around. After splitting his final log, Will stacked them up and carried them to the loading spot. He spotted his friend Spruce stacking his logs on a pile and went over to greet him. "Is that all you got today Spruce? You're slacking." Will said jokingly.

Spruce rolled his eyes and replied, "I was here ten minutes before you, that makes me the hard worker and you... how should I put this… the slacker." Spruce laughed punching Will gently on the arm. Before will could see anything he noticed Spruce was staring right past him. Will turned to see Brenna Pine, walking out of the work site. "There goes your lady friend Will… Well I wouldn't call her that until you buck up the courage to talk to her," Spruce chuckled.

"Shut up man…" Will choked out blushing tremendously.

"Look when are you going to ask her out? I see the way you two look at each other. Every time you talk the both of you are as red as my grandma May when she gets sunburnt."

"That red huh?" The two friends laughed and continued to work.

Brenna noticed Will staring at her as she walked away. She smiled at yet another reassurance that he likes her. William Cross… She thought. He was gorgeous, tan skinned with dark brown hair. Green eyes that reminded her of the grass in summertime. He was tall and muscular, like a knight in shining armor. She didn't understand what attracted him to her, Brenna pulled at her chestnut brown hair. She had big brown almond shaped eyes, she was short with very little muscle despite the fact that she was a wood cutter. None of that mattered, only that he indeed was attracted to her. She just was waiting for the chance to ask him out. Damn… she thought, easier said than done. "Brenna!" She heard a voice call from behind her.

Brenna turned to see Will barreling towards her. "Oh hi Will, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, yourself?" He said with a nervous smile.

"Well its reaping day today… so I guess I'm a little shaken but…"

"Do you want to walk to the meadow with me tomorrow? We could have a picnic or something." Will said, she could see his flustered cheeks.

"I would love that." She smiled. He actually did it… He asked me out! Brenna spent the rest of the day thinking about it as she got ready for the reaping.

I can't believe I got a date… Will beamed as he slid on a nice shirt. I'll have to tell Spruce after the reaping today, Will thought. After he was finished we went to the front door, "Mom I'm going to the reaping."

"Alright honey I love you!" she said worriedly. Will jogged to the justice building where he signed in and took his place among the seventeen year olds. He spotted Brenna standing in the sixteen year olds section and he smiled. "Welcome ladies and gentleman to the reaping of the 47th Hunger Games!" The escort bellowed out to the crowd. Everyone was silent. He played the recaps of the dark days, smiling the entire time. Capitol people make me sick… Will thought to himself. "Now let us begin, as always we will choose our lady tribute." He paraded over to the girls bowl. Reached his hand inside and read off the name to the crowd. "Brenna Pine!" He said with an ear to ear smile.

"No…" Will gasped. He watched as Brenna walked up to the stage clenching her fists. What am I going to do…? Will thought. He watched as the escort walked over to the male bowl and pulled out the name, "Willow…"

"I volunteer!" Will screamed before the escort finished the name. He could see Brenna burying her face into her hands. I have to get her out of that arena alive… The escort hugged Will and thanked him for volunteering. "What's your name young man?" The escort asked.

"William Cross…" Will barely managed to whisper, he looked into Brenna's eyes and could see everything she felt. A lone tear drop made its way down her face. They shook hands and went into the justice building.

**District 8**

Shane ran around his front yard, him and the other boys were all playing tag. It was a really fun game, Shane always won because he was the fastest. He ran circles around these guys. "Shane, it's time to come inside and get ready for the reaping." Shane said goodbye to the other kids and went inside.

Ugh, Shane thought, this is my first reaping. "Mom should I be scared?" Shane said with a frown.

"No sweetie, your name has already been in there once. The odds are one of the older boys will be picked," his mom replied in encouragement. She smiled and kissed his freckled cheek running her hands through his red hair. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about," she repeated. Shane nodded and went into his room to get dressed in nicer cloths. He picked out a green dress shirt with tan pants to match it. He adjusted an old tie and went into the bathroom to brush his hair. When he finally looked presentable, him mother grabbed his hand and led him to the reaping.

"Lauren are you ready for the reaping today?" Lauren's older sister Stella asked.

"I don't know… I'm always afraid I'm going to be reaped… I mean I've taken a lot of tesserae… on top of the two years my name is already in there. But I'm just so…"

"Stop it. You're over thinking things, you'll be fine. Now, let's go brush your hair and head out okay?"

"Alright…" Lauren followed Stella to the bathroom. Stella ran the brush though her long dirty blond hair. Lauran looked into the mirror where she found her blue eyes staring back. What if her sister was wrong? What if she was reaped…? She couldn't bear the thought. Being taken away from her family, away from her friends. She would most likely die. There was a very slim chance that she could actually make it past the blood thirsty careers or the capitols mutations. But Stella was right… I'm overthinking things, what are the odds of me getting reaped?

Shane ran to the justice building, he ran pretty much everywhere. After signing in, he stood by the other twelve year olds. He's been to the justice building before but this… this was very different. Being so close to the stage. It was honestly scary. He saw the white suited peacekeepers patrolling the area. The big screens and the creepy looking capitol women. She wore a gold dress but she dyed her skin silver. The colors contradicted each other and looked down right awful. The women greeted everyone and played the video from the dark days. This was the first time he ever saw it. It basically talked about why the Hunger Games exist, it talks about the war and the struggle the capitol had. Yea some struggle, Shane thought as he watched the video. "Now, it's time to pick this year's tributes." She said with a smile. "Ladies first," the escort drew out a piece of paper from the bowl and said, "Lauren Lacey." Shane saw the thirteen year old girl walk up to the stage bawling her eyes out. If a thirteen year old girl got reaped what makes him any safer? The escort walked over to the boys and drew a name, "Shane Chase." Shane's face went pale. He could feel tears coming out as he walked up to the stage. The two children shook hands and were led into the justice building.

**District 9**

Dale stared at the wall. Nothing could fill the void in his life, his mother had just passed away. Dale sat alone in an empty house, there was no sound. Just an empty house… Dale thought. His mom was killed by peacekeepers for poaching, she was just trying to feed him because he was not allowed to get tesserae. But now she's dead. He had no other family to take care of him, he had no friends. Just an empty house. A bell outside rung throughout the District calling everyone to the justice building for the reaping. He vacantly glanced out the window and got up to get dress. Picking out a normal T-shirt and some blue jeans he walked outside and headed to the justice building. People rushed past him but Dale didn't notice. He ran a hand through his brown hair and continued to walk.

Amini finished her training and headed home. Since Amini was twelve years old she trained in secret, in the event of getting reaped for the games she wanted to be prepared. In the past year she has become proficient with a knife and a master of poisons. She knew the ins and outs of every plant, she knew what was edible and what was deadly. She knew how to apply poisons to a weapon, and if the time came she would be prepared for the games. After taking a bath she dried her short strawberry blonde hair and brushed it back to its spiky self. She picked out a nice red dress that used to be her mothers and a pair of comfortable red shoes. "Amini, I want to talk to you about your training… I don't know why you do it… is it really worth it?" Amini's dad purposed as she opened the door.

"Yes dad, what if I'm reaped? If that happened don't you want a chance to see me again? You'll only get that chance if I train."

"Honestly the chance of you getting reaped is very slim… and if you got caught by peacekeepers…"

"Dad its fine. I'm going to the reaping okay? I'll see you after." Her father nodded and she walked out the door.

"Good luck my little angle…" He whispered to himself.

Dale watched as teenagers poured through the gates to the justice building. They would sign in and go to their assigned sections. Dale stood in the fourteen year olds section in the corner by himself. No one even looked at him, just the way he wanted it. The flamboyant capitol women pranced around on the stage spouting history of the dark days. She played the video and watched as all the teens stared back. When the video was final over the escort looked out to the boys and girls and said, "Now, it's time to choose our tributes. As always we will select our young lady first!" She slowly walked over to the girls bowl and slid her hand in. She pulled a name out and paused dramatically, "our female tribute for this year is… Amini Aaron!" Dale watched as the blue eyed girl walked up on stage. She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that she was reaped. She had a cool confidence that she would be okay. The escort walked over to the boys bowl pausing dramatically yet again. Jeez, dale thought, do these Capitol freaks ever give it a rest? "Our male tribute for this year is… Dale Marcus!" Dale was stunned… he slowly walked up to the stage but he thought of the possibilities of the games. It gave him a chance to be with his mother again… He shook Amini's hand and they both walked into the justice building.

**District 10**

Adrian led his cows into the stables, they were moving so slowly! By the time Adrian finally got the cows in, he rushed home to find everyone ready for the reapings. "Oh, sorry ma, I had to get the cattle in."

"I know, I know honey, just go and get dressed, we got to leave soon." His mother said with an annoyed look printed onto her face. Adrian rushed to his room and threw on some nice cloths. He picked out a green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, and threw it on.

Quickly he slid into a pair of nice dress pants and ran out to find his entire family sitting on the couch. "I think I'm ready ma." Adrian stated as his mother shook his head.

"Oh no you're not. Go into the washroom and wash your face. Then come back out here and let me brush your hair."

"Mom…"

"Don't mom me, you need to look presentable." With that Adrian shambled over to the bathroom.

Tara stared into the black emptiness of the closet. She didn't want to hide from her family but she didn't want to be reaped today… Their footsteps could be heard all throughout the house. I don't want to be reaped… Tara thought as she started to cry.

Suddenly the closet door opened and Tara's eldest brother stood before her. "What are you doing in her Tara we have to go…?" Simon said.

"I don't want to get reaped Simon! I don't! My name is in there five times and I'm only twelve!" She cried even more.

"Oh, honey it'll be okay. You don't have to worry at all. It'll be okay!"

"Promise?" Tara said cautiously.

Simon hesitated but finally said, "Yes I promise. Now come on, we'll be late." He helped her up and they went to the reaping together.

Adrian arrived at the justice building with a nice clean face and sandy hair slicked back. He had a grumpy look on his face, the only reason why he hated reapings was because his mother made him look nice. He looked around and found his place in the fifteen year olds section. He waited for everyone to sign in and watched as the escort gave her speech. She played the dark day's video, Adrian swore he heard a couple of the older kids groan with boredom. "As always we will start with the ladies first!" The escort reached into the bowl and picked out a slip of paper, "Our tribute for this year is Tara Carson!" There were gasps in the crowd as the twelve year old girl walked up to the stage crying and looking from side to side like a frightened animal. Her cries could be heard all around yet no one volunteered. Adrian shook his head and tried not to think of it and awaited the boy's name to be called. He watched as the escort walked over to the bowl, this is it… "Adrian Reeds." Adrian almost fainted he didn't know what to do. He turned to run, he didn't want to be reaped. But before he could get through the crowd peacekeepers grabbed ahold of him and dragged him unwillingly up to the stage. The two tributes shook hands and were escorted into the justice building.

**District 11**

Orchid looked out at her back yard. She saw miles and miles of golden grain, everyday it would appear a little bit brighter. She watched as young boys and girls went out and worked all day, in the hot sun, she was jealous. Her father, the mayor, would not allow her to work out in the fields. He said it wasn't the place for a lady to be working so instead she picked apples. This was a job given to the youngest of District 11, at age fifteen they would be transferred into the grain fields. I'm fifteen… Orchid thought to herself. I should be helping them. She sat and pondered the thought as she ran her hands through the grass letting the sun's beams shine upon her. No one worked today, it was reaping day and everyone was given the day off. So she enjoyed her alone time, basked in the sun until her father called her in to get ready for the reaping. She did so obediently. I don't even see why I have to go to these stupid reapings, Orchid thought, the likely hood of me getting reaped is so slim that it is utterly pointless to go. But if it makes father happy then I guess I have to do it.

Barley slid his nicest shirt, which still looked like his grimy work cloths, over his body. He tried his best to look a little decent, but that was hard when you were poor and starving. Barley tried for his parents, they didn't want to represent the worst part of District 11. They wanted to be recognized, not as the poor folk, but as actual people. Even the people who live in the nicer part of District 11 treat them differently. This made no sense to Barley, I mean we're all starving right? He looked into his mirror and saw his big brown eyes, and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. He was dark skinned far darker than as his parents. Walking away from the mirror in his room, Barley went out to the room which basically served as their kitchen, living room, his parents' bedroom, and dining room. His parents smiled as he walked out. "Are you ready for the reaping today Barley?" His mom asked kissing his forehead.

"Yea mom I'm ready." He nodded to his father who had a nervous look on his face. He knew how many times Barley's name was in the reaping bowl. He knew how much tesserae he had to take to provide for the family. This is what worried his. His son's name was in the bowl forty times…

Orchid put her nicest dress on, put her hair up into a bun and gazed into the mirror. She had grey eyes, and dark skin. Her skin however was much lighter than most peoples, just like her mother. She walked out of her room to find her house silent. Dad must have already left for the reaping… she thought. The least he could have done was wait for me. Shaking her head she opened the door and left for the reaping. People were coming from all corners of the District, slowly making their way to the justice building. They all looked scared… Orchid saw a little twelve year old boy crying as he made his way to the Justice Building. I'm scared to… the realization sunk in. There has been plenty of years where twelve year olds have been reaped. Her odds are even worse. After signing in she took her place among the fifteen year olds. She watched as everyone hobbled over to their sections. The escort then began her speech on how the Capitol is providing what they can to the District and that we should be thankful for their generosity. After that she giggled like a little fan girl and played the dark day's video. It was a long boring process that made the capitol look like saviors more than slavers, murderers, and pure evil. "Now that the video is over it's time to select our two lovely tributes. As always we will begin with the ladies." She paraded over to the bowl and lifted up the name. "Orchid Plum!" What?! I must be hearing things… Orchid thought, pleading for it not to be true. "Orchid Plum?" The escort said again, Orchid made her way up to the stage. Her father was frozen in disbelief. She stood on stage and awaited the male tribute. "Barley Jacobs." The escort bellowed out. Orchid watched as the sixteen year old boy walked up to the stage, clenching his fists. The pair shook hands and entered the justice building.

**District 12**

Arrus hated the mines. He was claustrophobic and being down there in those narrow tunnels was a nightmare. It needed to be done however, Arrus took care of his three younger siblings. They lived in the Seam, were as poor as poor can be but got by with the tesserae he took every year and the money he got by working. Without him the kids would be forced to take tesserae increasing their chances of death in the games and that was something he would not allow. With their mother and father dead he had to take responsibility. When mom and dad died in the mines… A family friend brought the news. Anthony and Mara answered, they were always the first to wake up in the morning… They got Tobey and me… It wasn't pretty. Arrus recalled. He never forgot that day. "Kids get up! It's time for the reaping."

"What? Already?" Toby said tiredly.

"Yes already lazy." Arrus laughed. Tobey was fifteen and the twins were twelve. They lived in a two room home. There was barely enough room for all of them.

"Arrus, is the reaping scary?" Mara asked with a frown.

"No honey. It's over real fast. They take some blood, then we watch a video. Then… then two kids are taken to the capitol." Mara nodded and went off to find Anthony. He ran a hand through his black hair and looked into Toby's grey eyes. Seam eyes, the same eyes the twins have and the same eyes he has. He gave him a nod of encouragement and began to get ready.

Anna let out a sigh and put on a simple dress. It complimented her olive skin, and grey eyes. She had curly blonde hair that was unnatural in Seam kids. Her mom always wanted her to look nice. She wanted her to look extra pretty for reapings. It made Anna feel like a doll. I hate being controlled, she thought. Walking out Anna confronted her mother. "Oh my Anna! You're gorgeous! I wish I could still look like that."

"Thanks mom… Look can we go to the reaping already it's getting to be that time."

"No, not yet. Let me just fix you up a bit. Do your hair and fix your dress." She said with a smile. Anna rolled her eyes and sat down. Her mom did this to her every year. Dressed her up, added more and more making her look like an over done Barbie. Anna believed that this is a healing process of her mom's. Her little sister used to love this kind of stuff before she died. So Anna allowed it. When her mother was finally finished they exited their home and left for the reaping.

"Come on guys the reapings about to start, we have to sign in." Arrus said as they jogged to the reaping. They signed in and Arrus led the twins to their section and then returned to the eighteen year olds. What if one of the twins are reaped? Arrus admitted that he was overly protective of his siblings but that's what made him a good parent right? If it came down to it I will volunteer for them. He watched as the rest of the kids poured into the justice building square, they were all tired and worn, stressed and scared. No one wanted to be reaped. The escort welcomed everyone and played the dark day's video. It was probably the most hypocritical video Arrus had ever seen. But these thoughts were not meant for public ears. If the peacekeepers found out he thought this way he would be whipped or killed. Of course they knew everyone felt this way but if it was made public that's when you would be punished. They call it an act of rebellion. "Now let's pick our little warriors shall we?" The escort said with a wink. "Our girl's tribute is…" He paused for a full minuet, "Anna Christen!" Arrus let out a sigh of relief and watched as the seventeen year old Seam girl made her way up to the stage. She was holding back tears. That was apparent, Reapings were always horrible. "And our male tribute is… Arrus Grey!"

What?! Arrus thought to himself. Well it's not really that surprising. I've been taking tesserae since I was twelve. Arrus thought… He made his way to the stage. He saw Toby who nodded to him. He found the twins who were crying and holding each other. He gave them a smile and walked up the stairs to the stage. The two Seam kids looked into each other's eyes and shook hands. The peace keepers led them into the justice building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This will be the last chapter until Sunday! I am going to edit more over the weekend and them post a whole bunch of chapters! I hope you're enjoying it so far, please be sure to review! I would love the feed back! :) **

**Chapter 4: Goodbyes (Part 1)**

**District 1 goodbyes.**

Luster paced back and forth, frantically waiting for her dad to come in. Oh he's going to be so proud of me! She smiled to herself. Just then, the door opened revealing her mother and father walking through the door. They both hugged her. "Honey this is amazing! You are going to do so great I know you are!" Opal, Luster's mother said.

"Remember, don't trust anyone. Everyone is your enemy, okay sweetie?" Warned her father who could not wipe the smile from his face, his daughter was finally facing her destiny.

"Yes daddy. I'm going to win for both of you!" I can't believe this is actually happening… I've waited so long for this.

"No matter what, don't forget that we love you. We'll be watching the entire time, and raising money for sponsors, just make sure you come home to us okay?" Opal reminded her, tears forming in her eyes. Luster hugged them, holding them tight and promised to come home. The peacekeepers entered in the midst of their moment and removed the family from the room. More people came to congratulate her but she didn't really listen to any of them. They just wanted to pretend to be her friend in case she actually did win. Which she most defiantly would. A wicked grin spread across her face.

Onyx sat patiently in a red velvet chair. When the door finally opened and his mother Star walked, Onyx stood up and hugged her. "This is going to be a piece of cake mother." He said with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Onyx, you know that? Emerald trained you far better than I ever could and now… Now you will give the Capitol the best show they've ever seen." She kissed his cheek. "Now listen to me Onyx, kill the weak and be wary of your fellow careers. They are your true competitors. You must not let them get the upper hand."

"Mom, have I ever been known to fall for petty tricks? I'm the master of tricks; you don't need to worry about me getting a knife in the back. I'll be home before you know it!" He replied with a charismatic smile. She nodded hugging her son one last time. The peacekeepers entered the room and took her away from him. After waiting another five minutes Emerald burst into the door. "Onyx! We have very little time. Look I'm not going to be your mentor in the games so you're going to have to show them and the Capitol how good you are. Get sponsors, they could save your life."

"I know Emerald. I don't think getting sponsored is going to be very difficult for me."

"Don't get cocky either. You may be smooth here in District 1 but you'll have to rely on your strength in the games. Do not, and I repeat do not let your guard down," she ordered him the same way she always had. The peacekeepers announced that their time was up allowing Onyx to sit back down in his chair, and relax.

**District 2 goodbyes**

Cinder sat in a large rocking chair waiting for her visitors to arrive. Quartz entered first, he ran up and hugged her. "You know I wish you wouldn't be doing this."

Still in the embrace she replied, "I know babe… But I have to do this. I have to do this for us."

"You know I could have gone instead of you."

She laughed at the comment and the fact that Quartz had no training at all, "You know I could beat you in a fight any day right? I'll be fine."

"Well I still worry. Anything can happen in there and you may not be as tough as you think you are…"

Frowning she replied angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you need to be careful… I love you," Quartz smiled and kissed her squarely on the lips. The kiss instantly calmed her down, not even thinking about what he had said. The peacekeepers barged in, interrupting the couples and escorting Quartz out of the room. She longed to have more time with him but she knew that wasn't going to happen until she won. She waited until the door opened again and her mother walked in, it was apparent that she was drunk again. "Baby, you have to win this okay? Your mama needs your help and… and…" She looked like she was going to throw up.

"Look, you really haven't been here for me so… I don't think I'm going to share any of my winnings with you. Quartz and I are going to move into victor's village without you, and maybe I will let you come too. If you sober up that is."

Her mom stared back in disbelief, "Why would you say such things?"

"Because it's the truth mom, you're broke! You're using me as a tool to get out of debt!" She screamed tears running down her face.

"Cinder I…" she began…

"Just get out! I'll see you when I get back home." Ember stared at her daughter in shock. Not knowing what else to do, she simply got up and left. Cinder was left alone in the room to ponder her thoughts.

Cronus relaxed on the couch, he stretched his legs out and rested his hand behind his head. Ares walked into the room and shook his head. "It's a nice couch." Cronus laughed sarcastically.

"Look we only have three minutes, I'm not going to waste it. I wanted to wish you good luck. Don't die in there… Win this for mom and dad."

Cronus got up and hugged him, "I'll be back, and don't you worry." He had absolutely no doubt he would come home a victor.

"Yea well don't get offed by the other careers. Honestly I don't even think you should join them. Just go off on your own, you'll do a lot better," Ares tried to convince him.

"The careers are who's going to take me to the top. I'll be fine, once they lose their usefulness I'll dispose of them. It's as easy as that." When their time was up, the peacekeepers entered and asked Ares to leave. He called out as the door started to close, "I'll see you soon little brother!"

Cronus laughed in agreement. "Yes you will," he whispered to himself with confidence.

**District 3 goodbyes**

Riley sat in the plain wooden chair provided and wept. She was reaped and her death was inevitable. What am I going to do? She thought desperately. Her parents charged through the door. "Oh Riley! Honey it'll be okay! Just you watch you can win!" Amy bawled as her father solemnly looked to the ground.

"Mom I'm not going to come home…" Riley emotionlessly stated. The chances of survival were slim. With twenty-three other tributes in the arena, odds were that one of them could and would kill her.

"Riley you are smart! One of the smartest in District 3… I know you can find a way to come home to us!" Her mother pleaded with her.

"Mom I'm nobody. I'm not even close to being the smartest in District 3 but even if I was what would that matter? The games are primarily skill and strength based, I'll be dead as soon as the gong rings."

"Don't you say that! Don't you ever give up Riley I know…"

"She's right Amy. She can try but the likelihood of us seeing our little girl again is slim." Riley's mom stared at her husband in disbelief. The time was up, her mother and father hugged her tight and said their goodbyes. Riley was once again alone.

Bryce waited in silence. I can't believe this happened… I can't believe out of everyone in the District it was me who was reaped. Bryce contemplated his chance of survival and realized that he had little to no chance of winning. His mother slowly opened the door walking in and sat down beside him. "It's going to be okay sweetie. I will talk to people around the District we'll get you sponsored. You can survive I know you can." Bryce only nodded, knowing that she was just trying to cheer him up. "Bryce listen to me… Don't worry, you are so strong! You'll come home to us, I know you will!"

"Thanks mom," he replied glumly. I know I have no chance and I think she knows it to. Standing up, Bryce wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go until their time was up. He watched as his mother left the room. It was the last time he would ever see her again.

After his mother, Jake opened up the door. Which was a surprise to Bryce because Jake always went out of his way to torment him… What was he doing here? "Hey man how you holding up?" Jake asked seeming sincere.

"Well I was reaped… how do you think?" Bryce replied cautiously.

"Pretty bad I'd suppose. I came here to tell you that you are going to die. When you do, no one at school will miss you. No one will even care. There may even be a few parties thrown in the honor of whoever killed you, it's going to be sweet." Jake laughed. I should have known. I should have known that there was no legitimate reason for him being here. He retreated back into his shell and tuned out whatever else Jake said. Jake however, was right and he didn't want to be reminded of that.

**District 4 goodbyes **

Eva whimpered silently. I don't want to die… I'm in the arena with Percy to! Oh my… this isn't good. He's my best friend's brother, either way she is going to get hurt.

Eva looked up through tears to see Rippley. "Eva…" she broke down crying, Eva hugged her. "I know one of you are going to die and I just can't bear the thought of it…" This caused her to burst into tears well. She was speechless, not knowing what to even make of the situation.

"I'm sorry Rippley… I really am. I have to try and get home. I have to try!"

"I understand… Look after my big bro for me will ya?" The girls promised they'd see each other again. Eva latched onto Rippley, and didn't let go. Not even when the peacekeepers broke into the room and tried to tear them apart. Eventually they did, and Eva was left to think in her room. After what seemed life forever, her grandfather walked into the room. He was frail and had to use a cane, but the fact that he came to say goodbye meant the world to her. "Grandpa… You shouldn't be out of bed, you're too old!" She giggled through tears.

"I had to come say goodbye to my little sunshine," he coughed. Eva helped him over to the couch and plopped him down next to her.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot…" She looked into his eyes and saw the pain. The same pain that was in Rippley's eyes, and Percy's when her name was drawn. "Do you think I'll be able to come home?" She asked shakily.

"I think… I think that anything is possible. You're a smart little girl, I know you can figure it out. But just remember… If you don't make it home, I'll be up there in heaven with you very soon. Like you said, I'm getting old," he smiled a nearly toothless smile. Eva nodded, tears still streaming down her face and hugged him. The peacekeepers came in assisted him out of the room.

"I love you grandpa!" She called out as the door shut, and in that moment she was alone.

Percy ran his hands through his hair. This is a nightmare! He thought, if I'm going to get out that means Eva will die. If I were to die… Ariel would be devastated. The door opened and his mother rushed in. "Percy oh my god… I don't know what to say. I need you to come home. You hear me? No matter what come home." Rippley wasn't with her so it was clear to Percy that she went to say goodbye to her best friend.

"Mom but Eva…" They both knew if it came down to Percy and that little girl he could not kill her. He would not kill her.

"Percy… Please. I know Eva means a lot to you and your sister but she isn't worth losing your life. Think about Ariel!" Mom had always spoken the hard truth. Percy pondered it, and finally agreed to her plea.

"Odds are she will get killed before I do… So I'll try my best to come home…" He said still unsure on the matter. The peacekeepers came into the room to escort his mother out. "I love you mom… I'll try to come home." That was what she needed to hear, she needed the reassurance. Ariel came in a few minutes later, before Percy could get a word out her arms were around him and her lips were pressed against his. She kissed him over and over not wanting to say goodbye but finally she gave into the truth and rest her head on his shoulder. Percy held her like they had all the time in the world. "Please try to come home Percy, just like you talked about on the beach. Please, I can't stand the thought of losing you…" He looked into her perfect green eyes, eyes that reminded him of the ocean. They shimmered with a fresh gloss from newly formed tears.

He did everything in his power not to cry, he wanted to stay strong for her. "You are my life Ariel. I swear my love, I'll try to come home to you." She nodded and kissed him. Percy held her until the peacekeepers came to take her away from him.

**District 5 goodbyes**

Mira could not focus. She sat in the simple chair provided to her and stared blankly at the wall. Olivia and June charged into the room and scrambled to hug her. "Sissy what's happening? Are you going to the Capitol with that boy?" Mira was absolutely stunned, she looked to Olivia for support.

"Yes sweetie, your sister won't be back for a while so I'm going to take care of you." Mira sighed in relief, it's good that Olivia is in her life… I trust her with all my heart.

"Yes. I may be gone for a very long time. The Capitol likes to keep people there so I don't know when I'm coming home…"

"Sissy please come home." June said with a frown. Her big brown eyes started to form tears.

"I'll try." Mira exclaimed with doubt, then she turned to Olivia and whispered, "You'll have to tell her what happened eventually. Just when she is older. Please, please don't let her watch the games… I don't want her to see her sister die."

Olivia nodded gloomily and replied, "Alright, but Mira please try to win. For your sister."

"That's all that'll be on my mind. If everything goes well… I'll be home," her voice wavered with uncertainty but she managed to clench her fists and gain a little confidence. The peacekeepers barged into the room eyes scanning the tear ridden girls and ordered them to exit the room. Olivia nodded and picked up June, who was kicking and screaming for her sister. The pair left and Mira was alone with her thoughts.

Tomas waited for his visitors patiently, tears still flowing from his face. He didn't know what to expect in the games but he knew it wouldn't be good. The careers would tear him apart if the Capitols mutations wouldn't. His mother and little brother slowly made their way into the room. "Mom look… I'm sorry for the attitude that I've had. I never thought I'd be reaped yet here we are," the odds were so slim… My name isn't even in there that many times.

"Honey I'm sorry too. I've been really hard on you, I just have certain flaws and problems with me… as you know I don't enjoy being late. I would never had yelled at you if I knew this was going to happen. I never should have yelled at you in the first place."

"Mom it's okay…" I deserve it… He wanted to point out.

"Tomas please try to come home," Tomas's little brother Nathen begged.

"I'll try don't you worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve so don't count me out just yet!" He laughed trying to be optimistic. The door opened and peacekeepers walked into the room. They took Tomas's family away and Tomas sat in silence.

**District 6 goodbyes**

Macy waited for her little brother to come. She knew her mom wouldn't bother, she didn't want to see her anyway. Just as expected Isaac walked into the room alone. "Hey little man how are you?" She said as confidently as she could. Isaac just sighed. "You can win, I know you can Macy. Please try?"

"Yea I'll try. Listen, I need you to go to your friend Tommy's house. Mom won't take care of you and I know they will." Isaac began to cry and Macy held him.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Trust me. I'll try my hardest to come home okay?"

"Okay." He barely mumbled. The peacekeeper walked into the room.

"Um sir do you think you could do me a favor?" The peacekeeper gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sure I can." Macy smiled and asked him to take Isaac to his friend's house. She didn't want him walking there alone.

"I can do that, you're a brave little girl. You care about your brother I can see that. I'll be rooting for you, you can count on that." The man smiled and led Isaac to his destination leaving Macy alone.

Max sat on the floor, he found the chair to be too uncomfortable. Leaning against the wall he watched his father walk into the room. "Look son. I have work to do so I'm going to make this quick. I know you've been stealing from my stocks to feed your drug addiction, and all I have to say is you shouldn't have tried to hide it. I could have helped you get a handle on it. Now look, I know it's a long shot but please try to come home." Max was stunned. It seemed to him that his father had this speech prepared.

"I will dad… If I win, I promise I'll come clean." This made his father smile. He hugged him and they never let go. The peacekeepers came in and they said their goodbyes. Maximus was sure to keep his promise. However the likelihood of him winning was slim. It just made him wish he spent more time with his father. He sat in the room, pondering these thoughts alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! :) I will most likely be able to get one or two more up! Let me know what you think of the story so far via review or pm! :) Oh and I'll have a favorite characters poll up in a couple chapters, be sure to vote on that to! :)**

**Chapter 5: Goodbyes (part two) **

**District 7 goodbyes**

What was he thinking! Brenna screamed inwardly. Tears poured down her face, what am I going to do… The only boy I've ever liked just volunteered to die in the games with me. I wish he hadn't, Will only had one more year. He didn't have to do this. In the midst of her thoughts, the door opened up. Brenna's mother, father, brother and sister slowly walked into the room. They hugged her, "Honey I'm so sorry this happened," her father said softly.

"It's okay dad… I might have a chance to win. You never know."

"Hailey and I are going to gather people up to sponsor you. I know sponsors are important in the games…" Her fourteen year old brother Wendell said.

"Thank you guys, so much."

"Watch out for that volunteer sweetie… I don't know why anyone from District 7 would want to volunteer but…"

"Mom that's Will," Brenna stated bluntly.

"The boy you've been talking about?" Her mother asked with a puzzled look. Brenna simply nodded. "Oh my… That's going to complicate things…"

"Well don't let that boy get in the way of you coming home to us," her father stated in an authoritative tone.

Before her mom could finish, peacekeepers entered the room and told them their time was up. The family said their goodbyes and parted ways. Brenna sat alone in the room with only her thoughts.

That probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, Will pondered the thought process in his hasty actions. In the end he stood by what he decided, it was the right thing to do. Or was he just saying that because he had fallen head over heels for Brenna? The more Will thought about it the more he confused himself. What was his plan…? His mother barged into the room, her face was twisted in with emotions. Fear, fury, sadness and curiosity were all blended into one single scowl. "William Cross how dare you do this to me! What do you have to prove by volunteering in the Hunger Games?! Why would you do this?" She broke into tears and Will hugged her. His mother sobbed into his shoulder begging him for answers.

"Mom Brenna was reaped… I didn't know what else to do. It was a spur of the moment thing." Will tried to reason with her.

"So you're telling me you signed yourself a death sentence for a girl? That is one of the stupidest things you have ever done! You're too much like your father." She cried, "He would have done the same for me a thousand times over." Will frowned at the mention of his dad. They rarely talked about him, "Listen to me Will. You are a good man, that girl is lucky having you look after her. But listen to me. If she dies, please do everything you can to come home. Please."

"I promise mom. I'll try to come home." Will didn't mean it, but if his mother knew the truth she would never let him leave getting herself into an excessive amount of trouble. "Time to go." A peacekeeper said. "I love you mom, take care." Will said and he was alone. A little while after Spruce walked in. "Damn Will… I knew you liked her but I didn't think you were that crazy about her." Spruce said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry man. I just didn't see any other option. Hey listen, can you try to get us sponsored in the district. I want a backup plan if the Capitol doesn't like us as much as their pampered careers."

"Yea of course, anything you need. Just be careful out there, make sure one of you come home." Will nodded and they hugged, this was the last time he would see his best friend. The peace keeper came in and took Spruce away leaving Will alone.

**District 8 goodbyes**

Lauren curled up into a ball on the couch and cried her eyes out. All of her fears had come true. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. She repeated this over and over in her mind thinking of every gruesome possibility. Burned alive, killed by careers, ripped apart by mutations, starvation. The thoughts would not leave her head and it was just causing more tears to spill. Stella opened the door and rushed over to Lauren's side. "Hey, please don't cry. Lauren it'll be okay!" Stella reasoned.

"No it won't. I'm going to die!" Lauren cried. Stella flinched, she didn't know how to reply to that. The possibility of Lauren dying was great. She was only thirteen, most children died in the games. Instead of replying Stella held her. I knew it, Lauren thought to herself, even Stella thinks I'm going to die. What would the capitol think of her? What if they hated her because she was young and weak? I have no chance… Stella looked into her little sisters eyes with fear. Fear that she would never see her again… "Lauren… Just remember that I love you. I know you can get out of this! You have to, I believe in you!" The peacekeepers walked in to take the Stella away. "I love you Lauren, never ever forget that!" Stella called out as the peacekeepers led her out.

"I love you too." Lauren whispered in the empty room.

Shane had stopped crying as he sat in the room alone awaiting his visitor. The odds were certainly not in his favor. His name had only been in there once yet the escort somehow picked it. I have to stay strong, I have to be tough when I go to the capitol. Yes I'm scared out of my mind but I can't let the Capitol see that. If I get people to like me then maybe I can get sponsored good stuff and win the games. His mind was swimming with the possible events of what was to come. When his mom entered Shane noticed that she was an absolute wreck. He noticed her makeup was running. She had been crying, he hugged her. "Mom it's going to be okay! I might have a chance to win." The look on his mom's face confused Shane, she was obviously startled by the statement. Did she not think he could win? Or was she just surprised at his confidence? "Mom trust me I'll be okay."

She nodded, kissed and hugged him, "I believe you sweetie. You're fast and sweet. You should have no problem getting sponsored."

Shane smiled, "I will be fine mom. I get to try some capitol food see an arena. I'll be back before you know it." This helped, Shane's mom smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you." Shane said.

"I love you too baby. I have faith that you will come home to me!" Her voice wavered but she managed to keep confident. Confident that Shane would come home.

"Mom I'll try and meet nice people. People that I can trust! They can protect me… I'll be back home before you know it!" Shane said with a wide smile that caused her to do the same. She could never stay sad with him around. The coming weeks will be hard… But she believed that it was survivable.

"That's a great plan honey! Stick to it and I know you can win," she replied wiping tears from her eyes. The peacekeepers then came into the room and stated it was time to go. "No! Please, just a few more minutes!"

"Orders are orders ma'am. Exit the room," the peacekeeper stated in a fierce voice. Nodding, Freya hugged her son and said her goodbyes. He was alone yet again.

**District 9 goodbyes**

Amini sat in a sturdy chair with her arms crossed. This is exactly why she trained. For the event of her being reaped. She felt relieved that she was right, that she choose to prepare instead of living her life in fear. If she hadn't trained she would have died for sure, but now she actually had a chance to come home! She had a chance to win. Her father entered the room, a gloomy look appeared on his face. "Look Amini, sweetie, I'm sorry I always used to complain about your training. I never thought you would be reaped but… look what happened. Now that this has happened I'm glad you trained. You really have a shot at winning this thing! You can come home a victor! Just please come home to me okay? I don't want to lose my baby girl." Tears were making their way down his face.

"I'll come home dad don't worry. I'm ready for this." She reassured him the best she could. He only smiled and hugged her.

"I know you are," he laughed wearily. Walking up to hug her Harken bid his only daughter a warning. "Look, don't make any alliances. They've been a bad idea lately, people killing their alliance members in the dead of night, tripping them when being chased by mutts. You can do this all on your own. Find a hiding place and bunker down, keep clear of the careers. You'll do fine."

"I'm not very good at making friends so I don't think that will be a problem!" She chuckled.

"Well just be careful. That's all I'm saying. With this sudden burst of confidence Amini's father kissed her forehead and watched as the peacekeeper enter the room. "Good luck Amini. I'll see you in a few weeks alright?"

"You can count on it dad. I love you!" She said weakly. No longer able to keep her emotions hidden, tears poured from her eyes as she watched her father exit the room.

Dale just sat in his quarters knowing he wouldn't have a visitor. He had no family, had no friends. No one to come say goodbye. He thought of his cause of death in the arena, at times welcomed it. If I died then I can be with mom and dad again. The Hunger Games will give me that option. However, if I try to live and win, I would be a victor and wouldn't have to be alone anymore. The possibilities were pondered for minutes, he weighed the ups and downs of each. Wondered what it would be like to win the games and be a victor. Wondered what it would be like to die. Would he really see his parents in the afterlife? Is there an afterlife? Dale closed his eyes and visualized both ends to his sorrow. They both seemed like a good bet, but finally he decided he wanted to try. If he tried and won he would be rich and could help other orphans like him. On top of that if he died he could have a good ending as well. It was a win, win. The peacekeeper walked into the room and said no one was coming and that he was taking him to the train. Dale nodded and obediently followed.

**District 10 goodbyes**

Tara sat in the chair and cried. She knew this would happen! Her first reaping and yet she was reaped. Her life crumbled all around her. She would never be able to grow up, get a job, and get married. Her fate was with the Hunger Games and inevitable death. The door opened revealing her entire family. Simon was in the back, looking stressed and surprised. Her mother and father were immediately hugging and kissing her telling her everything would be okay. Her youngest brother Tom was crying and begging her not to go, but she just stared at Simon. "You promised," Tara spat accusingly.

"Yes I promised. How was I to know that you would be reaped in your first reaping? It rarely happens Tara I'm sorry!" He walked over and hugged her. "All you have to do is get sponsors and keep away from tributes. You can win I know you can," he was confident in this. Knowing full well the capabilities of his little sister. "You're a fighter Tara, and a Carson. Carson's don't go down without a fight. Go to the games and show the Capitol what a Carson is made of!"

"Your brother's right honey, just make the Capitol love you. They will shower you with the supplies need to survive. You can win, I know you can." Her father said boldly.

"We all believe in you Tara. You can do it!" Her mother stated with pride.

"Thank you all so much," she replied in shock, "I love you guys more than anything in the world!"

"We love you to Tara. We will be rooting for you back home and we will see you once the games are finished!" Her mother said with hope. The peacekeepers entered and ordered the family to exit the room. They did so obediently leaving Tara to await the train. However, she felt something that wasn't there at the Reaping. Confidence.

Adrian panicked and looked around for a way to escape but there was none. It was over, he could foresee his own demise. There was absolutely no way he could win the Hunger Games. He wasn't as smart or as strong as the other tributes. Well, I don't really know that but I do know won't even get past the bloodbath, Adrian cried to himself. After a minute of cooling down, Adrian sat in his chair and watched as his mom and sisters walked through the door. "Mom I'm so sorry." Adrian didn't exactly know what he was apologizing for but he felt it was necessary given his current situation.

"Honey you don't have to be sorry," she held him in her arms, "this is the Capitols doing not yours." Adrian nodded and hugged his mom back. "Just promise me you will come home. Or at least try to…" The word try was heavy on her lips. Cierra was unsure if she would ever see her son again.

"Mom of course I'm going to try, I just don't know how I'm going to be able to survive," it's not like I have any special skills that'll save me! I don't have an ace up my sleeve!

"Your smart, you can survive I know you can." She smiled despite her sadness. Through tears she saw her son. Her only son. Amy and Makenzie, his two little sisters rushed up and hugged him.

"You can win Adrian!" They both encouraged him, giving him all the hope he needed. The peacekeeper entered the room indicating their time was up.

"I'm going to win for you!" Adrian called out, "I love you guys!" But the door had closed. He was alone yet again.

**District 11 goodbyes**

I can't believe I was reaped… The odds of that were so slim, and yet it happened. Orchid had always been strong however, I won't let this situation get the better of me, she thought. I can't let my negative emotions show, for all I know these conversations are being watched and the whole Capitol sees. I need sponsors, I need the capitol to love me if I want to survive. Stay strong, Orchid encouraged herself. Finally the door opened, and Orchid's friends Taren and Ella walked into the room. "Oh my god, Orchid I'm sorry," Ella practically wailed. Taren just looked to his shoes not saying a word. Ella ran up to Orchid and hugged her tight, "It'll be okay! Trust me it will. I know you can win! I just know you can!"

"Yea. You can do it Orchid." Taren finally said.

"There's twenty three other tributes. The odds are definitely against me guys," her friends simply just shook their heads and hugged her, "but… I think I have what it takes," she stated for moral support.

"You've got this Orchid. You have always been strong willed, there is no reason you can't win this. We believe in you okay? You better come home," Taren finally spoke up. His voice was bitter but confident. It was like he knew he was right. Orchid nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly. The peacekeepers opened the door and grumbled, "Times up." Orchid sighed and said fair well to her two best friends. "I'll try to win!" This cheered them up, but only a little. Orchid sat in her room alone again. Thinking about what could happen in the arena. Can I actually win? In the midst of her thoughts the door opened up yet again. It was her father, a sullen look on his face. "I can't believe this is happening. I tried my best to protect you from the world but I couldn't even do that. Now the Capitol is taking you away from me for their game."

"Dad it's okay. I'll try to win, I really will. It will be okay." He nodded and hugged her.

"The Capitol is tyrannical. Do not trust anything they have in store for you. They are evil, the Districts realized that long ago." The peacekeeper opened up the door early after overhearing the mayor's blasphemous words and led her father out of the room. She was alone, without even being able to say goodbye to her father.

Barley paced in his room, I have to win the games. My family needs the money, we're starving. My victory could also help the whole District. There is no other way, District 11 needs a victor this year. The District has gone down, the amount of starvation inevitably led to the number of deaths greatly rising. A victor coming back home would change all of that. The Capitol would give us food, money, what we need to survive another year. Barley was lost in his thoughts and barely noticed his parents walking into the room. "Barley…" His mother whispered. Barley looked up and hugged her.

"Mom I'm going to win. No matter what I'm going to. We need it." Barley stated with determination.

His father nodded, "Good. Son listen, don't trust anyone, trust loyalty… It'll get you killed." His tone was bitter, as he made note of the past District 11 tributes being tricked by the ally that had stuck with them through the entire game.

"Dad, I may need an alliance to get further in the games. Maybe the girl from our District?" I've heard she's a goody-goody, always following the rules and such but I bet she's trustworthy.

"Yes James. I've heard good things about that one, she's the mayor's daughter," Barleys mother agreed.

"Well whatever you have to do, don't get too attached. Alright?"

"You can count on me dad. I'm coming home." The family nodded and group hugged. Only letting go when the peacekeepers pried them apart. Barley watched as his parents were escorted out of the room.

**District 12 goodbyes**

Keep calm… It'll be alright. Anna thought to herself. I mean, seam kids never live past the bloodbath but there's no reason to worry… God what am I saying. I'm most likely going to be offed by some bloodthirsty career. I won't last five minutes. Anna rest her head in her hands in despair. This was not the positive encouragement she needed from herself. The door opened and her mother walked in, she was bawling and babbling unintelligible things. "Mom, mom calm down! Talk to me."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," she mumbled through sobs.

"Mom it'll be okay. Don't cry, please…" Her mother's excessive wailing was causing Anna to tear up.

"No it won't, my little girl's going to die!" She said without consideration or hope.

Anna was about to say something snarky but she realized how hard her mom was taking this and held it in. "Mom, I'm going to try my best not to die. I promise I'll try my best to come home!"

Her mother nodded and hugged her, "You really think so?" She had stopped crying. The tears on her faced dried creating dark lines down her face.

"I know so! Don't worry one bit," Anna replied with a confident smile. The peacekeeper opened up the door and said their time was up. Anna hugged her mom and walked her to the door, "I love you mom." She nodded and the door closed.

Everything will be okay, Arrus thought to himself. Toby will take care of the twins, and besides. Maybe I can win. He sat in the chair thinking about what he would do to claim victory when the door opened up. His three siblings ran into the room and hugged him. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He said cheerily, trying to keep the kids from crying.

The twins just shook their heads seeing right through his bluff, "I know your scared Arrus." Anthony said in a shaky voice.

"Yea, I'm scared, but you know… I think I can win this," he said meaningfully. Maybe they will believe me once the games actually start. I can show them I can survive!

"I know you can! You're so strong. I know you can win!" Said Mara confidently, but Arrus could see the doubt in her eyes. He turned to Toby.

"Listen man, I need you to take care of the twins while I'm gone. If I die, do not take any tesserae. Just try to find work and keep them fed. Poach in the woods if you have to, you know how to make traps. Everything will be okay." He said quietly, trying to keep this conversation from the twins.

"Hey, you have just as good a chance as anyone to win. I know you can do it just keep out of trouble." Arrus nodded and hugged him. The twins ran and joined in.

"I love you all. You are the best family a guy could ask for!" Trying not to cry, Arrus masked his sadness with a laugh.

"We love you!" The twins stated at the same time.

"I'll come home guys don't you worry," Arrus stated as confidently as he could muster. The peacekeeper came into the room and told them their time was up. Arrus nodded to Toby and they walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

District 1 train rides

The air was hot, Onyx walked through the endless miles of sand, and the dunes seemed to stretch forever. Finally he came upon an oasis, the trees were welcoming enough but he heard the sound of running water. There must be a waterfall or something there, it didn't matter. As long as there was water to quench his thirst, he didn't care. He ran through the trees and got to the waterfall but something else caught his attention. Two Hunger Games tributes were battling a few feet from him. It was his sister, and the crazy tribute from District 7. Onyx had seen this battle many times. On the big screen at home, the night it actually happened and in his dreams nearly every night after that. This is a dream… Onyx thought. He watched as the crazed tribute chopped Diamond into pieces with his hatchet. It all seemed so real. Blood flew through the air as he tore her to bits, but then he stopped. Slowly looking up, the tribute walked towards Onyx and drove the ax into his chest.

Onyx awoke with a gasp. Sweat plastered to his skin and hair as he took in deep breaths. It's just a dream, Onyx thought to himself. The same dream I've had for far too long. A nightmare really, seeing his sister die over and over again was torment. They didn't have the best relationship, they would argue and were constant rivals, but the dream showed the gruesome truth of the games. "Hi darling, bad dream?" Onyx jumped as he realized Luster was cuddled up next to him. But quickly returned back to his charming self.

"Oh yes. I get them all the time. Please tell me you have a remedy."

"I have many things on my mind that could help," she purred running her hand up his chest.

"Well sweetheart," he interrupted with a wink, "as much as I'd love to act on those lovely thoughts of yours, I'd much prefer to go get drink." He said practically pushing her off of the bed.

Luster collected herself and replied with a much put out board tone, "Look, I just came to tell you that I watched the Reaping's while you were taking your beauty sleep."

"And? What's the competition look like?" I'm curious to see who's a threat… Onyx thought with excitement.

"A lot of them look weak. We shouldn't have a problem taking them down, but there are a few that caught my eye. Obviously the careers, except there's a little girl from District 4 that doesn't look very good. A volunteer from District 7, and two older kids from District 12. They both look pretty strong." Onyx tuned her out when she mentioned the District 7 volunteer, it made him wonder. Would history repeat itself, would I be killed just like Diamond? His thoughts consumed him, needing to relax Onyx walked out of the room and into the bar cart. Luster sat there with a shocked look on her face. No one ever just walks out on me… Well he just did, so I'll make him pay for it in the arena. After I've used him to my advantage. A wicked grin appeared on her face, she couldn't wait.

District 2 train rides

Cinder sat on the opposite end of the couch as Cronus turned on the Reaping's. They leisurely watched and discussed tactics. "I've got your back. District 2 will bring home the crown this year." Cronus said confidently.

Cinder nodded, "When the time comes we'll need to figure out how to deal with the others in the career pack. Obviously we can't just all go our separate ways peacefully, the careers are our real competition."

"I've already got that planned. If the alliance doesn't fall apart by itself I'll handle the rest." Cronus smiled viciously. Cinder just nodded, not wanting to show the lack of trust she had for Cronus. This game is about betrayal, who's to say that his "plan" doesn't involve killing me as well. "I wonder what the arena will be like," Cinder changed the subject as quick as she could.

"I hope it's like last years. Rivers of molten lava, volcanos, geysers. Something dangerous."

"I don't know. I really don't want to be killed off by something in the arena, I'd much prefer to die in battle. I want a quiet arena." Cronus just shrugged his shoulders, and they finished watching the Reaping's. She seems tough, Cronus thought. She's hot to. I wonder what weapons she uses. Cronus leisurely got up and to cut him another slice of the capitols blueberry pastry, he cut another for Cinder and handed it to her. "If it comes down to you and me, will you be willing to have a fair duel. Or should I expect you to stab me in the back when I least expect it." Cronus said, hoping the delicious treat would sway her to the duel.

"I'm not afraid of you Cronus. I have no need to stab you in the back when I could easily kill you in fair combat." Cinder said, a smug confident look on her face.

Cronus knew she was confident in her abilities. "Exhalent! A duel it is." He smiled knowing that he could over power every tribute in the arena. This fiery red-head was no different. They pair spent the rest of the train ride talking to their mentors and sitting alone.

District 3 train rides

Bryce watched as Riley walked around the food table six times. Analyzing what she wanted to eat, what looked the most appetizing and what looked fake. Finally, after what seemed to be half the ride, she walked over to the couch and plopped down with a heaping pile of food on her plate. "Want some?" She asked innocently, "It's all so good. I've never tasted anything like any of it!" She said in an excited voice.

"No thank you…" Bryce stated calmly. How can she be eating excessive amounts of food made by the very people sending us to our deaths?! It made absolutely no sense at all. The food did look appetizing but the events of today made him lose his appetite. He didn't want to eat anything, not even the food from back home. Bryce just wanted to end this as fast as he could. I want to go home, he thought longingly. "What did you think of the Reaping's?" Riley asked with a heartwarming smile.

"I saw twenty-two other people that have the potential to kill us. Why what did you think?" Bryce could see the disappointment on Riley's face, but she rambled on anyone.

"Well, there were three career volunteers, the rest were reaped, but they all look really tough. I noticed a drug addict from 6, and a volunteer from 7. The girl from 9 looked overly confident, she might be really dangerous. A strong boy from 11 and finally two older kids from 12. These are the tributes I think we should be the most worried about."

"Wow you really thought this through didn't you…" Bryce was surprised.

"Yes, oh I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to be in an alliance. Our chances of survival would be much greater, one of us might actually win the whole thing if we stuck together…"

Bryce shook his head, he didn't know if he could take her constant rambling in the arena. "Actually I think I'm just going to be alone."

"Oh… alright then." Riley looked hurt, but Bryce didn't want to align with anyone. I don't need him, Riley thought. I'll just find someone else to be my ally. For the rest of the train ride not one word was said from either of the tributes. They sat in separate parts of the train and awaited their arrival. The Capitol.

District 4 train rides

Percy arrived on the train and instantly looked around for Eva. This train is too big for two people. Percy grumbled inwardly. Finally finding her in the room with the big T.V. Percy ran up and hugged her. "Percy!" Eva hugged back trying not to cry.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" Percy asked sincerely, but Eva completely ignored the question and started rambling about their plans. She looked worried and Percy didn't blame her for that.

"Percy there's so much we have to talk about! It doesn't matter how I am or if I'm scared because we both already know the answer to that!"

"Alright, calm down. Let's talk. What's on your mind?" Percy forced a smile.

"I've never trained before in my life. The careers won't want me, I'll be all alone…" The pain on her face said it all. She doesn't want to be alone and I won't let that happen.

"Hey, calm down. I have trained, and if the careers want me in their alliance they will have to have you in it to. Because we are a pair. I won't let you out of my sight for one second in the games." He said soothingly. Percy was like a big brother to Eva. Ever since her own brother died, Percy and Rippley had always been there for her. Then she thought. What if it came down to Percy and me? Would he kill me to go home to his family? The thought was unbearable so Eva pushed it from her mind and they discussed strategy. "Listen, I cannot stress this enough. Do not run in to the cornucopia. Hide on the outskirts of the arena or stay on your plate. Just don't run in. I can't be watching after you during the bloodbath, that'll get us both killed."

"I understand. When will we talk to the other careers?" Eva asked, she wondered what they would make of their close friendship.

"I assume during the chariot ceremony, if not then, training would be the next time we're all together." For the rest of the ride they ate amazing food, and Percy helped Eva with hand to hand combat and knife throwing. The food was delicious, there were pies and cakes decorated with beautiful frosting flowers. Fruits neither of them have ever seen nor heard of. They set up the fruits on a far table and flung the sharpest knives they could find at them. Percy wasn't the best knife thrower, but he knew enough to teach Eva. He preferred hand to hand combat. They practiced nearly the whole train ride, Eva showed great improvement. It got to the point where she would his more than Percy. They smiled and laughed, and enjoyed the time they had together when finally, the train came to a stop. They had arrived at the Capitol.

District 5 train rides

Tomas lay sprawled out on the comfy couch as Mira just stared and watched him from the chair. "You know you could sit up so there's room for both of us. That's the only couch and this chair isn't comfortable at all."

"Well I was here first, so I don't see why I should have to move just so you can be comfortable." He gave a cocky grin and went back to resting his eyes. What is with this guy? He cried at the reaping. Now he's acting like he's all big and bad? Guys like him barely ever win. They end up pissing off the careers and getting killed at the bloodbath. Mira got up and stormed off to her room. Lying in bed calmed her, she had her space. Unfortunately she couldn't watch the Reaping's because Tomas was hogging the couch and she couldn't stand that chair. This didn't bother her. I miss June so much. She thought about all the times she played games with her and read her stories. I should have told her about the Hunger Games. Now she will grow up not knowing what happened. Her sister will be out of her life, for good. I'm going to die in the games and be sent back in a wooded box. The thought sent chills throughout her body. Mira lay in bed thinking about June, the Capitol and the games.

What a snob. Does she just think people will share things in the games? If anything I opened her eyes and did her a favor. Speaking of snobs, the District 1 kids look particularly snooty. They both had a little speech prepared for their district. The careers from two both look vicious. The male was huge. His muscles rippled underneath his shirt. The girl looked nervous but Tomas could see right through that. She will be deadly. The boy from four was muscular, attractive, and obviously caring. He would have no problem getting sponsors. Then there's me. I cried on stage, I'm scrawny and weak. Who would want to sponsor me? Tomas thought of his plan to act tough. To show the Capitol that he isn't to be over looked. If I can pull through with my plan I might have a chance.

Mira went to the cart with the food. She was starving. I wonder what kind of food they have here. There was a buffet set up with everything she could ever dream of. I've never seen this much food in my life… She noticed Tomas was already eating in the corner. He had heaping piles of food on his plate. They were all mixed together so it was hard to see what he had, but she went for the fruit. She took a bite of some fruit she had never seen before, the juice slid down her throat as her taste buds exploded from the amazing flavor. The two tributes spent their time eating and barely saying a word to each other. Waiting until they finally got to the Capitol.

District 6 train rides

Max stared vacantly out the window, the outside was barely visible because the train was moving so fast but there was a soothing feeling to it. It kept him calm, relaxed, it kept him from stressing out and completely losing it. Macy watched as he sat there. He seems like a nice guy… She thought. He hugged me during the reaping when most others would have looked down and not said a word. Her decision was final. "Hey Maximus…" She said awkwardly. He looked up, as if woken from a daze.

"I would prefer Max," he said with a smile, "How you holding up?"

"Fine I guess. How about you?"

"I've been better. Not every day you get reaped for the Hunger Games now is it?" There was a weak attempt of humor in his voice.

"No I guess not… Hey, do you want to be in an alliance with me? I know it's soon but…"

"Yes. I will be in your alliance." A smile spread out onto his face, which made Macy sigh in relief. "Maybe we could get a few more people to join? Increase our chances of survival." This made Macy smile even more. Yes! More people would mean they could get further in the games!

"They would have to be trustworthy, I don't want a knife in my back while I sleep." Max nodded and the teammates planned out strategy and talked about life back at home. "I have a little brother back at home. I'm the only family he has left." Macy's eyes began to tear up. Max placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging squeeze. He wanted to tell her about his addiction to morphine but finally decided against it. There was no reason to jeopardize this alliance. They sat and comforted each other until they arrived the Capital.

District 7 train rides

Will knew he would have to own up to Brenna. Volunteering for the Hunger Games was risky, gutsy, and overall life threatening. I just need her to know that it was necessary for her survival. I have to try my hardest to get her out alive… Will entered the train, it was clear the theme was set up after District 7. Almost everything was made out of smoothly carved wood. It gave it a slight home-like feeling. Will felt calm on the train, but it was just a veil over his fear of the days to come. He finally found Brenna sitting in the room with the big T.V. Her head was buried in her hands and her sobs filled the room. "Brenna…" He said calmly. Brenna looked up, tears still sliding down her face, and ran to him instantly embracing Will in a tight hug.

Before Will could say anything she began pounding her fists onto his chest. It hurt, but he took it in knowing he deserved it. "You idiot! Why did you volunteer?! I know we had something but that doesn't mean you have to die because of it!" A mix of emotions spread across her face.

Will slowly grabbed her hands and held them tight, "I refused to watch you die Brenna. It was the best option to me. I'm going to get you out of the arena alive." He kissed her hands and looked into her tear ridden eyes. I refuse to watch her die… Will repeated to himself.

"But I don't want you to die…" I won't let you die for me… Brenna thought to herself. Will gave her a weak smile and kissed her forehead. They held each other for minuets, Brenna rested her head on Will's shoulder as her tears became dry. He held her, not wanting to let go but finally grabbing her hand and lead her to the couch. They cuddled and talked about the old days, life back at home anything that could keep their mind off of the games.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Will said with a smile. I wonder what he's up to. Brenna thought excitedly. A few minutes later, Will came back with a buffet of food and a blanket. "You know, we never got to have that picnic." With a tremendous smile, Brenna helped Will lay the blanket on the ground and place the food on its center. They feasted on the most delicious food either of them have ever tasted. I never want to leave this train. Brenna thought, it's perfect here and… Brenna became lost in thought as she realized Will had his lips gently pressed against her own. It was her first kiss and everything she dreamed it would be. Will's heart pounded, butterflies flew throughout his stomach, the feeling Brenna gave him was amazing. I've never had anything like this before and I never want anything else. When they finally broke apart, the pair just smiled. Both tributes cheeks flared red. The door to the foods cart opened and Hatchet and Kayla, their mentors, walked through the door.

"We finally found them!" Hatchet said with relief. Kayla looked at the tributes and instantly knew what was going on. She smiled at the thought of young love, but quickly dismissed it from her mind knowing Hatchet would be furious if he knew about their romance. "Well, I suppose we should start advising you two." Kayla said with a smile. The mentors sat down on the couch and talked strategy, survival tactics, sponsoring. Everything they needed to know. Will and Brenna constantly glanced at each other, blushing and smiling, dreading the time when the train stops and they enter the one thing they've feared since childhood. The Capitol.

District 8 train rides

Shane and Lauren sat on opposite sides of the couch. The room was completely silent as they waited for their mentors. I miss mom… Shane thought. He looked to Lauren with a frown as he realized the likelihood of them getting out was little to none. They were both small and weak, the only thing that could keep Shane alive would be his speed. Maybe Lauren has a special talent that I don't know about, I shouldn't give up hope just yet! Lauren noticed Shane looking at her, but she didn't want to say anything. She knew that she was going to die, but the decision was made that she would try anyway. I have to try, for Stella. I have to try for District 8. "It'll be okay!" Shane said with an innocent smile. "I know we can make it out of the bloodbath, the careers focus on the strong tributes first. So they don't have to worry about them later on in the games. That gives us the first day right? So… I was thinking that we could probably survive if we keep clear of the other tributes and be smart. Maybe even win." Shane spilled out in a barrage of sentences. Lauren just stared back wide eyed shocked at the amount of thought he put into the games. I think about it too but not that detailed… Lauren thought. Shane took the silence as a "please continue" and rambled on. "Maybe we could even get in an alliance with one of the older kids ensuring our survival even further."

"What if I don't want to be in an alliance…?" Lauren muttered. Alliances get you killed. Almost every games I've watched someone died because of trust. I will not let that happen to me. I'm young, that's already a big disadvantage. Lauren got up and walked off wanting to be alone.

"Sorry I was just trying to help!" Shane called after her. Her loss, Shane thought, I'll follow through with the plan and survive. Shane spent the rest of the train ride talking to his mentors about his ideas and plans for survival improving his plan to perfection while Lauren sat on her bed alone thinking about home. The train stopped and the two children entered the Capital.

District 9 train rides

Dale watched Amini fling what knives she could find at a target scraped into the wall. She was good… hitting the bull's eye almost every time. He sat in a chair nervously, wondering if he should talk to her or not. Amini tried not to let Dale's staring disrupt her but it was hard not to notice. He would not take his eyes off of her, so she just carried on without saying a word. "Hey, do you think you could teach me some of that?" Dale finally asked.

"Um, yea sure I guess," Amini said a little unsure. She handed Dale a knife and began her lessons.

"Alright, take a couple of steps back." Dale obeyed and moved where he was told. "Great, now line up your target. Take one step forward with your opposite foot and throw." Dale flew the knife but it slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Damn… Dale thought to himself. I didn't even hit the target.

"Again." Amini said in a monotone voice. Dale nodded and grabbed another knife. He repeated the steps in his head and followed them through flinging the knife at his target. It hit point first but fell out of the wood. What am I doing wrong? Dale asked himself. "You have to throw it harder than that. If you throw it gently it won't cut through wood and it won't cut through flesh. Do it like this," Amini grabbed the last two knives and threw them with strength and precision. They both stuck into the bull's eye. "Well I guess you've been practicing longer then I have. Maybe I'll get the hang of it in training." Dale said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've been training since I was twelve, and your right. The more you practice the better you'll get. Maybe you'll get the hang of it by the games."

"Maybe… Hey do you… maybe want to be in…" Amini cut Dale off before he could finish.

"Look, you're a nice guy. I know what you're thinking and I don't want it. I'm in the games to win, and alliances would only slow me down. Stay out of my way or I'll be forced to end you." With that Amini stormed out of the room leaving her knives in the wall.

District 10 train rides

Adrian walked into the room where Tara was sitting. "Hey Tara. You okay?" Tara looked up and shook her head.

"I'm scared," She said in a wavering voice.

"Hey, don't be. I'll protect you as best I can. Alliance?" Adrian said with a heartwarming smile.

"Really? I won't be much use to you…"

"Yes really. You're my district partner. I can trust you!"

"Alright." They shook hands and started watched the Reaping's. "The careers look so strong…" Tara said losing faith again.

"Yes, but we can out smart them," Adrian said looking to the boy from district two, "they are arrogant. We have a chance." When the Reaping's were over they talked about who looked the strongest and what they thought the arena would be like.

"Adrian… Why did you run at the reaping?" Tara asked with a frown. Adrian sat silently for a while, I don't want her to think I'm a coward…

"If there was I chance that I could get out of this fate… I would take it. I saw an opportunity during the reaping and I took it. But I'm done running. I'm going to face the Capitol and play their games. Maybe even win. I hope that single act doesn't make me seem cowardly."

Tara shook her head and smiled a little, "That doesn't make you a coward. In a way, you stood up to the Capitol. That makes you brave." He is brave… Tara thought. I would never have the courage to disobey the Capitol. I hope I can survive… They spent the rest of their time talking to their mentors and with each other. Until finally, they reached the Capitol. "Remember to smile. They will love you." Adrian smiled encouragingly. Tara nodded and they stepped off the train.

District 11 train rides

Orchid nibbled on a slice of bread while watching the Reaping's. There was four young kids. Two twelve-year olds and two thirteen year olds. It's bad enough that twenty-three will die, but among those twenty-three are four children. The Hunger Games shouldn't exist, Orchid thought. Barley walked into the room and smiled. "Hey, anyone interesting reaped?"

"Four kids." Orchid said with a frown. Barley sighed.

"That's awful…" Four kids… Barley was surprised. Usually the older kids were reaped because they had their name in more times. The odds were defiantly not in their favor.

Orchid nodded, "Yes it is. Anyway all but one of the careers look strong. The boy from seven is a volunteer. The girl from nine looks pretty tough. The boy from ten looks strong, and the pair from twelve. The others I'm not sure about. They could be pretty powerful."

"No harm in caution right? So what's your plans for the games?" Maybe I can get her to spill her secrets and give me an edge. Barley thought with a smile.

"Um… I don't think I should be sharing that with you." He's just trying to get inside my head… Can I trust him?

"Fair enough. I was looking for an alliance, but if you can't trust me I'll look elsewhere." I hope I'm getting to her.

"Let me think about it okay? I'll let you know before the games." Should I have done that? Well I can always say no.

"Awesome. Let's watch the reaping again, see what we can learn." Orchid nodded and they continued their study of the other tributes.

District 12 train rides

Arrus and Anna sat at the table eating as much as their stomachs could hold. They didn't say much, commenting on how good the food was here and there but other than that nothing. I wonder if he would be in an alliance with me… Anna thought to herself. He looks strong, and I know he's nice. I've seen him around town with his siblings. Maybe that's the kind of ally I need. "So Arrus… Will you be my ally in the arena?" Arrus almost spit out his food in surprise. Well that was blunt… he thought.

"Actually I was planning on doing it alone. I don't need someone else to look after." He said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Anna's face shriveled up into a frown. "But you're the only one who can protect me… please? I need an alliance." Arrus just shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of an apple. "Please be in an alliance with me…" She said again.

"Fine," He finally said annoyed. I can just ditch her after the blood bath. At least she won't beg me the entire time we're in the Capital.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" I can't believe he said yes! This may change my chance in the games! With Arrus protecting me, I could even win! I'm so happy he decided to align with me! "Well! I'm going to take a nap! Thank you again! So much!" Arrus nodded and she practically skipped out of the room. Did that actually just happen? Arrus questioned himself. Perhaps she's bipolar… Arrus watched the Reaping's and took mental notes on who to watch out for. After a while, the train stopped. They had arrived at the Capitol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this will be the last chapter for the night! Please please please leave some reviews for me! I would love to hear your thoughts! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chariot rides**

The twenty-four tributes were rounded up and sent to their stylists. Their faces where stricken with awe and excitement at the sight of the grandiose buildings, parks, and scenery of the Capitol. As always however the citizens were ridiculous looking. Flamboyant clothing, skin dyes, many tried their best to look younger than they really were… it didn't work. Besides the people, the Capitol was a wonder to them all. After seeing their stylists, the tributes were put into their costumes and shuffled off to the chariots.

"Onyx, we should probably go get to know the other careers." Luster said with excitement, as she looked into a mirror at her outfit. A beautiful strapless silver dress with gemstones placed in even rows on all sides of the dress. Onyx wore a silver tux with a similar design, except his gems were placed on the shoulders and arms. He nodded and they went over by the District two tributes. Cronus was wearing a thick material made to look like bricks. It wrapped around his body revealing only his chest and arms. A collar of the same material hugged the back of his neck like a collar. Cronus looked to Cinder who was wearing a similar vest. The lower part of the vest however transformed into a short skirt and she had her hair pulled up into a pony tail. They noticed District one approaching and instantly turned to greet them. "Hey, I'm Onyx and this is Luster. I'm assuming we'll be continuing the career tradition and forming an alliance?" Onyx said with a casual smile.

"Of course! I'm Cronus, and the babe with me is Cinder." Cronus said winking at his district partner. Conceded much… She thought trying not to vomit.

"Eva, this is our chance to get to know everyone. You ready?" I hope they will accept her… Percy thought as they walked over. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they approached. Our costumes are amazing, Eva thought with a confident smile. They were made out to look like coral. The pair wore crowns made of real coral, and rough textured clothing. Percy was shirtless, but had a lot of his torso painted with pink paint. He was barefoot and wore pink shorts to match. Eva however, wore a pink flower girls dress but pieces of coral were laced into the dress instead of flowers. She was barefoot and had pink ankle bracelets. "Hey guys! I'm Eva!" The careers nodded to her unsure if she will be of use.

"I'm Percy, nice to meet you guys." He said with the best smile he could muster.

"Onyx, Cronus, Cinder and I'm Luster. Nice to meet you as well." Luster said pointing everyone out.

"Alright, we should take this opportunity to size up our competition!" Cinder said excitedly. I don't want to sit around here forever. We have awhile till we have to get on the chariots. The careers then walked around the stables meeting and evaluating their prey.

What are they doing? Adrian thought as he watched the careers walk past tributes making snide comments. "What are you staring at?" Tara asked curiously.

"Just the careers. They are walking around making judgment on the rest of us," there was concern in his voice. Not for himself, but for Tara. She was only twelve years old, being so would make her an easy target to the careers. I'll have to get that target off of her back… He thought with a sly smile.

The careers approached Brenna and Will slowly. Great, what do they want? Brenna thought with dread. "Hey, you're the volunteer right? You look pretty tough." Cronus said sincerely to Will.

"Yea. I volunteered, so what?"

"We'll keep an eye on you that's all. You might prove useful to us." Will nodded and the careers moved on. Brenna just stared at them with a deadly glare. "You're not going to join them are you?" Why did I just ask that?! That was a stupid question… Brenna silently shunned herself as she stared patiently at Will.

"Of course not," Will smiled and kissed her cheek, "you look beautiful by the way."

She blushed, "But I'm a tree…" He looked to her dress, it wrapped around her body in a tight fashion. The dress was designed to look like bark yet still be comfortable. She also wore a headdress with the perfect shade of green leaves.

"Trees can be beautiful," a wide smile appeared on his face, "and you my dear, are one beautiful tree." Brenna smiled and playfully pushed his shoulder as they awaited the ceremony to start.

"Bryce I'm nervous. I don't really want to go out there…" Riley said with a frown. Bryce turned his head and smiled.

"Don't be nervous. The Capital is going to love our outfits. They'll love us! You'll see." He said pointing to their costumes. They were both wrapped in red, white, and yellow wiring. An occasional spark could be seen flying off of the suits, but the stylists promised it wasn't real electricity, that it was just an illusion.

"Really?" She said, gaining a bit of confidence back.

"Really."

Max tapped his hands on the chariot. He never enjoyed waiting and the lack of morphine in his system was driving him crazy. His eyes scanned the room as Max watched the careers go from chariot to chariot. "I wonder if they do this every year. Evaluate us one by one picking the prize sheep for slaughter." He muttered as they walked by.

"Who?" Macy said puzzled.

"The careers. They are acting like they've already won." Over confident bastards.

"Well yea… They've trained all their lives for this Max. They have a better chance than any of us."

"Whatever," He said and stormed off. What's his problem…? She thought with a frown.

"Do I look pretty in this outfit?" Anna asked gesturing to her yellow canary costume. Her dresses sleeves were made to look like wings, as were Arrus's although he wore a tux. Yes she was pretty but attachments were not something he needed in the arena. Plus she seems kind of obsessive… Arrus chuckled silently to himself. "Yea," was all he could muster. However, it seemed to be enough. Anna beamed and twirled around going on about what she thought of the Capitol. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Yep. You think the food is wonderful." Arrus didn't even know if the subject was about Capitol food, but it didn't matter. He went back to thinking about home and the days to come.

Amini sighed as she grumpily sat in the chariot. They put me in a dress… made out of grain… this really couldn't get worse. The only cool thing that the stylists did to me was paint me up with orange war paint. The paint wrapped around her arms and neck making her feel like a warrior. The dress was made of real grain and felt weird on her skin but was tolerable enough to wear for the mean time. Dale wore a kilt made of grain and brown moccasins. He was shirtless and had similar orange war paint swirling in decretive patterns on his chest and arms. "We look pretty fierce huh?" Dale laughed nudging Amini's arm.

"I guess. I just can't wait to get out of this." She replied unamused. Dale said nothing more knowing that any attempt at conversation would fall short.

Mira and Tomas sat awkwardly in their chariot. Neither of them talking to the other, nor even looking at the other. Should I apologize for being rude on the train? Tomas thought as he stared at the glimmer on his electrical suit. Energy appeared to be flowing through Mira and his costumes like a white light forming inside a light bulb. Maybe if I apologize we can form an alliance or something. "Hey Mira…" He finally choked out.

"What do you want?" Mira replied with an angry tone.

"Look, about on the train… I'm sorry."

"Save it. I don't want your apology, there's no point to it. One or both of us will be dead in a few days so I'd rather just stay hating you so it doesn't affect me in the arena." Well that was a waste… Tomas thought unhappily.

What's his problem? He's a total jerk on the train and now he wants to be all nice? This is ridiculous. The tributes remained silent and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Hey Lauren I like your outfit." Shane said with a tremendous smile. They wore different fabrics stitched and wrapped around their body. There was plaid, stripes, all kinds of colors. In reality the costume looked horrendous but Lauren appreciated the gesture. "Thank you Shane, I like your outfit to."

"So, what do you think of the Capitol so far? Pretty neat huh?"

"I guess. It's really big though and the people kind of scare me."

"They're funny looking. The food is amazing though right?" Lauren just looked down and tried to tune out his rambling. This kid talks SO much! If Stella were here she would have told him to shut up by now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He's too nice, just trying to make me feel better. I guess it is working.

"Steer clear of the careers. They are walking around evaluating everyone and its best we just stay out of their way," Orchid said with a sigh.

"Why? I want them to see me. I want them to know I'm a competitor, not just some outer district trash." Confidence nearly glowed around him. Barley watched as the careers made their way to District 11's chariot. They looked the tributes up and down and laughed. "Nothing interesting here," the girl from one giggled.

"Shows what you know," Barley replied with a cocky smile.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly, the past three years both the district 11 tributes died at the bloodbath. What makes you any different?"

"Well for starters I'm not some pompous fame hungry bi…"

"What he means to say is you're absolutely right. District 11 hasn't had a victor in years and I'm sure this year is no different." Orchid was quick to cut Barley off. Did he have a death wish or something? She wondered.

"That's what I thought. Let's go guys. The ceremony is about to start." Cronus and Cinder were chuckling to themselves as the careers walked away. "What the hell was that?!" Orchid barked.

"I'm not going to fear the careers. Just because they had training doesn't mean they are better than us. They are wrong. District 11 is going to have a victor this year." She looked into his eyes and for a moment, believed him.

When the tributes finally mounted their chariots the ceremony began. The drums boomed throughout the area nearly drowning the screams and cries of the Capitol's hunger games fans. Many were cheering names of their favorite tribute but most were just banshee like wails as the tributes rode down the runway.

Women fainted as District One's chariot made its way down. The two beautiful teens in their shimmering jeweled finery, waved and smiled catching roses and blowing kisses. Men and women screamed Onyx and Luster's name in admiration. When the screams started to divert to the District Two's chariots Onyx smiled and kissed Luster softly. There was chaos as their fans erupted in a chorus of shouts and whistles. Luster kissed back at first as she listened to the rise of attention but then decided to show her fiery side and slapped Onyx across the face. He only smiled and winked for the cameras.

There was an equal cheer as District Two's chariot rode down the runway. The Capitol citizens seemed to adore their brick masonry costumes because the cheers escalated in unison with the District One fans. Cronus stood rigidly in the chariot staring forward and paying no attention to his fans. He had a confident smile on his face as they screamed his name. Cinder had a bored and annoyed look on her face. She sat there half waving at the crowd.

The screams died down slightly as District Three rode down. However their electrical wiring suits still drew a lot of attention. A chant broke throughout the crowd, "District three! District three!"

Bryce smiled and whispered to Riley, "I told you so." She nodded with a smile and waved at her fans. Bryce grabbed her hand and they waved together in unison.

The clapped and cheered as District Four galloped by. There was not one citizen who didn't cheer for them. Their coral reef costumes were the best yet and no one could deny how hansom Percy was and how adorable Eva is. They waved and smiled as the crowed screamed their names. They were ready for another victor from District Four! Percy glanced down at Eva and she gave him a giggly smile.

District Five spawned a new reaction from the crowd. There were a lot of ooos and ahhhs, which then transformed into screams directed to their light bulb vests. Tomas and Mira stood as far away from each other as they could. Mira smiled and waved at her fans while Tomas crossed his arms and portrayed his tough guy act. He still smiled and nodded to his fans but not much was directed towards them.

The screams elevated at the sight of District Six's chariot. Their outfits were made of tires and fashioned into tunics. Macy had a tire around her hips as a "Skirt" and wore the same tire vest as Max. The crowd chanted their names and screamed for their attention. Macy smiled and waved catching a rose as they rode down the run way. Max however did not look amused, he didn't smile. He didn't wave. He was greatly tempted to give all of them the finger but finally decided against it.

The District Seven tributes aroused a spark in the Capitol. The screams were even louder than those of District One and Two's. Originally they thought it would be boring tree costumes again but when the costumes opened up and turned into a beautiful bark like dress and tux the crowd went wild. But the show wasn't over, Will and Brenna's costumes morphed into the different seasons. Blossoming, then turning green and shifting into a fiery red, until their leaves fell off only to begin the cycle again. Will grabbed Brenna's hand and smiled, they waved at their fans together.

Fans cheered for the young tributes from District Eight. More out of moral support, they wanted to see someone young take the crown. Women drooled over their colorful costumes screaming at how jealous they were. Lauren rolled her eyes and waved. Shane had a gargantuan smile on his face. He was loving every second of it to the point where he was nearly jumping out of his seat. He waved and cheered along with the crowd with the hope that they pair would get sponsored.

Fans of District Nine cheered for their champions. They pointed at their grain based outfits and cheered. Many also pointed out the war paint on both Dale and Amini's skin. Amini had a grumpy look on her face even though the majority of the District Nine fans were cheering for her. Dale just sighed and waved as they called out her name instead of his. Finally Amini gave in and smiled a short brief smile to her fans.

The District Ten chariot rode down the path. Their fans cheered in admiration at their sheep skin cowboy outfits. Adrian smiled a charismatic smile and nudged Tara to do the same. She shrugged and waved at a few of the horrendous looking women in the front row. Adrian continued to wave and as the cheers grew louder.

District Eleven fans screamed as the two tributes rode by. They wore red clothing with a green leaf hat. The pair was made to look like apples and the Capitol for some reason loved it. It didn't matter, Orchid waved to her fans as Barley was currently throwing his hat to a random fan. The screams in that direction grew louder as the Capital folks dived to catch it.

Finally bringing up the rear was the District Twelve chariot. Screams bellowed in response to the final competitors. Both wore canary costumes, yellow with little bits of coal dust sprinkled on the outfit. Anna kept moving closer to Arrus who awkwardly pushed her back and continued waving to his fans. With a pouty look she rest her head on his shoulder and hung onto his arm. Arrus about pushed her out of the chariot but tolerated it when it stopped in front of the Presidents podium.

Victor Snow, President of all Panem stood before the tributes. "Welcome. To the Forty-seventh Hunger Games. May the odds, be ever in your favor." With that the chariot ceremony was over and the tributes were sent to their quarters.

**Oh I forgot to ask, what did you think of the outfits? It took forever to think of them xD anyway thanks for reading! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I lied, I had a bit more time. So here is the next chapter! Be sure to review and let me know what you think! Oh and I made a favorite character poll so please vote on that to! you're thoughts matter! :) **

**Chapter 8: Training**

The tributes trickled into the training center one by one. Cronus and Cinder arrived first ready and eager to get their hands on some weapons. The rest came in pairs or alone. When they all arrived Arkanin, the tall muscular training instructor, explained the rules of the center and gave the tributes his advice. "There is absolutely no fighting the other tributes here. You'll be able to get your fill of killing in the arena." Most of the careers chuckled at the statement. Percy just looked down and tried to ignore his comrade's blood lust. "Now, believe me when I say this. Your fellow tributes are the least of your worries. That isn't the worst way to die. Do not, and I repeat do not ignore the survival courses. They could save your life. Now go on and train. The game makers will oversee your progress and there will be a trainer at each course." With that the tributes entered the training room and began.

"I'm going to the obstacle course okay Lauren?" Shane said enthusiastically. Lauren rolled her eyes and head to the fire building station. Mira and Anna followed Lauren to fire building. They listened as the instructor gave them key pointers. The girls watched him set up logs sprinkled with debris, that would be found in the forest, and create sparks with two rocks. After about a minuet the wood and leaves caught flame. "Now you." He said with a smile watching as his students set up the logs.

Dale joined Amini and Eva at the throwing knives section. He watched as the two girl's flung knives at the targets, it was obvious that Amini was better. She hit vital parts of the body every time where Eva did only half the time. Which was odd because Eva was a career. Maybe she hasn't had any formal training. Dale pondered joining them at the station but decided against it and moved on to the spear throwing floor. I hope he doesn't try to get tips from me again… Amini thought. I just want to be left alone and hone my skills to the best of my ability. Amini watched Eva struggle throwing each knife accurately. I wonder what the rest of the careers will think of her. She's not necessarily the best fighter by the looks of it and she's small. Usually careers kill the younger tributes after the ones they think are threats. Why is she staring at me…? Eva frowned. She threw the provided knifes at her targets for another three or four minutes but finally grew uncomfortable by the blonde girls constant gaze and moved on to a different station.

Brenna teased Will at his meager snare attempt. "What's that?" She laughed.

"Oh laugh it up, but it's how we are going to survive in the arena. It's what's going to catch all our food!" Will said smiling at his work. His jaw dropped however, when looking over at Brenna's snare. Not only did it look perfect, it had caught the fake rabbit set to test the snares. She kissed his cheek and said, "Now that is how we will be getting food." Will didn't disagree.

"Sorry, do you mind if I join you?" The girl from District Four asked politely.

"Not at all." Will said with a smile, glancing over at Brenna.

"Thanks. I'm Eva by the way."

"My name is Will, and this is Brenna." Eva nodded and started her snares. She observed the pair closely and found out a lot about them. They were obviously a couple. Brenna was better with snares, and Will was charming and kind. I wish Percy and I could be in an alliance with them instead of the careers… She thought with a frown on her face as she looked over to Onyx at the sword fighting floor.

The sword trainer swung his sword at Onyx who parried the blows with ease. It was apparent that he was an advanced student and called for two more trainers to aid in taking the career down. It didn't work. Onyx disarmed the original sword trainer sending his blade flying ten feet away, than rammed his body into the second trainer knocking him to the ground. Finally he swung his long sword in an arc bring it down onto the third trainers blade then punching him in the gut making him curl over into a ball. The skirmish was over within minutes leaving Onyx victorious. A smug smile appeared on his face as he tasted the sweet sensation of victory. "I've seen better," said Adrian with a laugh. Hopefully this works, he thought.

"Excuse me? Are you blind? I just fought three Capitol trainers and defeated them single-handedly."

"I know. But like I said, I've seen better, I mean I look in the mirror every day." Onyx laughed at the statement and nodded. He handed Adrian the sword and picked up another himself, but before he turned to face the cocky District Ten tribute, he felt a blow to his back. Adrian kicked Onyx as hard as he could, sending the career to the ground and ran up to land another blow when Onyx speedily turned and tackled him to the ground. Peacekeepers flooded into the room to break the fight up tearing the two tributes from each other. "You're dead! You hear me kid? Dead!" Onyx screamed at Adrian who only laughed. That couldn't have gone any better, he thought with a smile.

Tara watched as the peace keepers separated her district partner and the furious career tribute. She abandoned the camouflage station and instantly ran to Adrian. "What happened?!" She asked desperately.

"Nothing. Just picking a fight," a smile materialized onto his face that reassured Tara slightly. "Look, you're young and the careers like to pick off the kids first. I basically gave you a chance at the blood bath. I'm hoping I was able to get that target off of your back."

"Why would you do that though?"

"Because. You and I are in an alliance. I'm not giving up on you! Listen, when the gong sounds run to the safest place you can see. I'll pay attention to where you go and follow you after I get pretty boy over there off my tail. If he even comes after me… which I'm sure he will. He looks pretty pissed don't you think?" Adrian laughed at his last statement. Tara giggled and brought him over to help with her camouflage.

Percy grabbed ahold of his weapons of choice, razor-sharp kukri knives. He missed the weight of the blades in his hands. How they grew to be a part of his body, a natural extension of his arms. The truth was Percy didn't even need to train with them anymore. He hit the peak of his abilities long ago, just the feeling of the weapons seemed to sooth him. After exactly thirty minutes, Percy decided to move on. The first station that came into view was the edible plants section. Why not? Percy thought to himself as he walked over to the excited trainer. No time was wasted, the trainer, a middle-aged man with sandy blonde hair and leaf like eyes, began his lecture on how plants were both a danger and a blessing. He explained how many plants and berries may look-alike but are completely different and at times deadly poisonous. The trainer stated that plants such as wood sorrel, fire weed, and dandelions can save your life. He also warned about plants like nightshade and English yew, both have sweet looking berries that are shockingly toxic. Side effects can reign anywhere from seizures to heart failure. Percy took mental notes of each and every plant the trainer warned him about. Being with the careers, he wouldn't need to worry about getting food. It was just valuable information to have when going into an arena of life or death. "Thank you sir, but I think I'm moving on to the next station," Percy said with a polite smile. The man nodded and returned thanks back to the humble career.

Shane aced the obstacle course every time he bolted through. The trainer sighed as the excited twelve-year-old returned to the starting line for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Man, I'm getting really good at this, Shane thought giddily to himself. He noticed the line of tributes waiting to go through and decided his time was up. Riley and Orchid gave a sigh of relief as they watched Shane walk over to knot tying. Macy and Max met Barley and Arrus at the hand to hand combat station. Macy whispered in a hush voice about the possibility of an alliance. "Listen, I think we all would stand a better chance if we stuck together. Even if it's not for a while it would keep the careers off of our backs long enough to hide and maybe set up some kind of camp."

"Or it would paint a target on our back during the bloodbath," Arrus stated unconvinced.

"I think it's a great idea. Maybe Orchid would like to join. I'll ask her later okay?" Barley said with a confident smile.

"Alright, and look Arrus. You are one of the strongest male competitors here. I've noticed and I'm sure you've noticed the careers eyeing you up basically every chance they get. You already have a target on your back whether you like it or not."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, do you have anything to say Max?" Max looked up wiping his runny nose. His pupils were dilated and he was shivering like he had a fever.

"Not really. I just want to get out of this idiotic place," he complained. Macy frowned and turned around to find Arrus had moved on. Shaking her head she decided to move on to a different station as well.

Bryce struggled to lift the mace, it was one of the heaviest things he's tried to wield in the training center. Finally giving up, Bryce dragged the heavy mace back to its resting place only to have it ripped out of his hands by Cronus. "This is a mace four eyes. Defiantly not something you want to be playing with. Gotta grow some muscle first." The huge boy pushed Bryce to the ground and laughed. "So this is what District Three has to offer, flabby little four eyes who can't even pick up a weapon." Cronus was persistent. It made Bryce think of Jake. The bully that tormented him for so long. Rage built up inside him and nearly over flowed. Cronus then tore the glasses off of the startled boy's face and smashed them on the floor. They shattered into pieces sending Bryce into a fit of rage. "I AM SICK OF PEOPLE PUSHING ME AROUND JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE BIGGER THAN ME!" He yelled punching Cronus on the face. The career felt the blow it nearly sent him to his knees but he stood his ground. Peacekeepers came flooding into the room yet again to break up the fight. Unlike Onyx, Cronus kept his cool and smiled. "I'll see you in the arena," he said in a menacing whisper that sent chills up Bryce's spine. I think I'm done with training for the day… he thought with fear.

"Hey Orchid!" Barley said as he walked to the knife throwing station which was no longer occupied.

"Yea? What's up?"

"Listen, I joined this alliance. With the District Six tributes, I was wondering if you wanted to join as well." Orchid looked over to the pair who were watching Luster at the bow and arrow station.

"I don't know… Can we trust them?" Doubt was laced in her words.

"Macy for sure. I'm not too sure about Max though, he's kind of hostile. But I think we could get farther if we joined with them." Orchid pondered the thought. Well… an alliance would keep me alive. If I play my cards right I very well could get out of this arena.

"Sure why not," I hope I know what I'm doing.

"Great! Hey, let's throw some knives." Orchid nodded and they practiced their knife throwing... Needless to say we need work. She giggled in her head.

Ugh… What are these weirdos staring at? Luster thought as she glanced over at the District Six tributes. She let go of the string letting her arrow fly, watching it pierce the small yellow bull's eye. The next two arrows were spot on hitting millimeters from the other arrow. If only I could work on moving targets… but I don't see any stations for that. Maybe if I asked? "Excuse me, is there anything moving I can shoot at?" She asked the bow instructor.

"Yea, we have a simulator, if you'll follow me." Luster nodded and followed the instructor to the simulator. Once inside she saw tributes running towards her. She fired at them, they hit their targets but not all shots were lethal. With the target moving it was much harder to hit. Damn… If only they had this at the academy instead of those stupid wooden targets. Luster sighed and worked on her aim the rest of the day.

Alright. I'm pretty good with axes and swords. Just not as good as District seven and one. If they manage to get their hands on those weapons I'm done for. Tomas thought to himself about all the possibilities. What if I die at the blood bath? He thought grimly. Or get tore apart by some creature… Shut up! This isn't helping… He picked up the sword and practiced. The trainer hit him with the practice blade many times but he managed to parry a lot of the blows. Hey I'm getting the hang of this. Confidence burst through him, and he fought back with all his might eventually landing a strike on the trainer. Pleased with his success Tomas moved on to another station.

Spear after spear struck the target. All hitting the dummy fatally. Cinder let out all of her frustration, honed her anger before each throw. They were near perfect! Breathing steadily, Cinder grasped the weight of the spear in her hand. She poised to throw and… let the weapon go like a rocket into space. It impaled the victim's heart with ease sending waves of satisfaction flowed through her body. She had ignored everyone all day, honing her skills to lethal potential. Idiots. All of them. I'm going to get the crown if I have to strangle every last one of them. Especially Cronus… bastard. Unfortunately he's in my alliance. If only Quartz were here. I miss him… but there can only be one victor. So that wouldn't be so great after all. Cinder walked over to the other careers and discussed their day, who they thought were a threat and who to kill. The bell rang informing the tributes that training was over for the day. In a few days' time, they would be personally evaluated by the game makers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I'm posting chapters in study hall and these computers are really weird, there is only a small little box for me to post in. No matter, I'll be posting a couple chapters anyway. This is the evaluations chapter, kind of short. I'm not really happy with the next chapter (which is the interviews) I thought it was really boring but maybe that's just me. I even had the person interviewing the tributes get fired later in the story xD spoilers sorry ._. I just didn't like her. Hope you enjoy! Be sure to review.**

** Chapter 9: Private Evaluation and Scoring**

The twenty-four contestants trained in the training center for the next few days, shaping themselves into the best weapon they could. Many didn't even bother with a weapon, and preferred to mold their skills in abilities like fire building and knot tying. They were escorted back to the training center which was now transformed into a single tributes stage. They were allowed to show the game makers one ability and were to be scored on their effectiveness, survival, combat, and skill were all factors taken into account. The game makers of course enjoy the combat the best, which usually gets the greatest score. Loving combat made them adore the careers. Their long lives of training turned them into hardened warriors, the type of tribute that was needed in a game of life and death.

Luster was sent in first, her supervisors stopped their conversations just to pay attention to her. Alright, time to show them what I got. She dragged over the trio of dummies and got into place. Luster let out a deep breath as she pulled back the string to her silver bow. Aiming at the first dummy, she let her arrow fly and smiled as it bolted into the poor sob's temple. She repeated this action and fired at the last two dummies piercing them in the throat and heart. I hope they enjoy that. She looked up to the game makers who gave her a standing ovation. "Thank you miss, very nice job. You're excused," Said the head game maker with an ear to ear smile spreading across his face. "Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to be here." Luster curtseyed and walked out of the room.

Onyx walked into the room with a cool head, ready to wow the game makers. They were now seated and awaiting his arrival. "You may begin Onyx," Jaris said with a warm smile. Onyx nodded and grabbed a short sword, calling over five trainers. Piece of cake. Well no time to waste. Onyx charger two of the trainers while the other three stood there dazed at his speed. His fist crashed into the second of the two trainers as he transitioned into a slash with his blade directed at the first trainer. Neither saw it coming. The second trainer collapsed to the ground as Onyx unleashed a barrage of slashes and jabs at the first trainer. When the realization his the other trainers they charged in but Onyx expected it. Fools, he thought smugly. With a well-placed round house kick, the fifth trainer knocked into the fourth who fell to the ground, which in turn caused the third to trip of him. Onyx tossed his sword aside and bowed to the game makers. They clapped and excused him. "What did you all think of that?" Jaris asked with a smile. "My god it was wonderful! I have never seen a swordsmen move like that." He is definitely one of my favorites, I'll have to keep an eye on that one.

Cinder walked in with a grumpy look. "You may begin dear." She nodded and walked over to the spears section. Call me dear, ugh whatever. I just want to get this stupid thing over with. Cinder picked up a spear and launched it at her target with such force it entered the chest and went out the back. Just for the reassurance of getting a good score, Cinder let another spear fly hitting a few inches away from her last mark. This spear however did not go all the way through, but the strike was still lethal. "Am I done?" She snapped. Maybe I shouldn't be mouthing off to them, but maybe they'll like my fire. "Yes, you may go. Well done." With that Cinder walked out of the room without another word.

She's a feisty one she is. Ah, finally the man I've been waiting to see. Cronus walked in with an eager smile spreading across his face as his gray eyes locked on to the flanged mace before him. "You may begin Cronus," Jaris said with excitement. "Awesome!" He lifted the mace and walked over to the dummies. Without pause Cronus brought the mace down on the first dummy's skull leaving the skull looking like a bowl. He did the same to the next dummy smashing into its chest. Back. Shoulder. Stomach. Dummy after dummy fell to his power. My… he is an animal! Jaris thought happily. Cronus was now bashing one dummy with another's head. This is just what we need! "Gentlemen, we may have found the favorite of this year." Many of the other game makers nodded in agreement. Ha! They love it. I'm sure to get the best score this year. No doubt about it. Cronus walked over to the game makers. "Excellent work! You may go." Cronus nodded and smiled as he walked out the door. Well this is where the excitement starts to go downhill… Better order some food.

Riley walked in nervously. The game makers were staring at her, waiting for her to choose something. I'll run the obstacle course… hopefully that will get me enough points to get out of the bloodbath. She slowly walked over to the course and watched the game makers watch her. Alright… I can do this! She ran through the course only messing up here and there. Over all she had a pretty good run. Riley was a good climber and that was apparent. "You're excused," Jaris said calmly. "Th-thank you." Well that wasn't as bad as I thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden groans erupting from the other game makers.

Bryce walked into the training center in a nervous way. "You may begin." Bryce just nodded and stared from weapons station to weapons station, there was nothing here he could wield. He noticed the game makers giving him an annoyed look. I have to do something soon otherwise they'll hate me… What am I saying? They already hate me. There has to be something here I can do! Ah-ha! Bryce's eyes locked onto the rope section and decided to show them some traps. As soon as he almost finished the perfectly tied twitch up snare the head game maker interrupted his work, "I think we've seen enough. You may go." Frowning, Bryce nodded and exited the room. I can't believe they didn't even let me finish…

Eva entered the room with a nervous feeling masked with false confidence. She has played her tough girl act well up until this point. The moment of truth, the game makers were tough on all tributes especially ones as young as she was. I hope I got enough practice in training. The girl from nine is so much better than me! "Hello Eva, you may begin when you're ready," Jaris said with a hopeful smile. Eva returned the smile and walked over to the throwing knife section. She exhaled slowly and picked up the first knife, the blade had a comforting weight in her palm. In a single action Eva let the knife fly into the heart of the dummy. Yes! She cheered silently. She picked up another knife and ready to throw. In the flick of a wrist her knife flew through the air and pierced the dummy's shoulder. "Well done Eva! Well done. Could you throw one more knife for us please? That should just about sum it up." Eva nodded and picked up her last knife. Please… I need this to be a perfect hit! Eva breathed and released her knife… The blade missed its target and entered the dummy's groin. This however caused the game makers to burst out in laughter. "My dear, wonderful shot! You make go," Jaris barely choked out. Eva smiled and bowed, then walked out of the room.

The game makers were still chuckling to themselves when Percy entered the room. "Ah Perseus! Welcome, welcome. You may begin when you're ready." I wonder what Eva did to cheer them up. Percy thought as he walked over to the hand to hand combat floor. "Can you come over here please?" He asked one of the trainers and picked up his kukri knives. "Do not hold back," he said in a calm tone. The trainer picked up a long serrated knife as his weapon and lunged at Percy. With a quick agile sidestep the career slashed his blade across the trainers body armor. The trainer savagely slashed but Percy saw the attack coming and ducked tackling the trainer to the ground. Crossing his blades to make scissors, Percy held them to the trainer's neck then slowly got up. "Great job Perseus! You may go," Jaris said with a smile. Percy nodded and tossed his blades at the dazed trainer's feet.

Oh god… What am I going to show them? Mira thought to herself as she walked into the room. Fire building! I'm okay at building fires… "Hello Mira, you may begin." Mira nodded and walked over to the fire building station. Come on, she encouraged herself as she put together the ingredients needed. Wood, flint, a spark… Finally after a few minutes she managed to get a good fire going. "Yes!" She cheered with a triumphant smile on her face. She looked to the game makers who nodded with false approval. Well I'm glad they thought I did well. Mira stood up and exited the room feeling relieved. What does she think building a fire is going to do? It will most likely get herself killed… Jaris laughed on the inside as he watched the next tribute walk into the room.

Tomas sighed and walked over to the sword fighting floor. I didn't get enough training he thought grimly. Maybe I'll get just the right score to keep the careers off my back. Tomas picked up the sword and hacked at the dummies. I don't want to fight a trainer and show my lack of skill. Better to just fight dummies. He hacked off arms and heads in consecutive blows. They were not the best strikes but it got the game makers attention for the moment. Only when he dropped his sword did they turn back to their conversation. With a frown Tomas decided it would just be best to stop and turned to exit the room.

Macy heard the game makers cackling from outside of the training center. Odds are they would pay no attention to her. But she's been waiting to show her secret skill the entire time in the Capitol. When she was a little girl and her father made her a slingshot. It wasn't the best slingshot in history but Macy trained with it none the less. I miss you dad… I wish you were here with me now. She thought about the past and strength bellowed through her. She grabbed the sling shot and targeted the dummies. The little steel pebbles hit their marks. Temple, eye, throat, chest. All potentially lethal strikes. Some of the gamemakers were still talking but she had Jaris Umber's attention. He clapped as she finished her act by hitting a target on the other side of the room. "Thank you, you may go." Jaris said kindly. Macy nodded and left the room without a word.

Max could barely walk. His stomach was cramping, and pain was shooting throughout his body. I just need some damn morphine! Every Avox I ask just shakes their head and walks away. Am I not allowed to have a simple drug?! Rage built up inside of him as he stormed into the training room. "Ah Maxim…" "Shut up." Max shouted and walked over to the knife fighting floor. He saw the game makers whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. Whatever, he thought with loathing. "Ugh…" he mumbled as his insides tied into a knot. Max fell to the floor holding his stomach. There was quiet episodes of laughter coming from the gamemakers as they watched the drug addicted boy curl up into a ball. They laughed and excused him, but Max had no intention of leaving. Peacekeepers stormed into the room and tried to drag him out but he fought back and wrestled them to the ground. Despite all the pain he was feeling, Max had to show them he was worth something. Dammit this hurts! He yelled inwardly as he pinned the peacekeeper to the ground. The others finally pulled him off and dragged him out.

Brenna walked into the room, her muscles tensed as she looked at the game makers. The men who forced children to die. It makes me sick, she thought. Holding back every hostile complaint she had for the evil men before her, she bowed and walked over to the axes. Time to show them what I've got. Without even hesitating Brenna hurled an axe at the nearest dummy. The axe head dug into the dummy's chest and watched as it was knocked to the ground from the force. She smiled and hurled her second axe resulting the same. The gamemakers were pleased to see that she had such a skill. Brenna threw her last axe and watched as it landed in the dummy's temple. All instant kills. That should please the old bastards, she thought with spite. "Thank you! You're excused!"

Will walked into the gamemakers chatting cheerily. Well that leads me to assume that Brenna did well, he thought with a smile. Will instantly walked over to the axes and grabbed the nearest one. Picking it up, he instantly went to work. Hacking apart dummies was a breeze, but was most likely seen before. Lifting the heavy two handed axe over his head, Will launched it at the last dummy taking its head clean off. Well that should do the trick. He thought with a confident smile. Jaris clapped and excused Will. In return, Will bowed and walked out of the room.

Lauren slowly walked into the training center. The head game maker gave her the cue to show them what she's got but after that he returned to a conversation with another game maker. Lauren sighed and walked over to the edible plant section and just trained a little bit more. Learned some new plants to eat and completely ignored the game makers. I wish they would pay as much attention to the rest of us just as they do the careers. They could show some interest in the children they are murdering… After a full five minutes Jaris excused her. I bet he didn't see a thing I did… Lauren thought as she exited the building.

Shane jogged into the training center with excitement. Oh man, I hope they like me! Remember! I gotta run fast otherwise I won't get a good score! Gotta run fast! Shane repeated this over and over in his mind as he neared the obstacle course. The trainer began the timer and Shane bolted through leaping over hurdles climbing up the rope wall. This has got to be my best time yet! He cheered himself on. When he got to the end he realized that he was correct! It was his greatest time. He excitedly ran over to the game makers but frowned when he realized that they were currently winetasting. Awe rats… "Oh! Yes, Shane you may go." Jaris said to the clearly upset boy. Alright this is my chance to show them what I got.

Amini walked into the room with a confident smirk. "Hey! I'm here so it's time to pay attention." Jaris turned wide eyes to the girl prepared to be bored out of his mind. But when she started her dance of death he was impressed. Amini flung knives at targets all hitting lethal spots. Jaris stood up and applauded her. "My goodness that was spectacular!" Jaris complimented her. "That's not all. I'm pretty resourceful. I can also find and apply poisons to my weapons, making me even more deadly." "Well I can't wait to see what you can do in the arena. You may go dear," Jaris was truly impressed. She was almost as good as the careers.

Dale entered the training room with a sigh. Well I know Amini did better than I ever could… they are pretty much glowing with excitement. Might as well try though. Dale walked over to the throwing knives section and picked up a knife. Here goes nothing! Dale flung the knife and completely missed the target. The game makers did not look amused. Sighing Dale picked up another knife and threw it, but it only hit the dummy's arm. Man this just isn't my day. He thought with bitterness. When he was about to throw another one the head game maker stopped him. "You can go." Dale nodded and exited the room. "Well I'm sure we won't be seeing anything interesting from here on out so let's order more wine!" Jaris announced with excitement!

Tara entered the room prepared for the worst. But it wasn't so bad. The game makers were drinking heavy amounts of alcohol so they barely noticed her. She walked over to the fire building station and built a perfect fire within minutes. After getting it all positioned she lit it carefully and watched as the timber went up in flame. After she demonstrated how to conceal the fire enough where it couldn't be seen, but still keep her warm. When she was satisfied with her work she approached the game makers and sighed. Well that was a waste of time. She thought with a frown as she made her way out.

Adrian walked into the room and bowed. He then walked over to the sword fighting floor and picked out a short sword. He called over the trainer and they sparred for a while, but it was apparent that Adrian wasn't the swordsmen he claimed to be. It was just all a ruse to piss Onyx off, and it worked! But this was the only thing he could think about showing the game makers. So he parried and slashed his way until his time was up. The gamemakers were enjoying their meal and Adrian just watched disgusted by their lack of attention. I wonder if it's like this for all the tributes, he thought as he walked out without being excused.

Orchid tiptoed into the training center. She realized that the gamemakers weren't even going to pay attention when she noticed one of them passed out in his chair. Oh well. I just put on a show for the ones who are watching. She found the rope wall with ease, it had become a place of sanctuary for her in the past few days. Finally, it's kind of sad that I missed this thing. She laughed inside. Orchid grabbed hold of the rope and started scaling the wall. Some game makers paused their conversations to watch her but many just continued. She climbed to the very top in a minute and rang the victory bell. After that she scaled down the wall with ease. "You may go Miss Orchid."

"Thanks for watching," she said sarcastically and left.

Barley entered and got started. He grabbed a sickle sword and sparred his armored opponent. The weapon was perfect for hooking around his target, making his enemy be away of multiple different styles of attacks. Barley hooked the trainer's leg and drug him to the ground then slashed into his body armor. It was a rather good fight, but the game makers were more worried about their meal. Some sort of cake, with decretive flowers on it. "Hey did you just see any of that?" Barley yelled in anger.

"Yes! Yes we did, very nice job Barley! Well done indeed!" Jaris said with a mouth full of cake. Barley shook his head and walked out of the training center.

I wonder if Arrus and I will get the same score… I hope we do! That would be so cool! Anna thought about Arrus as she entered the training center. Oh, this is going to be no fun at all. She thought to herself when she looked upon the game makers. She walked over to the knife fighting floor and picked a sparring partner. As soon as he gave the okay Anna tackled him and started clawing his face. In a matter of seconds, Anna had him pinned to the ground with a knife at his throat. "No one messes with me," she giggled to the gamemakers who were only half paying attention. "You're excused." Jaris said not even knowing what just happened. The vicious girl walked out of the room with a smile.

Arrus entered not caring about what they scored him at all. It was what happened in the arena that mattered not some useless score. I have to get back to my family. He thought with desperation. Picking up a long sword he sparred with the swords trainer. Arrus broke through the trainer's defense many times, the clang of metal rang throughout the training center causing all of the game makers to pin their eyes on Arrus. They watched as he disarmed the trainer with ease. Rage flowed throughout his body. I hate this place! I hate these games! Arrus threw his sword to the ground and stormed out of the room not even looking at the gamemakers. Well, he is just a fine tribute. Jaris thought with a wicked smile on his face. We can use his rage in these games.

With the private sessions over, the game makers assessed each tribute. They scored them on a scale of 1-12 though no one has ever gotten an eleven or twelve. Five hours later the tributes went to their assigned suites in the hotel and tuned on to the scoring ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I will give you the scores of our spectacular tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor young ones! And know that you tried your little hearts out!" Cara Withers, the mistress of ceremonies said in the microphone. "Let us begin with District One yes? Onyx Black, scored quite highly with a score of 10!" The crowd on T.V. cheered his name in admiration. She ran a hair through her bubblegum pink hair and smiled, "The beautiful Luster Marie… With a score of 9!" Her piercing pink eyes stared right out of the screen. "Now for District two! Cronus Stone has been nominated the favorite of this year! He too has scored a 10! Let's give him a round of applause folks. His district partner Cinder Kale, the fiery red head scored a 9! Congratulations dear!" She frowned as she looked at the next scores, "Unfortunately District Three hasn't done too well this year I'm afraid. Here is Bryce Masters and Riley Watts with scores of three! What a coincidence!" "District Fours handsome Perseus Baker has done Panem proud with the score of 9! And little Eva Mitchells is not too far behind him with the score of 7! District Fives Tomas Thompson has scored a 5! Mira Davis on the other hand, a 4. Great job guys! In District Six, Maximus Vod, with a score of 2. Boy I wonder what he did to get that lousy score." The audience laughed at the comment and allowed her to finish. "Macy on the other hand has scored 6! Great job Macy, great job!" Carla smiled when she spoke of the next tributes, "This young man is my personal favorite, William Cross! With the score of 8! Let's give it up for lumber jack Will folks! His counterpart Brenna Pine has also scored an 8! Good for her! Moving on to District Eight now is Shane Chase, with the score of 4! Next is Lacy with the score of 3! District Nine was an interesting group, Dale Marcus with the score of 5. But then there is the wonderful Amini Aaron with the score of 10! Give it up to Amini folks. It's always great to see a tribute from a remote district get a higher score. Next up is District Ten, Adrian Reeds, the cowboy has scored a 5! Tara Carson has scored a reasonable score of 4! Next up we have District Eleven's Barley Jacobs with the score of 7! Next is Orchid Plum the little cutie with a score of 6. Finally our last district, District Twelve, Arrus Grey with a score of 8 and Anna Christen with a score of 7." The crowd cheered for their favorite tribute. Screaming their name in admiration. "Thank you everyone for watching, stay tuned for tomorrow where I will interview each tribute before the games! This is something you won't want to miss! Goodnight Panem!" She bellowed out to the crowd. Tomorrow was the interview. It was on every tributes mind. Tomorrow they will be dressed up and forced to address all of Panem. Tomorrow could be their last full day alive, for after that night, the tributes will be thrust in an arena of life and death.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for having to bring down some chapters. Some funky things were happening and not all of the words were showing in the chapters. I'm glad I caught that! Anyway, hopefully this works. Sorry again! **

**Chapter 10: Interviews and Nighttime Thoughts**

The tributes were sent to their prep teams a few hours before the interviews. Their stylists made every last one of them stunningly gorgeous, they put all their hearts into each outfit. This could be their last night in Panem and each stylist wanted their tribute to leave an impression. When the time came all twenty –four tributes were led to the stage to wait for the ceremony. They could hear the screams of their adoring fans from inside the giant stadium before them. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I know you are all excited to meet the tributes who have captured your heart," Cara projected out to the crowd, "so let's bring our first tribute on stage! Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Luster Marie!" Luster elegantly walked to the stage. She wore a beautiful white dress; it was laced and shimmering with small diamonds. "Welcome Luster, how are you taking to the Capitol?" Cara asked with a heartwarming smile.

"Oh my Cara, it's everything I ever dreamed it would be! The wonderful food, the beautiful architecture, and most of all its spectacular people!" Everyone in the room cried out and cheered when she finished her sentence.

"Why thank you Luster. I'm sure everyone is glad that you're here, you are a beautiful young women and I'm sure you will do your family proud. Is there anything you want to say to them?"

"I just want to thank them for molding me into the women I am today, and that I love you all! I'll see you soon mom and dad." The crowd cheered for their confident champion.

"Excellent dear, now I have one less question for you. Are you fully prepared for the arena? There are rumors that it is quite vicious."

"I am indeed prepared Cara. I've trained all of my life for this moment and am so happy to be here."

"We are glad to host you. Ladies and gentlemen Luster Marie!" The crowd went wild yet again, cheering her name and whistling in her direction. The crowd simmered down and Cara invited her next guest onto the stage. "This young man was voted most gorgeous bachelor by the ladies of Panem. His beautiful green eyes are the fantasy of many Capitol women. Ladies and gentlemen, Onyx Black!" His fans cheered his name; women actually fainted when he walked on stage. Onyx wore a white tux with diamonds laced into the fabric. He waved to his adoring fans and took his seat next to Cara. "Hello Cara, how are you this fine evening?" Onyx asked before Cara could say anything.

"I'm splendid, yourself?"

"Not too bad. I'm really on edge for tomorrow. I'm absently itching with anticipation." He purred. Another women fainted in the front row.

"That's great. We are all on edge to see how you handle yourself in a fight." Everyone cheered in agreement.

"I can hold my own."

"If you don't mind me asking, which weapon do you prefer to use?"

"Well, that's of course a secret. It is how I achieved my score of ten. But I can share that I will use any means possible to kill my opponent."

"Oh, I would expect nothing less! Last question. What type of arena would you prefer?" Onyx thought of the desert wasteland that was his sisters tomb.

"Somewhere that's not hot. A forest maybe or a marsh. I don't want to die of dehydration."

"Splendid, splendid! Onyx Black ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd cheered and screamed his name as he exited the stage. "Next up, we have for you the fiery redhead from District 2! Cinder Kale!" Cheers bellowed from the crowd, there was a mix of screams and wails as Cinder's fans screamed her name. She walked out in a dress that resembled fire. A mixture of reds, oranges and yellows shimmered in the fabric. Her hair was down and flowed over her shoulders. Cinder shrugged and replied, "I'm here to talk about the games not my fans."

"Well let's get right into business then. Are you having any regrets volunteering for the Hunger Games?"

"I miss my boyfriend Quartz, but both he and I know that this is for the best and that when I win we can start a life together." She smiled at the thought of her soulmate.

"Does he agree with your decision to volunteer?" Cara asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure. I know he didn't want me to go, so probably not. But I know that it was the right thing to do. I feel that this is my year, my abilities wouldn't have gotten any better, I'm as good as I'm going to get."

"I can see that. A score of a 9 is an impressive thing!"

"Thank you Cara, I believe I should have earned a 10. But if the game makers feel that this is how it should be then who am I to argue. A training score is just a number. In past games people with very low training scores have been victorious so how is this any different?"

"I completely agree," the buzzer went off signaling the end of the interview, "oh! It looks like we are out of time. A pleasure having you. Cinder Kale everyone." The crowd applauded their champion and she exited the stage. "Now, the moment I'm sure all of you have been waiting for, the favorite of this year, Cronus Stone!" Cronus entered the stage enthusiastically, he wore a simple black tux. Pinned to the tux was the symbol of Panem. "Welcome Cronus," the crowd nearly tore the stadium apart with screams of praise, "how does it feel to be the favorite? To have the highest percentage of winning the games?"

"It feels great Cara, in my opinion I've brought honor to my district just for that. Just think of how much more I'll bring back when I win."

"I bet your family is proud."

"Yes! I live with my brother Ares, he's my inspiration and led me to becoming a powerful warrior. Nothing in the games will hold me back from the crown." The crowd was on the edge of their seats prepared for anything and everything Cronus had to say.

"Well, apparently you are expected to win. Does that put any pressure on you?"

"Not at all. I know it will be a challenge in the arena, there's no doubt about it. We will all be fighting for our lives, but there is no one that I've seen here that can take me on." The crowd cheered and Cronus waved back to them. The buzzer rang and his time was up. "Let's give it up for Cronus Stone the favorite of the 47th annual Hunger Games!" When the cries died down Cara invited Riley up to the stage. She wore a green dress that complimented her figure. "Ladies and gentlemen, Riley Watts from District 3!" Cara beamed as Riley made her way up to the stage, "Hello Riley, excited to be here in the Capitol?"

"Not at all," Riley said plainly. A puzzled look appeared on Cara's face.

"Why ever not?"

"Well for one, I'm here to be killed in the arena. Secondly everything here is far too flashy for my tastes. I miss home." A sympathetic sound came from the audience.

"Well, how about you go win the games and go back to your home."

"I promised my family I would try to come home… but none of them really believe I could come home. So why even try right?"

"Don't say that. You have just as much a chance as any one of these young people here. The arena is unpredictable, anything can happen!"

"You really think so?" Riley asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I really do. Don't you ever give up hope dear, you hear me?" Riley nodded and smiled.

"So, let's think of some better topics shall we? What is your favorite thing about your home?" Riley smiled at the comforting thought.

"I would have to say school. I've always liked to learn, some of the other girls don't really understand that but I still have great friends and a wonderful loving family."

"Well, you have many friends and fans here in the Capitol dear, I'll be rooting for you the whole time!" The crowd cheered, they clapped their hands together for Riley. "Ladies and gentlemen, Riley Watts!" Cara fluffed up her pink bubblegum hair and called out her next guest. "Our male tribute from District 3 is Bryce Masters! Give it up for Bryce ladies and gentlemen!" Bryce nervously walked up to the stage. He wore a matching green suit and a tie with lightning bolts. "Bryce, welcome. How are you liking the Capitol? Anything in particular you enjoy?"

"Well… I really like the food. It's a lot better than the food back home."

"I'm sure the food you have is splendid as well! Tell me, did a lot of friends come to say goodbye to you?"

"Well my family did… And a guy named Jake Keller."

"And what did he say?" Bryce hesitated but finally told Cara what's been on his mind for days.

"He told me I was going to die, and that no one would care when I did."

"Why would he say that? I would have assumed he was your friend because he visited you."

"He's not my friend. He has tormented me the entire time I've known him. I don't have any friends Cara. Not one. It doesn't matter, I'll be dead soon anyway." Cara was taken aback by this, thinking of the right words to say spent up the rest of the time. The buzzer rang and Bryce left the stage. "Uh… Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Bryce Masters!" She sat back down and took a deep breath. "Next up is the little warrior from four! Eva Mitchells!" The crowd cheered as she walked up. Eva wore a blue wave inspired dress.

"Hey Cara! How are you today?" Eva said with an ear to ear grin.

"I am doing just fine and yourself?"

"Great! Thanks for asking! So Cara, I was wondering how you got your hair like that?" \

"Well here in the Capitol we have dyes, so I can dye my hair any color I wish! Something to look forward to when you take the crown huh?" Cara said with a smile.

"Nah, that's not for me. But, I think you should dye it an ocean blue. The oceans in District 4 are beautiful, and I think the color would look beautiful on you to!"

"Oh, why thank you dear…" Cara said blushing slightly. Awes spurted from the audience as they smiled pleasantly. "So, do you think you can win the Hunger Games at such a young age?"

"Of course I do! I'm eager to be the first thirteen year old to win!"

"What about your district partner? I have a feeling you two know each other. The way he stood up for you at the reaping was admirable."

"Yes… He's my best friend's big brother. If I die, I want him to win. He's like a brother to me, it's going to be hard in the arena…"

"Well I wish you the best of luck. Eva Mitchells, District 4!" The crowd cheered her name. Eva waved and walked off the stage. "Next up we have the strapping young man, Perseus Baker!" Percy walked up to the stage and a laid back outfit, he wore a simple button up shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his muscles and a pair of swimming trunks. He looked like your everyday beach boy. "Welcome Perseus!"

"Please call me Percy," He asked with a smile that made many cry out.

"So Percy, is there anything you want to say to the Capitol? Your family and friends?"

"To the Capitol I would just like to thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity to be in your city. To my family, I'll try to come home. I'll try my best to come home. Finally to Ariel… I love you more than anything on this earth and I promise you we will meet again someday." Pouty faces appeared on many Capitol women, they were upset that this handsome man was taken.

"Oh, now tell me, who is this Ariel."

"She's the love of my life. We've known each other all our lives really and it just blossomed into something more."

"Did she come to say goodbye to you after the reaping?"

"She did."

"And what did she say?"

"We just talked. Tried not to think about it. Eva was right, with us both being in the arena it will be tough. But I made a promise and I plan to stick to it."

"There you have it folks, Percy Baker of District 4!" Capitol citizens cried out to Percy who waved and exited the stage. "Next up we have Mira Davis of District 5! Get up here Mira!" Mira walked up to the stage in a yellow sun dress, she twirled around and smiled to the audience. "Mira welcome. You seem to be excited to be here."

"Oh yes, the Capitol is amazing. You all have been so accommodating."

"So Mira, what do you think the arena will be like this year?"

"Well last year was really interesting, a maze is a pretty crazy arena. I'm leaning towards something unique, synthetic and unreal."

"Yes, that has been Jaris Umbers style has it not? So are you excited to see the arena?"

"Maybe I would if I didn't have to go into it," Mira gave a half chuckle.

"Well, if you win then it will be quite the memory." Cara smiled to the girl who was losing her confidence, it shattered like glass when the buzzer went off and she rushed off the stage. "Mira Davis everyone!" The crowd seeming not to notice her charade breaking cheered the seemingly confident girl on. "Next up we have Tomas Thompson!" Tomas walked up to the stage wearing a shockingly blue sports jacket and a pair of black dress pants. His hair was slicked back as he approached his chair with a smile. "Tomas welcome, how are you liking the Capitol?"

"I enjoy it here. There's a lot to get used to, but everything is great! When I win I for sure visit here more often." Tomas's fans laughed at his statement. A cocky smile appeared on his face, like clockwork his fans cheered.

"I am sure many would love to have you here, myself included. So Tomas, do you have any worries for the arena? Any concerns what so ever?"

"Is there a reason I should be worried?" Another set of laughter erupted from the crowd.

Cara replied chuckling herself, "Well with confidence like that I'm sure anything is possible."

"I have no doubt in my mind that I can win. I just have to play my cards right. I hope you all will be rooting for me!" The crowd gave him one last cheer and the buzzer went off.

"Tomas Thompson ladies and gentlemen!" Tomas exited the stage and Cara invited her next guest to the stage. "Next up is Macy Jones of District 6!" She wore a slick black dress that hugged her body tightly. "Macy welcome, are you enjoying it here in the Capitol?"

"Despite how much I miss my little brother Isaac, yes I am enjoying myself. There is a lot to see here, a lot of beautiful things. But none of that will draw me away from my goal."

"And what's that dear?"

"Victory. I have to make it back home otherwise my little brother will be on his own, there is no other way. I have to win."

"I bet you have a lot of fans in the Capitol who want to aid you in that goal." The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Well I'm glad. I hope you all will help me make it through the next few weeks."

"So are you worried about the arena? About what might happen?"

"Of course I am! It's terrifying! I might die and there is nothing I can do to change that, but it doesn't matter. I have to be strong for Isaac!"

"What do you think of the other tributes here?"

"Honestly, a lot of them are nice. I've made some friends here, friends I don't want to lose. But their deaths are necessary to my survival."

"Correct you are. There can only be one winner! The best of luck to you Macy!" The crowd cheered her on as she left the stage. "Our next contestant is Maximus Vod! Let's welcome him to the stage!" His fans cheered, all of which curious on how the boy got only a 2 in training. Max walked to the stage wearing a black blazer and dress pants. "Welcome Max, welcome. How are you liking the Capitol?"

"I hate it here," He said plainly but honestly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. I think we all are. Every year we try out best to be accommodating hosts."

"Do none of you care that you're killing kids?"

"Um… How about that training score? However did you manage to score a 2?" Cara said direction the topic away from the tickle of rebellion.

"It wasn't my…" Before he could finish his sentence the empty contents of his stomach unleashed all over the floor. The buzzer rang and Max hurried off stage. Capitol attendants rushed to the stage to clean up the mess. When it was done, Cara continued her interview. "Well, next up we have Brenna Pine of District 7!" Brenna walked onto the stage wearing a forest green dress and a crown made of branches. The branches had delicious looking berries hanging from their limbs. "Oh Brenna, I love the outfit."

"Thank you Cara, I like it as well. My stylists really did a great job."

"I can agree with you there."

"So darling, how do you feel about your district partner being a volunteer? Pretty nerve racking I'd say!"

"Oh… Um… I don't know. He must have had a pretty good reason to volunteer… I just hope it was the right choice. That it was worth potentially dying for." Brenna glanced at Will who purposely avoided her gaze. "I just wish he knew that there are people that care about him and wish he wouldn't have volunteered that…" Cara's eyes flared open when the realization hit her.

"Oh my… Brenna he volunteered for you, didn't he? He volunteered to get you out alive." Brenna nodded as tears streamed down her face. A unison of Capitol folks made sympathetic noises to show that they truly did care. The buzzer rang and Brenna exited the stage. "Let's give it up to Brenna folks. Give her a round of applause." The crowd gave their first standing ovation as Brenna walked off the stage and back to her seat. "Well, let's get the ball rolling again and invite William Cross to the stage! Get on up here Will!" Will walked up to the stage, he wore a plaid jacket and a simple pair a blue jeans. He also wore a similar crown as Brenna's. "Welcome Will! Well… I was going to ask you why you decided to volunteer but I guess we all know why now huh?"

"Yea. I volunteered to get her out."

"I guess I could still ask why you came to that decision? Why risk your life for this young girl here?" Cara asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Because, I've known her all of my life. Throughout the years I've developed strong feelings for her and on the day of the reaping I finally decided to ask her out. You know the rest. It really isn't much of a story."

"I guess it's just bad luck then."

"I don't believe in luck. Everything happens for a reason. If I die in the arena, I die knowing that I tried to save a life. That it was my choice to do so. Not fate, not luck, me. I will do everything possible to protect Brenna, no one will stop me from doing that."

"Well I like your confidence Will. You seem like a well-rounded guy who knows what is important." Will nodded and stayed silent. The buzzer sounded and he returned to his seat. "Give it up for William Cross ladies and gentlemen!" They cheered his name, "Next up we have Lauren Lacy of District 8!" Lauren walked up to the stage with a smile, she wore an adorable ballerina outfit tutu and all. The outfit was used with a fabric made only in District 8. "Welcome Lauren, why aren't you a cutie."

"Thank you Cara! You are beautiful as well!" The young girl smiled and the audience cheered.

"So, are you worried for the arena?"

"I am a little, but I think I can survive."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm smart, unlike a lot of the people I'm here with. I'm sure to get far, and maybe even win!" The sassy comment caught a lot in the room off guard but the Capitol loved it none the less.

"Well, well. I can't wait to see how you do. So what do you miss most about home?"

"My older sister Stella. She takes care of me. I love her more than anything in the world and I hope I get to see her again soon!"

"I'm sure you will! Best of luck to you Lauren."

"Thank you Cara." The buzzer rang and she went back to her seat. "Next up we have Shane Chase! Get up here young man," she said enthusiastically. Shane bolted up to the stage and sat down. He wore a nice dress shirt and pants.

"Hey Cara! You wanna know why I'm going to be the first twelve year old to ever win?"

"Whoa! Right at it are we? Sure dear why is that?" Cara said with an anxious smile.

"Because I'm fast! I'm probably the fastest one here!"

"I bet you are! Do you think you'll be the first to the cornucopia?"

"I don't even know if I am going to run in there yet, but if I did then yes!"

"Are you good at anything else? What did you train with in the arena?"

"Well… I guess I could tell you. I just ran a lot, built some fires, and tied some rope. But I mostly ran."

"Well it sure seems that you like to run."

"I sure do!" The buzzer rang but Shane kept talking. "I really think that I'm going to win. I can run circles around these guys. I…"

"Alright Shane your time is up honey!"

"Awe man…" Shane walked off stage and Cara invited Amini up. "Ladies and gentlemen, the mysterious Amini Arron!" The crowd whistled, cheered and clapped as Amini walked onto the stage. She wore a golden dress and high heels. It was apparent that she has never walked in such shoe because she had a hard time getting to her seat. "So Amini, everyone is wondering about you. You got a fantastic score, we all want to know how!" Cara said in a hushed voice.

Amini rolled her eyes and replied, "Just wait for the arena. I'm sure none of you need to know now."

"Your right, we don't want you to lose your advantage over the other tributes."

"No, no we wouldn't."

"So, you seem like a very confident girl. Where does that confidence come from?"

"Myself. I prepared myself for what was to come, I knew that one day I would be reaped and I wanted to be ready for it."

"So you trained?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? Other tributes do it. Why can't I?"

"Oh, no it's not a problem at all dear."

"Good."

"So, do you like it here in the…"

"Not at all." The tone of her voice shone through with anger. The buzzer sounded and Amini left.

"Oh… Well give it up for Amini Arron ladies and gentlemen!" They cheered as she exited the stage. "Next up we have Dale Marcus! Give it up for Dale!" Dale walked up wearing a golden jacket and white shirt and pants. "Welcome Dale, welcome. What's one thing you like about the Capitol?"

"Hm, I'd have to say the food. The food is so unreal here!" The citizens of Panem cheered in agreement.

"Oh I agree with you. Any particular food?"

"I like the cakes. I've never tasted anything like them."

"We will give your compliments to the chef then!"

"Well I'm glad!" Dale said with a smile then asked, "So Cara what's your favorite thing about the Capitol?"

"Wow, no one's ever asked me that before. I would have to say the fashion. People are really creative here and it inspires me to be creative as well!" The crowd showed their agreement by screaming at the top of their lungs for the Mistress of Ceremonies. "So any particular plan for the arena?"

"Well I'm a pretty sneaky guy. I'm used to being on my own, I think I'm going to try and use that to my advantage."

"Sounds like an exhalent plan. Dale Marcus everyone!" They cheered as he excited the stage. "Next up is Tara Carson of District 10!" Tara walked up in a black in white dress that represented a cow, and a little bell around her neck. "Welcome Tara, please take a seat." Tara sat down and waved at the crowd. "So Tara, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous. There is so many people here come to see us and I'm sort of getting stage fright." Cara laughed and patted her back.

"It's alright dear, I'm right here. So, what do you expect of the arena?"

"I just want something where I can hide. Saying I'm so small I won't be able to hold my own in a fight. So I plan to just wait it out."

"A smart plan. How do you think you'll get food?"

"I spent some time in the edible plants section, and I know a lot of berries. My mother used to teach me about them."

"That is spectacular! I can see you getting very far dear one."

"You really think so," Tara asked with relief.

"I really do! In fact I can see you winning the whole thing!" Cara stated with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you! It really means a lot!"

"Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Tara Carson!" Tara giggled and made her way off stage. "Next up we have Adrian Reeds!" Adrian walked up to the stage slowly. He wore a vest, jeans, boots and a cowboy hat. He took his seat and waved to the audience. "So Adrian, I think the big question on everyone's mind is why did you run when you were reaped?"

"Well, I don't really see myself living and if I could have one chance to live I'd take it. I saw that chance when I was reaped but I just wasn't fast enough."

"Many here in the Capitol see you as a coward. What is your reply to that?"

"I am not a coward. You'll see that in the arena." The crowd clapped eager to see if his words were true.

"So, rumor is that you tangled with Onyx Black? Do you fear that he will get revenge in the arena?"

"Oh I hope so. I've been waiting to show him that he isn't as great as he thinks he is." A lot of his loyal fans cheered in agreement.

"Well, be sure you have the skill to back that up Adrian."

"You don't have to worry about me ma'am."

"There you have it! Adrian Reeds folks!" The crowd cheered and awaited the next guest. "Next up we have Orchid Plum of District 11!" Orchid walked up to the stage nervously, she wore a teal dress and a beautiful silver necklace. The crowd was stunned by the gorgeous fourteen year old. "Welcome Orchid, you seem a little nervous."

"Well this is a big place. Being the mayors daughter keeps me away from this many people… I'm just not used to it."

"It's alright dear. So, how is District 11 faring? Your dad is doing a good job running it I hear?"

"Yes. He's a really strong, caring leader. He treats the people fairly and in return they love him for it."

"Good to hear. So have you found anything special in the Capitol? Anything overly interesting you would like to share?"

"Um… I really like the art here. I saw a lot of paintings in the suit for District 11, and many of them are beautiful!"

"We take pride in our work dear. It's one of the things that keep the Capitol on top!"

"Oh… That's… Nice?"

"I have one more question for you Orchid. What do you think your chances are in the arena?"

"Well, I have a pretty solid plan that may or may not help me win. So I think my chances are about as good as anyone else's."

"That's exhalent! Best of luck to you Orchid!" The crowd cheered her name as she exited the stage. "Next up we have Barley Jacobs!" Barley rushed up to the stage wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. He wore a tan colored blazer and dress pants with a matching silver necklace. "Hello Barley how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine Cara, thanks for asking."

"What is your opinion of the games? Are you excited? Scared?"

"I really don't care what the arena will be like; I can promise you though that District 11 will have a victor this year."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I am in the competition," Barley stated with confidence.

"That's quite a big claim. I'm rather excited to see how it turns out for you."

"I am as well."

"What do you think of your fellow contestants?"

"They don't matter. The outcome will be the same."

"There you have it folks, Barley Jacobs of District 11!" The crowd clapped, intrigued by the young man before them. "Finally our last district, District 12! Let's welcome Anna Christen to the stage." Anna walked up in an elegant red dress. She was stunning, waving to the cameras and audience as she sat down. "Well Anna, I must say you look great."

"Thank you Cara! I'm used to my mom dressing me up and such, but the Capitol people do it so much better! So well that I actually enjoy it when the stylists transform me into a thing of beauty."

"Well I'm sure your mother is proud of you for making such an impression."

"Well I would hope so! I'm going to try and see her again soon. I want to win this for her!"

"Any thoughts on your fellow contestants?"

"Only Arrus matters to me! He promised to protect me! We are in an alliance and plan to help each other in the arena!"

"Oh really? Well I hope that works out."

"It will! He's the only person I can trust here. Everyone else seems like they are liars and cheats."

"Are you prepared for the dangers in the arena?"

"My training score says it all. I am prepared Cara."

"Fantastic! Well best of luck to you! Anna Christen!" The crowd bellowed out a cheer as she made her way off stage. "And finally, or final tribute, Arrus Grey!" The crowd went wild once again at the sound of another champion. Arrus walked up to the stage calm and collective. He wore a simple black tux and dress pants. "Arrus welcome, so I guess we can ask you how you feel on your alliance with Miss Anna."

"First of all, I only said yes to shut her up. She begged and begged until I gave in." A look of betrayal appeared on Anna's face as she processed the words.

"So you two are not aligned?"

"No, we never were."

"Interesting. So what are your plans for the arena then?"

"Stay to myself, and avoid the careers. Let them kill each other off, and then kill the final tribute. I don't want to kill, but I will. I have three siblings back home. It's necessary."

"Well I guess you have everything planned out then."

"I do. The rest we will have to see."

"I'm sure none of us can wait! Arrus Grey ladies and gentlemen!" They cheered the eighteen year old on as he exited the stage. With the interviews over, the tributes were allowed to go back to their suits and spend the nights in thought. In the morning they would be sent to their deaths.

Onyx rolled over in his sleep, his skin plastered with sweat. "Do you really think you can win? So did I and look were that got me!" Diamond's mutilated corpse taunted him. The hot sun beamed down on him making him feel as if he would melt. "I'll do fine! I… I know I can win!" She gave a long cackled laugh which caused Onyx to launch out of bed fully awake. He went into the suits kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. Alcohol has been his escape for many years. I can't get drunk tonight… He thought of the games tomorrow, putting the bottle back, Onyx went back to lay in bed.

Tomorrow is going to be so exciting, Luster thought. I've trained all my life for this moment, time to make it count. Luster did her routine stretches and exercises before she went to bed. I wonder what the arena will be like. I really hope it's something beautiful, something I can relax in. this is going to be a piece of cake! When she was finished she hopped into her comfortable bed and drifted off to sleep.

Cronus stayed up all night in anticipation of the next day; tomorrow I'll would prove why I deserve to be the victor. I have to win for mom and dad. Ares will be watching to. This is my moment to shine, the Capitol loves me already. Now I just have to win. Cronus walked over and looked out his window, there was colorful lights and shining objects throughout the entire city. All of this is for us. The parties, the celebrations. All in anticipation for tomorrow. Cronus paced his room, his mind gave in to the endless possibilities of the arena. The outcomes, and is possible death. Am I ready to face what's to come? He questioned himself. Oh yes. Nothing will stand in my way. With that last boost of confidence Cronus climbed into bed and slept till morning.

What if I die tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the one after that? Was this the smartest thing I could have done? Am I even ready for this? Cinder pondered the thought of her death. Her strength. Her ability. She was uncertain if she could win. She paced in her room flooding her mind with doubtful thoughts. No, I have to stay strong! For Quartz. She finally climbed into bed and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Bryce sat down on his bed with his head resting on his hands. Jake was right. There is no hope for me. I still have to try. I told mom I would, she even said she would try and get me sponsored! Maybe I can win… just maybe. I need to get supplies from the cornucopia when the gong sounds. If I don't I'm done for. I'll wait it out until there is a few people left just like Arrus said. This is great. I just need to get a backpack. Maybe there will even be a knife or something in there. Bryce laid down and looked at his ceiling. Maybe I can win.

Riley knelt down and prayed. I haven't don't this in a long time… not since I was a kid. But please. If there is anyone out there, please give me the strength to win these games. I don't want to die… not like this. Riley then climbed into bed and clouded her thoughts. She thought of home, her family, school. Everything but the games. Eventually she grew dreary and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Percy? I know this is going to be really weird, I'm too old for this… but do you think you can tuck me in?" Percy smiled slightly and walked over to Eva.

"Sure kid." He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Eva has always been like a little sister to him.

"Are you scared?" She asked suddenly.

Percy nodded. "Yea, I'm scared. I'm scared for both of us. Listen, don't leave my sight tomorrow okay? I want you to stay out of the bloodbath. That is the only place I won't be able to keep an eye on you. If a tribute comes for you, run. Just run and I will come and find you. Got it?"

"Got it." Eva agreed. In time she fell asleep leaving Percy to dwell on his thoughts. If I'm ever going to see Ariel again… Eva is going to have to die. If it comes down to me and her, I refuse to take her life. I think Ariel will understand…

"Hey Mira… I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you…"

"Just stop Tomas. I don't care, just leave me alone." She replied harshly and stormed off to her room. Well I guess there goes that. I wish I never tried to act tough… Maybe I could have been in an alliance with her then. Maybe she would have liked me enough to be friends. But I had to go and ruin it. I always ruin everything.

Dick. I can't believe that after all the rudeness, he decides to apologize right after the games. Men… I wonder if I can escape the bloodbath. Honestly if I can do that, I think I have a shot. I'm just worried about the careers… I have to avoid them at all cost. Mira pondered the thoughts of the games for a little while longer, then drifted off to sleep.

"Max are you okay?" Macy asked worriedly. The sound of him continuously throwing up was slowly making her sick as well.

"I'm… ugh… I'm fine Macy, just go to sleep." Macy stayed a few minutes longer, but finally realized that he wasn't going to come out any time soon. I hope he's okay… Macy thought as she got into her night clothes and crawled into bed. Max spent the night curled up next to the toilet, dreading the next time his stomach would give out. They can't know I'm a druggie… they might not trust me anymore. I need them. This alliance has to work! It just has to. Fate finally gave Max a break and allowed him to drift off in an uncomfortable sleep.

Brenna slept soundly in Will's arms. Her dreams were pleasant, she dreamed of her family. Will was there, they spent their time together and lived a long happy. But deep down in her unconscious mind she knew this was not to be. Will noticed a frown a her face as the realization hit her that none of her dream was real. Will kissed her forehead and held her tight. People do crazy things for love. I know I like her… I've known her all my life and I always wanted to make a move. My feelings just grew stronger every second I was around her. Am I ready to die for this girl? Will sighed when he realized that he was. I wonder what dying is like. If I'll see the white light that so many on the verge of death have claimed to see. I wonder if I'll feel anything when I'm gone. Will my soul just fade off into nothing? Or will I be a part of something greater? Will poked at the thought of death, and finally drifted to sleep. His dreams however were not pleasant.

Shane exercised and ran around the room. His energy level would not allow him to stand still. I have to be prepared for tomorrow! I have to keep in shape. I want to be ready. Maybe I will get to the cornucopia first! That would be pretty cool! I wonder what my family thought of my interview. Will they root for me in the games? Of course they will! They're my family. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked off to bed. I can't believe he's actually training right now. I'm so scared. I don't know if I'll survive the bloodbath. I just need some supplies… I don't have to run into the cornucopia, just pick up something small on the outskirts. After a while Lauren fell asleep, worriedly she tossed and turned.

Amini found some kitchen knives and practiced throwing them. They didn't stick as well as a combat knife, but she was still able to practice her aim. I have to be fully prepared. I know the Capitol likes me, I just have to get past the bloodbath and I'll be fine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dale. He was sitting on the table in the dining room studying her every move. Creep, she thought. He sat there for a while then went into his room. I wonder what he's up to… Dale laid in bed and thought. I have to win. My life would be changed forever if I did. I could have a house in victor's village, all the money I could ever want. The pleasant thoughts of life after the games slowly made his body shut down. Finally he slept soundly.

"Alright Tara listen to me. Even if the careers don't get to you, I'm going to lure Onyx away from the bloodbath. That way you have one less career to worry about. Get the supplies form the cornucopia and run in the opposite direction I lured Onyx." Tara nodded and locked it in her mind. "Get a backpack, not a really big one. It will just slow you down. If I die…"

"Adrian I don't want you to die!" She pleaded. "You don't have to lure Onyx away, he could kill you and you know it!"

"Maybe. But if I get the chance I could kill him!"

"Don't you dare try! He'll kill you in a second!"

"Thanks…" Adrian laughed. They went over the plan one more time then each went to get a good night's sleep.

Barley walked up to Orchid and smiled, "How you holding up?"

"I don't really know Barley. I just don't know what to expect for tomorrow. You know?"

"Yea I know. Are you sure about this alliance? That Max guy kind of… I don't know, he's suspicious."

"I have no problem with either of them… They both seem great, and this alliance seems like the best way to get further in the games."

"I know it will. Forget I said anything. So do you miss home?"

"Of course I do… I miss my dad, and my friends. But the only way to get back to them now is to win."

"Like I said, District 11 is going to have a victor this year. Whether it's you or me. We will have a victor." Orchid smiled and gained confidence. They talked for a little while longer then decided to go straight to bed in preparation for tomorrow.

Arrus went straight to his room. He wanted to get a good night's sleep so he was prepared for tomorrow. Maybe I shouldn't have given my entire plan to the audience… and said that about Anna. She needed to know that I didn't want to be in her alliance though. I didn't want to lie to her. There is always repercussions, maybe I should have just aligned with her. He thought as he heard Anna's sobs in the other room. Anna spent the night crying her eyes out and wondering who she could trust. I thought he was my friend… I didn't know him for very long but he was nice. I thought I could trust him. No… You can't trust anyone here. Only myself. I will win for my mom, and I'll kill Arrus Grey to do so.

The sun rose high in the sky. The sound of life in the Capitol has gone quiet as the citizens awaited the games to start. The tributes were woken up and rushed to the air crafts where they were flown to the arena location. The Capitol attendants shot their trackers into their arms and awaited the ride to the arena. The careers looked around at the other tributes viciously, gear to get started. The other tributes tried to mind their own business. When the air craft finally stopped the exited into a tunnel system and were rushed into different rooms where they found their stylists. They were handed, brown running boots, socks, undergarments, tan cargo pants, a simple belt, a white tank top, and a light green thin jacket that regulated their body heat. The tributes said their goodbyes to their stylists and took their place on their metal plate. The glass tube shut and their plates began to rise. Their plates clicked in, and the tributes were breathless at the sight that was before them. A voice boomed throughout the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 47th Hunger Games begin!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Well whatever it was, it seems to be working now! I'm glad. Anyway, this is the moment I'm sure we've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy! Please be sure to review and let me know what you think of the arena, the characters and the bloodbath itself. **

**Chapter 11: The Bloodbath**

The tributes gasped at the horrid landscape that was before them. The golden cornucopia sat on a flat barren field. Supplies stuffed only in the mouth of the construct. Behind them, dull leafless, lifeless, colorless trees. Past the golden horn was a corn field that seemed to stretch for miles. The tall stalks of corn were a bleak grey color, obviously not edible and maybe even toxic. A rancid smell filled their unwilling nostrils as a gentle breeze blew through the arena. Thick clouds blotted out the sun giving the arena a dim colorless tone. The tributes took in the sight and prepared for the beginning of the games. As the countdown commenced each tribute strategized and prepared for the heart stopping moments to come.

24- Tomas prepared to run to the forest. I can't risk the bloodbath. He looked to his left and saw the little girl from 4 and to his right was Amini. He wouldn't forget the girl who got a 10 in training and made sure to avoid her.

23- Bryce was literally shaking with fear. He was in between Luster and Cronus, two deadly careers one which had it out for him. Should I risk it? Risk running into what might be my doom?

22- Brenna looked for Will, her body tensing with anticipation. Onyx was smiling at her or rather in her direction, chills shot up her spin. Will was about eight plates down from her, he made a motion to the woods and Brenna nodded knowing what to do.

21- Cronus laughed at how close Bryce was to him. Time to teach the kid a lesson. He got into a running position but instead of facing the cornucopia, he was facing Bryce.

20- Amini tensed up, her eyes locked on to the belt of throwing knives laying in front of the cornucopia. I need those if I'm going to survive. She noticed the Eva and Dale focusing on them as well and prepared to sprint and get them first.

19- Arrus is going to pay for betraying me. Anna channeled all of her hated and prepared to spring into the cornucopia.

18- Barley tensed up, I hope this alliance is a good idea. He prepared to run into the cornucopia for supplies and his sickle sword.

17- Luster almost giggled with excitement. Her weapon of choice, a bow, was right before her. All she had to do was run in and seize it. Who to kill first… she thought with glee.

16- Max held his stomach and tried not to throw up. Even the slightest pressure would set off the mines at his feet and blow him sky high. Come on man… Hold in there. He looked Orchid who was to his right and pointed to the forest. She nodded and he prepared to run.

15- Orchid watched Max point to the woods. Did he want her to run there right away? No, I gotta get supplies. We can meet there when the rest of us get out of the bloodbath. She prepared to dash to the cornucopia.

14- Will found Brenna and pointed to the woods. I hope she runs there instead of going to the bloodbath. Alright, get the axes, the back packs and get out. Evade fighting, you can do this. Will prepared for the moments to come by taking a deep breath and clearing his mind.

13- Percy saw Eva eyeing up the throwing knives. I gotta watch her, I can't let her run in there. Percy couldn't see his set of knives but knew they were stashed somewhere in the golden horn and prepared to run in. He was in between Macy and Dale, neither of which he was too worried about.

12- Mira eyed up a fair sized back pack. That's mine, she thought as she prepared to run. She looked to Will at her left and shivered. In training he was excessively skilled with an axe… She looked again and saw that one was sitting next to her bag of choice. What do I do?

11- Adrian mustered all the courage he could. This is it. Time to lure pretty boy away from the action. I hope the Capitol sees that I'm not a coward. I love you mom, hope I live to see you!

10- Onyx smiled at Adrian. He's dead. His weapon of choice lay neatly against the cornucopia, well this will be easy. He thought viciously.

9- Alright, run in and get a backpack. I'm the fastest on here! I'm sure to get there first! Shane thought with a smile. Or should I run to the cornfield? Doubt and uncertainty filled Shane's mind as he contemplated on what to do.

8- Eva sighed when she decided to run in and get the knives. I'm sorry Percy… if I run away the careers won't want me. I have to prove myself. She got into a sprinting position and prepared to run.

7- Lauren was shaking with fear. Nothing has ever terrified her this much before in her life. Get it together! There's a small backpack not too far away. If I can get it I'll be fine! Swallowing down her fear Lauren prepared to run in.

6- Cinder's doubt was gone. She saw her spear and was ready to go. No one here gives me any reason to be afraid. I can do this. Wish me luck Quarts, she thought as she prepared to charge.

5- Tara couldn't even see Adrian. What do I do? He told me to run where he is not… Her eyes locked onto the cornfield. I'll just run into the cornfield. It looks safe in there…

4- Riley felt as if she would pass out. This is all so terrifying. What if I die? I don't… I can't do this! She thought as tears streamed down her face.

3- Arrus took a deep breath. I got this. He thought encouragingly surpassing whatever doubt was reaching the surface of his mind. He prepared to run in and grab his long sword.

2- Macy felt like crying, I don't know if I can do this. Isaac, I love you. Thinking of Isaac gave her strength. Preparing to run in, Macy smiled at the thought of her little brother.

1-Dale saw the knives. He knew Amini and Eva would be going for them. I just have to get there first. I need to become the victor of this year! I need it.

The gong sounded and the tributes bolted to their destinations. Max, Tomas and Brenna ran to the gnarled woods. Tara ran straight and did not stop until she reached the decrepit corn field. Cronus made a b-line for Bryce, he wrapped his arm around the weaponless boy's throat. His life began to drain as he suffocated. This is taking too damn long! Cronus thought and snapped the boy's neck in a single fluid motion. The first ones to arrive at the cornucopia were Onyx, Luster and Lauren. Luster immediately grabbed hold of her bow and knocked an arrow. She let her arrow fly into the crowd of tributes running towards her and watched as it sunk into Mira's temple. The poor girl fell backwards signaling her death. Onyx snatched up his short sword and drove it into Laurens chest, tears filled her eyes as he ripped it out. She sunk to the ground and toppled over. The other tributes were already arriving. Onyx saw Adrian slowly running towards the woods and chased after him. "Onyx where do you think you're going?!" Luster yelled, but got no reply.

Dale and Eva reached the belt of knives at the same time and wrestled for them, but the bigger boy overpowered her in seconds. Eva instinctively started clawing and biting him but it was too late. Dale drew a knife and slit her throat. The color drained from her face and her vision faded. Holding the red gash as she bled out she thought of how her district partner tried to warn her. I'm sorry Percy… were her last dying thoughts. "NO!" Percy cried as he reached the cornucopia. He ran straight at Dale and tackled him to the ground.

The rest of the tributes reached the golden horn, grabbed their supplies and spread out to evade or attack. Cinder plunged her spear into Orchid's stomach and without even seeing if she was dead pulled it out and launched it at the nearest tribute. The spear pierced Riley through in the heart sending her to the ground immediately. She turned to see if Orchid was dead only to find Barley and Macy helping her up. Barley had a particularly deadly looking sickle sword and Macy a knife. Each had backpacks and were already heading towards the woods. Best not tangle with them when I don't have a weapon, Cinder thought as she ran to retrieve her spear. Shane was currently trying to find a big backpack and didn't see Cronus walk up behind him. The career brought his mace down on the boy's skull crushing it and killing him instantly. He laughed as bits of brain matter flew in different directions.

Will grabbed two backpacks, his axe, and a smaller hand axe for Brenna, it was a heavy load and slowed him down. He ran towards Brenna who was waiting for him on the outskirts of the forest. Luster saw him running and fired another arrow. It flew past Will missing him completely. Really… She thought as he reached Brenna. Arrus reached for his sword and was prepared to run when he felt something pierce his back. He turned around to see Anna with a long bloody knife. A devilish smile erupted on her face as she kicked him to the ground and rapidly stabbed him in the chest. It was over kill yes, but he deserves it. She thought menacingly. When she finished she grabbed a backpack and ran to the cornfield.

Amini slipped into the cornucopia grabbing a backpack and the belt of throwing knives. She ran past Percy who was beating Dale to a pulp. Sorry Dale, she thought without a bit of remorse as she escaped to the forest. She broke through the trees and ran until she couldn't hear anyone then slowed to a walk. That was intense, she thought grimly as the image of Percy and Dale flooded her mind. I know I didn't like him very much but that isn't a way that anyone should die. I can only expect that it'll get worse. Amini debated on searching the contents of her pack. There didn't seem to be anyone around but you could never be too careful, so she decided to venture further. There was no sound in all directions. No tributes, animals, or even the wind blowing through the trees. Dead silent. The rancid smell had dissipated and was quickly replaced by a new smell. The smell of forest life, a smell Amini was all too familiar with. The forest and its deadly toxins were a second way of life to her, she felt right at home in these gloomy woods. After about thirty minutes of walking, Amini finally decided to check the contents of her pack. She found apples, some rope, a sleeping bag, a full canteen of water and a pair of night vision goggles. Well I'm glad I chose this one, this is a jack pot! She thought with a pleasant smile. Putting the items back into her bag, Amini decided to trudge forward and explore more of the forest.

Percy looked at his hands, a bruised and bloody reminder of the boy he had just killed. He then looked to Eva, tears streaming down his face, "Why didn't you listen?" There was no reply. "If you would have just waited none of this would have happened…" Cronus walked over and patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Dude, I'm sorry but we gotta get going. They need to take the bodies."

"Let him mourn his friend Cronus," Cinder said calmly.

"Yea, we have to go through the packs anyway. Get the best gear and torch the rest," Luster added quickly. Cronus nodded and walked over to the cornucopia leaving the boy with his district partner. The careers found Percy's kukri knives setting them and a rather large backpack aside for him. Cronus selected a backpack and began and started stashing choice items into it. In the pack was a sleeping bag, some beef jerky, and an empty canteen of water. He took the canteen and threw it into the burn pile replacing it with a full jug of water, his mace hung from his belt along with a long knife. Cinder found a bag with a blanket, apples, matches, and night vision goggles. Well these will come in handy! Luster snagged a cute shoulder strap bag with beef jerky, dried fruit, a sleeping bag, a canteen of water, and matches. Slinging her quiver of arrows over her opposite shoulder she was set. Grabbing another bag for Onyx she turned to Cinder and said with a smile, "Alright lets burn the rest!" Cinder nodded and finished stacking everything into a pile. Percy then walked over and took his belonging. He looked around and it was apparent that everyone was not present. "Guys where's Onyx?"

Onyx jogged through the woods in the direction that Adrian had ran. Where is that bastard? He couldn't have gotten that far! Onyx slowed down to look around for some tracks. The hard packed dirt left no trace of Adrian's direction, there was no sign what so ever that he even came this way. Onyx continued to walk in the direction he was going when the earsplitting noise of the cannons. Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom… The sound dissipated and Onyx made note of the eight tributes dead. The little brat from eight is dead for sure and Luster picked off the girl from five. I hope they killed Amini or Will. We don't need them running around causing a ruckus. Onyx placed his hand on a tree to stop for a rest. The bark nearly disintegrated as it crumbled to the ground. This place gives me the creeps… Wait… Onyx looked down by the tree and found some broken twigs, the faintest indent of a foot print loomed under them. "Make that nine," he laughed as he ran in the direction that Adrian fled. The trail led to a small river, its murky brown waters flowed silently downstream. I hope this isn't the only water source in the arena… The silence of the forest was disturbed as Onyx heard footsteps from behind him. The person responsible seemed to be sprinting right for him in fact. Onyx turned around only to have a fist crash into his nose. Blood spurted out as it broke, Adrian kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of the career. Stars flew around Onyx as he tried to catch his breath. Adrian smiled at his surprise attack and grabbed a large stone that rested near the river. "I told you I was better than you!" He taunted as he brought the stone down on him, but Onyx was quicker. He rolled out of the way and snatched up his sword slashing savagely at his assailant. Pain shot through Adrian's body as the blade sliced through his flesh. He held the wound on his side and tried to counter Onyx's blow but the career had gained his footing and had full control of the fight. Onyx's fist smashed into Adrian's gut, having lost the element of surprise Adrian's best option now was to flee. The boy turned to run but felt another pain fly through his leg. Onyx slashed at his hamstrings severing the tendons of both legs. Adrian fell to the ground knowing that this was the end for him. I shouldn't have attacked him… Luring him away was good enough. I'm sorry mom I'm… His thoughts ended as Onyx drove his blade through the back of Adrian's neck severing his spine. The cannon went off signaling his death and Onyx slumped to the ground out of breath. After a few minutes he stood up and looked down to Adrian. "No one is better than me," Onyx said smugly to the corpse by his side and started his trek back to the cornucopia.

BOOM. The sound of the cannon startled Brenna as she walked alongside Will through the woods, "Another death already?" She asked Will puzzled.

"I guess that makes nine. We should keep moving, we still need shelter," Will gently grabbed her hand and led the way. She took in her surroundings, took in the dull trees, the barren ground, the river they walked beside. Everything in this gloomy arena gave no life, as if suspended in a colorless world. There was no green in sight, no brown, just grey. "Will I think I see something we could use!" She let go of his hand and ran forward, Will followed cautiously. They walked up to the tree; its roots had been uprooted creating a very large human size burrow. It's plenty big enough for the both of us, Will thought with relief. The pair climbed in and settled down. It wasn't the cleanest place they could stay but it was something. "Brenna can I see your backpack? I want to see what we have for supplies." Brenna nodded in agreement and passed him the bag. Rummaging through them he found two full water canteens, plenty of apples and jerky, a loaf of bread, two sleeping bags, matches, wire and a water purifier. "Brenna check this out!" He handed the purifier to her with delight. "Our camp is right next to the river this is perfect!"

"When do you think we should start setting up snares?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, in a day maybe two, we have plenty of food so I don't really see it as much of a problem yet." The pair nodded in agreement and started to set up their camp, Will purified water while Brenna set up their sleeping bag and stashed their food away. Will watched cautiously as large crows flew to a tree nearby. "Brenna get in the burrow…" Worry hung on his words.

"What why?" She replied with a puzzled look on her face. The crows flew at them, fury burning in their blood red eyes, Will and Brenna dove into their hideout and tried to hold off the razor sharp beaks of these mutated creatures. Cut and stab wounds appeared all over their arms and face as the crows dug their way into the pairs flesh. Pain seared through each wound, as if they were a blazing inferno but then it stopped. The tributes looked up to find the birds flying off into the distance. "Are you okay?" Will asked with a frown as he rubbed the blood off Brenna with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll be fine… I guess the game makers didn't want us to get too comfortable…"

"I have a feeling there will be more where that came from. Keep your guard up, I think we'll be fine for now," He kissed her and they both went back to their work.

"Barley do something!" Macy pleaded as she stared at the pool of blood coming out of Orchid's wound. The young girl was pale and breathing heavily.

"I'm… I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt that bad… Just patch me up! Do we have any medical supplies?" Orchid answered. Macy and Barley rummaged through their bags as quickly as possible.

"I have a medical kit!" Macy said forcing it into Barley's hands.

"I have gauss. I think she'll be okay…" Both girls heard the doubt in his voice but neither disagreed. Barley took out a canteen of water and poured some onto the wound washing most of the blood away. The wound was ugly, luckily the wound didn't appear to hit any arteries for the bleeding has stopped but it may have pierced her kidney. Barley realized this and got to work right away. I hope I know what I'm doing… Just then, Max barged through the woods and approached them. "Damn… Is she going to be okay?" Macy hugged the sickly looking boy and shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know… Barley is trying to stich her up… But it may get infected and she's in a lot of pain."

"Who did it?" He asked sympathetically but Macy could sense the anger in his tone.

"The girl from two," Max nodded and walked over to Orchid grabbing ahold of her hand, he gave a nod to Barley who looked at him for a split second and then went back to stitching her wound, "How you holding up?"

"Well… I could be better," She winced in pain as Barley slid the needle through again.

"Everything will be okay. Don't worry!" Orchid nodded and looked to the sky. A silver parachute floated to the ground and landed about five feet from them. Max smiled and walked over to receive it. He unscrewed the lid and looked what was inside, two small vials of morphine and a needle.

Anna dug into her pack and pulled out a sleeping bag, some food, a small water bottle, a coil of rope, and a tiny pillow. The last one made her laugh, at least she would have a little comfort in this evil place. Shoving everything back into her bag she stood up and slowly made her way through the corn field. This place is perfect, no one will want to come in here for fear of what might be lurking inside… It seemed to be endless, finally Anna decided that this would be where she would camp for the night. As she laid out her sleeping bag she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Jumping back with fear Anna drew her knife and faced her foe. A simple scarecrow hung on a post, mocking her with a stitched on smile. "Stupid scarecrow…" She thought with a frown. Anna slid her knife back into her belt and looked back to the hay construct. A scream bellowed out of her as she looked on in horror. The scarecrow was not a scarecrow anymore but a young boy. His throat was slit, but he seemed very much alive. "Please don't leave me… I won't make it very far without you!" The boy pleaded, his hazel eyes filled with sorrow. Anna grabbed her things and ran, not looking back. But as she ran through the corn field, she only found more corpses. Not just corpses, many she knew as previous Hunger Games tributes who died in horrible ways. It's just in my head… This is a game maker trick and I am just going to have to live with it. She sat down, a fair distance away from one of the scarecrows and set up her camp. Now I know not many people will be coming here. So, this is a perfect place for me to stay. The sun started to fade away and the Capitol anthem played throughout the entire arena. "The Fallen" appeared in the sky and showed the tributes faces that died today. Anna made note of who was dead and who was alive. Both faces from District three appeared. Then the little girl from four. The girl from five. Both from eight. The boy from nine. The boy from ten and lastly Arrus. Nine dead in total. The sun was replaced by a large moon that seemed to illuminate the arena. It's beautiful… Anna thought with a smile. Her thoughts veered back to the games and she tried to remember those alive. The careers obviously, except the little girl. The couple from seven. The girl from nine… She looked pretty vicious. I need to keep out of her way. I think there was some other alliance but it doesn't matter… I made it out of the bloodbath and survived the first day. Anna snuggled into her sleeping bag and rested her head onto her pillow. I'm alive. She thought happily and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

**R.I.P. Bryce, Mira, Lauren, Eva, Riley, Dale, Shane, Arrus and Adrian. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I'm glad this is working again. I hope you're enjoying. I really liked this chapter for some reason. I don't know why. Anyway, please review! I would love to get some feedback, it helps a great deal! **

**Chapter 12: The Calm before the Storm**

The sun lazily rose in the bleak sky; its glaring light awoke many of the tributes who sleepily rose from their resting places. Tomas arose with a monstrous yawn, holding his already growling stomach. Man, how can I be this hungry already? Cracking his neck and back, Tomas stood up and decided to search for some form of food and hopefully some water. He headed in what he believed to be north his guard constantly up. This is the Hunger Games… Anything can happen at any point in time, I have to be prepared for the worst. The eerie silence sent chills up his spine, there would be the screech of a crow or the rustle of leaves here and there but it immediately morphed back into utter silence. As he continued to walk, he found the terrain to be slightly different; the rancid smell that filled his nostrils at the start of the games was more potent. The hard packed dirt of the forest had now transformed into squishy muck. That was when he fell face first into the bog. It took a second for Tomas to register what had just happened, but after a few seconds of close examination he came to the realization that he had entered a bog. Although relieved to have found water, it was basically useless unless he had some way to purify it, which of course he didn't. Great, well this is just no good. Tomas thought to himself as he tried to wipe the grime from his skin. This wouldn't be a bad place to lay low though. Tomas then decided to explore more of the bog. Traveling through the chilling muck, Tomas found a dry patch of hard packed weeds. Climbing up on top of this safe haven he laid down in exhaustion. Finally there's somewhere I can rest. With heavy breaths Tomas rolled over and to his surprise found a batch of eggs. They look to be some kind of bird egg, he thought with a laugh. If I had the right materials I could cook these up and… Just then a silver parachute fell from the sky. Tomas's face lit up with delight. Someone's betting on me! He rushed over to the parachute as soon as it hit the ground, in it he found everything he needed. A pot, a pan, some matches, and a knife. This must have cost a fortune… "Thank you!" He called out to no one in particular and went out in search for firewood.

Tara awoke with a gasp, recalling a horrible dream that she was in the Hunger Games. She wiped the sweat from forehead; it was then that she realized that it wasn't a dream. She let out a muffled squeak, as a tear drop slipped down her face. So Adrian really is dead… she thought with a frown remembering his face in the sky last night. This couldn't get any worse… What am I going to do? Maybe find water…But why would there be water right in the middle of a corn field. It wouldn't make any sense. Tara got up and decided to head toward the cornucopia. The careers must not have all of the supplies, she thought hopefully. She past some eerie looking scarecrows that gave her the creeps, but it was the most recent one that made her scream. A beautiful girl, pale and doll like smiled down at her. Her intestines spilled out of her stomach in a grotesque manner. "Is that all you got?" The girl screamed at Tara in a banshee like voice. The scarecrow started kicking her legs trying to break free of her bounds. Tara ran for her life, pushing her body to the limit. She ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore, and she collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Her breaths were ragged as she looked all around her. She's coming to get me… This must be how the game makers want to kill me… This has to be! But after a few moments Tara realized that the scarecrow was not coming. She coughed and silently thanked god that the monster hadn't come. Already near the edge of the corn field, Tara peered out of the grey husks and spotted the careers. They were slowly waking up; Onyx was applying some medical ointment to his nose. Good… Adrian didn't go down without a fight, Tara thought with sadness. Cinder was up doing pushups and what seemed to be a daily routine. Percy sat on the outskirts of their camp, staring off into the dark silent woods. Luster and Cronus were no were to be found, but Tara assumed that they were still sleeping giving the early time of day. Then, with a sigh she noticed the smoldering remains of everything the careers didn't want. Great… Now what am I supposed to do for supplies? Maybe I'll just get sponsored something. With that Tara turned and re-entered the cornfield. I'll stay close to the edge and away from the scarecrows but far enough away from the careers. Excellent, I'll just wait it out here. A look of determination appeared on her face as she trudged through the decaying stalks of corn.

"How's your nose?" Cinder asked Onyx curiously.

"Awe, are you worried about me?" He purred.

"Hardly," she laughed at his failure.

"Well then, it's broken but I think it should be fine. Why is Percy just sitting on the edge of the woods like that? It's creeping me out."

"He said he wanted to be alone. Eva was his friend; I don't think he's fully accepted that she died."

"Well that's his own fault," Onyx said with a faint smile. Cinder stared back baffled by his statement. How could he say something like that? She thought. Could anyone be so heartless? It's probably just an act. Onyx picked up on her disbelief and continued. "Attachments get you killed. There can only be one winner and if you get too close to someone you will eventually be forced into the situation where you either A) have to kill them or B) watch them die."

"But Percy knew Eva before the games… She was like a sister to him…"

"Then he should have severed their bond as soon as he got here." Cinder couldn't believe the words that were exiting her ally's mouth. Grabbing her spear she got up and walked over to Percy. The morning breeze blew through her crimson hair sending a chill up her spine. This place definitely creeps me out. I wonder what the rest of the arena holds. I guess we will get to see more of it when we hunt today. If Luster and Cronus would ever get up! Cinder continued her inward rant as she approached Percy. He sat cross legged facing the grim forest; his hands were on his blades as if he knew that someone approached him. "Percy… It's Cinder," she said in a calm soothing voice. His tension eased and he released his blades.

"I'm leaving. I want to face this alone," Percy replied without even looking at her.

"What? Percy you can't leave! The others would kill you if you left…"

"I know. But I have to go. I don't want them to think you let me go so… You need to pretend to try and kill me. You're the only one here that has somewhat of a conscience." Cinder was taken aback by the comment, was it a compliment? If this is what he wants… then…? Cinder nodded and tightened her grip on the spear. "Ready?" He asked calmly, Cinder responded with a spear thrust at his chest. Percy rolled out of the way and dashed to the woods with a smile. He looked back to see Cinder staring after him then watched as she ran back to camp to alert the others. Good luck Cinder… He thought as he ran deep into the depths of the woods.

Max stared over at Orchid's sleeping figure. It had to be morphine. They couldn't have sent her something to help with infection? It had to be the one drug I can't resist. His entire alliance was deep in slumber. I need some to tide me over... My health is getting worse. Max slowly moved over to the stash of morphine and selected a needle and a vial. A little voice in the back of his head begged him not to take this poor girls medicine. A voice that sounded much like his fathers, but he ignored it and shot the drug into his arm. He felt instant relief; walking back to his sleep bag he tossed the contents of his misdoing. His eyes fluttered gently, as he drifted off into a deep sleep. What Max didn't know is that Macy had been awake the whole time. I can't believe it… She thought with a frown. Should I bring this up to Barley? No… He'd kill him. I'll just talk to him later… She got up and took a sip of water from her canteen. Barley woke up and greeted her in a sleepy unexcited tone. "Good morning Macy."

"Hey, how was your sleep?" She replied with and equal tone.

"Could be better, I thought this was all a dream but… here we are." Macy nodded and debated on revealing Max's secret.

"Do you think we should move our camp?" Barley looked around at their surroundings; they were in a thicker portion of the woods, with small gnarled bushes and trees. To their left was the swamp.

"No, the bushes give us cover and if we need to flee we can go to the swamp. It's right there and I'm sure it has plenty of places to hide." Their conversation was interrupted but the sound of Orchid waking. "Hey Orchid how do you feel?" Barley diverted his attention to his district partner.

"There isn't much pain thanks to the morphine… but I feel so weak." She whimpered holding her mending wound.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere. You can get all the rest you need," Orchid nodded and drifted back into a deep sleep. "Macy how much food do we have?" Barley diverted his attention back to his quiet ally.

"Not a lot. We have some apples and a loaf of bread but it won't last very long… We need to go find more food," her voice wavered as she vividly imagined the struggles of starvation.

"There has to be a berry bush or something… it can't all be diseased," Macy nodded in agreement and watched as Barley gently nudged Max awake. "We are going to look for food, watch after Orchid alright?"

"Alright man, good luck!"

"Thanks, you to!" Macy and Barley headed back into the forest with the hope of finding sustenance.

"Percy's a damn traitor! Everyone get up, he's escaping!" Cinder yelled with mock rage. Cronus was up in a flash his mace in hand and charging out to meet Cinder. Onyx had to shake Luster awake but after a few moments both were on their feet and running to meet their allies. "What happened?" Onyx asked puzzled.

"Well, apparently Percy decided to take off on his own. Cinder went for the kill, missed and he escaped," Cronus stated informatively.

"Why didn't you pursue him? He is one of the strongest tributes here, we can't afford him running around on his own," Onyx cried in a fit of cruelty.

"He took me by surprise! What else was I supposed to do?" Her voice wavered. No… I hope they didn't catch up on that. To her luck Onyx scowled and walked off in Percy's direction and Luster followed. Cronus eyed her suspiciously hesitating to call her out on it, but decided to follow the others. Thank god! I hope he didn't realize that I let him go. With a sigh she followed Cronus and began the hunt for tributes.

Will awoke from his pleasant sleep only to be thrown back into the horror that is the Hunger Games. I guess all dreams have to end sometime, he thought looking to Brenna's sleeping figure. The morning air was chill as a cool breeze blew through their camp. Its only day two… he thought with a frown as he struggled to rise. Crawling out of the burrow, Percy stretched and grabbed an apple. We need to save our food supplies for as long as possible. Maybe set up some snares today… "Good morning," Brenna said sleepily.

"Hey, how was your sleep?"

"Pretty rough, this hole in the ground isn't as comfortable as the capitol's beds. Or even my lousy excuse for a bed."

"I think we'll be alright," Will laughed and looked to the scabs on her face and arms. "Do they hurt?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. The scrapes and cuts from the crows burned unlike anything he has felt before.

Brenna nodded and rubbed her sore arm, "They burn."

"Capitol mutts for ya," walking over to Brenna, Will held her hand gently and kissed it. "We should go set some snares."

"But I thought you said we should wait?"

"That's before I saw how much we eat. You know…" But his words were cut off by a kiss. Will smiled and kissed her back, then pulled away. She blushed as he helped her up, "You ready?" He asked in a calm soothing voice that made her melt. With a nod, Brenna collected their things and they set out to make some snares.

Anna had always been an early riser back home and the arena was no different. She slid her hand into her bag and pulled out a small roll and her bottle of water. Breakfast time, she giggled inwardly. Taking a big chomp out of her roll, Anna walked in the direction of the marsh ignoring any scarecrows that beckoned her. Gosh these things are horrifying… I wonder who they are. I recognize a lot of them… Like Claudia Evers, the runner up of the 45th Hunger games. She came from District 9, and utilized the tools she used back home. Coming out of the cornucopia with two kamas and a rather large backpack, she hid in the fields of golden grain until there were only a few tributes left. It was then that she killed them one by one until only her and District 7's Hatchet Ryder remained. He managed to survive the bloodbath and aligned with his district partner, who he admitted too be the love of his life. She eventually betrayed him and Hatchet was forced to kill her. The sixteen year old boy entered the grain field in search of the last tribute. He found her. In a bloody battle, which left both tributes wounded, Hatchet managed to hack off his opponents hands with his axe and plunge his knife into the girl's chest. Her cannon bellowed out and Hatchet was crowned the victor. I hope I have what it takes to win, I've already killed, and it was so bad. Especially because he deserved it! With a hand on her knife she waded through the stalks of corn. "Help me… Please," cried a scarecrow. But she managed to block out the sounds of the pleading dead. I should probably try and find more food. I didn't really have much to begin with, Anna thought staring hungrily at the corn. They are decaying! I can't eat those… placing her free hand on the growling monster that was her stomach, Anna sighed and picked up a piece of corn. As she peeled off the layers around the corn, she was surprised that it wasn't a brown mush but rather a perfectly edible vegetable. Oh, I get it. The gamemakers made them look all gross and nasty so only the smart or starving could benefit from the fields bounty… So then I would assume that it's the gross layer around the corn that produces the hallucination crap. With a confident smile, Anna collected several stalks of corn and packed them in her bag. "I'm one step ahead of you gamemakers!" She giggled to no one in particular and continued her work.

"So what do you think of the arena?" Macy asked Barley in attempt to break the awkward silence shared between them.

"It's just like any other arena, more kids die."

"I agree… but I was going more for do you think we can survive in it."

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"Well alright then..." I don't know what his problem is… I guess the arena has a different effect on all of us… Although Barley has always been sort of grumpy. He is a pretty powerful ally though. Macy pondered her thoughts of the alliance and curiously poked at Barley. "So what did you do back home?"

"I harvested crops. Out in the blazing heat everyday harvesting grain and corn that we give to the Capitol anyway. What about you?"

"I was a part of shipping. We made sure the goods were correct and all there before we loaded and shipped them off. Not a very fun job if you ask me."

"Trust me, I'd prefer it. You know… This meaningless conversation is probably being cut out from view. The Capitol doesn't like the Districts to know much about of each other."

"Yea I know. It's cruel to be honest. We are all confined to one place unless we are reaped and then…"

Her words were hastily hushed by Barley, "Shut up! You're going to get us killed!"

"What…? What did I say?" Macy replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"You can't say those kinds of things here Macy! The gamemakers have control over everything, they could easily send a tornado right for you or have a tree fall on you in your sleep. You just can't be speaking your mind. Keep your opinion of the Capitol to yourself and play their game and you can make it out alive."

"Alright I'm sorry… Oh my gosh, Barley look!" He turned and stared in the direction she was pointing at. Hugging a decaying tree was a spec of life, a bush harboring glossy purplish-black berries.

"We can't eat those," Barley stated with a frown.

"What why not? They look perfectly edible…" Her voice wavered as she remembered the plant from training, "Belladonna…" Barley nodded and knelt down next to the toxic plant.

"It appears that someone else has remembered their training as well…" He stated pointing to the plucked berries, cut leaves, and dug up roots.

Amini smiled as she pulled out the deadly poisons she collected. Belladonna, this is so perfect! With this, even if I die, I can still get revenge on my killer. Not even that, all I have to do is cut them and the poison will kick in. Just then a silver parachute flew down from the sky, I wonder what this could she thought with delight. Amini watched as it clunked to the ground, she opened it and found a mortar and pestle. Perfect, she thought looking to the poisons she had just collected. Quickly she tossed the ingredients into the mortar and started to mash them together. After a short while the ingredients blended together quite nicely. And now to apply them, she thought excitedly. She delicately laced each weapon with her homemade toxin, she had enough for all but one knife, and even that received a small portion. She took a swig of water and set her blades out to dry. Piece of cake she laughed inwardly.

Percy walked cautiously through the woods. A hand on each knife awaiting a mutt or another tribute to spring out at him. But they never did. Man today's been peaceful. The careers are obviously looking for me, so I guess that helps all of the others out. The night sky, a once grey abyss shifted into blackness and the full moon rose overhead. These days are unnatural… Percy thought gloomily, it shifts on and off at the game makers fancy. The cool air blew through his camp as he set up his makeshift tent. Using the night-vision goggles he received from his pack made it rather easy to move about in the blackness. Percy set up trip wire to warn him of any intruders and laid down under his shelter. It's probably only three… He thought with a yawn as he snuggled under his blanket. No matter, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, and with that he drifted off to sleep.

Macy and Barley have been gone for hours, Orchid is asleep and it's already getting dark out. This isn't good… It really isn't good. Max thought shivering, feeling the need for morphine rise in him yet again. No man… fight it… this isn't right. But the drug overwhelmed his conscience. Max indulged in whatever was left of the morphine and stumbled off into the cold dark woods. He felt alive again. Like every muscle could function correctly and there was no worries in the world. He had completely forgotten that he was in the Hunger Games, in fact he had completely forgotten that there was such a thing as the Hunger Games. Everything just felt right. That was when he blacked out.

"I can't believe it got dark so quickly," Barley stated as he escorted Macy back to the camp.

"Yea me neither, the game makers must really like messing with nature in this arena." Barley only nodded as they neared the camp. But his slow walked transformed into a sprint as the whimpers of Orchid came into hearing range. "Barley wait up!" Macy called as she ran after him. She reached the camp to see Barley holding his partners hand begging her to stay with him.

"It hurts so bad Barley. The morphine… It's gone! So is Max. When I woke up he wasn't hear."

"Stay with me Orchid, fight through the pain. Don't give up! Remember what I said about District 11 having a victor. I need you to be strong." Orchid nodded and held back tears while Macy looked around for Max. That's when everything clicked. The mood swings. The pale skin. The vomiting. Max had an addiction for the very drug that was keeping her friend going.

"Dammit!" She cursed wilding holding her head in her palms. "Max took the morphine. He took all of it!"

"What could he possibly need it for?" Barley asked, but just kicked a tree as he figured it out himself. "I knew something was wrong with that kid! Orchid could die because of this!" He said in a hushed voice.

"I know! I know… Barley I'm so sorry. I didn't know anything. Maybe we can hunt him down? He might still have some left!"

"It's no use. He's probably long gone by now," he stated with doubt.

"It's still worth a shot…" Macy pleaded feeling like the guiltiest person in the world. Barley only shook his head and walked over to his district partner trying to sooth the girl. Macy plunked down on her sleeping bag and let tears flow out. I should have known. She thought dreading the moment of Orchid's death.

Tomas feasted on his bounty of eggs. Just like my mama used to make, he chuckled. Hm… No deaths today. That's pretty interesting, I was sure the careers would have gutted someone by now. The moon smiled down at him with the perfect amount of moon light as he sat on his sleeping bag next to the fire. Doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm still alive everything will be fine. The Capitol anthem played overhead as the sky light up with the insignia of the Capitol. Not a single face appeared in the sky. I wonder what will happen… Will the game makers take the life of someone because their pissed that no one's dying? It's happened before, and I sure don't want to see what creatures are stashed away in the marsh. His mind flooded with all kinds of things from giant man eating toads to poisonous dragon flies. Tomas settled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Another day down, he thought cheerily. Then the explosion of a cannon wrestled his ear drums signaling the death of another tribute.


	13. Chapter 13

**I really loved the end of this chapter. It's pretty intense! But anyway, I don't think I've mentioned that I am going to write three or four of these. This current story is all my own tributes. The second one, I had my friends and family create the tributes, but I'm thinking about having the third one being a SYOT. What do you guys think about that? Is that something that you'd be interested in? Review or PM me you're thoughts! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 13: With Mist Comes Death**

Tributes rushed up at the sound of the unexpected cannon, their weapons in hand and prepared for the worst. "Why the hell would anyone hunt this late?!" groaned Will, keeping an eye on the nearly pitch black forest. Brenna was sitting against the burrow staring out at him worriedly.

"Will, I don't think it was anywhere near here, you don't have to worry!"

"Your safety is at stake, of course I'm worried," he replied chivalrously. However after a short while he groggily made his way back to the burrow.

Tara awoke wide eyed and thankful that it wasn't her that had died. It's so late… She thought with a frown. Why are people even up? The night sky was a mix of stars and blackness, a sight that oddly brought comfort to the young girl. I wonder who died… I missed the fallen review… I don't think anyone died yesterday though. There were no cannon. Tara looked around to see if anyone was near, but brushed off the thought knowing that she was well hidden and fell asleep.

That's interesting. Percy thought curiously, rubbing his tired eyes. Either the Capitol has set mutations on us or there is someone hunting at night. I don't think it's the careers though. Onyx would have thrown a fit, Luster is the laziest girl I've ever met and Cronus would prefer to hunt during the day. I hope Cinder is alright there… They might have found out about her. Oh well, It's not my problem anymore and I don't think she would have come with me anyway. Percy then rolled over and drifted back off to sleep.

Orchid awoke in a cold sweat and with a scream. Barley was instantly up and by her side, soothing her and comforting her. I guess another was offed, Barley though with a frown. "Is she okay?" Macy asked sleepily.

"Yea, she was just spooked."

Macy watched her new friend's eyes slowly flutter shut as she returned to her slumber. "I'm pretty frightened myself."

"Don't be. Whoever it was is far off…"

Tomas opened his eyes wide in shock. I'm alive… I'm alive… he thought with panic, roughly patting himself in search for wounds. But someone else died… which means… I'm one step closer to victory! Tomas lay back down with a hopeful smile and quickly fell back asleep.

"Are you kidding me?!" Onyx screamed. "We're missing out on the action! By the end of the games some goody-goody will have racked up more kills than us!

"Onyx calm down! You're making a fool of yourself," Luster screamed back.

"No! This is ridiculous. This embarrassment could have been avoided if she would have killed Percy!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Cinder.

"So this is my fault?! If you hadn't run off in the bloodbath then we might have killed more tributes!"

"I was hunting down a tribute! What else did you expect me to do?"

"Yea, you went after a tribute with a low score when you could have taken out someone like Will or Amini."

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Cronus bellowed and watched as everyone quieted down. "Listen, the fact of the matter is that there is another tribute dead. There are ten more tributes out there! We shouldn't be getting all bent out of shape because we didn't kill someone. Let's just get some rest and hunt tomorrow." Everyone nodded and skulked off to different corners of the camp.

Anna yawned at the sound of the cannon. Another one...? So much for a peaceful day, she thought shrugging her shoulders. I wonder who it was… The careers probably hunted some poor kid down, someone young and not as smart. Maybe the twelve year old, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm alive! Snuggling the ground and resting her head on her pillow, Anna drifted back off to sleep in wait for tomorrow.

Amini wiped the blood off of her blade and looked down to the corpse of Max. His throat opened up in a neat red slit. These night vision goggles are great! She thought with a grim smile. I just killed someone… Poor guy passed out right in the open… What else was I supposed to do..? Guilt flooded through her mind as she walked away from the body. Keep it together… This is the Hunger Games! I was bound to kill eventually and this was an easy kill. Her thoughts clouded her minds as she rummaged around and set up a simple camp to sleep for the night. He would have died anyway… She thought as her eyes closed and dreams of dread filled her unconscious mind.

The sun rose behind the cloudy sky, chilling air came with it sending shivers up spines and a thick fog hugged the ground making it difficult for those awake to see. Percy quickly packed up his camp and got on the move. This should be interesting, he thought pulling out his kukri knives. I guess they need to spice it up somehow but nearly tearing away our vision isn't the way to do it. Slowly making his way towards what he thought was east, Percy noticed there were a lot less crows about. There was a squawk, in the distance but other than that they've nearly disappeared. This arena is so… morbid. Everything about it reminds me of death. I guess that's how the Game makers wanted it. After a good thirty minutes of walking Percy fell face first into the river. "Dammit!" He cursed silently as he collected himself. Eyeing the foggy woods, Percy concluded that no one heard or saw him, and that if they did, they were not going to do anything about it. Well this is rather convenient; he thought cheerily filling up his water canteen, I was all out. Standing up and stashing away his canteen Percy waded through the stomach high water. This is nice… He thought with a frown. It reminds me of home… Murky water, cold murky water, just like back home… His thoughts shifted as the voices of his former companions came into earshot. Quickly submerging, Percy swam silently under the water past the careers and slowly made his way out of the water. His clothes and backpack weighed him down but it didn't stop him from staying quiet. He crouched behind a tree and watched as they stopped for water. Onyx skulked off in the direction opposite of the river to keep watch and Luster knocked an arrow ready to fire at any tribute that came within her sights. Cronus and Cinder filled up all the water bottles they've collected from the others and set them aside once they were full. "Early bird catches the worm!" Cronus said with a wide smile nudging Luster and handing her a bottle of water.

"I can't believe you guys woke me up this early! The cannon last night didn't help, I probably only got four hours of sleep!"

"Get over it drama queen, we all didn't sleep well," stated Cinder with a triumphant smile.

"Yea Luster, we need to get out heads in the game and rack up some kills. If we're lucky we can probably find one of the poor S.O.B.'s still sleeping."

"I guess… But I don't see why we have to wake up THIS early. I mean couldn't we have given it another hour or two?"

"There's no one around. If they are they are well hidden and have no intention of attacking," Onyx said as he took his water canteen from Cinder.

"Where do you think they all went?" She asked.

"Hell if I know," Onyx replied grumpily.

"They're probably scattered throughout the woods. I think I saw some run to the corn field as well," Cronus butted in.

"Well we should continue to search the woods, and then if we can't find anyone we can move on to the corn field. It should be much easier to find them in there," Luster said sliding her arrow back into its quiver. The careers nodded in agreement and took off in the opposite direction. Percy sighed with relief as they ran out of sight. Well that was just plain lucky. He thought with a laugh as he crossed the river in search for a new camp. As he crossed, there was a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Before his eyes, just at the edge of the river was a fallen tree, the roots were sticking out creating a rather large hole, like an animal burrow but much bigger. It's just the fog playing tricks on me, he thought intuitively. With that, Percy trudged off into the wilderness.

"Alright, I think they're gone," Will said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"That was crazy that we didn't get discovered," Brenna replied.

"Both Percy and the careers almost saw us… I could have taken Percy if he attacked but not the careers. I wonder why he isn't with them anymore."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are safe for now." There was a sincerity in her voice that soothed Will, the very fact that she believed they would be alright brought his senses back down to earth.

"Your right," he nodded with a smile. "Hey, let's go collect our snares. Get some food in our stomachs." Brenna's stomach growled in agreement and she got her supplies. "Keep your guard up and hand on your weapon." Planting a quick peck on her cheek, Will led the way into the direction of their snares.

"Barley how is she?" Macy asked sleepily.

"Not well. She can barely keep her eyes open. I don't think she'll last much longer," he replied in a shaky voice. Macy saw right past his strength, his endurance, his head strong personality, and saw that her ally was actually sensitive.

"I'm sorry Barley… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to be sorry Macy. You're not the one who plunged the spear into her stomach."

"That doesn't mean I'm not…" Orchid waking up cut her sentence off.

"Morning guys," she said in a painful tone masked with false cheer.

"Hey Orchid, how was your sleep," Barley asked with a smile.

"I would say good but… I think you'd know I'm lying," a faint smile broke out on her face.

"Don't worry about it Orchid, maybe someone from the Capitol will send more medicine? We can only hope," Macy said encouragingly.

"Yea, don't count yourself out yet. You can get through this."

"Thanks guys. It means a lot… hey, do we have any food?"

"A bit," Macy said smiling, "what would you prefer, apples or jerky?"

"An apple sounds quite nice right about now." Macy walked over to their bags and rummaged through the belongings. Her hands seized a rather large ruby red apple; it glistened in the faint sunlight as she handed it to the injured girl. "Thanks Macy," she said taking a small bite out of it," Mmm! This is so good!"

"I bet! Barley do you want anything?"

"I'm fine. Hey Macy… Do you think we should relocate soon?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Macy shook her head and replied, "No… I don't think we would get very far with Orchid. Our best bet is to go and find food. We're running rather low."

"Alright, I'll go, stay and watch after her will you?"

"Yea I can do that. Good luck," Macy said and watched as he walked off in search for food.

Tomas nibbled on his left over eggs as he packed his camp up. I need to keep moving if I want to survive. If I just sit here some tribute could find me or worse… The Capitol could get sick of me and try to kill me off. I need to make it seem like I'm resourceful, make them think I'm someone to bet on! The chill morning air was laced with a thick fog, something that was all too familiar back home in District 5. It is always gloomy back home, he thought with a frown, reminiscing the past. Slinging his backpack over his back, Tomas reentered the mucky water and waded through its sickly colored depths. The water was chilling and sent shivers up and down his body, but the thought of survival was even greater. Tomas pressed on deeper into the swamp, not looking back, and thinking only of what was to come.

Tara struggled to wake up. However, after a full minuet of mental orders, her body was forced to stand. Man that sleep was rough… What to do first, she thought taking in her surroundings. Tall stalks of corn were standing all around her and a thick fog weaved its way through the corn field. That's interesting… she thought coughing, holding her parched throat. Today I need to find water… She thought desperately. Slowly making her way to the edge of the corn field, Tara decided that the risk was worth it, and stepped out of her safe haven. The atmosphere was far different from the corn field. Gnarled, twisted trees surrounded her and sickly looking bushes adorned the ground. The fog that was intertwined with the stalks of corn was much more present here. This place is so awful… She thought with dread. Like a nightmare, it's just all so unreal. Well, nightmare or not, there has to be water around here somewhere! Tara continued her path cautiously, making sure she wasn't too loud, lest she attracts the attention of whatever was lurking in the woods.

There was a whisper to her left… and then to her right. Scarecrows… Get out of my head! Anna thought with a frown. She knew they were just a trick, and couldn't really hurt her, but they were so annoying. Constant nonstop shouting and begging. It drives me absolutely nuts! She thought, contemplating relocation. I can't leave… I haven't even seen or heard anyone in the past few days… No, it's safe here. I have what I need. Maybe I'll even get sponsored. With her plan set in motion, Anna collected her things and moved through the corn field with an adventuress heart. The morning went by fast, her exploration of the field gave her very little information. This part of the arena seems endless, she thought. There is nothing but corn, scarecrows, and more corn. Oh, and the occasional crow, but other than that nothing! She looked up to the sun, hidden behind a myriad of grey puffs of condensed water. This is the darkest it had been during the day, she thought. With the sun blotted out, the arena was far colder than it originally was sending chills up her spin and the fog had thickened making it nearly impossible to see. Great, now what am I supposed to do? Deciding that this was a suitable place to make camp, Anna started to unpack her things. She grabbed some of the corn that she collected and started to unpeel it. I'm glad I found this, I have plenty of food now. Water is the only problem. She took a big bite out of the vegetable, and sighed in relief that it has gone so well. Despite the little spat with Arrus and the scarecrows, things haven't been too bad in the arena. Not a single tribute has found me, the capitol hasn't even sent anything my way. Things are looking good. A small crow hopped up next to her and cocked its head to the side. "Get away! There's corn all over the place why would you want mine?" She yelled at the little ebony bird. It only inched closer and closer until it was only a foot away. "Scram!" She screamed kicking at it. The bird flew back in a fit of rage and fear and started squawking profoundly. "Cut it out bird, you're going to…" Her words fell short as the sky above her turned into a storm of black bodies, crows exited their nests in the corn field and joined the army massing above her. Without hesitation, Anna grabbed her things and bolted in the direction away from this storm. Not worrying about the mist, she charged through the corn field as fast as she could, occasionally feeling a sting from beaks and talons. She ran as fast as her legs would allow her, and did not plan to stop until she was safe.

Barley walked in the direction of the cornucopia with the hope that there still may be something his allies could use. The main thing we need is medicine. Without it, Orchid is as good as dead. Barley thought grimly of his friend… His thoughts only grew darker when he decided that it would be better if she did die. That way he could be the victor, but these thoughts quickly vanished as he found a berry bush. The berries weren't completely gone, thankfully they were edible. Raspberries. He thought with a smile. I haven't had raspberries since we traded Mrs. Helen corn back home. He laughed out loud, at the heartwarming memory of his next door neighbor. Getting his head back in the game, Barley started stuffing his pockets with berries. After picking the bush clean, he continued his course to the cornucopia. The fog nearly eliminated the need for sight, it was so thick he could barely see his feet. At least no one will be able to see me. He smiled, thankful for the cover that the gamemakers have provided. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" A scream broke out in the direction he was walking, a female scream, tortured and in pain. Barley sprinted straight to it in order to investigate. He ran up to the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree. The girl from District 12 bolted out of the corn field, a murder of crows on her tail. Barley watched as they took turns dive bombing her, pecking and raking her with their razor sharp talons. He could nearly hear each gash form, as they flayed her alive. In a single fluid motion, as if in one unit, all the crows joined together and flew at her simultaneously. She was no longer in sight. Only a hurricane of squawking death, and in that moment a cannon went off. The girl was dead. The crows dissipated and went their separate ways, leaving only a slimy red skeleton, and a boy, once brave and courageous, now doubting his sanity and very much afraid.

**R.I.P. Max and Anna **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! today the rest of the story will be up and I can finally get back to writing it! Where I am at right now there are about five or six tributes left. I hope you're enjoying it and please please please review! :) **

**Chapter 14: Infection**

Barley dropped to his knees in disbelief of the horror he had just witnessed. Tears streamed down his face as the scene of what just happened played through his mind like a broken record. How could they be so… ruthless…? He questioned himself burying his head into his hands. Barley shakily stood and made his way over to the body. Maybe she had something that we can use. Medicine perhaps? He made his way to her bag, which was laying a few feet from her corpse. Snatching it up, Barley opened it and peeked inside. The bag was stuffed with a pillow, some water, and rope. But what surprised him the most was the disgusting looking corn from the field. He picked up one of the pieces and began to unpeel it. To his surprise, it was perfectly edible. I'll be damned. He thought with a smile, the gamemakers must have had a good laugh with this. Stuffing the corn back into her pack, he walked over to the cornucopia with the hope of finding leftovers but instead found a big pile of ash, and remnants of what used to be stashed in the cornucopia. Someone torched it all… He thought with a frown. Emotionlessly, Barley walked over to the corn field. The decaying stalks of corn were repulsive indeed, but as long as they were edible his alliance wouldn't starve. Taking his sickle sword, Barley hacked away chopping off piece after piece until both his and Anna's bags were full. After this chore was finished he slung both bags over his shoulder and headed back to camp.

Amini sighed as she nibbled on an apple. This is the last one, I guess I can't ration much more; I'm going to need more food. It would take far too long to hunt with my knives… I need to find some berries or nuts. I'll do it tonight, she thought patting the night vision goggles around her neck. Darkness will be my ally. The day had been quiet. Yes she had killed someone, but no one else seemed to be around. Even the animals have been scattered. There's nothing here, nothing but silence and death. The temperature dropped, as the day went on. The sun was hidden by a wall of clouds, releasing little to no light and most importantly heat. Amini rubbed her hands together with the hope of warming them, but every time she stopped the cold came back. There's nothing I can do about it, she sighed. I can't just sit here! Looking around, Amini found a rather large tree, suitable for climbing and camping out until the moon rose in the sky. Perfect! She thought with a smile as she motioned towards it. The base of the tree was far bigger that it first appeared. With a determined smile, Amini jumped up and started scaling the tree. Once she had reached a suitable height she pulled out her rope and tied herself to the hefty branch. This should keep me in place. She thought with a smile. This is just perfect. The lack of light made her rather drowsy and to her surprise her thoughts drifted, her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell into a deep sleep.

To his relief, four of their five snares had actually caught something, two rabbits and three squirrels to be specific. With a smile on his face, Will started skinning them with Brenna's smaller axe. It was a rough job, and he messed up in many places but they got an extensive amount of meat that should last them at least three days. Taking some of that rabbit fur, and two thin strips of pieces ripped from his shirt, Will also fashioned makeshift gloves for Brenna. He couldn't however figure out how to make them stay, so finally giving up he just tied them to Brenna's hand with a smile. "Now you can be a little warmer."

Brenna smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Will, this is really thoughtful."

"Well it's getting colder every day, just thought it'd help," he replied holding her.

"It does. It's awesome we have this much food. We need to find a safe place to cook it though."

"The burrow is probably big enough that it won't catch on fire and it will conceal the smoke. We should build a fire there, that way we can eat and stay warm at the same time." Brenna nodded in agreement and followed him back to their camp. Everything in the arena was so quiet. If Will wasn't with me I would probably go crazy. They walked side by side with their weapons prepared for any mutts or tributes, but nothing ever came. Only the whistle of the wind could be heard. They found the river, and started moving back up stream to their home away from home. It was about a ten minuet trek until they arrived. Crawling into the burrow and eyeing up the size, Will made silent calculations as he determined if a fire could be built inside. It should be big enough if we don't make the fire too big, and if it does exceed the limit we set for it the river is right there. "I think this will work! We just need to be outside when the fire is lite otherwise we will be smoked out."

"Okay! Let get this fire going," Brenna replied with a smile. The pair gathered some small sticks and applied what they learned in training to create a decent fire. They then stuck the skinned rabbit to a stick and started to cook them. It took some time but it was worth it, as the couple took their first bite. "Wow! This is great Will! Best thing I've had since we were in the capitol!" Will nodded in agreement and took another bite.

"We should probably save some. Let cook it so it doesn't rot or anything and find something to…" His sentence came to a hold as a silver parachute floated to the ground. He quickly rushed up to retrieve it. Inside, was some sort of see through wrap, and a bottle that was labeled preservatives. "Brenna look at this!" he said watching her walk over.

"Well this is convenient," she laughed. With a smile Will nodded and they wrapped up what they didn't eat to preserve. The fire went down to embers, but still gave off a glow of heat, allowing them to keep warm. "Today's been great Will. We are fed, hydrated, alive…"

"I'm going to get you out of here Brenna. You're going to see your family again I promise." Brenna frowned and stared at the ground. But what if I don't want to make it out of here… What if I want you to live? She thought.

"Don't make promises you can't keep William Cross," she said seriously but with a smile. Will didn't need to reply, he simply kissed her lips tenderly sending sparks through both of their bodies. A kiss that made Brenna know he meant to keep his promise. She pressed her lips to his, feeling his warmth, not wanting this moment to ever end. But it did. Just like that it was snuffed out, as Will broke away kissing her forehead. "I love you Brenna, I've always loved you and I haven't had the courage to say it until now, and if I die, I want to die knowing that you know I love you."

"Oh Will… I love you to," she replied with a smile. This was all he needed. With a smile he pecked her lips once more.

"It's getting dark. We should probably hide this fire, or it will draw attention to us. Nodding, the pair stomped out the fire and watched as the light around them died.

The Capitol anthem played throughout the arena and Macy looked up to see her District partner Max's face in the sky. He deserved what he got but I can't help but feel sorry for him… Having to struggle with an addiction and being thrown into this mess… I'm so sorry Max. His face disappeared and he was gone forever, quickly being replaced with the girl from twelve. After a few moments the sky went black and Macy was left with her thoughts. "I'm sorry Macy…" Orchid coughed, trying to comfort her.

"Why are you sorry? He stole your medicine…"

"He was from home. It must be hard to lose him," she replied sympathetically. Macy only nodded and looked over to her friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Worse. It hurts so much and… I think it's just getting worse," Orchid frowned. It's infected, she knew that. She saw the puss, and the discoloration of her wound. I won't make it much longer... Branches snapped to her right, the sound of someone getting closer and closer came within earshot. Macy quickly grabbed her knife and held it to the intruder, but was relieved that it was only Barley. "Whoa, easy there it's just me," he said with a smile, "I got lots of food. We should be fine for a few days."

"What did you find?" Macy asked excitedly.

"Corn. You know from the corn field?" He said with a smile.

"That's disgusting Barley! That can't be edible!" She replied with a frown.

"Looks can be deceiving here try some!" Tossing her a grey stalk, he pulled out another for Orchid. "Trust me, it tastes perfectly fine." She nodded and started to unpeel it. He was right, the corn was perfectly edible. With a tremendous smile, Orchid took a bite out of the corn, as did Macy.

"I revoke my previous statement!" Macy laughed. "Great job Barley! We have plenty of food now. How did you know it was edible?"

"The girl from twelve had it in her backpack so I took it out and saw for myself." The two girls looked at each other with frowns.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Orchid asked weakly.

"No, mutts did. I watched her die…" A look of relief flushed over his allies.

"What were the mutts?" Macy asked curiously.

"Crows… They… It wasn't pretty," he said trying to block the grotesque image from his mind.

"I'm sorry…" Orchid comforted him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Barley pulled out the pillow form Anna's pack and handed it to Orchid.

"Thanks Barley…"

He nodded, "Yea, well we should get some sleep." The girls agreed and they went to their separate parts of the camp, Barley stayed up to keep watch. He wasn't planning on sleeping tonight.

Amini stalked the arena silently. A knife in hand she snuck around with the hopes of finding food. These night vision goggles have really come in handy. Her pockets were stuffed with what nuts and berries she could find. Knowing the ins and outs of poisons, it was apparent that what she had picked were edible. The moon shone in the night sky, it was a beautiful sight to see. Capitol night vision goggles portrayed your surroundings as if it were daytime. Seeing the moon full in the light sky was like being on another planet. If only this was another planet… She thought with a frown. Deciding that she had enough food and water, Amini climbed up a tree that was near the river. But was shocked when a voice called out to her. "Hello?" It was the voice of a little girl. Amini watched as the little girl from District 10 walked out from behind the bushes. "Please don't kill me… I'm… I'm really hungry." With a sympathetic look, Amini climbed down from her tree and walked over to the girl. She looked frightened but she stood her ground.

"Here, I collected these today. Take them," she said pulling the nuts and berries out of her pockets.

"Really?" The girls face lit up.

"Yes really, now here." Amini turned to leave when the girl posed another question.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" With a sigh, Amini nodded and followed the girl into her hiding place. It was a cluster of dead bushes, but it had plenty of concealment and would last her the night. "So, how have things been in the arena for you?" She asked Amini curiously. Amini pulled off her night vision goggles and replied.

"They've been like everyone else. Just trying to survive you know? What about you? How have you faired?"

"Not too well… I haven't eaten since the start and I only just now had water. I was hiding in the cornfield. That place is horrible, don't go there."

"What was so horrible about it?" Amini asked, her curiosity heightened.

"The corn makes you see things... The scarecrows… dead people… It was just so horrible in there."

"The corn must have some hallucinogen in it or something." The girl nodded and buried her face in her knees. "So what's your name?" Amini asked trying to change the subject.

"Tara, you?" She said with a smile.

"Amini. Listen Tara, I'll stay with you the night but I'm going to leave tomorrow okay?" Tara nodded, understanding that attachments only get you hurt or killed. "Okay, we should get some sleep. I'll keep watch, then I'll wake you up when it's your turn."

"Okay. Good night Amini!" She then laid down and drifted off into a deep sleep. Amini only stared at her in pity. Poor girl, I don't know how she even survived this long. Putting her night vision goggles back on, Amini kept watch until morning.

The chilling waters of the swamp became a second home for Tomas. He became used to the sound of insects singing their tune, toads croaking in the early morning and the fact that he was always soaking wet. The water bird eggs kept him fed, he had water all around him to boil, and best of all no tribute has seen him since the bloodbath. His days in the arena haven't been as bad as he first thought they might be. The only downside to this place was that he was lonely. Tomas often caught himself talking to the wildlife of the swamp, or even to the rotted trees all around him. It gave him something to do when taking a rest and made the day go by so much quicker. I wonder where the rest of the tributes are and how they're holding up… Tomas went over the deaths in his head, trying to remember who's all left. Nine of us died on the first day and two more on day three. I can't remember all their names but their faces… their faces have already been branded to my memory. Both from three, the little girl from four, Mira, the boy from six, both from eight, the boy from nine, the boy from ten, and both from twelve. That leaves thirteen of us left. Most of the careers are alive, Amini is alive, and the pair from seven is alive, also me, the twelve year old from ten, the girl from six, and both from eleven. Tomas rechecked everything in his head and got the same results. Alright, thirteen left. I need to avoid the careers obviously and stay away from Amini. Maybe I can join an alliance…? Get them to trust me and kill them in their sleep. I think that would aid in getting more sponsors. With his new plan set, Tomas turned around and head back in the direction of the forest. He knew the way pretty well, the swamp was easy to navigate in because what wasn't water was mucky, allowing his foot prints to be tracked. In the beginning he feared this would bring tributes to him, but it seemed that no one but him has entered the swamp and if they did, they didn't find his footprints. Lost in thought Tomas tripped over a large branch and fell face first into the mud. His body tensed up, and he froze trying not to make a sound. Just a few feet ahead of him, slithering through the mud was the largest snake he had ever seen. It was so big that he was sure it could easily wrap its entire body around him. Tomas watched as it slithered past him and out of sight. With a sigh of relief, he slowly got up and continued his journey out of the swamp.

We haven't found anyone yet. The Capitol is probably pretty pissed at us, they allow our Districts to train so we can put on a good show, but the only damage we've done was in the bloodbath, and that was three days ago. Onyx pondered his thoughts while his alliance groggily awoke. This alliance is taking a turn for the worse I can feel it; if I'm going to survive I'll have to impress the Capitol and make things interesting before they decide just to kill us all off. Onyx eyed his alliance members carefully. He's studied them from the very moment they met. His spoiled rich boy act has gone perfectly. Always complaining, always pissed off, nothing is ever good enough for me. Ha, it makes me laugh how foolish they all are. Everything I've done was planned, the rich boy act, hunting down Adrian, even though I took quite a bit of pleasure of putting that cocky bastard down, everything I've done has made me seem like a rage driven pretty boy. Now it's time to plant the seed of doubt in one of these fine people. He eyed each of his companions, weighing his options, the pros and cons of setting them up, calculating a masterful stroke. Luster was still asleep, as always, she's lazy and pathetic and had no chance of winning from the very beginning. Cronus and Cinder on the other hand might. Cronus is an animal, strong and powerful. I wouldn't be able to take him in a fair fight. Cinder is deadly, but predictable, she doubts herself and that can be used to my advantage. He watched as she walked off to gather some water. This is my chance, Onyx thought walking over to Cronus who was munching on a piece of bread. "Hey Cronus, could I have a word?"

"Sure man what's up?" He said with a smile.

"Listen, I was talking to Cinder last night on our watch, and she said something about ending you before you became more of a threat… It took some time to process but… I think she means to backstab you…"

A dumbfounded look appeared on his face, "Are you kidding me?! Then come on! Let's kill her!" He picked up his mace and got up to walk over in the direction she went.

"Wait, wait! That's not the best of ideas…"

"Why's that? She wants to kill me, you said it yourself," his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I know what I said! But if you kill her now the whole alliance crumbles. What will Luster think if you just killed one of us? No, we can't kill her yet. We wait, for the opportune moment. Besides we need her to hunt more tributes," Onyx said with a smile.

"Right… just keep and eye on her will you? If she makes any moves then kill her quickly." Onyx nodded and Cronus patted him on the back. Perfect, that was easier than I thought. He watched Cronus wake up Luster; she lazily got her things together. Cinder came back with water for everyone and then packed up her things. "Alright, let's go find us some tributes… Cinder, you take front, and then Onyx, Luster and I will be in back." With a smile Onyx got into position and left for the hunt, his perfect plan set in motion.

Tara awoke to find Amini watching the dim lighted forest. She had obviously stayed up all night allowing Tara to get a full nights rest, "Morning." Tara said sleepily. Amini looked down to her and nodded with a small smile. "Why didn't you wake me up to keep watch?"

"You looked exhausted and in need of rest," she said simpally.

Tara looked into the older girls eyes. She was tired as well, there were large purple bags under her eyes, it was apparent that she had gotten very little sleep these past few days. "You're tired to, I can tell."

"I'll be fine, don't' worry about me," she replied stubbornly.

"No. You need to rest. Don't worry, I'll watch after you okay? You need your sleep to."

Amini sighed and nodded. Pulling out one of her daggers, Amini handed it to the girl. "Be careful with this, it's poisoned so don't cut yourself. If anyone comes, wake me up first, unless they spot you. If they spot you then run and hide, and only use the knife if there is no other option."

"What about you though?" Tara asked not liking the path this plan was going.

"Don't worry about me. You have to think of your own survival, okay?"

"Okay… Now get some rest. You need it." Amini nodded and lay down in the tall grey grass. The wind gently blew through, creating a peaceful tune. The temperature was just right, allowing her to drift off into a pleasant sleep.

"How much water do we have left?" Barley asked Macy as she rummaged through their supplies. Their food supply had sky rocketed after the discovery of the corn, but water had still been a problem. The alliance had been rationing it since day one and that was when there were four of them. Their numbers had decreased but the need for water hadn't.

"Not enough to last us the day. We will have to start resorting to the swamp water… it's that or find another water source," the thought of drinking the slimy gunk behind her was nearly unbearable.

"Well we won't be able to go anywhere with Orchid this hurt. She's gotten much worse, I don't know how much longer she will be able to hang in there. I don't like the fact that one of us has to split up from the group to find supplies either. That leaves us both vulnerable."

"I agree, but what else are we supposed to do. We can't bring her with us on supply runs, she can barely stand," Macy stated motioning to their injured companion. The alliance had become fully aware of Orchid's infection. Her wound had turned a vile yellowish color and oozed puss every once and awhile, Barley attempted to clean the wound as best as he could but it was no use. Orchid lay on her sleeping bag in a cold sweat, shivering as she slept.

"Can't the Capitol see that we need medicine? Is no one willing to sponsor us?" Barley stated, letting his rage get the better of him. This was no time for the Capitol's games. His friend's life was at stake, the least they could do is give her medicine. But that's not how the Capital operated. Their goal was to create death, and the games must be getting boring. His friend was going to die and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sure they do Barley… I'm sure they do," she looked to her new friend. She must be in so much pain, Macy thought with a frown. Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face. The Capitol won't do anything about it, they need more deaths. From the perspective of a Capitol citizen, these games are probably a bore. There have been very little deaths in the past four days, everything must be moving so slow for them… but for us, it's terrifying. Barley walked over and hugged her sharing her pain.

Orchid woke up and smiled, a warm feeling touched her heart. She had already accepted that she was going to die. That much was clear. But she was still happy. Happy that she could die in the arms of her friends from an infection, rather than die alone at the hands of some deranged tribute or mutation. She smiled up at them mentally willing them to win. A thought appeared in her mind, she knew that one of her friends would die. But as long as the other won she would smile down from heaven, happy as can be. That's a funny thought, she laughed to herself. In this time, I never really thought about if there actually is a god. I hope there is… Tears streamed from her face. She could nearly feel the infection working its way up to her heart. When it did there was no more pain. Her heart beat slowed, and eventually died out. Closing her eyes, Orchid drifted off into an eternal sleep and her cannon fired, signaling her death. Barley and Macy instantly looked to their friend. Her eyes were shut, but she wasn't breathing. Barley looked down accepting the truth but Macy ran to Orchid's side willing her to live. But it was no use. The girl was gone, having fought an unwinnable battle for three and a half days. The alliance simply collected their things and left their old camp, allowing the hovercraft to collect the body of their former companion.

Percy frowned as he heard another cannon go off. I should be happy, another tribute down means I'm one step closer to getting back home. No one deserves this though… Percy made his way up stream, the opposite direction he had his confrontation with the careers, with the hope that he might find some form of shelter. Walking through the water, Percy managed to keep his tracks hidden, in case the careers came this way. He walked for a good hour, hearing nothing but the wind, and seeing nothing but dead trees until his eyes spotted a small cave leading into a large cliff. I guess this will do, he thought with a smile. Cautiously, he made his way to the cave. Prowling the outskirts around it to make sure there was no sign of tributes, then finally entering with his hands on his weapons. His breathing was heavy, his body was tense. He was prepared for any situation that was about to unfold, but to his relief, he found the cave empty. Leaning against the wall, Percy sat down to rest. His thoughts slowly drifted off to Ariel and Ripply. He missed his family, the family that the Capitol stole from him. They ripped him from their arms and threw him into this hell. If he makes it out, it's something he will never forget. Damn Capitol… Why couldn't the rebellion have been a success? Kids wouldn't be dying. Families wouldn't be grieving. We could have peace for once, but the Capitol's idea of peace is just more death. Nothing in the world would bring him more joy then to see the Capitol fall. He took a sip of water and pondered the thought as he awaited nightfall.

Another dead, Will thought as he took a bite out of the rabbit. Brenna had already finished hers and was staring out of the burrow. Looking down to his food, Will decided to conserve the rest for Brenna when their food ran out again. He got up and slowly made his way over to her. These past few days have been a struggle but they just found the vibe they needed to survive. They had everything they needed to last for days but that wasn't guaranteed. The gamemakers could take their life any moment they choose. A tribute could walk by and end it just the same. Nothing was ever a guarantee in the arena. Will took a seat next to her and smiled, "Hey, how was lunch?" he asked positively.

"It was wonderful Will, you're a great cook," she laughed nudging his arm. The food was better then what the gamemakers provided at the cornucopia. It was actually cooked, and had flavor. "You know we make a great team. I catch the food and you cook it." The thought of them as a team made her smile. They have worked well together. They are surviving just fine, they haven't been found by other tributes. Life in the arena has been relatively peaceful.

"I know right?! You're like the super hero and I'm your sidekick!" Will said with a giant smile. He always found some way to cause a playful fight. It worked every time, and this was no different.

"What makes you the sidekick?" Brenna said with a smile. He won't be winning this time, there is no way I'll let him! She watched him make silly faces as he thought of an answer and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you do all the hard work. I would have nothing to cook if your snares didn't catch us food," he said intellectually. He does have a point, she thought inwardly.

"You protect me. Keep me safe," she said scooting closer to him. Ah-ha! Now I've got him. But he only laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's the sidekick's job to watch the hero's back. Even a hero needs a protector you know…" His gentle hands stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes leaning in for a kiss, but Brenna stopped him.

"You sacrificed yourself for me, signed onto a death sentence for the _chance _that I might get home. Although I don't condone your actions… if that's not heroism then I don't know what is." There, I win she thought as she watched Will's smile go away. Brenna leaned in and pressed her lips to his, gently. His smooth lips sent fireworks throughout her body. Chills went up her spine as he twirled his fingers in her hair.

Will pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You know why I did it don't you?" Brenna nodded and looked away. I know why you did it, but I still don't understand why. My heart broke when I saw your hand shoot into the air. When I saw you walking up to the stage, and when you shook my hand. I don't understand William Cross, why you would do this to me. I would rather die, ten times over then live knowing that you died for me. I don't understand why I am worth more to you than your own life. Thoughts manifested in her mind like ink on a diary. Everything that she wanted to say to the love of her life but couldn't bring herself to say, was written on the pages of her memory. "I know Will…," Was all she could muster.

Amini awoke to a smiling Tara. Dazed and still very sleepy she watched as the little girl shoved berries into her hands. "Good evening! I picked some berries while you were asleep!" The berries were raspberries, small and shriveled but still very edible. The sun was already fading from the sky. Amini popped a few berries into her mouth and thanked the girl for watching after her.

"I should go. Thank you for keeping me safe while I slept." Tara frowned as she watched her new friend gather her things. She was really hoping that Amini would stay, but these were the Hunger Games. She probably didn't want to get any attachments. With a frown Tara nodded and handed her ally the knife. "No you keep it. You'll need it. Also here, take the supplies. I only need the rope, water, and goggles." Tara looked at her shocked by her generosity. This was more than she could have hoped for.

"Th-thank you!" She stammered out.

"Don't mention it! I think there's a river that way," she said point her in the direction of water, "you should probably find a place to hide near there. Remember only use the knife when you need to!" With that, Amini wandered off leaving Tara alone once again. With a smile, Tara slid on her new bag and walked in the direction of the water. I'm sure glad I bumped into her, she laughed inwardly. Just as Amini had said, there was a river about twenty minutes away from her old camp. It was dark now, but she managed to settle down and find a suitable hiding place. The Capitol anthem played throughout the arena and they displayed the fallen of day four. The girl from eleven appeared in the sky. So that's who died today… She thought with a frown as she pulled out her sleeping bag. My luck has gotten so much better. The young girl gleefully snuggled into the warm sack and drifted off to sleep.

Orchid's face illuminated the sky, her smile wide and eyes full of joy. Macy shed her final tear and silently said goodbye to her friend. Barley sighed as the picture faded and the sky became dark once more. "There was nothing we could have done Macy. The infection would have spread no matter what we did," That doesn't mean I would have given up… He thought with a frown. Orchid was my friend; I would never have given up on her. The moon was high in the sky, making it easy to see. Its glow light up the whole arena with its beauty.

"I know… I just wish she didn't have to suffer like that. She didn't deserve it." Macy looked down at the ground, remembering how sickly Orchid looked before she passed. Her skin was as pale and pale could be; she was sweating excessively, and every now and then would whimper in pain. It wasn't a pretty sight. Let alone the sight of her wound, it was the grizzliest thing she has ever witnessed.

"No one deserves to suffer like that. Not even the careers," Barley stated with a frown. Nodding in agreement, Macy looked back up to the sky. I wonder why it's so bright out all of a sudden. Usually we can barely see at night. Not that I'm not thankful… The moon is so pretty, she thought with a smile.

"My brother Isaac and I would always sit outside and star gaze. He was always so fascinated with stars and the moon," she frowned at the thought of her brother.

"My mom and I used to do the same thing. I used to ask her if we could live up there." He laughed. The two ended up laughing together. The first real joy they've had in the arena, it was a relief to actually smile for once.

"Look! Finally we found someone!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. Macy and Barley looked at each other in surprise acknowledging the fact that neither of them had said anything. An arrow flew in between them and lodged itself into the tree they rested under. Without hesitation the pair grabbed their bags and ran in the opposite direction. The careers were yards away, allowing the alliance to have a much needed head start. They charged after their prey like a pack of starved wolves. Having not made a kill since day one, this was their chance to honor their Districts and bring joy to the Capitol. "Macy split up; I'll meet you at the old camp! We need to divide them! Find a place to hide and I'll see you tomorrow!" Barley ordered as they ran. Macy nodded and veered off in the direction of the cornucopia and Barley ran towards the swamp.

"They're splitting up!" Onyx yelled as he watched the pair run in opposite directions.

"Onyx, Luster chase down the girl! Cinder and I will go after Barley," Cronus ordered as they pursued their prey. With a smile, Onyx led the way after the girl from six. Things are going far too perfectly, he thought as they chased her in the dead of night

**R.I.P. Max and Orchid **


	15. Chapter 15

**Something rather neat happens in this chapter! This is one of my favorites, hope you enjoy! And please be sure to review you're thoughts! **

**Chapter 15: Lights Out**

Macy broke through the tree line, her heart rapidly beating in her chest. The careers were on her tail, maybe even closing in on her, but she kept up her pace and made it to the corn field. Every so often an arrow would fly past her, far too close for comfort and disappear in the gray stalks of corn. I have to lose them! She thought desperately. The corn field would give her the cover she needed to slip away. Her legs carried her through the corn as silently as possible. Crouching down in an attempt to hide, Macy listened to her surroundings. The careers were close, but not close enough to spot her. "Great we lost her! Cronus is going to be pissed," Luster said sheathing her arrow. There they are! Macy thought with a smile. The smile was whipped off her face as she realized that this was one of the worst situations she could be in.

"I don't give a damn what Cronus is going to think Luster. Why don't we just bail? You and me. We don't need those two," He said with a frown.

"It's not smart leaving the careers this early in the games Onyx. I would think you of all people would know that," she said bitterly. Onyx flinched at the remark of his sister. Long repressed memories flooded back into his mind of Diamond leaving the careers on day two and getting hacked to pieces on day three. Luster saw the hurt in his eyes. Real hurt. She could see the vulnerable side of Onyx that no one had ever seen. "Onyx… I didn't mean that… I'm…"

"Sorry…" He said out loud barley above a whisper, his mind consumed with the past.

"Hey why do you look so sad?" Diamond asked her little brother worriedly.

"Sorry…" Onyx replied glumly. His older sister, and favorite person in the whole wide world was leaving to a death sentence. Why do you think I'm sad? He thought.

"It'll be okay I promise! Watch out for me on the big screen, I'll be home before you know it," she said with a pearly white smile. Her long black hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, and she stared into her little brothers shimmering blue eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek whispering in his ear, "and when I get home, I'll bring a lot of money with me!"

A much younger Onyx looked down with a frown. "People die in the Hunger Games Diamond! I don't want you to die… We have all the money we need, please will you stay?"

"I'm sorry little man. I wish I could, but I already volunteered. Rules are rules, don't worry about me okay?" Onyx nodded and watched as the peacekeeper opened up the door.

"Time's up ma'am," he said to Onyx's mother, watching as Diamond hugged her goodbye.

"I'll be home before you know it! I love you guys!" The door closed separating Onyx from his sister forever.

"Onyx? Are you okay…?" Luster said poking at him.

Snapping back into reality, Onyx looked down trying to hide the fresh tears. "I'm fine," he barked making Luster jump, "let's just find this tribute."

"Oh… Okay," she said in a flustered voice and followed her district partner in the opposite direction of Macy. Phew, that was close. The girl thought with a sigh, maybe to close… That was some heavy stuff. I think I remember the year his sister was in. I was about nine years old, I remember watching that poor girl… The thought of her life ending like that is pretty harsh, besides Onyx looks pretty messed up by it. When she thought the coast was clear, Macy stretched out and decided to relax and get some sleep. I hope Barley is okay… she thought with a frown, mentally willing her friend to be safe.

Barley nearly sprinted through the murky waters of the swamp. The careers were near, he could hear them splashing through the water behind him. There's no way I'm fighting both of them at once! That will only get me killed! With jagged breaths Barley made an immediate right turn with the hope of losing them, but the careers pursuit persisted. There was a whizzing to his left, knowing exactly what it was Barley dove to the ground barely evading the spear that flew over him. He heard Cinder curse and run towards her weapon. They're trying to cut me off… he thought revaluating his strategy. Cinder was closing in on him and Cronus was nowhere to be seen. Instead of continuing his current path he turned and ran in the direction of Cinder who was barreling towards him. Just yards away, sickle sword in hand Barley swung the weapon at her midsection with the hope of slicing her stomach. Cinder saw the attack coming and leaned back dropping to the ground allowing the blade to slice the air above her and quickly transitioned her tactic tackling Barley to the ground. His blade fell from his hands and the wind was knocked out of him, but he managed to overpower the girl and throw her off of him. However she wasn't in for a fight, only to stall him. Cronus materialized out of nowhere and brought his mace down towards Barley's skull, which nearly stuck home. Barley rolled out of the way, and out of desperation kicked Cronus in the knee cap. It wasn't the most forceful blow, but it brought the massive boy to his knees allowing Barley a few seconds to spare. Scooping up his blade, Barley took off further into the swamp disappearing into the brush. Cronus shakily stood and turned to Cinder who had retrieved her spear. "Dammit," he cursed, "how could that outlier get away from both of us?!"

"We'll catch him don't worry! How's your knee?" She asked hoping that it wouldn't slow them down.

"It's fine! It might slow us down a bit, but we should be able to find him when he stops to rest. I'll go all night if I have to," he said enthusiastically. With a sigh Cinder nodded and they started off in the direction of their prey.

Will stared at Brenna with a smile; the moon shone brightly allowing him to see her more clearly. She was curled up into a ball, head resting gently on her arms. Her hair was pulled back with some of it falling over her cheek and the faintest smile spread across her lips. She looks so peaceful, he thought. Like there is nothing stopping her from being happy. Will stood up and walked outside the burrow, the trees had a sort of glow to them. A beauty that was not present during the day, but only in the light of the moon. It made this decrepit arena a little less sore on the eyes. With a sigh Will sat on the ground. The dirt was hard packed and uncomfortable but it didn't matter, he would enjoy this beauty while it lasted. Thoughts of the girl shone in the sky flooded his mind. How did she die? He thought. Was it by the careers? Or some monster the Capitol has designed to hunt us? He remembered her from the interviews, Orchid was her name. She was a nervous girl with a love of art. Her father was the mayor of District 11, so she must have had a pretty simple life. I want to know all of them… Not just their faces or the basics of their life… I want to KNOW them. Eva, the young girl from four showed Brenna and I such kindness in training and I didn't know a single thing about her other that what I could assume. She didn't deserve to die! None of us do… "None of us deserve to die," Will said allowed. The Capitol was probably editing this out, but he didn't care. "You've killed innocents for entertainment. You watch them die and then forget their names a year later as you fawn over the new unlucky ones who have been chosen for sacrifice. You say you're generous for letting the Districts live, but I say you're foolish. One day… It'll come back at you, the whole system will collapse and…"

"Will? Why aren't you sleeping?" Brenna asked with a yawn. "You need your sleep, come back to bed." He looked to her with a frown. Her eyes were barley open as she scooted over making room for him.

"One day," he said with defiance, and walked over to join Brenna. She wrapped her arms around him and fell back asleep. Will laid there for another hour, pondering the thought of rebellion, before he too drifted into unconsciousness.

"We're not going to find him Cronus, he's long gone and we need our rest." Cinder said with and exhausted look on her face. They have been trying to track Barley for hours and there was no trace of him.

"Whatever, I'll take first watch," he replied grumpily. Grumpily he started unpacking his things and setting up camp. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He thought. We finally found tributes and now we are the laughing stock of Panem. I haven't heard cannon so I would assume that Onyx and Luster were also unsuccessful.

"What's your problem? If you remember it was you who lost him!" Ignorant bastard! Why do we even listen to you! Split up, yea right! Now we probably won't even find Onyx and Luster and the career pack will have been useless. I guess I shouldn't complain this puts me far ahead of the game.

"I lost him?! You threw your spear at him and missed! How's that for letting him get away?!" We'll find him tomorrow. No doubt about that, but our reputation is definitely tarnished.

"My aim was perfect! He just ducked. It's not like I can magically will the spear to go where I want it to," Cinder slid into her sleeping bag and ended the conversation right there. This is useless, she thought with a frown. The bog was full of nightlife but it didn't stop Cinder from drifting off to sleep. The day had been exhausting, and she needed a good nights rest. Cronus stayed up most of the night, looking at his mace, then to Cinder. It took everything in him not to pick it up and end her life right here.

Tomas awoke to a bright morning. It was an odd temperature; unlike the usual cold days this day was boiling causing him to tie his jacket around his waist. Hanging from his belt was his pot, pan, and knife. I wish I had a backpack, all of this would have been much easier to carry! Still, it wasn't worth running into the bloodbath for it. Cautiously walking through the forest, Tomas found a water source, a much better water source at that. Gee, if I knew there was a river here I wouldn't have gone to the swamp. I bet this tastes much better than the swamp water did. Without even thinking about boiling it Tomas rushed over and started scooping handfuls of water into his mouth. Yep, my hypthosis has been concluded! With a smile on his face, Tomas began unpacking his things. This will be a fine camp for the day, he thought with glee. There was a big tree that he could climb if danger came his way, and there was water galore here! On top of that the water doesn't taste like dirty socks. He looked at his food supply, he only had three eggs left. Maybe there is some berries here, he pondered. The forest probably has more tributes in it given the fact that it seems to be the bigger part of the arena. With everything settled Tomas sat down with his supplies and watched for anything interesting to happen. What day is it? He thought curiously. Silently counting in his head, he concluded that this would be their fifth day in the arena, although that might not be the case. The gamemakers can do what ever they want in the arena. They can make days slip by and feel like hours. For all I know this has just been one day. Tomas laughed at the thought of the Hunger Games only lasting a day. The people would not stand for that, there would probably be riots in the streets calling for the head gamemaker's head. The games are supposed to feed the bloodlust the capitolites have. The Hunger Games are not supposed to last a day, they are supposed to last a week or more. Anyway, who's alliance should I join. There is that little girl from ten. She'd be pretty easy to off when the time came. Then there is the pair from seven. They probably have good supplies I can take once I slit their throats while they sleep. I could always find that girl from six. The guy from eleven seems kind of grumpy so I don't think that's a very good idea. His thoughts finally pinpointed the alliance he wished to join. Alright, they have to be around here somewhere. Packing up his things, he went off in search for District 7, a devious smile plastered to his face.

Percy awoke and exited his cave in search for food. His supply had been running dangerously low the past two days and rationing it would not help any longer. He decided to try his luck in the river in search for some fish. He found a decent sized branch and started to whittle a fishing spear. This menial task took very little time and he was in the water within minutes. The water was cool, and felt amazing on this hot day. Thankfully, not everything was dead in this environment. Percy went straight to work and managed spear a couple of small fish. Perfect, he thought with a smile. Instead of going to cook them right away, Percy sat down in the river. The water went up to his neck sending a chilling sensation throughout his whole body, and cooling him off from the intensifying heat. It's good to relax for once. I'm always cautious, waiting for just about anything to pop out but I don't have to worry about that right now. Just relax man. A smile appeared on his face as he washed the grime from his body. After Percy finished bathing, he collected his fish and head back to the cave. He already had a fire going from the previous night so it was simple to cook his new food. Using the wooden spear as a spick he cooked them until they looked reasonable to eat. Getting out his water, and what little food he had left, Percy decided to have a feast. Stuffing himself with what fish, nuts and berries, that was left in his pack. Licking the grease from his fingers and closing his eyes to rest Percy smiled at his thoughts. It was Ariel and Ripply. They were waiting for him, watching every move he made here in the arena. "I'll come home guys. Don't worry," he said out loud. He knew they would be. Picking up his canteen of water, Percy took a swig and set it back down. Alright, let's make today useful and scout out the area. Packing up his things and drawing his kukri knives, Percy exited the cave and jogged a perimeter around his claimed territory. There was nothing out of the ordinary. No tracks, animal or human, no sign of any life what so ever. Well I can always go hunting… End this thing faster, he thought with a laugh. That's the very reason I left the careers. I don't want to have to kill anyone unless I absolutely have to. Flashbacks shot to the boy who killed Eva. Flashbacks of me choking the life out of him and screaming in his face… That wasn't me, and I refuse to do anything like that again. Part of him wanted to throw the knives to the ground and swear off killing. But what good would that do? Only get me killed, and hurt my loved ones. The air was still humid causing him to sweat profusely; taking off his jacket Percy stuffed it in his back pack. Damn it's hot, the temperature changes so rapidly around here. Trying not to think of the dramatic changes in weather, Percy headed back to his cave to settle down for the day.

Macy snuck silently through the stalks of corn. I know the careers are still here! They have to still be looking for me… I don't think they'd give up that easily. The hot air caused the corn to smell of decay bringing tears to her eyes. What the? She thought as she stared at the little girl hung to a post. Oh my god who would do such a thing?! Quickly running over to the young girl she took out her knife and began cutting the poor thing down. "Hey, can you hear me? Everything's going to be alright!" I think this is the little girl from District 10, she thought trying to remember what the girl looked like.

"Rose? Is that you?" The she replied through tears.

"No this is Macy! Don't worry your safe now." The girl was bleeding everywhere; there was a very large bite mark that covered part of her neck and her whole shoulder. I guess all I can do is ease her pain, Macy thought with a frown. "What… What happened to you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

The little girl replied weakly, "The monster… It came out of the castle and chased us… It got me because I wasn't the fastest…" She coughed up a barrage of blood that stuck to Macy's uncovered skin. The girl's skin was pale white; she obviously didn't have very long.

"What castle? There isn't one in the arena…" That's when Macy saw the District number on her jacket. District 6… This is… This is just a Capitol trick… Dropping the little girl she shook her head trying to figure out if this was real or not.

"Help me… please…" The little girl begged. Tears ran down Macy's face as she realized the truth. This was District 6's tribute nine years ago! How could anyone do such a thing?! Macy started to back away when pain shot throughout her body. She cried out, looking down to the arrow sticking out of her side. The careers had found her… She fell to the ground trying to crawl away but the pain was way too much. Getting on her knees she managed to pull the arrow out but it was no use. Onyx and Luster approached her smiles on their faces.

"Nice shot," Onyx laughed pulling his sword from it's sheathe. Macy looked at the blade as it glistened in the sunlight.

"Thanks, would you like to do the honors?" Luster asked provocatively. Onyx bowed in gratitude, and approached Macy. She considered trying to escape, but it was no use. Luster would pick her off, better to die with my dignity, she thought.

Spitting in Onyx's face she yelled, "You disgust me, both of you!"

"Awe, that's a shame. I thought we were getting along quite well. You my dear are quite good at hide and seek," he said finishing his sentence by slashing her throat wide open. Blood spurted from the wound in a spray of gore. Her consciousness began to fade as she fell to the ground gurgling on her own crimson. The careers listened as her cannon went off. "Well we finally killed someone," Onyx said in a bored tone as Luster pulled him away so the Capitol can collect the body.

Tara jumped at the sound of cannon. I'm still not used to that! She cried inwardly. Sipping some water from the river, Tara climbed back up into her tree. So another person died. She thought, hoping it wasn't Amini. But it wasn't likely. Although anything can happen in the arena, Amini is a survivor. She gave up most of her supplies and gave it to me, she's still out there somewhere I'm sure of it. It was because of her that I started climbing trees instead of hiding on the ground. It is far safer up here, from both tributes and predators. However it isn't the most comfortable, she laughed at the thought. Wanting to show the Capitol that she was confident, Tara looked up into the sky and gave them a reassuring nod. Maybe there is someone out there who wants to sponsor the youngest victor ever! No one under the age of fifteen has ever won, and I have to be the first. With her confidence skyrocketing Tara hopped out of the tree. Amini did give me food but it would be good to find more for when I run out. I have to be prepared for anything! Knife in hand Tara waded through the river in search for fish. The cold water felt great on her skin, which has been growing a layer of filth since the games started. Actually having a river a river in the arena is a privilege! It's a water source, animals are drawn to it so it's a potential food source, and you can wash up in it. I wouldn't be surprised if the river went all throughout the arena. Meaning that most of the tributes will be camping out near the river and putting me in danger… Shrugging off the thought, Tara went back to trying to catch fish. One or two fish came by in the hour that she decided to catch food, but every time she tried to catch one it swam right past her with speed. Ugh! She plopped down into the water in a fit. This is so pointless. I won't be able to catch fish with my hands! How stupid can I get…? Tara eventually gave up and slowly walked backed to her tree. The Capitol thinks I'm a joke not a contender in these games. In that single moment her once confident demeanor was now cast aside and replaced with doubt and fear.

Amini walked through the forest nibbling on a squirrel carcass. Luckily she found a secluded spot near the cornucopia to cook it, no tributes were drawn to the flame and if they were she was long gone by now. Grease ran down her chin as she took bite after bite. This is so good! It was a real victory to actually kill a squirrel with throwing knives, and the shot didn't really mess with the edible parts either. Once she ate her fill, Amini tossed the bones aside and wiped the grease off of her face. Deciding that it would be night soon Amini searched for a worthy tree that she could reside for the night. She looked up at the sky which was quickly transitioning into night. The sun slowly faded, and was replaced by darkness, although the moon was not present. Amini smiled and slid on her night vision goggles. This is nothing she thought! The Gamemaker sure seems to enjoy messing with nature, by my count it's only five. It shouldn't be this dark already…Her thoughts paused as she stared into a pair of red eyes. There was the rustling of leaves to her side, inferring that the culprit was another red eyed creature Amini pulled out a knife. Just as she focused her attention on the second beast, a large gray wolf hurled itself at her. With lightning quick reflexes Amini threw her blade and watched as it dug into the wolf's skull ending its existence in seconds. The other beast charged her in a flurry of motion and tackled her to the ground. It nipped at her face hungrily but was thwarted as Amini pushed up on the creature. Its claws dug into her shoulder raking her flesh, crying out in pain she attempted to throw the beast off of her. The wolf clawed at her face leaving three ragged cuts across her cheek bone as it rolled off of her. Without hesitation Amini pulled out a knife and dug it into the wolf's side. Yelping, it clawed at her again but Amini had the upper hand. Pulling out another knife, she stabbed it into the beast's throat. Whining, the wolf rolled around in pain as it died. Out of breath and wounded, Amini laid down on the ground and stared at the vast dark sky. "Well that was fun," she laughed aloud. The Capitol will love that. Her shoulders and face throbbed in pain but she didn't show any weakness. Quickly, she pulled the knife from the first wolfs skull and gutted it with ease. The beast's stench quickly mingled with the air around making it putrid and nearly unbearable. Amini ignored the stench and continued until she had both wolves skinned. Keeping the pelts, partially as a trophy for her victory but mainly to use them to keep warm. Not that she needed to keep warm in this heat, but the gamemakers could mess with the temperature again! Distant howls caused Amini to scurry up a tree with haste. Once safe from anything on the ground, she began to treat her wounds as best she could. This was going to be a long night…

Will stared in awe as a silver parachute gently floated down in front of them. I didn't think anyone would sponsor us since last night… He thought regretting his actions. Yet here they were getting sponsored! "I wonder what it is," he said curiously.

"Well it's probably something useful! Come on let's check it out." The silver parachute practically glowed in the dark, it being made of capitol material was a great boon to the pair's vision. Brenna picked up the small box like container and twisted the cap open. There sitting inside were two objects that she couldn't make out. Picking one up, she grasped it in her hand and realized how vital it really was. "Will, these are night vision goggles! It's nighttime more than it is day in the arena… these are perfect!"

Will grabbed his pair and slid them over his eyes. Everything changed in an instant allowing him to see perfectly clear! "I think this might be a message. Hatchet and Kayla must think the gamemakers are shutting out the lights. They wouldn't have sent them otherwise, we aren't hunting down tributes. We're laying low. So I think we've seen the last of sunlight…" There was a rustling of leaves to their right, and the huffing of some creature. "More mutts, Brenna get you axe!" Will pulled out his weapon and prepared for whatever was out there to attack. Out of the brush came one of the biggest wolves Will had ever seen and it was running right for him. Will brought his axe down on the beasts shoulder but it wasn't enough to bring it to the ground. The wolf was on top of him in a flash but it didn't remain there. With a whine, it rolled off of Will in pain. He watched as Brenna yanked her hatchet out of its dying body and drove it into the beast's skull. "You hungry?" She asked with a wink. Will only laughed and scrambled to his feet.

"Are you guys okay?! I heard something about a wolf and I came to help!" A voice called out of nowhere. Brenna motioned to a tree that she suspected the voice came from.

"Show yourself!" Will called out in a powerful voice. They heard a sigh and watched as a scrawny blonde haired boy walked out from behind the tree with his hands up. He didn't have much for supplies, only a cooking pot, a pan, and a knife. Sponsor gifts… Will thought hesitantly. He had to make the Capitol sponsor him somehow… "We're fine, just turn around and go back the way you came."

Brenna looked down to the ground and then to Will, "Why don't we let him stay? What's the harm? I know I wouldn't want to be out here alone, besides there's two of us and one of him."

Tomas pointed at Brenna with a smile, "I agree with the lady! You have no idea what it's like to be alone out here. Please… I can help. You won't regret it!"

"Fine," Will said against his better judgment. "But if you make one move against us I will kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that dude! I'm sort of what you'd call a pacifist. The whole killing thing… It isn't me. I'm Tomas by the way. District 5!" He said with a crooked smile.

"I'm Brenna and this is Will. District 7! Nice to meet you." Brenna replied cheerily. No more words were shared, Tomas followed the pair back to their burrow and sat up against the wooded wall. Brenna and Will had small talk, none of which Tomas cared about. He was simply waiting for the moment to strike.

Cinder led Cronus through the swamp with the help of her night vision goggles. It was pitch black in here and Cronus couldn't see a five feet in front of him. "Well, I must say. I'm glad you have those," he said sincerely.

"Me to. I wonder how long it'll be dark, the sun went down at like two." Not that she was worried. If the lights had gone out, she had the goggles to make her life in the games that much easier.

"Well if it weren't for you we'd be shambling around in the dark. Nice pick, I saw some at the cornucopia but didn't really think much of it." He admitted with a laugh.

"Yea well I'm prepared for anything and everything. That's why I'm going to win!" An aura of confidence bellowed out of her as she smiled at her ally.

"Don't be so sure about that. I'm not out of the count just yet. Never know what tricks I have up my sleeve." Cinder picked out on the emphasis on tricks but she paid it no mind. Cronus promised that once we were in the final two we'd have a fair fight. Can't wait to put my spear in his face. "Jeez when does this swamp end?! I'm sick of walking through all of this mud," Cronus complained.

"Get over it Cr…" Her sentenced ended with a scream as she was dragged to the ground. Cronus sprang into action and ran after her. A giant snake was wrapping its body around her legs and moving up with haste, it would soon be coiled around her entire body. "Cronus help! Kill it!" But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Cronus only laughed and ran up to her. Cinder tried to grab his hand but watched as he swatted it away and tore off her night vision goggles. "Cro…" The air was being squeezed out of her. She couldn't speak let alone breathe. Cinder watched as Cronus walked away from her. Her body was being crushed as the snake continued to constrict life from her. What vision she had became clouded and everything went dark. BOOM!

Barley jumped at the sound of another cannon. That was two since Macy and I split up… Please be okay. He willed her to be alive. Please Macy, I can't do this alone. He had been at the meeting place for a few hours, and impatiently paced back and forth. His stomach growled and his mouth was dry, but still he waited refusing to eat and drink until his ally had returned. His stomach tied up in knots as guilt already ate its way into his mind. If she died, it would be my fault. I told her to split up, it was my idea! If she's dead her blood is on my hands… The Capitol anthem played over head as they prepared to reveal the fallen. Please… He prayed to any god that might be listening. Please let her be alive. The girl from District 2 appeared first, the one who chased him not to long ago. Her menacing eyes glared down from the sky. Please… His fingers were crossed as he stared up. Barley collapsed to the ground in tears when Macy's smiling face appeared. "I'm so sorry!" He screamed not caring if anyone heard him. I'm sorry… His thoughts were clouded with hate. Hatred of himself, and his leadership. If it weren't for me she would still be alive! Anger flowed through him as he picked up his weapon and threw it into the forest. His fit of rage continued with punching trees and slamming his fists on the ground. Why! She didn't deserve to die! After a good hour, Barley calmed down. He went to retrieve his sickle sword and regained his composure. Tears still crawled down his face but his sadness was replaced by determination. I won't let your death be for nothing. I'll kill District 1. They. Will. Pay. With that his revenge was set in motion.

**R.I.P. Cinder and Macy **


	16. Chapter 16

**I tried to add some humor into, don't know how well that went. Usually what I find funny isn't what others find funny. Anyway I hope you enjoy it all the same! **

**Chapter 16: Let the Game Begin**

Percy awoke early in the morning. Or at least he thought it was morning. So they really did shut out the lights… He stood up to stretch and wake himself up. Taking a drink of water he slumped back down to analyze the happenings in the arena. Fourteen are dead, including Cinder and that drug addict kid. Oh and the guy from twelve. So that makes three of the threats eliminated. The careers are probably hunting around the forest. Most of the tributes ran here. The pair from seven is sure to have an alliance. Their love story must have them favorites of the Capitol sobs. Amini could be anywhere in the arena, she doesn't seem to be the type to hunt but she is still to be avoided and finally the strong guy from elven. More than half of the tributes left are powerful advisories. That girl from ten… Tara I think it is. She did alright in training but she's twelve. Usually the younger tributes die off in the bloodbath but she's not the case. So she must be good if she's survived this long. The cave was nearly pitch-black causing Percy to risk re- lighting his fire. It took him some time but when the dead branches caught flame a glow of light and heat radiated the cave walls. If a tribute does happen to wander in here I should be able to take them by surprise, I've trained all my life for this experience. What do I have to fear? There was the occasional hoot of an owl or the howl of a wolf but other than these minor disturbances the arena had been quiet. Pulling some fish out of his pack, he munched on what was left of the animal. It was a day old but still perfectly edible. Ten tributes left, he laughed at the thought of it. Nine more deaths and I can go home! Just nine more… His mind melted at the thought of his family. Being able to walk the beaches, and feel the sand on his toes. He missed it all. Percy let out all his emotions in a single tear. He instantly wiped it from his face not wanting to show the gamemakers any sign of weakness. Nine more and I'll be home. The day went by relevantly peacefully, without a fuss from anything. Percy simply rested in his cave and only exited it to watch the surprising death recap.

Will and Brenna whispered to each other as Tomas scurried around and prepared breakfast. He had a fire going but they didn't really worry about it given the fact that there were three of them. "I don't think having him in our alliance is a good idea. Everything about him seems… suspicious."

"Lighten up Will, if he causes any trouble we'll get rid of him. No harm done. There is two of us and one of him," Brenna reasoned with Will until he nodded gloomily. This was not his plan when he volunteered. It was supposed to be Brenna and I, that's it. I can't be looking after or be suspicious about anyone else.

"Bon Apatite! I would like to present to you our five star meals… Wolf and eggs! Man I never thought I'd say that," Tomas stated in a goofy capitol accent. Brenna burst out laughing and even Will gave a light chuckle. The three ate a bountiful breakfast and chatted gregariously around the camp fire.

"So how have things been with you Tomas? Have you had any problems in the arena?" Brenna asked curiously.

"Well the only problems I've faced are water that tasted like dirty socks and solitude. You two are the first tributes I've come across. I've been holding up in a swap that way," Tomas pointed east with a crooked smile.

"We've only seen the guy from District Four. It appears he's broken off from the careers," Will carefully informed Tomas of the crow attack and their time in the arena.

"Man... killer crows. That has got to suck." Killer crows are the least of your concern, Tomas chuckled inside.

"Yea, they're mutts for sure. There are whole murders of them, and their beaks and talons are razor sharp. If we ever split up, steer clear of the corn field, that's where they flew back to. I'd assume that's where they're roosting." Can't hurt to help him out a bit, Will thought generously. Tomas nodded and they finished their meal.

"Hey, I'm going to go scout out the area. I'll be back in a jiffy alright?" Tomas purposed with a smile. Without even waiting for an answer he turned and walked off into the woods. But he didn't go far. When he thought he was out of sight, Tomas climbed a sturdy tree and peered at his ally's camp. This way I will be able to learn more about them from a safe distance. I won't have to ask questions or get my hands dirty. Tomas sat there for quite a while, just studying them. Figuring out who to kill first. Will seems to be dependent on Brenna's safety. Kill her and he might snap giving me a window of opportunity to attack or flee. Then again, Will is stronger than Brenna. Maybe he is the greater target? Tomas formulated a plan until he had a pretty good idea on what he wanted to do. Why rush it though? He smiled and continued to spy.

Amini stalked the forest in search of any tribute unlucky enough to cross her path. She hoped she would come across a career. Or better yet, all of the careers. I could take them out, no problem. After patching up her face and collecting what meat she could, Amini cooked it as discreetly as possible. No one came to attack so she felt relevantly safe. She ate what the first wolf she had to offer and stashed the rest in a bush for safe keeping then got back on the move. The meat will most likely be gone in a matter of hours but it didn't matter. I've eaten my fill, Amini thought with a smile. Her days had been a repetition, moving from camp to camp. Seeing nothing but the occasional animal and defenseless tribute. The wolf attack last night was something else though. The gamemakers either didn't want me to "participate" in their game anymore, or they just wanted to test my skill. They failed on one account and succeeded on the other. I've shone them that nothing is going to stop me from obtaining the crown. The trees had an odd beauty to them, their dark from hugging the darkness gave them a sense of loneliness, I feeling I am all to use to. In a single fluid motion Amini pulled off her goggles to get a better look at the shadows all around her. She felt a sense of pain while looking at the figures shadows. I should have spent more time with dad. He was always there for me yet I just pushed him away. It was stupid… I wanted to train myself not to be attached to things and pushed away the one person that was attached to me… When I get home, I'm going to make things right. Sliding her goggles back on, Amini strode back into the darkness prepared for anything, ready to live… or to die.

"Onyx help!" A feminine voice screamed in the darkness. Onyx's head shot straight up. Fully awake he grabbed his sword prepared to defend his ally but to his surprise she slept soundly to his right. That's weird… That couldn't be Cinder, she died yesterday, and he smiled at the thought of his deception coming through. Cronus must have taken care of her. Just as I predicted… But if it wasn't Luster, and it wasn't Cinder… Who would be calling my name? Onyx waded through the cornfield in search for the voice that called out to him.

"Onyx hurry! Please help me!" A voice, all to familiar to him cried out.

"Di… Diamond?" His face paled and scanned the cornfield in shock. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of his sister's voice, tripping over branches and stray stalks of corn. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Diamond… Where are you? Tears flooded from his eyes. "Diamond where are you?!" He cried out. But there was no reply. I heard her voice… I know I did… She's here! She has to be here. The gamemakers… They brought her back some how… They…

"Onyx…" Diamond stated calmly from behind him. He turned slowly shanking in fear, only to find his sister hung up on a post. She was grotesquely stitched together but it was really her.

"Diamond…" Onyx dropped to his knees, a mix of emotions flowed through his mind. Joy, fear, hate… But the gamemakers have given him his sister and that was all that had mattered. Shaking his head he ran up to her and cut her down. She embraced him and held him tight as he wept in her arms. "It's so good to be in your arms again sister… I thought you where dead." He said through tears. They dripped from his eyes like drops from an icicle.

"The Capitol can do wonders Onyx. I'm here to help you though this. I'm here to take you home!" Her smile brought him comfort, a comfort that he hadn't had since she left for the arena.

"I've missed you so much!" He said with a genuine smile. His sister, his protector, his favorite person in the world was back in his life and this time it was to stay.

Tara sat under her tree in the darkness listening to the sounds of the forest. The hoot of owls, the howl of wolves, and the chime of the wind, it was nice to listen. I've spent all this time fearing the arena and what it has to offer that I haven't taken the time to appreciate its beauty. This forest IS strangely beautiful. It has an emptiness to it that makes it unique. The murky waters, the ashen trees, despite these minor setbacks, its actually kind of nice here… Tara smiled as she looked around. The darkness had consumed the arena last night taking away its lack of physical beauty but it was replaced by a new world. A world of chimes and tunes, Tara could pick out the different sounds and identified them for what they were. Her stomach growled in disappointment as she continued her fast. I need to preserve my food until the very last of it. I can't find food in the dark, so I can only hope that they turn the lights back on soon. All I have left is the berries and nuts that Amini gave me and there sure aren't much of them left. With a sigh, Tara finally gave into her urges and popped a few berries in her mouth. Her teeth broke through the skin and a burst of flavor exploded in her mouth. Her tranquility was interrupted when the sound of heavy footsteps came into range. She quickly scurried to the cluster of bushes to her right and surrounded herself in them. When the owner of the footsteps finally came into few she gave a light shriek when she realized whom they belonged to. Her face paled as she stared at the monstrous boy from District 2. Just my luck, Tara thought with fear. As quietly as possible she slid the poisoned knife from her belt. Just a precaution… She thought dreading the idea of facing this boy. She heard him laugh and feared that she was discovered but sighed with relief when he walked right past her and down to the river. Maybe I can get away… Motioning in the opposite direction Tara decided against it and turned back. But the career was gone. Powerful arms gripped her and she let out a scream as the career hurled her into the air. Tara hit the ground hard having the wind completely knocked out of her.

"Howdy little lady. I reckon yur from District 10. Home, home, home on the range eh?" He laughed in a mock cowboy accent.

"Please… Please don't hurt me! I have to get back to my family… Please," Tara begged, tears pouring from her face. She tried her best to hide the knife behind her back.

"We all have family to get back to! I have my brother! No hard feelings right?" The boy attempted to pull out his mace but it was caught on his belt buckle. This is my chance! Tara thought and charged him knife in hand. A startled Cronus winced in pain as Tara stabbed him the thigh and slashed at his chest. Punching her in the face, Cronus sent Tara to the ground. She curled up into a ball trying to shield her head from his mace. He expected her to beg some more but to his surprise she started laughing. "What are you laughing about?!" He asked holding his injured leg.

"You're going to die you career scum!" She cackled.

"I think my odds are better then yours given the fact that you are now weaponless." Despite all of his swagger, Cronus glanced down at his wound worriedly.

"The knife was poisoned dimwit! I'd give you a couple hours tops!" Cronus frowned and sweat beaded down his face. She's lying… He thought with fear. Where would a little girl obtain poison? "Go on! Kill me. At least I'll die knowing I killed the "Capitol favorite". Go on!" She screamed at him. Without hesitation Cronus brought his mace down on her. Tara's cannon went off immediately after signaling her death. He looked down to the girls dented skull and dropped down to the ground in pain. He felt as if he couldn't even stand, holding his thigh Cronus pondered the thought of the girl's lies. She had to be lying. He thought, fearing the hours to come.

Luster walked through the cornfield until she finally found the edge. The golden cornucopia sat on the barren field. It was the only thing she could make out from afar, given its bright color. I guess he isn't here either… Luster sighed. She had been looking all day for Onyx but it didn't matter. He was either long gone or dead. The cannon earlier made her ponder if it was Onyx, but there are plenty of other tributes left. It couldn't have been him. I guess he was serious about leaving the careers. Cinder's death must have pushed him to that point. I guess it is a good time to break apart now I just wish he would have taken me with him… Well anyway, I made it to the final eight. That's great! They'll be interviewing my family now… Daddy will be so proud of me. A small smile appeared on her face but was quickly replaced with a frown. I'll be okay. She silently encouraged herself to push forward and claim the crown. Which she fully intended to do. Alright, I'll make camp here. Determined she placed her pack on the inside of the golden horn. It feels good not to lug that heavy thing around anymore. Luster set her bow next to her bag and slid off her quiver. Seven arrows left. Ha… That's convenient, seven arrows, seven more tributes, one arrow for each. A malicious smile appeared on her face as she swallowed her worry and doubt. Sliding her quiver back on and grasping her bow, she awaited tributes to come to her. With a grin she watched as a silver parachute floated from the sky. Eagerly she grabbed in and peered into its contents. It was another quiver of arrows, but these ones were different. These arrows are unique. They are perfectly balanced and have serrated arrowheads allowing the arrow to slice through bone as if it were butter. These are perfect! Sliding the quiver over her other shoulder, Luster blew a kiss to her sponsor. "Thank you." She called out with glee. Now, we wait for the prey.

Barley walked through the forest in search for the careers. A grim determined aura was about him. It will be them or me and I plan to make it them. They will pay for killing innocents. His mind drifted to Orchid and Macy. His friends, murdered by careers, one is already dead and there is four to go. District 1 is probably still together. They may or may not have met up with District 2, and District 4 could be anywhere. Half of the tributes remaining are careers. This puts everyone else at a disadvantage. The careers are allowed the "privilege" of training for the games; they are fed better, and well kept lap dogs. They dine on fine food while the outer Districts suffer. This is their sin. There is another alliance out there, District 7 think. Their aid would be greatly appreciated. Now I just need to figure out where they are. After careful thought, Barley decided to continue exploring the forest. His eye sight was killing him, having been forced to stumble through the darkness had taken its toll. However he didn't let it discourage him. Barley simple walked on cautiously, not only was he cautious mutts and tributes but even the stray tree branch that had caused him to trip far too many times. Swinging off his pack, Barley unzipped the grey bag and pulled out a stalk of corn. He found a suitable tree to sit down and rest under and began his meal. It appeared that all sound had been sucked from the arena. There were no squawks from crows, now howls from wolves or even the whisper of the wind, only silence. Trying not to let it bother him, Barley continued his meal.

"Will he's watching us," Brenna stated peering through her night vision goggles.

"I know. Don't let him know that we are aware," he whispered to her as he nibbled on an apple. Brenna looked to Will and noticed that his free hand gripped the handle of his axe. She nodded and looked away from Tomas's shadowy figure. They talked of the games, and anything that came to mind to pass the time but were always aware of the boy sitting in the tree. He never made a single move towards them, just simply watched them.

"Will… He's freaking me out…" Brenna said worriedly. Since the games started they have had no human interaction except with each other and now… They finally find someone and he's a creep. The wind silently blew throughout the arena, everything had been silent today. That's most likely why Tomas has chosen this day to spy.

"Your safe Brenna don't worry." Kissing her cheek Will stood up axe in hand and walked over to the tree that the boy was in. It was quite the distance but as the tree became more than a shadow Will realized the horrible truth. Tomas's pot sat on top of a gnarled branch. The branch itself was fat and strong making it look very… Human. That is what we have been staring at… A branch that looks like a person… "Brenna…" Will turned and ran back to the camp to find that Brenna was not there. He looked to the ground and noted that there was a struggle. Many footsteps surrounded the camp and led into the forest. "No, no, no!" Will muttered to himself as he followed the tracks. "Brenna!" He called out. No reply. His face paled and his palms sweat. I shouldn't have left her! I shouldn't have gone. The tracks disappeared after a while and Will wondered if Tomas had caught up to her. Why aren't there any tracks? He pondered. He looked at the previous tracks closer and found that whoever they belonged to had scurried up a tree. These aren't Brenna's tracks… Dammit! These tracks belong to a tribute who had came and went long ago. With haste Will backtracked and found where he had made his mistake. The new path veered to the left. Brenna please… Please be okay.

Cronus could barely even lift his head, the pain was too great. Well I guess the little brat was telling the truth. I volunteer for the games and get offed by poison. This is not how I wanted to go… I was supposed to win! I was supposed to be the victor and make mom and dad proud… His vision blurred and his breath came out in ragged coughs. The girl's body still lay not ten feet from him. His lack of strength caused him to remain stationary making it impossible for the gamemakers to collect her body. Damn this sucks. He forced a laugh only to wince in pain. Someone motioned towards him. He couldn't make out who it was yet but he knew it was a tribute. Thankfully not a mutt. He thought with a smile. Barley looked down to Cronus's weak form and then to the girl he had killed earlier. With a sigh, Barley pulled out his sickle sword and prepared for the kill. Cronus, oblivious to the fact that his company was about to kill him begged for death. "Please… It hurts so badly. I know I'm finished just please kill me. Make it quick…" This made Barley pause. He looked to his sword and then to Cronus and laughed. "What's so funny?" Cronus asked with a frown.

"You deserve this you know," Barley said with hate filled eyes. "You deserve this pain. I couldn't possibly end it for you. Have fun suffering champ." He heard the boy walking away and cried out for him to end it but before long he was left with silence as his companion once more. Ugh! He held his burning thigh. "I'm sorry Ares… I've failed you, mom and dad," he mumbled and blacked out.

Will followed the tracks as fast as he could. This is ridicules! How far could they have gone? Nighttime owls began to hoot signaling the end of the day. Dammit! Where are they? Everything that was quite about the day became alive again. The howl of the wind, the melodies of the night played their tune. Will paid them no attention. All of his focus was set on finding Brenna. "I refused to watch you die Brenna. It was the best option to me. I'm going to get you out of the arena alive." Will remembered those words he spoke to her on the train. He remembered every word he's told everyone about getting Brenna out and he meant to keep every promise he's made. She is getting out… BOOM! A cannon went off. Will's heart leapt out of its chest. "Brenna!" He called out in fear, his voice wavering with the thought of her dead. "Brenna where are you?!" He didn't even care if it would alert tributes… All he wanted was to find her. He ran in the direction of the tracks, sprinted with all of his strength into a grove. Tears flooded from his eyes as he scanned the open area for her. Nothing.

"Will!" She cried out to him. Running out from behind a tree with Tomas head on her heels. Will saw the fear in the boy's eyes as he realized that he had found them. Brenna wasn't the problem anymore, it was Will. Tomas gripped Brenna's axe and ran at him with as much courage as he could muster. Will didn't hesitate, he burst into action and got the first swing in. He brought his axe down on Tomas who barely got out of the way. Tomas jabbed at him with his knife and savagely swiped with the axe but it was no use. Will either dodged or deflected each blow Tomas made and attacked back with twice as much power. With one last attempt to seize the upper hand, Tomas threw his knife at Will with the hope of a hit. Will winced in pain as he felt the blade enter his arm but ignored it as he moved closer to Tomas. Swinging the hatchet, Tomas tried to beg forgiveness but his words were cut short as Will drove his axe into the boy's neck. There was a sick cracking sound as it connected with bone and a spray of blood coated him when he pulled it out. BOOM! Will not worrying about the boy he had just killed or the knife in his arm turned and hugged Brenna. She held him tight, tears flowing from her eyes. "Everything is alright," Will whispered in her ear soothingly.

"I thought he was going to catch me… He snuck up behind me and grabbed my axe… I didn't know what to do so I ran." She looked to Tomas's body and then to Will's wound. He pulled the knife from it and cried out in pain. Blood poured from the wound profusely but thankfully it wasn't deep. "Um… Put pressure on that. Let's go back to our camp." Will nodded with a sigh. They collected their weapons and walked back to the river side by side.

Amini walked up to the fire once she realized no one was there. The fire was built next to the river outside of a rather large burrow. Well let's take a peek, she thought as she motioned to the burrow. To her delight there was two neatly rolled sleeping bags along with two back packs. Well this will make up for what I gave Tara, she thought with a frown hoping the girl was okay. Starting to unzip a pack, she jumped when she heard voices. I'll just check later. She thought grabbing a sleeping bag and a back pack. Amini scurried out of the burrow and in the opposite direction of the voices. That was probably the career pack's camp. But there was only two packs there… Oh! I know. It was the District 7 tributes. They have an alliance from what I can remember. Oh well, sucks to be them. Amini continued her course until she found a suitable place to crash. She unrolled her sleeping bag and sat down observing the contents of her new back pack. Inside she found: wolf's meat, a little bit of bread, some apples, and what looked to be a water purifier. Wow I really hit the jackpot here, she giggled to herself as she stuffed her prizes back into the pack. Setting it next to her she snuggled into her sleeping back and awaited the death recaps. I'm curious to see who all died. There was three deaths today and it's only what… Day 5? Is it even that? The strange time schedule of the arena has messed up my sense of time, lovely. It won't matter when I'm home though, she thought hopefully.

Percy looked up at the sky in amazement. Three people have died and it's quite a shock as to who. First to appear was Cronus. Which really didn't make sense because he was the strongest tribute in the arena. I guess in his case strength isn't everything? Cronus disappeared and was replaced by the kid from District 5. I'm curious as to how he has survived this long. But I guess it doesn't matter. Lastly was the little girl from District 10. The twelve year old. She's a surprise also. Little kids don't usually make it that far but sometimes they are wildcards like this one. The anthem finished and the sky went black. Percy went over it in his mind and concluded that the rest of the competitors were powerful foes. All received high scores in training and all now have the knowledge to survive. Most have probably killed already. These games will be something to remember. These next couple of days with be great for the Capitol. It won't be helpless children being hunted by vile predators but instead warriors clashing blades with the hope of survival. The Capitol will most certainly get what they want. He thought to himself. Let the games begin… and this time, it will be for real.

**R.I.P. Cronus, Tomas and Tara. Tributes are dropping like flies! ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well this is the last chapter I have finished! Back to writing :) anyway, be sure to review and let me know what you're thinking! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Final Eight Interviews**

"Hello Panem, this is Greta Golden with your top eight tribute family interviews." Greta spoke into the camera with a pearly white smile. The Capitol loved her for her enthusiastic approach to the games, and her wonderful golden style. Greta always made it a priority to portray her last name to its fullest. Gold hair, gold nails, gold contacts, gold clothing, there was nothing in her wardrobe that wasn't gold. "Despite the untimely death of District 5 tribute Tomas Thomson, who was our eighth place finalist, we will still bring you an interview of his family's thoughts on his progress and death. As always we will start with District 1, can we get a round of applause for Onyx's mother?" The crowd went nuts as they cheered for Mrs. Black. The screen flickered on revealing a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a red cocktail dress and a sapphire necklace. "Hello Mrs. Black, I must say you're looking lovely this evening!" Greta stated with a smile.

"Thank you Greta, It's such an honor to be in the presence of the darling Capitol." Her voice was powerful and confident. A smile appeared on her face as the Capitol cheered.

"So, let's get right into business. How do you think Onyx has done so far?" Greta asked curiously, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Onyx has done his best and I am very proud of him. Planting that little lie in the mind of that District 2 brute was genius!"

"I have to agree with you there! It's been awhile since someone has used deceit to their advantage and I think we can all agree it's something we like to see. Now, how do you think he is faring in the corn field? Those hallucinations aren't helping him very much now are they?" Another screen flickered to life revealing Onyx sitting next to a scarecrow chatting up a storm. A smile was on his face, a smile Mrs. Black hadn't seen in a long time.

"I don't think the hallucinations will hinder him from winning. He's seeing things now yes, but once he leaves the cornfield the effect will wear off and he will be himself again."

"Pardon me ma'am, but I don't think he has any intention of leaving. Do you have any idea who this Diamond girl is?" Greta asked with a genuine smile. The Capitol nodded in agreement wanting to know the secrets behind Onyx's hallucinations, wanting to know what it really is that he's seeing.

"Diamond… Diamond is Onyx's big sister. She passed away in the games a few years back," Mrs. Black barely choked out. Memories of her baby girl came back to her and for the first time she felt regret. Regret that she had sent her children into the Games to die.

"Oh, now isn't that a twist! Who would have expected that huh folks?" The crowd gave a hoot of agreement as they clapped and whistled. "So, who do you think Onyx's biggest threat is in the games?"

"Well…" Mrs. Black shook back into reality, "I think that the girl from District 9 is quite the adversary. Her knowledge of poison and knife combat is something to look out for… and also the boy from District 7, although his devotion to his District partner may be his downfall."

"You don't think Luster is a threat? She has the range on Onyx, he may be a skilled swordsmen but that will mean nothing if he cannot get within five feet of her," Greta posed.

"The girl is gullible and obviously has grown feelings for my son. The look in her eye when she woke up and he was not there said it all. She won't lift a finger against him." This she knew for a fact. Mrs. Black had always been good at reading other people, and that girl definitely had it out for Onyx.

"Bold words… I can't wait to see how it all unfolds!" The crowd nodded in agreement. "Now, with Cronus dead are you aware that Onyx has been placed as the Capitol's favorite? How do you feel about this?"

"I think he should have originally been the favorite! He has outlasted Cronus and played the game far better than him, there is no reason why he shouldn't have been favorite from the start. However, I think it changes the game tremendously. Saying he is more liked, he will get much more sponsors than before and on top of that it means that the Capitol has his back. I couldn't be more proud."

"Well he has certenly done well thus far. Today has been quite an eventful day for him as well. Figuring out that the corn is actually a food source got him some sponsors! He now has all the food and water he could want! I don't think surviving is really a problem anymore for him. He just needs to hunt the rest of the tributes down and seize the crown!" Greta beamed. Onyx was obviously her favorite tribute and she indeed wanted to see him victorious.

"Yes, finding out that the corn was in fact edible was a great asset to him. The sponsorship of water helped a lot as well. I'm sure Onyx is very grateful for your generous gifts," she replied wearily and mentally willing this interview to end.

"Well I believe we have gotten everything we needed, don't you say folks?" Many nodded in agreement while others begged for more answers. "Well Mrs. Black we thank you for your time, I'm sure we will be seeing more of you very soon!" She hinted at the fact of Onyx's victory.

"Thank you for having me Greta, and thank you Panem for supporting my son!" The crowd cheered in response as the video went blank.

"Now, our next family belongs to Miss Luster Marie, the graceful archer. Say hello to her parent's folks!" The screen quickly came to life again revealing Mr. and Mrs. Marie. Mr. Marie was a tall jolly looking man with a tremendous smile. His hair was grey and his eyes a shimmering green. Mrs. Marie on the other hand was a young boisterous woman with blonde curling locks of hair. They wore District 1 finery that was apparently of Capitol make.

"Hello there everyone how are you today?" Mr. Marie asked with his natural heartwarming smile. His reply was a series of whoops and whistles. "Wonderful! Well, let's begin this interview shall we?" Laughing at the Capitol's enthusiasm he took a seat next to his wife.

"I can agree with you there," Greta giggled, "we most certainly don't want to be wasting any time. Now, Luster is a very interesting girl to say the least. She has a very positive outlook on the games; she appeared as if she couldn't wait to participate. Did she get these wonderful qualities from either of you?"

"Guilty as charged!" Mrs. Marie laughed. "Ever since Luster was little I knew she was special. I myself wanted to have the honor of winning the games but failed to volunteer first after my eighteenth birthday… So after that I was determined to produce a victor to make up for my own failure. I've trained Luster ever since she was a little girl and she has become quite the women," she admitted in a cheery voice. Her eyes fixated on the camera as if she had been waiting to be noticed by the Capitol for quite some time.

"Luster is indeed something else. You've trained her quite well; her archery skills have certainly helped her out in the games." A playback of the games appeared on the screen left of the Marie's as the video portrayed each time Luster has used her bow and arrows. The Capitol screamed in joy when they showed her very first kill Mira, and the assisted murder of Macy.

"They must have or the sponsors wouldn't have sent her serrated arrows," Mr. Marie stated with pride.

"So what do you think of the other District 1 tribute, Onyx Black? Do you think he is any match for your daughter?" The crowed, on the edge of their seats, listened in carefully for the answer.

"He is most definitely her greatest threat…" Mr. Marie replied in a worried voice. The crowd stayed silent know he had more to say. "However… My Luster is a fighter. She is a survivor and she is going to bring honor to this family by killing him," the crowed went nuts.

"He may be a tough competitor but Luster has the range. He won't even be able to get within close combat range. It is this exact reason why we chose a bow and arrow as her weapon of choice," Mrs. Marie laughed at their cleverness. In her eyes, her daughter had already won.

"Do you think any of the other tributes are a threat?"

"The District 7 alliance maybe but the male is so caught up on protecting his lover that it'll be the death of him. Plus he got wounded in that fight with the District 5 boy so I'd say he really isn't a threat anymore."

"I agree with you there Amethyst, but there is two of them. She may be able to kill one but then there is the other who has already gotten her. No, I think she should steer clear of that alliance. She also needs to be wary of the District 9 girl. We saw what her knowledge of poison can do. It took out what was probably the strongest player in a matter of hours. I think that is her greatest threat personally," Mr. Marie stated with concern.

"Our daughter will overcome it, don't you worry." The crowd cheered in agreement. They loved her confidence and her spark.

"So let's take a look at how your daughter is doing today." A screen flashed on showing Luster sitting inside the cornucopia peering out at the forest with narrow eyes. "I believe she is running out of water. Do you think this will hinder her in her quest for the crown? She has been sitting there, waiting in the cornucopia for half a day." Greta poked at the thought of Luster losing her spark, or maybe even dying of dehydration.

"She's just biding her time!" Mrs. Marie burst out.

With a sigh Mr. Marie corrected her, "We honestly don't know what she is doing. However if she feels this is the way to win then we support her fully."

Greta's eyes narrowed, "Some sponsors may disagree… Anyway! Moving right along! We would like to know your personal opinion of the arena."

"I personally love it. The mutations and environmental hazards are quite impressive. Their perception of time is completely ruined in that arena. They believe they have been in there what, five or six days? When in reality it is more like nine or ten, a genius stroke by the head gamemaker there," Mr. Marie stated quickly.

"We can all agree with you there," Greta said with a wink, "alright folks. That is all the time we have with the Marie family. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Best of luck to you Greta, thank you for having us," Mr. Marie nodded and the screen went black.

"Now, we will tune into District 4 for Perseus Baker's family and delve into their thoughts of his progress in the games," Greta said with enthusiasm. The screen flickered to life to reveal Ripply, Percy's mom and Ariel. Ripply was small, and had brown hair and similar green eyes to Percy and their mother. Tears stained all three of the girls making it obvious to those watching that they had been through hell. "Why hello there girls, how are things with you?"

"Everything is alright here. Thank you for asking Greta." Wave, Percy's mother replied coolly.

"Now, Percy is quite the character in our story wouldn't you say? His refusal to give into his animalistic nature makes him something else. Do you think he will kill again?" Greta asked in a high pitched curious tone. Ariel's face paled as she looked into her lap.

"I think Percy will do what he must to come home to us, as would any of us," Wave answered. Her voice was shaky but she handled herself quite well.

"So Eva, my little darling, it has come to my knowledge that Eva was a friend of yours… Is this true?" Greta's tone shifted to sorrowful yet dramatic. It truly did seem like she cared.

"Y-yes…" Ripply choked out. She felt as her lungs were on fire, holding in the words she truly felt like sharing.

"I think the Capitol can agree that she was a favorite. She didn't die in vain, I am truly sorry for your loss," Greta frowned. Her frown was quickly replaced by a tremendous smile. "So Percy is spending the majority of his time in the cave, interesting choice for a career I'd say. Do you think this will aid or hinder his chances at survival?"

"I think it will help… If Percy steers clear of the other tributes he won't have to kill anyone. He can just as easily out last them." The thought of Percy being forced to kill again was hard to think about. Wave continued by saying, "However anything Percy does is justifiable. He's just trying to get home to his family. To us. I don't think there is anything that would stop him from returning."

"An interesting theory, have you taken notes of the movement inside the cave? What do you think is there with Percy? Do you think it is a threat?" Greta bit her lip in excitement.

"If it was a threat it would have attacked Percy by now. I honestly think it's nothing," Ripply answered before her mother could even think. She looked to Ariel who still remained silent.

"True, very true, we shall see won't we? So are there any tributes that you think are a threat to Percy as of this moment?" The Capitol nodded in agreement. It was a common question that everyone wanted to know. They enjoyed comparing the families thoughts to their own and using those thoughts to continue to bet on the game.

"The District 9 girl is camping quite close to Percy's camp and that may be a threat. The District 7 pair is even closer than her but they aren't hunting tributes. Neither of the careers are anywhere near Percy and the District 11 boy is close to the marsh. Given that information, Percy's greatest advisory would have to be the girl from nine," Wave pondered the thought of a matchup between her son and this fearsome girl.

"I can agree with you there. So Ariel, Percy's girlfriend is it? You haven't spoken a word. What are your thoughts on all of this?" The crowd whistled in agreement. However Ariel simply shook her head and looked back down at the floor. It was like she was in another world.

Wave came to the rescue and replied, "Ariel is very shook up by the whole situation but she has opinions very similar to mine. It's all we talk about really." She laughed with false cheer squeezing the girl's hand.

"Wonderful! So, let's jump back a few paces and talk about Percy's betrayal of the careers. What do you think of his strategy here? Do you think it was smart of him to leave such a powerful group of killers?" Greta asked enthusiastically.

"Of course it was smart. It wasn't long before the careers started stabbing each other in the back. It's what they do best other than killing," Wave scoffed.

"Well to be honest, if it weren't for District 2's Cinder Kale, Percy wouldn't have even made it out of that camp alive. Do you feel like you owe anything to this girl?"

"I owe her everything! Because of her my son survived a fatal situation."

"Let's take a look at this event shall we?" A screen flickered to life revealing Percy sitting on the outskirts of camp. Cinder got in her fight with Onyx and walked off to Percy and formulated their plan of his escape. The spear flew over him and he escaped into the forest.

Ariel's eyes were wide as she watched the recap. She didn't watch much of the games. In fact she's only seen a fraction of the event. Please Percy… Please be okay.

"What a wonderful development! Maybe Cinder should have joined him? She may have survived much longer wouldn't you think?" Greta asked with a smile.

"I think it would have been the smarter decision. Percy would have never betrayed her," Ariel said. Everyone jumped in surprise that the girl had actually spoken.

"Well she speaks! I was beginning to wonder if you were mute!" Greta laughed along with the crowd.

"No not mute, just horrified," she replied as she broke down into tears.

"Worry you not dear one. Your boyfriend is a fighter! I am positive that he will be in your arms again very soon!" Greta chided in, her smile was warm and meaningful.

"You're positive huh? In a game where killers send children into an arena to be killers you're positive that my Percy will…"

"Well that's all the time we have! Ladies and gentlemen say goodbye to the Baker's!" Greta rushed. The crowd cheered and the screen went blank before Ariel could continue her rant. "Well, I guess we are moving on now. The next family we will be hosting is the Thompson's! Say hello folks!" The screen flickered to life and revealed the grieving family. Mrs. Thompson was a wreck. Her usually neat tidy platinum blonde hair was unkempt and her eyes were wide with hate. The child by her side sniffled and pushed back tears.

"Welcome loves, let me begin by saying we are all deeply sorry for your loss and we thank you whole heartedly for agreeing to this interview today," Greta exclaimed putting her hand over her heart.

"Not like we had a choice," Mrs. Thompson replied bitterly.

"Not very optimistic now are we?" Greta chuckled along with the crowd at her statement. Danielle Thompson simply glared into the camera then looked down to the ground. There was nothing she could do. If she defied the Capitol there would be retaliation and she didn't want that kind of life for Nathan. "Well then, let's get right to it! Were you surprised by your son's performance? Referring to the betting here in the Capitol many believed he would last two minutes let alone days. He outlasted some very powerful tributes," her eyes glistened in the light, eager to hear the women's reply.

"Tomas did his best, and that's all I can say." Tears flooded from Nathan's face. Recalling the night his big brother had died. Watching the axe connect with Tomas's his neck, and then seeing it replay over and over in his mind again. He couldn't hold back tears any longer. "Shh, it's okay baby. Don't cry." Danielle tried her best to soothe her son but it was all for naught. Nathan ran away from the cameras and into his room. "This interview is over," she said simply and ran after her son. The Capitol watched in shock as the screen went blank.

"What a shame. No matter! We will be hosting the family of Capitol favorite William Cross! Give it up for Mrs. Grietta Cross. Oh love the name dear." The screen came to life revealing Grietta. She wore her everyday lumberjack clothes and Will's jacket over it. She had curly brown hair and big almond shaped brown eyes.

"Thank you Greta," she said plainly. Annoyance appeared on her face. There was much better things to be doing at this moment. Like raising money to sponsor Will, watching the games with the Pines, whom she has become quite acquainted with.

"Now, Will is one of our favorites, right folks?" Her question was answered in applause. "So, Will has done quite well. Despite having to protect his lady love Brenna he has shown the Capitol that he is a true competitor. What do you think of his progress so far?"

"I think Will is surviving. Doing what he must to get either himself or Brenna home to us," she stumbled on those last words. If Brenna was to come home that mean's her son would not. She would be alone.

"What do you think of their love story? Has it always been like this?" Greta and everyone in the Capitol awaited the juicy details on Will's past. They wanted to know every little detail.

"William has always had feelings for her. I think they've only grown since he volunteered. There isn't anything my son wouldn't do to protect that girl. He took a life today… I'm sure he's not handling that very well," the crowd all nodded in agreement noting the spectacular battle between him and Tomas.

"Yes I think we can all agree on that one. I do believe he got wounded in that battle as well, let's take a look at how he's doing now." A screen flickered on next to Grietta's revealing Will and Brenna in their burrow. Brenna had patched up the wound as best as she could. It didn't look to be too serious; Will still managed to function just fine. The crowd noted his refusal to put down his axe. When they had returned to the camp they discovered one of their bags had been stolen along with most of their food. Will insisted that the culprit was still in the area.

"Stubborn as always," Grietta forced a smile.

Greta laughed in agreement. "Yes, yes. He is a stubborn one. But it's better to be safe than sorry," she giggled gleefully.

"I guess I can agree. But the thief is long gone now, Will has nothing to fear."

"Perhaps…" Greta replied with a sly smile. Grietta narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything Greta continued. "What kind of life did Will lead back at home, any news worthy stories to tell?"

"Will was just a normal District 7 resident. Woke up at the crack of dawn and chopped trees to the sun went down. There's really nothing else to it. The constant demand for lumber recently has all but eliminated school. Will spends most of his time with his friends at the lumber yards and I rarely see him," she replied trying to ignore Greta's rudeness.

"Well in a way you get to see him every day now!" Smiling Greta waved the crowd on for approval. Taking the bait they cheered in agreement.

When the screams died down Grietta replied with an icy comment, "Yes, the Capitol gratuitously gave me the gift to potentially see my son die every day. Such a reward."

"Isn't it?" Greta giggled.

Scowling Grietta replied, "Are we done here?"

"Just about… We just have one more question for you. If you could tell your son one word right now what would it be?" The crowd sat on the edge of their seats waiting for the response. Grietta pondered what to say, and then it became clear to her. They cut out a speech Will made in the arena. It was rebellious and dangerous, but she was able to figure out what he was doing before he disappeared from the screen. I have to fight for what my son believes in. I have to show the people that they cannot take this anymore.

"Resist." She said the word with the fiery passion of idealism. It made Greta's stomach twist. Not knowing what to do she simply giggled her high pitched giggle and had everyone say goodbye to Grietta Cross.

"Well, I just got word that we have a special interview for you! On our way out of District 7 our camera crew managed to bump into William Cross's best friend Spruce Landry! Say hello folks!" The screen turned back on revealing Spruce. He pushed him shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and smiled politely to the Capitol. "So Spruce, this is quite the wonderful surprise. We don't often receive the addresses of the tribute's friends."

"Well I guess I'm lucky then!" He laughed cheerily.

"I hear that you begged our director to be interviewed, can I ask why?" Greta beamed. It was always nice when the Districts wanted to be in the Capitol's presence.

"Well, I have to get back to the lumber yard soon so I'll make this quick. The reason I begged to be interviewed is I have something to say to all the sponsors out there. Brenna and Will have always had feelings for each other, from the time they first laid eyes on each other to now, in the arena. Will is my best friend, and I know he has done all he can to impress you. Listen, District 7 has done its part. We raised enough money to sponsor them what we could, but it's up to you to keep them alive now. If you don't want to sponsor them because they aren't as strong as the careers then instead sponsor them for love. Sponsor them so that one of them can have the chance to live their life. Please help me get them home, that's all I ask." The crowd went nuts, crying and cheering in correspondence.

"That has to be the most touching thing I've ever heard," Greta announced through tears.

"I really hope it makes a difference," his tone shifted from happy to doubtful. All a part of the plan, he thought with an inward smile.

"Oh it will! I bet sponsors are lining up waiting for the right opportunity to sponsor them right now! I can see you truly care for your friends!" She replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

"As anyone should. They mean the world to me."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you for your time Mr. Landry, your words have touched the hearts of many."

"Thank you for having me," he replied with a smile. The screen went black and the crowd gave him a standing ovation.

"Oh what a loving boy! My goodness that was the sweetest thing. Well, let's move on shall we? Our next family is the Pine's! Let them hear it folks!" The crowd clapped and cheered as the screen came back on. The Pine's wore their best clothing, which just turned out to be a simple white dress for Helena and smooth brown jacket for Alaric. Helena's eyes were teary, as they had been since her daughter had been reaped. Alaric's face twisted into a scowl when Greta addressed them. "So, how are you both feeling today?"

"Well enough, yourself?" Alaric replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He hated the Capitol, but this interview was a necessity for his baby girl's survival.

"I am just splendid! So my dears, how do you think your Brenna is doing? She made it to the final eight! That's pretty impressive if you ask me!" She asked flashing her pearly white smile.

"Well, we believe Brenna is doing the best she can. I think she needs to get out of that alliance though, it'd be best if she…"

"Alaric! Why would you say something like that? That boy has done nothing but protect our daughter and you want to condemn him for it?" Helena snapped at her husband in a shocking tone.

"I just think he's dangerous. You saw what he did to that District 5 boy. He's an animal! That is not the kind of person she needs to be associating with," his eye brows arched in surprise as he pondered the real reason behind his wife's outburst. But in the end it was clear she was indeed upset by his words.

"If he hadn't what would have happened to Brenna? Where would our daughter be Alaric?" Tears flooded from her eyes, "we owe that boy a debt! He had protected our daughter from everything in the arena, he deserves our respect."

"Well isn't this quite the turn of events," Greta laughed. It was always nice to get a bit of juicy drama in a tributes interview. "But we mustn't get distracted now dearies. So moving onto the next question! Do you think she has the potential to win?"

"Everyone has the potential to win," Alaric flared. His face was red and his breathing was heavy but he controlled his temper.

"My husband is right; she has just as good a chance as anyone else. At least that's one thing we agree on," Helena answered as she eyed the crowd.

"Wonderful! Well, do you think any of the tributes pose a serious threat as of right now?" She asked, chipper at the fact that this interview was going so well.

"The only tribute that is anywhere near them is the District 4 boy but he's remaining stationary. The girl from nine left as soon as Brenna and Will came back to the camp. So unless they leave the camp they should be fine for now…" she said with concern.

"It'll definitely be interesting to see how it plays out. Do you think that the Capitol has any mutations that will pose a threat to the lovers?" There was a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

Alaric scoffed and replied, "Lovers?" Greta nodded eagerly not picking up on his distaste for her choice of words. Helena just shook her head and buried her face in her lap. Greta stared awaiting an answer impatiently. "Ugh, well I suppose that the Capitol may have more mutations. They've only had the crows and the hallucination corn. So I don't know it could happen."

"I agree completely! Now I understand Brenna has a little brother and sister is this correct?" The couple nodded, regretfully so. "Can we meet them? It would be simply wonderful to meet them!"

"Well they're at school…" Helena replied swiftly.

"Well that's a shame… I would have loved to meet the little rascals," Greta giggled.

"I'm sure they would have enjoyed being broadcasted live in front of the world…" Alaric scoffed.

Greta laughed in agreement, "I agree! All children love to be in the spotlight and District children are no different!" She emphasized the word "District" as if it were something to be ashamed of. She spat the words as if to send a message. "Anyway," she continued, "I do believe that our time has just about run out. Is there anything else you would like to say to Brenna's fans?"

"Please, just please continue to support our daughter." Helena's response was the cries of fans and the thunderous roar of applause. The screen went black, and the crowd calmed down awaiting their next interview.

"Only two more interviews left dearies! Let's welcome Harken Aaron!" The screen flickered back and revealed Amini's father. He wore simple farming clothes and had his blonde hair slicked back. There was a helpless smile plastered to his face as he pondered what he was going to say in the coming time. "Welcome Harken! Now, I think we can all agree that Amini is a fighter. She is sly and elusive but in the end she is lethal. What is your opinion on this Mr. Aaron? Were you aware of Amini's training sessions? Did you help?" She asked curiously with arched eyebrows.

He gave a light chuckle and replied honestly, "No I haven't helped her one bit. That is all her ladies and gentlemen, and as for knowing about her training… Yes I did." There were gasps from the crowd. Many expected him not to be involved or know his daughters deadly secret. "To tell you the truth I constantly tried to stop her training. But now that she actually was reaped I'm kind of glad that I failed. This gives her a fighting chance; I truly think she has a shot to win!" Many in the crowd nodded in agreement, eager to see the results of the games and to find out if his words have any truth to them.

"She certainly is a competitor. The residents of our fine city have absolutely adored her. She's sassy, confident and what we all love most… deadly. How do you think she is handling herself? She has killed a tribute, defended herself against the wolves AND stole precious valuables from an alliance of tributes. I think that's pretty savvy if you ask me."

"Amini can handle herself. I've never really had to take care of her because she has always wanted to take care of herself. She's very self-reliant and that's why I think she will make it to the top," this he wasn't entirely confident about, however he had faith that his daughter would do the right thing.

"That's always something we like to see in a victor! Don't you agree folks?" The crowd went nuts in agreement. "So, she's self-reliant, deadly, beautiful… Does she have a special guy back home perhaps?" There were whistles from the crowd, hungry for secrets.

Surprised by the question, Harken chuckled awkwardly and replied, "Not to my knowledge…"

"Well, that's certainly a surprise. No matter! When she wins she'll have men and women groveling at her feet! I think she'll find the life of luxury quite appealing," she mused.

"I think I'm going to have to disagree with you there. Amini has always preferred solitude, she's not one to go out to parties or have a lot of friends."

"That'll change once she has a taste of it, I assure you!"

"If you say so…" He replied with a frown. Harken couldn't imagine how his daughter would change if she became the victor and he didn't want to.

"Well, let's take a look at her progress today! She's had quite the bounty I'll tell you." Another screen appeared revealing Amini cleaning one of her many catches. She received some fishing line which she used to make a makeshift fishing pole. She managed to catch 8 fish of various sizes and cooked every one of them. It was the most food she had eaten in a while and the crowd could tell. The smile on her face was like a rare treasure that not many got the privilege to gaze upon.

"Well I'm glad that people enjoy her. Their dedication is keeping her alive so I have to say thank you!" Harken said with a warm smile and his response was screams of appreciation.

"You are most certainly welcome! So, before we wrap things up… What's your opinion of the other tributes? Do you think any of them pose a threat?"

"They all pose a threat as long as they are alive. I've noticed that each and every tribute remaining is a fighter. They are all willing to die for the victory, and some of them even plan to die for those they love… My point is that my daughter isn't safe until she is wearing the victor's crown."

"Well said! Which tribute do you think is least likely to claim the victory, and which tributes do you think will be in the final two?" These questions definitely strayed from the curriculum but the crowd loved it. As a bonus, Harken seemed to be a sensible man; he would definitely give great feedback.

"Well… I would have to say that the District 11 boy has the lowest chance of winning… He already has a disadvantage of being a target and as a bonus he is filling his mind with hate. That is definitely never a good thing. It clouds your better judgment," he mentally checked to figure out if there was anything he would like to add.

"I couldn't agree more Harken; I do however believe we are out of time… Well ladies and gentlemen, let's say goodbye to Mr. Aaron!" The crowd cheered and whooped. Harken waved with a light smile and the screen went back. "These interviews are just simply great this year! Now, our last interview is with James and Darla Jacobs. Say hi folks!" Greta screeched with a smile. The screen came back to life for the last time and revealed Barley's parents. They both were dressed in the best cloths they could find but despite that they were still dressed in patched up clothing. "Welcome! So, Barley is an interesting character isn't he? Do you think he's doing well in the arena?" She asked with curiosity.

"Hello Greta, thank you for having us," James said with a smile, "I believe that Barley is doing well. There are some things that I think he could have done a little better but I'm just glad he's alive. He has a real shot at winning this!" There was a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

Darla nodded in agreement, "Barley has done the best he could. I mean it's really been awhile since anyone from District 11 has even made it past the bloodbath let alone make it to the final eight. We are so proud of him!"

"Wonderful!" Greta laughed, "So, a big question I have for you is his alliance. What do you think of it? Why do you think it fell apart?" This has been a question the crowd has been itching for.

"Well… I think there were a lot of factors to its failure. For starters Orchid was wounded in the Bloodbath. That definitely hindered the alliances efficiency because they spent more time caring for her then foraging and hunting. The drug addict was a bad choice from the start; I would think that Barley would have known that… But what ultimately tore it apart was their decision to split up. I don't think that was a bad thing though. Barley did lose a friend yes but it increased his chances of winning by breaking up the careers. There are only two of them left and one is crazy! I think that's quite an accomplishment," James replied eagerly. This question, when it came down to it, made his son look much better as a strategist and survivor. Maybe it would gain him sponsors?

"So you think that it's good that his alliance failed?" Greta asked a bit puzzled.

"Yes I do. If it weren't for that alliance failing and splitting up the careers would still be at full strength making it nearly impossible for any of the outer Districts to achieve victory," James replied intuitively.

"So let's see how he's doing here in the arena today shall we?" Greta smiled and turned on the tributes screen. Barley moved throughout the forest cautiously, his sickle sword in hand. In reality there were no tributes even close to him. Brenna and Will were at their burrow a couple miles to the east. Onyx was still in the cornfield conversing strategy with his sister. Luster was at the cornucopia. Amini was on the edge of the forest observing Luster, and Percy was in his cave. His fans cheered for his safety, but many were quite upset. They hadn't really seen him in as much action as they would have liked to. "Just busy surviving. Seems to be on all the tributes minds today huh? Well, what do you think of the other tributes? Is there any that you hope your Barley doesn't encounter?"

"I really don't want him to have to face that District 7 girl. She's innocent, unlike the others. They've all taken lives," Darla said with a frown.

"You realize your son will have to take a life eventually right?" Greta asked in a hushed voice, despite the fact that she was talking into a microphone so everyone could hear her.

"He won't do it out of rage or blood lust! He will out of self-defense and that is it! I won't blame him for anything that happens in the arena. I just want him to come home." Darla started to tear up as the realization that her son would be a killer sunk in.

"Perhaps…" Greta replied with a giggle. Everyone in the Capitol knew of Barley's hate for District 1. If he were to kill anyone out of rage it would be them. "So do you have any last words for your son? Anything you wish he could hear you say right now?"

"We love you son… Don't let the arena change you. You're still our darling boy," Darla replied, fully crying now.

"Good luck! We'll be watching you," James added.

"Wonderful!" Greta beamed with a glistening smile. "Say goodbye to the Jacobs folks!" The crowd cheered in response. Greta sent a fire through them like no other interviewer before, this would certainly aid her life long quest of becoming Mistress of Ceremonies. The screen went black and the interviews were at an end. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen! You have heard the words of the final seven tributes families, have they touched your hearts? Who are you rooting for? Let's get back to the games shall we? The lights went black and the crowd dispersed going back to their homes with their families to watch one of their favorite Hunger Games to date. Greta sighed as she exited the building and walked back to her home. Another night of interviews… She thought with a frown. Is this all I'll ever amount to?

A voice in the shadows startled her, "That was quite the interview young lady." The voice was deep and powerful.

"Who… who's there?" She asked in a wavering voice. President Snow emerged from the shadows with a faint smile. Her jaw dropped for she had always dreamed of meeting the man who ran the entire country, who oversaw her shows and had the power to give her what she truly wanted. "Oh… Mr. President, I didn't see you there."

"Yes, well I was partaking in watching the final eight interviews. The crowd seemed to love you. Far better than our dear Cara, frankly she's old and boring. But you… your exactly what the people need. How would you like to be our new Mistress of Ceremonies? "His smile vanished and a look of seriousness came across his face.

"Yes! That's all I've ever dreamed about! Yes sir! Thank you!" Greta could hardly believe it. She nearly fainted right then and there.

"Well the job is yours. Next year is when you'll start. You'll get profiles of the tributes that will be entering the arena after the reaping so you will be better prepared. Oh and I would still like you to interview their family when the time comes. I was thinking of letting Cara do it but she is simply too boring. You are still the best for the job," his hands were in his pockets and his head was held high. He looked her right in the eye and smiled a genuine smile as a reassurance that he was serious.

"Thank you so much sir, this is the opportunity of a life time! Thank you!" Without even continuing the conversation Snow walked off back to his mansion but it didn't matter, she had gotten what she wanted. I have to call my mom! She thought with glee and rushed back home with haste.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! This is a smaller chapter but it's pretty neat! Action wise I mean. It's also so sad, I almost couldn't write it! Anyway I hope you enjoy! :) Don't forget to review! **

**Chapter18: The Feast**

Will and Brenna looked to the sky. No tributes died today… Brenna thought with a frown. That means we're in here longer. She looked to Will and smiled moving closer to hold him when an announcement was made.

"Attention tributes, there will be a feast at the cornucopia tomorrow morning, in it you will find the essentials of combat survival and even a few treats. Don't be late, or the spoils will go to your adversaries," the announcement came to a close and the sound was replaced by night life.

"We have to get those supplies," Will said as soon as the announcement came to a close. The look in his eyes was desperate yet determined. But it didn't matter; Brenna looked down with a frown.

"Will we have everything we need here…? We don't have to risk it," Brenna was cautious not to upset him, she knew her survival means a lot to him, however combat supplies didn't seem like something to risk their lives for.

"Brenna, we can't let the other tributes stock up on combat supplies when we have nothing. I'll be ill equipped to protect you… I don't want you to run in with me. Just wait on the edge of the forest until I get back," I can't leave her here alone…I need her to understand the importance of this.

"I think it's a bad idea… But…" She was hesitant to continue her sentence until finally it spilled out, "but I trust you. So if you think these supplies with greaten our chances of survival than let's go and get them!" Will leapt up from his seat and kissed her fully on the mouth. With a smile on her face she returned the kiss with equal passion.

He pulled her back into the burrow with a smile on his face and said, "We should get some rest, our strength will be needed tomorrow! Plus we need to get up early so we can travel to the cornucopia." Brenna nodded and laid down on her sleeping bag, however she had trouble sleeping. The thought of what was to come tomorrow was weighing heavily on her shoulders. So badly that she barely got any sleep all night…

Well, this should be interesting, Percy thought with a faint smile. It took some thought but in the end getting some supplies seemed to be the best option. I wonder what's there… In past games combat supplies could be anything from armor to dynamite… But it didn't matter. Nothing is going to stop me from getting those supplies. Percy walked over to his makeshift bed with a smile. He looked up, as if to show the Capitol that he wasn't afraid, that he was willing to do what was needed to survive. If I have to kill I will… I know that goes completely against what I have been telling myself these entire games but I will do what I must. I cannot hold back, lest my opponents use that to their advantage. Percy lay down onto the sleeping bag and looked up to the blackened ceiling of the cave. Everything here has been a nightmare. Loosing Eva, killing that kid, starving… but I can't let it get the best of me. Because when I do, the Capitol will have already beaten me. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. With thoughts of victory firmly grasping his mind, Percy drifted off to sleep ready for the morning to come.

Get in and get out. I don't have time to waste fighting for my life. Barley leaned against a tree as he formulated his plan. The careers will definitely make an appearance, no doubt about that. But I cannot let the sight of them sway my decision to evade combat. I can always just kill them later, no harm done. No I can't waste any time. Barley stood up and started to make his way to the cornucopia. Better make an early appearance just to be sure I can grab something. The arena was still pitch black making it quite difficult to navigate. However Barley made due. He took a tree branch and held it out in front of him making it a little easier to navigate. After he was sure that the cornucopia was in the direction he was traveling, Barley picked up the pace and began to move at a steady jog. The nightlife illuminated all around him, owls hooted, the wind gently pushed its way through the lifeless trees and you could hear the occasional howl of a wolf. In a way it was peaceful… The darkness kept the unattractiveness of the forest hidden and only revealed the sounds. Barley sighed as he thought of these things. I've always loved to listen to the birds back home… Mom wasn't that way. She loved to watch them… She sure would hate to be here. It took him a minuet to realize, but there was nothing in front of him anymore, simply an open area. I've made it! He thought with a smile. Now I wait…

Time to get some nice Capitol treats and maybe pick off a tribute while I'm at it, she thought with a wicked smile. Her knives were all in the right places, making for an easy draw. The belladonna extract I applied to it probably is of no use anymore and if it was it won't be as potent. Even so, I'm a force to be reckoned with. I'm quick and strong and… Her mind trailed off as she gazed forward in amazement. Off in the distance, there was a faint flicker of light rising in the sky. Is this really happening? She thought in awe. Amini inched forward pulling off her night vision goggles and staring at that single glimmer of light. Well this made things interesting. With a smile, she continued her journey to the cornucopia.

"Why do you think they let the sun come back?" Onyx asked his sister with curiosity. He had thought that he wouldn't see the sun again until I was back in the Capitol.

"Probably just to draw tributes to the feast, but you don't need to worry about that. Sponsors have kept you healthy and well. There is nothing there that you would need," her smile was warm and sincere. It was a smile that he trusted.

Onyx was about to agree, but then he hesitated. "Wait… I might lose sponsors for this… I may even piss off the gamemakers. Are you sure I should stay?" His sister was rarely wrong… but this definitely didn't seem right.

"Stay? I didn't say anything about staying. We are going to go and watch the fun little brother. Do you think you're strong enough to carry me? I don't think I can walk yet."

"Am I strong enough? You must be joking," he laughed and swept her into his arms. "We should be to the edge of the cornfield in no time," Onyx confirmed as he led Diamond and himself to the feast.

I cannot believe the sun is up! Percy thought with a warm smile. I've missed the heat, and the feeling of sunlight gently brushing up against my skin. I wonder how long the sun will be out… Well, for now I need to get my head out of the clouds and focus. The feast should be starting soon. There has been no sign of any tributes but they are here somewhere, no doubt about it. The cornucopia glistened in the sunlight, making it a little hard to see. However Percy was used to the sun, when he was out in the fishing boats the glare of the water entered his eyes all the time. It was a feeling he was familiar with. Sliding his kukri knives from their sheathes he watched as the table slowly rose from the ground. Body armor, weapons, and even a shield lay on the hard wooden surface. Well I guess now's the time to act. He inhaled unsure on his decision but prepared to run in anyway.

"Here, you should take the bag. I don't need it weighing me down when I run in," Will said handing Brenna the backpack. With a frown she took it from his hands and looked to the ground. "Hey, I'll be back. Don't worry about it. Just wait for me here on the edge of the trees, if I look like I'm in trouble I want you to run. Don't risk you're life for me Brenna you hear me?"

"If you look like you're in trouble I'm going to help. You can't risk your life to get me out of this arena and then tell me I can't risk mine for you. You can't do that Will!" She scolded him in a hushed voice. A shocked look appeared on his face, but he sighed and held her. Grabbing her face he looked into her eyes and kissed her forcefully. As if he to say goodbye.

He pulled back and whispered, "Look… I might die out there… It's risky that I'm doing this but those supplies can mean the difference between life and death for us."

"You shouldn't have to risk your life for me… Let me run in with you… We'd be able to carry more… Please Will, I can…" But she was cut off. The sound of the table being raised from the depths of the catacombs below them could be heard. Will rushed to the edge of the forest and watched as it rose. They came into the west side of the cornucopia, so anybody on the other side wouldn't be able to see his advance… However the same goes for them.

"Brenna stay here. You'll be safer," he pleaded to her. With a nod Brenna obeyed and watched as he ran out to the table. Pained thoughts filled her mind… And if you die out there William… who's to protect me then? Tears streamed from her face as she watched the feast with worry.

That's not that bad of an idea, Barley laughed to himself as he saw Luster slowly make her way out of the Cornucopia, glancing left and right as if checking for tributes. Well, I feel bad for the first person to run out there. That is of course if she manages to hit them. She's never been good with moving targets. Barley unlatched his sickle sword and prepared for the inevitable fight to come. Onyx better be there… Luster is there but I don't see her companion. Well here we go… The table rose from the ground. There was an eerie scraping noise as it rose from the ground. Dramatic effect no doubt, he thought with a laugh. When the plate clicked in Barley honed in on the contents of the table. There was body armor, some weapons but what really caught his attention was the shield. That's as good as mine, he smiled. The only other people that would benefit with a shield is Onyx and maybe Will. But he needs two hands for his axe. With a deep breath, Barley charged out to the table to claim his prize.

Amini stalked the edge of the forest, trying to pick up on as much information as possible. She saw Luster trying to hide in the cornucopia but she wasn't doing a very good job at it. She saw the alliance from seven peering out of the forest on the east side of the arena. Barley and Onyx were nowhere to be seen however. Which is weird because Onyx and Luster are in an alliance together…? Unless… Unless they broke it off. Which means Onyx could be anywhere. That is not a very pleasant thought. Having a trained career silently hunting down tributes… Luster was a career but she was nowhere near as lethal as Onyx was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the horrible noise of the platform raising. Well I guess it's about to start, she thought with a smile. Amini breathed in and prepared herself for the moments to come.

Luster hid inside the cornucopia, arrow knocked and ready to fire. Come on; let's get this over with already. She had been waiting nearly an hour after the sun came up, which was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Now I can actually see what I'm killing, she laughed inwardly. A soft breeze blew through the arena, the squawks of crows could be heard all around. Well let's just hope they don't come after us during the feast… That would be rather hellish. She sighed; about to sit down and rest when there was a rumbling below her feet. The ground in front of the mouth began to open up and a platform was rising. On the platform was a simple wooden table, and upon that lay what the gamemakers promised. Two torso suits of body armor, a shield, night vision goggles, knives, and some brass knuckles. That's quite the bounty, she thought smiling. Only the goggles will help me though. The body armor may hinder my ability to… Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a tribute dash from the woods. Perfect she thought with a lethal smile. Luster stepped outside the cornucopia, aimed and fired.

Amini burst from the trees in a full on sprint to the cornucopia. Her knife was drawn and she was prepared to let it fly after Luster fired upon a tribute to her right, but thankfully someone else caught Luster's attention. Amini reached the cornucopia and scanned her eyes over the supplies provided. Without even thinking twice about it she claimed one of the suits of body armor as her prize. The big tribute from District 11 was running in with the hope of claiming some of the spoils. Amini paid him no mind, she ran right past him and back into the trees.

The look on the girl from nine's face was enough to make the fiercest tribute tremble in their boots. Luckily she wasn't in for a fight. Barley sighed in relief grabbing ahold of the shield and knife. Pausing for a brief moment to observe the combat a few yards from him, Barley noted that the boy from seven had been shot. He probably didn't have very long… He watched Percy tackle Luster to the ground; however Onyx didn't make an appearance… Does that mean the alliance if finished? Time was of the essence however, if Onyx isn't coming then I have no reason to stay. He silently ran back to the woods leaving behind the feast. We'll see who all died tonight, he thought morbidly.

Will looked down at the arrow protruding from his chest, wincing in pain. Missed my heart, he laughed dreadfully. "WILL NO!" Brenna cried from behind him, knowing her she was probably running out to him right now. Despite his blurry vision, he could see Luster knocking another arrow. Will's mind raced with thoughts of failure, he had one thing in mind when he volunteered and now he couldn't even do that. Arms wrapped around him holding him in a tight embrace, a voice called out his name, a voice that could only belong to Brenna. A few feet from them he saw a dark form tackle the career to the ground but he couldn't make out much of the struggle. "Brenna… Run…" He managed to cry out before his body went limp. Please get out of here… Brenna… I love… But everything went black.

Percy watched as the girl from seven ran out to meet her wounded companion. Every instinct in his body told him stay put and wait it out, but he couldn't sit by while Luster murdered another innocent. Adrenaline pumped through him and he sprinted right at his old ally roaring in fury! Startled by his battle cry, Luster hesitated but quickly regained her composure firing upon her new target. Percy felt the arrow enter his bicep but he paid it no mind and tackled Luster to the ground, ripping the bow from her hands. Will's cannon went off causing Percy to gaze over to the groin and pair of lovers. This gave Luster the time she needed, in a single fluid motion she kneed Percy in the groin and with surprising strength threw him off of her.

Onyx watched with a smile as the events of the feast played out. There was a rather interesting fight, if you could call it that. Luster managed to off Will though and that's what counts. His cannon was like music to my ears, he laughed inwardly. Maybe Percy will kill Luster getting rid of yet another powerful enemy… But he didn't get ahold of her after she threw him off. In a flurry of motion Luster sprang for the table of supplies. Regaining his composure Percy broke the arrow and manage to get both ends out. Fool! Why isn't he attacking her?! Onyx thought grumpily. In that moment the other spectators of the feast flew up and began dive bombing the remaining tributes. Onyx could barely see the combatants before him. "Onyx we have to go! The gamemakers might take the lack of deaths out on you, come on!" Diamond pleaded. With a nod, Onyx swooped her back up and ran back into the cornfield without any intention of looking back.

Dammit! Percy cried out in pain, partly from the arrow wound but mainly from the murder of crows pecking at his flesh. Through the shroud of feathers he managed to see something glistening in what little light shone through the crows. Luster's bow! He smiled triumphantly and ran to retrieve it. I can't believe she left it here! That was her best weapon… Well that's a shame. He grabbed it and began running back to the forest when he noticed the girl from seven just sitting there at her dead lover's body. The birds took turns dive bombing her but she didn't seem to care. Maybe she wants to die… He thought with a frown, but finally shook that thought from his mind and ran to help her. She was laying over Will as if shielding him from the crow attack. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" He yelled powerfully. But she just lay there, unmoving and unwilling to get up. "Come on! Let's go!" Birds were biting into his flesh, the pain was unbearable but he tried his best to ignore it. After a he realized she wasn't going to reply, Percy scooped her up into his arms and ran off into the forest. The birds followed for a short while but then dissipated. Out of breath and exhausted, Percy slumped to the ground. The pair was dripping with blood and covered in cuts and larger gashes. "Hey are you alright…?" He asked warmly, but he got no reply. That was probably a stupid question… He thought with a frown. Her boyfriend just died and we were attacked by crows. But after more carful observation, he noted that she had passed out. With a worried look on his face he reached over to check her pulse. She's alive! I thought… Well I'm just glad I could save her. I'll just wait for her to come to… and so he waited.

Luster's eyes widened with fear as the crows flew down at them. She looked to her bow and then to the crows. Oh forget it! She cried inwardly and dashed to the cornucopia. Crows pelted her opening up wide cuts that stung immensely but she blocked the pain from her mind and reached the table. Knives… Body armor… Brass knuckles. She grabbed what she needed and tried to decide her next move. Luster gazed over at the cornfield and jumped as if she had seen a ghost. Standing on the edge was none other than Onyx. It looked like he was trying to hide behind one of those odd looking scarecrows but it wasn't looking to well for him. I told myself that I was never going back into that place, it gave me the creeps… But I really need a friend right now. Luster ran, batting away crows as she went. But as she neared the cornfield she noticed Onyx was no longer there. He's probably trying to avoid the crows as well. I know I can catch up to him! She ran as fast as she could with the hope of finding her old ally. Breaking through the edge of the corn field, Luster found the path that he had taken and followed it. The crows had dissipated, probably to find other tributes, or maybe they weren't even sent to kill us in the first place, she thought intuitively. Just a hindrance I would guess… That's probably the "treat" the gamemakers promised us. Bastards… Lost in her thoughts she followed the path to what seemed like a camp. That's when she felt the weight of a blade on her shoulder. "Turn around slowly and drop that knife," Onyx proclaimed from behind her. She did so hesitantly. Slowly turning around she looked into his grey-blue eyes and smiled weakly. "Why have you followed us? He asked in a curious tone, his sword was still pointed at her. It shimmered in the sunlight.

Us? A puzzled look appeared on her face. You're the only one here Onyx… "Um… Well we lost each other a few days ago… But I was hoping we could reform the alliance… So I…"

"Followed me. You know Luster maybe I left for a reason. Just maybe I didn't want to have to put up with you anymore," he said harshly. He stared fiercely into her eyes, daring her to try something. They were both careers after all. Both lethal killers, but she knew better. Onyx lowered his sword and looked to the scarecrow to his right and sighed. "You can stay, but only until the final three. After that it's fair game, no holding back.

"Thank you Onyx! So, do you want to go hunt tributes? There weren't many deaths at the feast and they can't be that far…" She halted her sentence to watch Onyx pick up the scarecrow and walk over to his sleeping bag. What is he doing?! He's not acting like himself at all… "Onyx… are you okay?" Her voice was laced with suspicion and worry.

"Yea, I'm just tired. Would you mind taking first watch? I need to take a nap," he said plainly as he snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"Sure… No problem. Before you go, do you have anything I can use to clean myself up?" But he ignored her, rolling over and staring at the scarecrow. Something isn't right here… and I don't think I want to find out what's wrong, she thought with a frown. Rummaging through his stuff she managed to find a towel that she used to clean herself of the blood. I'll stay, just for a few days. Whatever it is can't be that bad. I'm sure he'll be fine once we go hunting tomorrow.

With a sigh of relief Amini slid into her body armor. It was a hardened but surprisingly light vest that allowed her full movement of her arms. It also had little pouches for things to be stored but she decided to use them as a new home for some of her smaller throwing knives. Luckily I got out of there before the crows showed up, she thought with a light chuckle. That certainly would have been a mess. I only heard one cannon so I guess I can assume that only the District 7 boy died. Sucks to be his girlfriend. That ladies and gentlemen is why you don't form attachments in the games. I mean, I helped out that Tara girl but I didn't get attached. I do wonder how she died and an even better thought how that District 2 brute died. She probably offed him with the poison! Wonderful little thing, making my job far easier. Amini frowned, as her thoughts contradicted themselves. She was nice though… and definitely didn't deserve this fate. But what can you do? It's the Hunger Games; twenty-three kids die every year. That's just the way it is. Amini slung her backpack over her shoulder and decided to head to the river. I can refill my water canteen while I'm there and maybe find some food. I'm running a little low. The wolf's meat she had run out a couple days ago, her only nourishment had been a collection of nuts and berries. It wasn't so bad, she just had to get used to her growling stomach first.

After what seemed like hours, she finally made it to the river. Its cool waters seemed almost perfect in the daylight. Despite it's muddy nature of course. At least I can actually see the water; she laughed inwardly filling her water purifier to the top. As it purified, Amini decided to wash off the multiple layers of grime that had accumulated on her skin. Sticking her hands into the water, she smiled with delight as the cool liquid sent tingles through her arms. With a sigh of relief Amini decided to simply take a swim, clothes and all. While she bathed herself, her eyes darted throughout the forest. Just because I'm relaxing doesn't mean I'm not going to pay attention… A pleasant ding rang out signaling the end of the water's purification. Making her way to the edge of the water, Amini snagged the purifier and grabbed her canteen from the bag. Finally! She thought with a smile as she poured the purified liquid into her canteen. Once finished she took a few sips and packed up her supplies. Sliding her favorite knife from her belt, Amini gazed out into the forest. There has to be a squirrel or rabbit out there somewhere! I just have to find it. Or the gamemakers could send wolves at me again… That would be fun. Well, no time to waste, she thought excitedly and went out to stalk her prey.

Barley sat on a stump admiring his newly obtained shield. It was a kite shield, large but light allowing him deadly mobility. It was a smooth silver metal, with the Capitol symbol painted on its face. This is honestly the perfect combination got my sword… I can sweep them off their feet and use the shield to better defend myself. I don't think there is much that I cannot take. Still, that body armor did look pretty helpful. Anyway, I only heard one cannon. So that means the District 7 guy is dead. No one else died though… and nearly everyone went to the feast. The gamemakers won't be happy… They usually use feasts as a way to draw tributes back to the center for a second bloodbath. I guess it didn't work out the way they had planned it. They'll probably send mutts after us. To try and reach the quota of deaths they were hoping for. Barley stood up and glanced from side to side in an attempt to figure out his next move. I need to find a place to stay. Somewhere secretive enough so tributes won't come but easy to defend if they do… but where? A wide smile appeared on his face when he came up with an idea. The swamp! No one would dare go in there unless they absolutely had to. I also remember there being small, island like patches. That way the tributes would have to wade through the water to get to me, they'll be at a disadvantage. With excitement, Barley packed up his things and began his journey to the swamp. I'm going to have to get used to the smell, he laughed inwardly. He spent the day attempting to navigate his way back to the swamp, which was harder than he originally thought. Finally he remembered the direction to the cornucopia and backtracked until he found the path used by his former alliance. Memories of Macy and Orchid forced their way back into his mind. I couldn't save them… There had to be something more I could have done… Shaking his head he pushed them from his mind. No, I did what I could. That's all that matters. I have my own family to get back to. A District that needs the winnings my victory can provide. I have to get home for them. With a sigh of relief, Barley stared forward. Before him was the edge of the forest and the beginning of the swamp. Finally, he smiled. With a deep breath, Barley entered the forest in search for his new base of operations.

Brenna's eyes gently fluttered open. Sleepily she rose from her resting place and looked around her. There was a fire by her side; the light ominously flickered. Looking to the sky she noted that the sun was going down and nightfall was upon her. The sound of the river could be heard to her right. But none of this seemed to be correct. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was the feast… "Will!" She cried out in a panicked tone. Patting the ground around her she found that her axe was nowhere to be found.

Percy walked up slowly with his arms up, "Woah, calm down okay? How are you feeling?" He asked with concern. She passed out, I don't know if it was from shock or from dehydration but I need to find out so I can treat her more efficiently.

"Who are you?! Where's my axe?" It was all coming back to her, Luster shooting Will, the cannon signaling his death, the crows, everything.

"I'm Percy… From District 4? I have your axe… I just wanted to make sure you didn't burry it in me when you woke up, so here." Pulling it from his belt he handed it to her. Maybe I'm not going about this the right way… he thought. However he then decided that there was no other way to go about this.

"Will… Is he really…" Her voice wavered in pain. Not physical pain, she's felt the crow's sting before, but from emotional pain. Not wanting to accept the fact that he was gone, tears poured from her eyes. Her sobs were loud and could very well attract predators but she couldn't control herself.

Percy made no attempt to stop her either; his only intention was to reason with her. "I'm afraid so… Look, you can leave if you want in the morning but as of tonight, just stay and rest. Build your strength up a bit. Brenna nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Silently she got up and walked over to the river and cleaned herself up. She looked into the water and frowned at her reflection looked back. She wasn't the same girl who left District 7, the exact opposite at that. Her hair was all tangled and her face was covered in blood and cuts. Slipping her hands into the cool water she splashed it on her face and rubbed it clean. She jumped when the Panem anthem began to play. Looking up to the sky they displayed the fallen for this day. Will's smiling face stared down at her. It was almost as if he was actually here… but she knew he was gone. Collected and shipped back to District 7 in a wooden coffin. I'm never going to see him again… she thought with dread, more tears slipping down her face. The anthem ended and Will's face was replaced with the sky. Slowly she stood, walking back to Percy's camp she sat down by the fire. "Thank you for saving me," she sniffled.

"Hey… don't mention it. You going to be okay?" It was a stupid question… Of course she isn't. This moment is going to stick with her for the rest of her life. It's just something that's nice to hear. Something that I would have liked to hear after Eva died…

"Yeah… It's just going to take some time… Thanks for saving me by the way," she replied weakly.

"Well, death by crazy crows isn't a way I'd want to die so…" His voice trailed off as the thought of Eva found its way into his head.

Brenna laughed lightly bringing him back to reality, "Well I was unconscious so I don't think I would have really felt it."

"True… Well you should probably get some rest. I'll take first watch." I'll most likely just stay up all night. He thought wearily.

"Yeah…" She agreed walked back over to her sleeping bag. Slowly she slid into it and stared up to the sky. "Percy…?" Brenna frowned.

"What's up?" His voice was laced with curiosity.

"Can I stay with you for a couple of days? I don't think I'm ready to be alone just yet," the thought of facing this horror alone was unbearable. At a time like this she needed a friend.

"Sure thing. I got your back," he responded with a half smile. And so, their alliance was formed.

**R.I.P. Will :'( **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I know this is really... really... late! I've been really distracted lately and haven't really thought about writing! But here we are! Yet another chapter! It's getting pretty intense! Hope you enjoy and please, please please don't forget to review! **

Chapter 19: Caution

Onyx looked up to the sky to see the volunteer from seven's face. What was his name again? I guess it doesn't really matter. His death just helps me in becoming the victor. He looked to Luster with narrowed eyes, "Nice shot, killed one of the stronger tributes." Diamond looked amused by this statement, she nearly burst out laughing.

"You know I don't approve of this alliance brother. You should kill her while you have the chance! She lost her bow at the feast, she's practically defenseless!" She smiled with glee.

"You lost your bow though… Are you good with a knife?" Onyx asked in an attempt to figure out any secret strength she had. Fortunately Luster had put her trust in him completely.

"Not really. Percy threw my bow away in our fight and I couldn't get to it because of the crows. So I figured its better than nothing right?" Luster sighed; she's been trying to figure out what's wrong with him. He's always looking at that damn scarecrow… All of a sudden the scarecrow came to life. A large brutish tribute with a bite mark on his neck stared at her intensely. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes but no matter what she did she could not make him go away. That's when she figured it out. "Onyx! This cornfield… It's making us hallucinate. That's why you keep looking at that scarecrow! I see him to don't…" Her voice fell when she brought her gaze back to Onyx. He was frowning; his eyes looked back at her curiously.

"What do you mean him? That's my sister Luster. The gamemakers brought her back," he looked to Diamond with a smile. Why can't she see her? He thought. Maybe it's like a sponsor gift. I'm the only one who can see her!

"There's something wrong with her Onyx… She's seeing people. I think she's a little off…" Diamond warned.

"Onyx… If your sister is dead then… then no one could bring her back. Not even the Capitol," I think he's been in here a little too long… I need to figure out a way to get him out of here so he can rest and his mind can heal.

"LIAR! She's right there! Can't you see her?!" He screamed in raged grasping the hilt of his sword tightly. Luster stared at the weapon and backed off. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she understood that she had to play along. "Why can't you see her?" He asked, calming down. A tear slid down his face.

"Onyx, it's okay. I believe you that she's here. I believe you. Just put the sword down…" She said holding her knife behind her back. With a sigh and a nod, Onyx slid his sword back into his belt. With a sigh of relief Luster walked over and hugged him. "Tomorrow, we're going to go out hunting. Okay?"

Onyx nodded and walked over to his sleeping bag, which was right next to the creepy tribute scarecrow. That think makes my skin crawl, she thought in disgust. "You take the first watch okay?" He said in a sleepy voice and without waiting for a reply rolled over. I could end it right now… She thought looking to her knife. That's most likely what the Capitol would want but… I want to see if leaving the field will help at all, or if it's permanent…

* * *

Looking up to the sky Amini smiled slyly. Another one bites the dust, she thought with a light chuckle. When the sky went blank she went back to skinning the rabbit she managed to kill. I haven't had meat in a couple of days. This will definitely be a real treat! After awhile, she had gotten it cleaned and it was ready for cooking. She pulled out the stick she used for cooking her meat and began to create a small fire. Who cares if people see the fire? I've got the range on all but Luster and she hadn't been hunting as of late. There are no more alliances either. All I have to do is pick them off one by one! A confident smile appeared of her face. I could win this thing! There are only six of us left! Her mind raced with the possibilities of becoming the victor. Dad and I wouldn't be poor and we would have all the food we ever wanted! We wouldn't starve, no we couldn't starve! We'd live in victor's village and have everything we ever wanted! It would be a dream come true… But I only have to outlast five powerful tributes thinking the same thing. Sighing she went back to focusing on her rabbit. Stupid games… Make you feel like you have a chance and then suck you back down to the bottom again. The sizzling of the rabbit was just what she needed to brighten her mood however. Checking it, she decided that it was now time to feast. Pulling it away from the fire, Amini blew on her meal and took a giant chomp. Grease trickled down her chin as she savored the flavor with bliss. This has got to be the highlight of my time in the games, she laughed inwardly taking another bite. Her eyes fell upon the pale moon in the sky. And just next to it, a tiny little star flew through the air. I've never seen a shooting star before… She thought with a smile. Closing her eyes, she silently made her wish and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Barley waded through the mucky water of the swamp until finally he found his place of rest. It's about time! Smiling he climbed up onto the mini island. It was covered in tall grass which would be perfect for hiding in and would probably keep him warm as well. This is beyond perfect. Using his sickle sword, he started cutting a path to an area for him to lay down. After his work was done, Barley pulled his sleeping bag from his pack and set up camp. Overhead the anthem of Panem played loudly. Will's face was the only one to appear in the sky. Rest in peace Will, Barley thought thinking of the interviews and the fact that he had never even spoken a word to Will, and yet he respected him more than anyone in the arena. You died for her when you could have lived for yourself, which is the most honorable thing I have ever witnessed. His thoughts were surrounded with this volunteer, this warrior from District 7 that gave up his life for the girl he loved. He looked up to the stars in the sky and smiled. When I get out of here I want to love somebody that much. With a calm mind, Barley slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun arose but was quickly hidden by clouds awakening all but a few tributes. The air was crisp and chilling and was accompanied by a gentle breeze. Crows squawked and wolves howled, the end of the games was near and the survivors of the past week could feel it. The tributes anticipated the days to come; they were ready to do whatever it was that had to be done. Brenna's eyes slowly opened, after realizing she had slept through the night, she turned to Percy with wide eyes. "You didn't wake me up for my watch?" She asked almost accusingly.

Percy laughed and shook his head, "No you needed the sleep. You went through hell yesterday."

"So did you! How's your arm?" They had patched it up to the best of their ability but he was still in a lot of pain. Blood seeped from the bandages turning them a deep scarlet.

"It's fine. Can't move it much though, but it should be better in a few days," there was confidence in his voice, but the fact of the matter was they might not have a couple of days. The animals seemed restless; wolves howled all night, crow's squawked day in and day out, nothing seemed to be at peace. Brenna stood up and looked at the wound. It probably severed a nerve or something, she thought with a frown. However in the long run it benefited her… Percy was a powerful opponent and although they have an alliance now, it may not always be so. Will would want me to be on guard at all times, ready to kill if needed. "So what's the plan for today?" He asked with a kind smile. A smile that made her wonder if she could ever even lay a hand against him. Brenna sighed, thinking of his interview. His friend died on the first day at the bloodbath, something that had to be hard. He's probably still dealing with the pain from that…

"I think we should just take a rest for today. You especially need it, I want to see if your arm will get any better sooner anyway," she replied wrapping new bandages around his wounded arm. A put out look appeared on his face which led her to assume he wanted to do something productive. "You can collect some firewood if you want? I'm going to try catching us some fish."

"You're telling the boy from District 4, who's been fishing all his life to go collect firewood while you go and catch us some fish?" He laughed with a wide smile. The whole idea of her out there with the spear was hilarious, I won't fight it. It should give me some entertainment for a few hours.

"Yes, yes I am!" She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and grabbed the makeshift fishing spear he had made. Not fighting her he laughed sitting down on the sleeping bag watching her make her way into the water. The water sent chills through her body but she stood her ground and tried to make out the movement of fish in the water. After a few minutes, she locked her eyes on one of the scaly creatures and plunged the spear into the water. It cut through the water sending neat ripples in all directions. When she pulled the spear out she frowned when there wasn't a fish impaled. She tried again, and again… and again but had no luck at catching anything. It had been a few hours now and Percy had gone and collected firewood, even cooked what food they had on a newly birthed flame. Yet she still persisted. The girl's not a quitter I can give her that… With a sigh he called out to her, "Hey food's ready why don't you come eat?"

"I'm not hungry!" She called back as she speared the water again and again but there was no luck. Percy looked to her with curious eyes. Standing up he walked over to her taking the wooden spear from her hand.

"You're looking in the wrong place. When it looks like the fish is here, it's really just a reflection. You're not even getting close." Calmly he stared into the murky depths of the river and spotted a rather large fish. Gotcha, he thought, extending the spear into the water and impaling the fish. Pulling it back out the fish squirmed on the end of the spear with a little bit of life left in it. Brenna stared at him, amazed. Even in his injured condition Percy could still fish like a pro! She laughed, "Well I'll say I'm impressed. How about from now on I get the fire wood?"

* * *

Come morning the careers packed up their things and prepared for today's hunt. Onyx shoved his many sponsor gifts, most of it water, back into his bag. He looked to Luster who slid her knife into her belt and slung a backpack over her shoulder. "Maybe we'll find the other half of District 7 today? Cut them out of the equation completely." It was apparent that she was disappointed the she didn't kill both of them. Onyx looked to her and nodded not really feeling awake enough to chat. Slinging his bag over his shoulders he turned to Diamond who was still fast asleep. With a smile he swept her into his arms and walked over to Luster who was eyeing him with worry. "Onyx what are you doing?" She asked pointing to Diamond.

"What do you mean what am I doing? She's coming with us. I can't leave her here alone," he replied viciously, almost accusingly. His tone made her jump; she knew Onyx wasn't really all that stable now and she didn't want to set him off.

"You're right. Anything can happen in the arena, she'd be safer with us," she said in a soothing voice that seemed to have done its job. Onyx nodded and walked off into the corn field. "So where do you want to look first? I was thinking down by the river? It's one of the only water sources in the arena."

"No, let's go to the marsh first. It's where I would hide if I was alone. It's the place we'd least expect to look," pointing in the direction of the marsh, he continued walking without even waiting to hear her opinion.

"Well, marsh it is!" She grumbled under her breath and followed his path. Onyx whispered and laughed every once and awhile, which sent chills up her spine. Hopefully isolation from the cornfield will help… He's really starting to creep me out. They traveled for another twenty minutes until they finally reached to end of the field. The pair's nostrils practically begged them to turn back due to the smell but they pressed forward. Luster moaned with displeasure as they pushed their way through the tree line. Their boots sunk into thick gunky mud, slowing them down slightly. "This place is vile!" Luster complained, but only received light laughter as a response. Onyx looked back to her with a smile and pointed to the pair of footprints in the mud. These have to belong to someone who's still alive! They just have to! "Come on! Let's hurry!" She cheered triumphantly as if their newly found prey was already within their grasp. Onyx watched as she excitedly ran past him, knife in hand and a smile on her face. "She's using you… You know that right?" Diamond whispered gently.

"How? We've been in an alliance since the beginning…" He said in a worried, unknowing tone. Despite all of her annoying qualities, Luster had grown on him. She definitely could be called a friend. The thought having to end her life wasn't a pleasant one, but it wasn't one that he would ignore. She will have to die eventually, he reminded himself.

"Alliances won't matter in the next coming days. The only thing that will be on everyone's minds is victory. Don't let a pretty face steal it away from you Onyx." He saw the worry in his sister's eyes; she didn't want him to throw his life away for a girl. Like the District 7 boy did. No… I have much greater things in store for me. I'm sure of it. A sly smile appeared on his face, he knew what must be done.

* * *

The marsh had certainly taken its toll. Barley was awakened by the chatter of toads, the early morning songs of the crickets and grumpy calls from the water birds who were not too please he had commandeered their nesting area. "Go away you stupid birds! This is where I'm staying now!" He begged and he begged but no matter how hard he tried he could not get the birds to leave. Remembering the grim ending of the District 12 girl, he didn't want to piss them off. Packing up his things he set off to find a different home. "Stupid birds," he mumbled underneath his breath as he walked deeper into the swamp. There has to be another blob of land around her somewhere. To his satisfaction he managed to find a highly muddy area that was wet but it still wasn't as the knee deep water he had faced prier. Maybe I can find somewhere a little drier? He pondered scanning the area for abnormalities. There were twisted gray trees poking out of the ground and some patches of muddy grass but other than that the area seemed relevantly clear.

"Well, at least I won't have to fight for the territory!" He mumbled to himself as he tried to find a place within this mud hole to hide. Sighing, he moved to a tree and unpacked his belongings. This will have to do! It's a bummer that I got kicked out of my previous hiding place. It's probably because the gamemakers want me to go hunt tributes, but if I did, I'd be nothing better than a career. So I think I'm just going to stay here and defend myself if I have to. Unrolling his sleeping bag, Barley plopped down on top of it. There was a sickening squishing sound as his body weight pressed down on the mud beneath him. Oh great, this is going to take some getting used to. Grumpily, he slid out a stalk of corn. After this there was only one left… Not a pleasant thought. I'll have to get some more food somehow. Maybe I can just take a trip back to the corn field. He looked to his water bottle and groaned. It only has a few sips left… If worse comes to worst I can always drink the swamp water. Cringing at the thought of drinking that muck he slid the bottle back into its bag and leaned his head against the tree. On the bright side there's only six tributes left, including me. Hopefully I'm out of here in a matter of days, but it wasn't that simple. It never was… I'm surprised I've made it this far. After the alliance crumbled I sort of lost hope that I'd make it but now that I've made it this far I can't give up until I'm wearing the victor's crown.

* * *

Amini sluggishly awoke, stretching out her arms and legs with a big yawn. The sun snuggled up behind the clouds leaving the arena bleak and dim. What a lovely day, she thought sarcastically. Pulling her backpack on her lap she unzipped the bag and reached inside for her water bottle. Taking a sip, she smiled as the liquid slid down her throat. After letting her empty stomach settle, she popped a few berries into her mouth. Breakfast of champions! Stuffing all of her supplies back into her backpack, she slung it around her shoulders and took off into the forest. Hopefully I'll find a tribute today! These games are long overdue. Navigating the forest however hadn't been as easy as she first thought. All of the trees looked the same making it nearly impossible to keep track of notable aspects of the forest and figure out a path to memorize. The only thing that was easy to navigate was the river, as long as you were near it, it would be improbable to not find anything. It goes past the cornucopia, and leads into the marsh. As soon as you get to the marsh, the river is like a big arrow pointing you to the cornfield. However it was finding the river that was the problem. It will turn up eventually though, I'm sure of it.

It took some time but eventually she found the river. It snaked back to the cornucopia and forward to the marsh not knowing which path she wanted to take, Amini plopped down onto the ground for some rest. Well that took a while, she thought wiping the sweat from her brow, but winced in pain after rubbing the scabs from the wolf wound to hard. I had forgotten about those… Dammit that hurts. With a sigh, she got her stolen water purifier out of her bag and decided to get some water. My throat is parched! She cried inwardly. There was something about water that seemed to make everything better. Maybe it was the way it felt sliding down her throat, a soothing chill that sent life coursing through her body. Rejuvenation was the word on her mind. After waiting for what seemed like a millennia the water purifier dinged signaling the end of the purification process. Excitedly she rushed over and chugged about half of the bottle. Delight shone in her eyes as she twisted the cap back on and looked at the sky with pleasure. I'll take a quick rest, and then I need to go hunt people down. Giving the fact that the river is the best water source in the arena, I'll go out on a limb and say that most of the tributes are hiding close to it, which gives me the perfect opportunity for an ambush. With a smile on her face and her drink in hand, she sat on the bank of the river and began formulating a plan.

* * *

The trail went cold once they reached the flooded part of the marsh. This was where the river transitioned into a swamp. Onyx groaned, knowing that it wouldn't be an easy task tracking the tribute in the water. "What do you think? Should we continue searching?" He turned to Luster who was currently looking around for something the tribute might have left behind, something they could go off of.

"I don't know, I thought we had it, but I guess that trail wasn't as fresh as we thought it was," she replied sighing and looking for a trail. There was nothing. Nothing but sloppy water and floating muck. The trail is gone and there's no point in looking for it, she thought gloomily.

"I think we should press on. If there was a tribute here then he couldn't have gotten that far. We'll find him eventually!" His tone was smooth and his eyes narrowed with confidence. He stared forward as if sensing the direction the tribute had taken. Pointing his sword east, he motioned for Luster to follow as he took off in the direction.

What is he doing?! She thought with an exhausted expression. "Hey! Wait up for me!" They waded through the water with as much haste as they could muster. If there was a chance, even the slightest chance, that they would find a tribute, Onyx was willing to take it. I have to admit he's dedicated but is this really even him? He's changed, the cornfield has twisted his mind into thinking his sister was still with him. I don't even know if he's in there anymore… If he truly believes that scarecrow is his sister then he would likely do anything it says… Even kill me. When the time comes I have to do what's necessary… I'll have to put him out of his misery. She eyed him with a frown, she could hear him whispering, maybe plotting against her. I'll have to do it quickly… After we find this tribute. He'll be so preoccupied with the success of our latest kill that he won't even see it coming. Hopefully…

Onyx looked over his shoulder to see Luster analyzing him with narrowed eyes. "You're right. She can be trusted," he whispered to Diamond who was currently resting in his arms. Luster had been acting weird for the past couple of hours… I guess our suspicions were correct. She may be a friend but this is the Hunger Games and there can only be one victor.

"Of course I'm right! I saw through that girl from the moment I laid eyes on her, she's not worth your time. You should kill her! Kill her now!" Diamond's eyes were wide and full of rage. This didn't seem like her, she used to be so sweet and caring… But she is only trying to protect me. Things will be different once we get home.

"No not now. I may need her to take out the tribute. After however… After is when I'll strike. She's probably thinking the same thing, that's why I don't have a knife sticking out of my back," their hushed conversation seemed to not be hushed enough. Onyx could swear he heard her gasp, but it could have been from anything. Surely she couldn't hear us, we're too far ahead of her.

"Well if you keep putting trust in her you will. I'm just worried about you Onyx. But I know you'll make the right decision," a disappointed frown made its way on her pale colorless face.

"I said I'd kill her didn't why? There's no need to worry about me," and I thought I was paranoid, he laughed inwardly.

"I just hope it's not to…"

"Onyx what's that!" Luster called from behind. She pointed to what seemed like a big heap of land on floating on top of the water. With a smile Onyx led the way to the small circular island. They reached the land and found a path that was cut into it. This isn't natural, Onyx thought observing the path. He looked to Luster with a wide smile, he knew that they were close. "Do you think it's that guy from District 11? With the sickle sword?" Luster asked curiously.

"Oh I hope so! I bet he'll be a fighter. Especially after we gutted his pretty little friend," he replied winking at his ally. Maybe Barley will just kill Luster and I won't have to get my hands dirty. However, I don't see that happening. Luster isn't going down without a fight. A hard fought fight. Even without her bow I know she's deadly. She says she's no good with a knife but we all have secrets, better to be prepared then surprised. The walked through the path, following the footprints Barley left and found the direction he took upon leaving the island. "Let's go! I don't want to waste any time. It's almost dark and I want to find him before then!"

"Onyx, let's just give it a rest for today. We can hunt him tomorrow. We know where he is and we can track him. We'll be fine," Luster hoped he would see reason, and to her luck he nodded and unpacked his things. Tomorrow, the Capitol will get more of what they love. Blood.

* * *

Brenna looked to her hatchet. It was stained with blood, but that of a wolf. No human blood has met the blade. But when will that time come? When will the time come where I have to take a human life? Will I even be able to? William took a life… he seemed changed after that. I don't think protecting me was the reason he wanted to go to the feast… I think he wanted to kill again. Will that happen to me? Will I take a life and thirst for more? Answerless questions danced throughout her mind, questions that she felt needed answers. Percy walked up from behind her which nearly made Brenna jump out of her skin. "You hungry?" He asked with a smile handing her some fish.

"No, not really…" She hadn't been hungry for a while. Will dying had an effect on her in more ways than one? She managed to nibble on some things but as for eating a full meal she refused. Things like this effect you… Killing effected Will. Losing him affected me… I wonder if watching kids die every year in their arenas effects the gamemakers? That would be odd though… why else would they take the job. To kill kids. Of course they wouldn't be…

"Brenna don't you think?" He asked with wide eyes. Without even realizing he was carrying on the conversation Brenna jumped again.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Her mind was jumping all over the place and her attention span was that of a squirrel. Only her thoughts could truly keep her company. Yes she had a small connection with Percy earlier but after lots of thought and consideration, he can't be trusted. There is far too few tributes to trust anyone anymore. Even a friend…

"I was saying that it's getting dark, you should probably eat some dinner. You haven't eaten much today," there was worry in his voice, but it didn't faze her much. She really wasn't hungry. Her stomach had shrunk drastically and refused to hold any more food. I think the best option for me right now is to go… I can't prolong this friendship or this alliance. It will only get me killed. That's all she had to say… It had a reason for her to go… But the thought of saying that to the guy who saved her life wasn't something she was too excited about.

"Look Percy… Thank you for everything you've done but… I think I'm going to go." There! I did it! Well, minus the explanation, but I at least managed this much. He looked confused, but nodded in agreement, knowing it was for the best.

She started packing her things, sliding her hatchet into her belt and slinging her bag over her back she started to walk away but he stopped her. "I don't think you want to be leaving just yet." She turned around with a puzzled look on her face, but he was serious. For some reason he wanted her to stay! Why?

"What are you talking about? There isn't much of us left, I don't think it's a…" But he shushed her. Her jaw dropped. What has gotten into him?

"Look through your night vision goggles at the trees to our right, it's the middle one, with the big branch." With a sigh she slid her goggles over her eyes and scanned the forest for the tree he spoke of. She spotted it, and her eyes grew wide. On the large branch he spoke of was a human figure, it was hard to make out but it looked smaller, probably female. "We're being watched. We've been being watched for the past few hours, maybe even longer," he said with a frown. She's probably waiting for us to split up and take us out one by one! But he didn't add that part.

"So do you think she'll attack us?" Brenna asked, placing her hand on her hatchet, but Percy shrugged. Brenna sighed of course she won't attack us. There's two of us and one of her, she'd be crazy to attack. "I guess I'll stay. But only until she's gone… Okay?" Was this a bad idea? Maybe he's going to kill me in my sleep to gain the trust of this new comer… Maybe this girl and him already had an alliance and are now planning on attacking me together! A shiver went down her spine and she attempted to calm herself down. Okay, stop being paranoid Brenna… Percy has done nothing suspicious there is absolutely no need to worry. Still… It's always better to be cautious. I'd rather be cautious than dead any day. I really hope she isn't stupid enough to attack us, I don't want any blood on my hands.

* * *

Dammit they saw me! Amini cursed silently. I was sure this was a good spot to hide. I guess it doesn't matter, it's my approach that will make all the difference. If I can get out of this tree without them noticing, I could easily ambush them. Easier said than done, she laughed in doubt. Sighing she took a sip of water, they'll be watching the tree like a hawk now… There's no way I'll be able to get past them, the only option is to run, and I don't think the Capitol will be too happy about that. This is not how I wanted this to go down. The Anthem of Panem played overhead and the faces of the fallen were shown in the sky. There was no cannons today, therefor no deaths. No faces appeared and the sky went black. Well at least I can seem them clearer than they can see me. Their fire makes them stand out pretty well, whereas I'm cloaked in darkness. I still don't think that's going to help me, I thought I saw the girl looking through night vision goggles. That definitely doesn't help my cause. To her surprise, the ringing of a sponsor gift floating down from the sky could be heard. Oh I hope it's something useful! She cried inwardly. Catching the silver parachute she opened up the rather large box and nearly fell out of the tree. In it was a small vial of pure poison extract and what looked to be a very large smoke bomb. On the bottom of the box was a note that read, "Don't give up. You're almost there!" Looking up to the sky she thanked her sponsor silently. Her plan was simple now. Use the bomb to escape, and take them out. I have this in the bag! Sliding out her favorite two knives, she carefully applied the poison. It was belladonna, there was no doubt about that. But in a much more pure form, far more deadly than the stuff I made. It will probably be quicker for them to die but it will be a lot more painful… All I have to do is stick them and bail before they stick me. The blades glistened in the moonlight, slick with poison and ready to get the taste of blood. Now, we wait. A wicked smile appeared on her face as she stared at her prey as his they were already dead.

**Well no one died! Cool. I figured I needed to cut back on killing xD bucket loads of tributes died each chapter so ya, here's one with no deaths! Anyway, I have some spots open for my second story, so if you want your tribute to battle it out in the 48th Hunger Games shoot me a message! The positions that are still open is the D1 girl, the D2 girl, the D3 boy, both from D6, the girl from D8 and the girl from D9. Not many left so hurry and submit your character soon! Here's the creation sheet! **

**Name- **

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**District- **

**Appearance- **

**Personality- **

**Background (Family, friends, history, jobs, important moments in their past, stuff like that.)-**

**Reaped or Volunteered- **

**Reaction/Why- **

**Strengths- **

**Weaknesses- **

**Alliances- **

**Skill to show gamemakers- **

**Views on killing- **

**Bloodbath plan- **

**Arena plan- **

**Remember that these have to be submitted via PM, so shoot me a message and we can chat about your character! I'm really talkative so if you want we can discuss some ideas and such! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Broken Alliances

**We are almost finished with the story! Only a few more chapters to go! I still need characters for my second one! Message me for details! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) **

_No deaths today_, Barley thought curiously as he looked to the sky. _The arena isn't all that big, I'm actually surprised the games aren't over with yet. We all should have found each other by now so why haven't we? Where could everyone be?_ Barley took a drink of water, thinking of where the other tributes could be hiding. _Most of them are probably by the river. It's the best source of water in the arena… However I did see Onyx by the cornfield during the feast, that's pretty close by. If anyone was to attack me anytime soon it would be him, that's if he's even hunting other tributes. But why wouldn't he be? Better to be prepared than dead._ Deciding that it was far past his bed time, Barley plopped down onto his muddy sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke with a yawn, his tired eyes scanned the area for any threats, but after deciding that there was no one around he began preparing breakfast. He was down to his last stalk of corn, and he wanted to ration it but he was so hungry. _I probably have been eating better here in the arena than I ever did back home. _The sad part was that it was probably true. People are always starving in District 11, even though they are surrounded by food, it's just the way things worked. How they've always worked. Barley bit into the corn with delight, his face lit up as he took bite after bite. He had nearly eaten it all when he finally found the willpower to put it down. _I need to ration this! I need to ration this._ However his eyes kept falling on the corn, it beckoned to him, practically begging him to eat it. It took a while but eventually his resolve was shattered and he devoured the corn in a few large chomps. Groaning with disappointment, Barley packed up his things and stared at the corn carcass. _I'm definitely going to need more food. I guess it's back to the corn field for me then. _He eyed the path he was to take, knowing full well that Onyx was there at his destination. With a confident smile plastered to his face Barley thought of an idea. _Maybe I'll pay him a little visit… _With that, he slung his pack over his shoulder and traveled to the cornfield.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the swamp, Luster looked at her knife and then to her ally soundly sleeping on his back a few feet from her, he was breathing lightly and even let out a snore here and there. _I could end all of your suffering right now, _she thought conflicted. _She isn't real Onyx… Just a Capitol trick, the corn field really messed you up. _She walked up to him slowly, knife in hand and a sad expression on her face. Crouching down next to him, Luster raised the knife over her head and prepared to plunge it into his chest but before she could react Onyx's eyes shot open. "You think I'm crazy," he stated plainly looking to the knife and then into her bright blue eyes. Smiling slightly, Onyx sat up and stared at her directly, awaiting her answer.

"Onyx… She isn't real… Your sister, she isn't here. That scarecrow can't be her!" Her voice wavered, as if knowing this wouldn't end well. She lowered the knife and stared back at her companion boldly.

"I know." Two simple words were all he replied, words that burned in his throat as he smiled sorrowfully. "I know she isn't real Luster, a part of me has known for a while. She is a cruel Capitol representation of my sister that has poisoned my mind," he looked to Diamond with sad eyes, tears streaming down his face. She snarled back, not so willing to give up her hold on him. "They gave me my sister back Luster, my hero. You can't know how good it feels to have something… like her… back in my life. I don't know how much longer I can keep her out."

Luster stared at him in disbelief, the boy who was so strong, so confident had broken down before her. Dropping her knife she wrapped her arms around him and held him in a tight embrace, Onyx rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel the wetness from his tears soaking through her clothing but she didn't care, all that mattered in this moment was comforting her friend. _Poor guy, it doesn't seem right with what they're doing to him. _

Onyx could not escape Diamonds gaze, her eyes narrowed and she pointed at the girl that was at his neck. He knew what she wanted but he wasn't entirely sure if he could pull it off. Luster had been nothing but a friend to him. But these were the Hunger Games; you can't be friends with anyone if you want to survive. You have to cut all attachments and…

"Onyx everything is going to be okay. I'm going to help you through this!" So looked down to the ground, her arms still wrapped around him, "God I wish we knew each other before this!" Quickly she pecked him on the cheek then pulled back; her face grew hot and turned a deep scarlet. Onyx stared back in disbelief; yes girls usually fawned over him but none of them had shown any genuine interest. She seemed different… She seemed as if she genuinely cared. Trying to block out the screaming from his sister, Onyx leaned in and planted a kiss onto her lips. She let out a surprised gasp but quickly melted into it enjoying every second. _His lips are so soft! _She screamed inwardly.

"Onyx! What are you doing with that little wench! Kill her! Kill her now! DO IT!" Diamond screamed at the top of her lungs. His ear drums shattered causing him to pull away from Luster.

She sighed with worry, had she done something wrong? "Onyx what's wrong? Are you okay?" His eyes were glazed with fresh tears, frowning she watched as he slowly shook his head.

"I have to do it. I have to. I have to make her stop…" He covered his ears trying to block out the sound but no matter what he did she kept getting in.

"Onyx, don't listen to her! It's the gamemakers! They're using you're sister to make you do what they want!" There was fear in her eyes, fear and uncertainty.

"No attachments. I have to! I can't…"

There was a pause, and for that moment all time seemed to slow down. Then, in a burst of motion Onyx scooped up her discarded knife and attempted to slice her throat open. But Luster was a career, she was trained for moments like this and managed to narrowly evaded the attack. But he was on her again, like an animal he savagely stabbed at her but the blade met air as she swiftly dodged each strike. Weaponless she decided to play to her strengths and kicked him right between the legs. Onyx groaned in pain, giving her time to begin her escape but he was after her again and this time he wouldn't let her get away. Tackling her to the ground, Onyx mercilessly forced his blade down on her. Luster tried in vain to push the blade away from her but Onyx was far stronger and she felt the tip of the blade kiss her throat.

It slowly slid into her, tears poured from her eyes and blood spat out of her mouth. Onyx, the boy who she had opened up to, who she had begun to care about had betrayed her. _I should have never volunteered for the Hunger Games. How on earth could I have possibly won, _she thought with regret. Her vision began to fail and then everything went black. Her cannon sounded, announcing her death. Onyx stared down at his handy word; his hands were soaked in blood.

The realization of what he had just done sunk in and turned the killer into a broken wreck. His knees gave out and he threw the knife into the swamp. Cuffing her face into his palms he begged her to come back to him, "Luster please! I'm sorry! Please come back! I'm so sorry…" Tears dripped onto her blood stained face. He leaned down and kissed her, again and again, blood mingled with his lips but he didn't care. "Please… please come back to me…" But it was no use, she was gone.

"Nice work Onyx! You just may have what it takes to win this after all. I thought you'd grown soft on me!" Diamond laughed, she sat cross legged a few feet from him.

"You're right. I do have what it takes to win this," he screamed at her in fury, "but I don't need you to do it! I never did! You're not even real!"

"What did you say?" Her eyes narrowed, she hadn't expected him to react like this. Maybe he did really care for the brat.

"I said you're not even real. You're a mutt and I don't need you." It sounded like the old him again. Smooth and confident. Onyx stood up and slowly walked over to his sister, he scooped her up in his arms and threw her into the swamp. She screamed for a while as if she were drowning but after a few minutes there was nothing but silence. He could even swear he heard her cannon go off. _Well, now that that's over. I have the Hunger Games to win._ With a smile on his face he packed up his things and went off hunting for tributes.

* * *

Near the cornfield, Barley jumped at the sound of cannon. Someone finally died, it had seemed ages since he heard that sound. _That's what, five tributes left now? Four more away from victory meaning four more away from getting home! _He needed that crown, needed to get home to his family and nothing was going to stop him to do so. He hyperventilated in his jacket; it had gotten tremendously hotter, almost too hot. It made him wonder if the gamemakers were trying to speed up the games somehow. _But causing us to dehydrate isn't very fun for the viewers; I doubt they're planning on using that tactic against us. _Or maybe it was for another reason… The realization hit him and he sprinted to the cornfield. The only somewhat living thing left in this desolate arena could be taken away. Mud splashed about as he quickly ran through the muddied terrain. It took him about ten minutes to reach the field but when he did his heart sank. The stalks of corn were drooping, obviously dying. It was far too hot for them to take. He ran to pick one up, to examine it. A runny fluid drooped out of the top of the piece of corn, but this wasn't what you ate. Quickly he shucked the corn only to find his food source disintegrating. _There goes eating… _He thought with a frown. Looking around, Barley decided to make his new camp at the cornucopia. _It's the closest landmark and I really need to rest_, dropping the dying stalk of corn he turned and made his way to his new home.

* * *

Later that day down by the river, Amini watched the alliance of two guard their camp, never letting their eyes stray from her. They knew she was there, yet they hadn't attacked yet? It was definitely odd. They had the numbers; it would only make sense to attack the treed tribute. _Maybe they're not the killing type. It's their lives I guess. _She had a plan, a plan that would not only get her two steps closer to victory, but would make the Capital adore her. _They're already sponsoring me; they obviously want me to make it out of here alive. _She knew what she had to do, dropping her smoke bomb; she jumped out of the tree and watched as the two prepared for the obvious attack to come.

* * *

Brenna and Percy grabbed hold of their weapons; there had never been any weapons or tools like that in the arena before. It was probably just a crazy sponsor gift; still it was a powerful one at that. The pair watched as the girl completely disappeared in the smoke. "Get behind me!" Percy called out in a commanding voice but Brenna simply shook her head and stood by his side axe in hand ready to face what was to come. The smoke crept closer to them and was nearly upon them.

"It's my turn to protect you Percy," Brenna stated with a small confident smile. However her confidence wasn't at its prime, her legs wobbled with fear but she stood firm. If she remembered correctly, their attacker was Amini, the girl who had scored a ten in training. Percy nodded and he glanced from side to side as if expecting to be flanked. But that wasn't the case; a knife flew from out of the smoke. The pair's eyes widened and dove for cover. Brenna escaped the blade but gasped as the blade sunk into his thigh. _Dammit I cannot get a break! First my arm, now my leg?! Really? _Another knife flew from out of the smoke directed towards Brenna but she managed to deflect the blade with her axe. She instantly turned to Percy who was holding his bloodied leg.

"No! Make sure she doesn't attack, I'll be fine!" He ordered ripping the blade from his leg, thankfully it wasn't deep. Brenna nodded and stood in front of him ready for another knife or even for the girl to run out of the smoke but it didn't happen. It dispersed but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Brenna cautiously eyed the forest but she didn't show, sighing with relief she ran to Percy and started binding his leg. It wasn't bleeding much so it wasn't that much trouble. He smiled sheepishly looking into her eyes. Brenna gasped in surprise; there was something different about him. His sea green eyes were muddy and dilated, his naturally tanned skin was now pale and sickly, and he started coughing out blood.

"Percy!" She cried out, but only got banshee-like screams in return. Percy held his thigh wailing in pain; it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Brenna scrambled through their bags looking for some medical supplies that might help but all they had were bandages and stitches neither of which would help with the pain.

"It's poison! Brenna there's nothing you can do to stop it just please end the pain!" He spat, tears pouring from his eyes.

"P-Percy I don't know what to do! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" Her voice wavered as if she knew what he was asking.

"Brenna just end it! End it please!" He begged writhing in pain.

"I don't know if I…"

"Do it!" He cried.

"P-Percy…" She too was crying and she wasn't sure if she could take a life. He was obviously in pain, but killing him didn't seem right.

"DO IT!" He roared, there was nothing else he wanted but to end the pain. He was going to die anyway, there was nothing she could do about that but what she could do is help. Shakily she raised her axe, looking him right in the eyes, he nodded as if thanking her for ending his pain and she struck, driving her axe down into his chest. The blade dug deep down and pierced his heart, Percy let out a deep breath, his eyes wide as he stared up to the sky. _I'm sorry Ariel… I can't keep my promise…_ His cannon sounded signally his death and Brenna broke down. The friend that had saved her life was dead by her hands… _Amini would pay for this._ Saying her last goodbyes to her fallen friend, she packed up her things, taking whatever valuables she could salvage from Percy's bag and went off to hunt for the missing tribute.

* * *

Not too far off Amini smiled at the sound of cannon. She had never thought that the smoke bomb would actually work! Thankfully her night vision goggles allowed to see a little better otherwise she wouldn't have killed one. _At least I killed one of them. The other I'll have to deal with later. Still, I wonder which it was… _She took a swig of water and gave a paranoid glance behind her. She only killed one… that means the other one is still out there right? Possibly hunting her… She put a hand on the hilt of her knife just for safe measure and made her way to the cornucopia. The air was hotter than it had been however her body armor was quite important; _I guess I have it better off than some of the tributes here, _she thought with a thankful smile. Her pace quickened as paranoia sunk in and in no time she reached the edge of the forest. Every instinct told her to rush out and settle into her new camp but she knew better than that. With cautious eyes, Amini peered out at the cornucopia to find that it had already been inhabited by another tribute. He was tall, seemingly muscular but what really caught her gaze was his sword and shield. Well _that's going to be tough… _Deciding to wait and see if he leaves, Amini climbed up a tree and made a tempory camp there. _Figures the place I had in mind has other tributes in it. There are only four of us left and the one place I wanted to go someone was there. Whatever, I'll deal with it tomorrow if he isn't gone. Heavily armed or not, that bastard is going to die._

* * *

Meanwhile, Onyx reached the edge of the marsh; he stopped right at the tree line, his fists were clenched and sweaty. He knew that if he were to cross this line, he'd have to leave everything that happened in the marsh behind if he were to win this thing. The failure to find the District 11 tribute, his sister's mutt tormenting him, his broken mind and even Luster… He'd have to leave the moment they shared, the one before he snapped behind. Beginning to step back into the forest, his mind drifted back to his friend and he stopped. _I'm so sorry Luster… I wish we would have met before these games just like you said… But it wouldn't have mattered. I wasn't the same person as I am now; I was an arrogant fool with a one minded dream. The games have… changed me. You've changed me. I know there's nothing that can make up for what I did to you but just know that I will win these games for you. Not for the Capitol, not for the District or my family. I will win this for you, and only you. _Feeling that he made his peace, Onyx stepped over the border of the marsh and entered the forest, prepared to win at all costs.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly, quicker than any had expected, it was at least noon yet the sun went down and was replaced by the silvery moon. However the tributes shrugged it off, knowing that this kind of behavior was normal in this year's Hunger Games. The Capitol anthem played throughout the arena and the Fallen were revealed.

Brenna looked up to see the beautiful girl from District One's face and couldn't help but smile. _Payback. _She thought triumphantly grimacing at the memory of Will's death. Her smile was wiped clean when Percy appeared and she looked down trying to avoid his friendly gaze. _Sorry Percy… Sorry I couldn't save you. _

Amini looked out of her tree, curiously wondering which tribute she had killed. First to be revealed was the District One which was satisfying enough, another strong competitor down for the count. The career from District Four was next and Amini almost fell out of the tree with joy. _Yes! Percy was a powerful advisory! That District 7 chick is nothing without her bodyguards! _Feeling very accomplished, she made herself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Stepping outside of the cornucopia, Barley looked up to the sky curiously. He was surprised that two careers had been taken out, which leaves one left. _Onyx… Where are you? _As much as he wanted revenge, he wasn't willing to leave his safe haven and go off on the hunt, stepping back inside he decided to get some rest.

Onyx stared at the ground, the anthem played overhead but he decided not to look. He knew Luster died today and he didn't really care about the other. So he just laid there on his sleeping bag trying not to think of his old ally. The anthem ended and he was left with silence. However no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. _This is going to be a long night… _He thought drearily sitting up to watch the stars.

* * *

Morning came later than it was supposed to, by about ten the next day the sun began coming up. The tributes grumbled and slowly rose from their resting places. The heat was rising at a rapid rate, so hot that it was nearly unbearable. The number of crows had decreased; they dropped from the trees sprawling out lifeless on the ground, and those that survived stared at the tributes hungrily, awaiting the gamemakers order to strike. Brenna awoke and instantly thought about making breakfast. Her stomach had been begging her to rip into her rations and eat it all but she knew that wasn't the best of ideas. So she nibbled on an apple and ignored it. There was only four tributes left, however she didn't know where any of them where. She had hoped to run into the girl from nine but that hadn't happened and probably wouldn't for a while so she decided to just try and keep busy surviving. Packing up her things, Brenna decided to head east, she hadn't been away from the river since the feast. Maybe there's something useful in that part of the arena? Before leaving she made sure she had plenty of water and then head out.

* * *

Little did she know, Onyx was thinking the same thing. He hadn't been over by the river since his fight with Adrian. The crows all around him were unnerving but he knew that they wouldn't attack when he was a potential source for entertainment so they would just watch… for now. He took off his jacket and tank top with the hope of eliminating some of the heat, however that wasn't the case. _Damn it's hot! I wonder how long this is going to last? It's probably just going to get hotter and hotter until we either die of dehydration or get so hot we all get sick of being hot and kill each other. It's only a matter of time._ Nibbling on a slice of beef jerky as he walked, he scanned the forest for tributes. It's been days since he's seen anyone other than the careers. However, there being only four tributes left it's expected that they will be harder to find. _They'll probably try_ _to push us together if it_ _gets to_ _boring. Unless of course we are all already close by, then they'll just wait for one thing to another. _Despite the crows, everything was rather quiet. There wasn't much of a breeze and no animals cried out to one another. The only sound that could be heard was the snapping of twigs and branches under his feet. His stomach growled wanting more food, he wasn't accustomed to being so hungry but it was something he could tolerate. With a sigh he ignored is stomach and pressed forward.

* * *

By the cornucopia, Amini watched the tribute residing within it slowly wake up and peek outside of the large metal construct. She wondered how long he would be planning on staying there and it got to the point where she was thinking about taking him out altogether, however she killed yesterday. _I'm safe for now, the Capitol will be sustained for a while giving me some time to rest. _Given her food situation, she decided to go and look for some. I know there are nuts and berries all over the place; you just need to know where to look! She took off her jacket, trying to fan herself but it didn't work. She was sweating profusely and nothing she did seemed to help. _The stupid gamemakers have been toying with the natural order of things from the start. Time and weather are meaningless. One minuet it's freezing the next we are dying of heat!_ She debated on pouring water on her roasting skin but decided against it. _Water is precious at a time like this; I could see them doing something like drying up all the water sources. Jerks. _She searched for a few hours but couldn't for the life of her find any food. It's like all the berry patches she had found days ago had just vanished. Grumpily she kicked a stone and decided to check on the river, to see if it had indeed dried up. Sure enough, it had. There was barely any water left, what once was a river was more like a small stream and it was still shrinking. Not even thinking twice about it, she scooped up some water in her purifier before it was gone completely. _Well, I'm glad I got here when I did… _With no more water, no more food, the games should end muchfaster._ Let's speed this up a little, _shethought of the tributein thecornucopia_, it's time to take him out. He's gotten to comfortable. _With that she packed up her things and began her long walk back to the cornucopia.

* * *

Barley scanned the tree line half expecting some mutt or tribute to attack him. He hadn't exactly been very active these past few days and he wasn't sure if the people still backed him. Plus the heat was excruciating. He was used to being hot working in the fields all hours of the day but this was hotter than anything he's encountered. _This is absolutely ridiculous. _A layer of sweat coated his body. He had discarded his jacket a few hours ago, knowing that it was practically a death trap in this heat. He drank some of his precious reserves and sat up against the inside of the cornucopia. The metal was blocked out of the suns blistering gaze and was actually refreshingly cool. He was out of food, had little to no water and no plan, but it didn't matter right now. He didn't want to deal with the heat. _The gamemakers are mindless morons! How can they expect anyone to fight in this, if we die of dehydration then the people of the Capitol would be pretty pissed. So why are they doing this? It's not like it's very fun to watch kids sit around and die of heat. There has to be a reason… _He zoned out, thinking of reasons why the gamemakers when something bright erupted from part of the forest, it was small at first but quickly grew and spread throughout the forest. Now he knew why the gamemakers made it so hot today, the trees were dry and could easily be used for their tool of pushing everyone together. Fire.

**Gahhhhhhhhh! I loved this chapter despite it being short! :) Anyway R.I.P. Luster and Percy! We're down to the final four! ^_^ Don't forget to review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg, I loved this chapter! So much development, so much action! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I do still need tributes for my next one and don't forget to review! **

Chapter 21: Inferno

Barley stood up and gazed in amazement at how fast the fire had caught on it was spreading at an alarming rate. The entire forest was coated in flame along with part of the cornfield. _This was certainly the finally, otherwise they wouldn't be burning the whole arena down to the ground! _Barley thought rushing to get his weapons. Any tributes that are in there will be here any moment or will perish in the flame. Sword and shield in hand, he ran outside of the cornucopia and watched the spectacle more closely. The sound of cannon rang out over the sound of the roaring flames. _I'm glad I'm here and not in there! _He sighed with relief. He waited for more cannons but there were none._ Sucks would have been nice for them all to burn in there! _He stood here for a good while but no one had come out to face him. _There has to be some reason why no one is coming! Is the whole forest really burning or does it just look that way? Was it even real fire? _Cautiously, Barley walked up to the tree line and felt the heat kiss his flesh. _That's real alright…_ Baffled that no one else had died or escaped, he walked back to the cornucopia deciding that he may have a better chance of spotting someone from on top of the construct. He through his supplies up and climbed after it, the view was indeed better but there was still no sign of any tributes. _Where are they?! _Barley thought furiously. _How can they survive the fire! Let alone the smoke! _With a frown, he about walked into the forest to see for himself but it was much safer up here. Finally he saw a tribute break through the tree line, he couldn't make out who it was but they were obviously hindered from the fire. _Okay, I need to do this quickly, _he thought sliding down off of the cornucopia to investigate the tribute.

* * *

In the forest, Onyx stopped in place smelling something that was out of place. His eyes grew wide with surprise and adrenaline coursed through his body. The once calm forest was now a roaring inferno of fire, crows flew in all directions with the hope of escape. Taking a tip from the crows, Onyx sprinted in the direction of the cornucopia hoping to get out of the forest as fast as possible. _I definitely wasn't expecting this! _He thought with an exhausted look, his body was coated from head to toe with a shiny lair of sweat as the heat around him grew to unbearable levels. A tree that had been set ablaze fell in front of him cutting off his escape route forcing him to veer left towards the river. Searing branches fell from trees nearly landing on top of him but he dove out of the way just barely escaping the forests wrath. His breathing was heavy but the more he breathed the more his lungs burned from smoke intake. This was definitely going to slow him down. Fire lashed out from the bushes beside him as he shakily stood back up, they whipped his back leaving a large portion of seared flesh. He cried out in pain but tried his best to ignore it and moved on with the hope of finding a way out. _This is problematic…_ He thought with a frown as he looked back at the wave of flames chasing him. No matter where he turned there was fire to greet him. With a groan he went down the only open path that was available, the only one that seemed untouched. _The gamemakers are leading me to a tribute! I'm not a freaking sheep! I don't need to be led to a tribute! _He thought fuming,but knowing there was nothing he could do if he wanted to survive; Onyx unsheathed his sword and ran down the path that had been chosen for him.

* * *

Not far away, Brenna struggled to survive her blazing experience. Everywhere she turned the path was consumed by flames. Smoke had crept into her lungs making it painful to breathe, but she persisted in trying to find a way out. Finally she found a path that wouldn't burn her alive and took it. Burning to death is the last way I'd want to die… the fear of such a death kept her very alert, allowing her to evade falling branches of fire. A tree started falling in front of her but she managed to duck under it and continue down the path. Her eyes were large and attentive and prepared for anything. _Just try not to breathe much Brenna, don't breathe in the smoke! I can get out of this! _The path took her to the right, but that was deeper into the forest. It didn't matter; she'd have to risk it if she was willing to survive. _Maybe it's all burned out that way? _She thought hopefully sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. The heat was intense but she pressed on, know full well that if she were to stop the gamemakers would incinerate her. Her legs aced and she began slowing down, the flames grew closer to her nearly engulfing her in their depths when she came face to face with a tribute…

She knew who the boy that stood before her was, but she faced him bravely. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go. _If I'm going to die, I'll die with dignity, I'll go down fighting. _The District 1 boy stared at her, panting and trying to catch his breath. It was apparent he had been running for quite some time. He no longer had a backpack and she could just make out what looked to be a burn peeking over his right shoulder. She too was out of breath but they both knew what would come next. The gamemakers had led them to this moment and obviously didn't want to wait, she glanced to the fire it lashed out waiting for the order to claim a victim. If they wasted time with idle chatter they would die, it was as simple as that. The combatants circled each other, sizing up each other's strengths and weaknesses. His muscles flexed as he gripped his short sword waiting in anticipation to strike. Brenna held her axe but kept Percy's knife hidden in her boot, she wasn't much of a fighter but that doesn't mean she wouldn't try. _There is no way I'm going to let a brute like you leave this forest alive. _Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth.

The two were tense, as if daring the other to attack, knowing full well that one of them wasn't leaving alive. Brenna broke the tension and threw her axe with the hope of catching him off guard, but watched as he deflected the projectile with his own blade. With a smile Onyx charged her, knowing that she was now defenseless, or so he thought. With the element of surprise on her side, Brenna pulled out her newly obtained kukri knife and slashed at him once he got within range. She cut a deep red gash across his chest, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Onyx slashed at her with his own blade but Brenna managed to duck down in time. She sprung back up and savagely bit Onyx's sword arm causing him to drop his own blade. Stepping back to examine his arm, he looked up furiously only to take a rather thick branch to the side of his head knock him to the ground. With a deep breath, Brenna approached his limp body with caution and brought her knife down upon him.

* * *

Not too long ago, Amini swiftly ran down the only path that wasn't on fire. _I guess it makes sense why they made sense, but the finale just had to be fire! _With a groan she dodged a falling tree and continued on her way. She stayed low, avoiding the layer of smoke forming higher up, this made it slightly easier to breathe but it was harder to move quickly and she definitely needed to be fast at a time like this. Then an idea popped into her mind, with a smile she took a deep breath and held it sprinting down the path and when she ran out of air she ducked down and got some more. It worked quite well and she was satisfied with her quick thinking. _Okay, this path is leading to the cornucopia. Good, that is exactly where I need to be. It's where all the tributes are going to be, a second bloodbath maybe? Still, I'm glad they're speeding this thing up. _She kept her mind busy but thinking of everything but the hell all around her. The path took her to the edge of the forest, she could see it now. _It's not that far! I just have to… _Her thoughts were interrupted but a large branch that had falling in the commotion. She screamed in pain as it knocked her to the ground.

Her pants caught flame and she quickly tried to pat it out, but finally she resorted to using what was left of her water source to vanquish the flames. Her entire calf was scalded and charred and for the first time in the arena Amini felt fear. She whimpered in pain begging someone to save her but no one came and no one would. Memories of her mother flooded her mind, the mother that had saved her life and the cost of her own. Memories of the house fire, the fire the she had for so long tried to block out.

"_Mommy! Mommy, help me!" Amini cried from inside her room. Her fearful eyes shot around the room like a helpless animal trapped in a corner. Smoke filled her lungs and her eyes burned but still she cried for help. In her mind, no one was coming, she was going to die in this fire and never live to see six years old. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Tears flooded from her eyes as flames glistened all around her. There was no where she could go, the door handle was too hot to touch and the window had a wall of fire in from of it, she was trapped. Her heart sank, she knew that no one would come, but she cried out anyway. "Mommy! Please… Please save me…" Just then, the door burst open fire pouring into the room but out of it came a figure. It was a woman, she knew that for sure, but she was covered in burns and a lot of her skin was charred black. The women wrapped Amini in a big shiny blanket and rushed out of the house with her. Upon reaching safety the women collapsed with Amini in her arms, and Amini heard her savoir say something barely above a whisper, "Amini baby, mommy loves you… So much." The realization sunk in and Amini began screaming for her to wake up but it was all in vain. She died of her burns not to long after. _

Tears flooded from her eyes as she looked at her wounded calf. It throbbed in pain and the burning feeling coursed throughout her whole body and she could only imagine how her mother felt when she had saved her so long ago. She gave up her life for her daughter and fought through excruciating pain just to make sure she was safe. _Mom… I'm sorry… You already saved me once. It's time to I safe myself. I love you so much… _Wiping the tears from her mind, Amini painfully stood looking for the path that she had been taking. It was almost consumed in the flame but there was still enough room for her to get through without getting burned to bad. Taking a deep breath, she hobbled in the direction of the cornucopia.

* * *

Deeper in the forest, Brenna brought her knife down on Onyx but looked down in surprise when he caught her hands just before it pierced his heart. His head throbbed from the blow he had taken before but he wasn't about to be offed by the District 7 tribute, he would not go down like his sister had. Brenna pushed down on the blade with all of her strength, putting all of her weight down onto it but he still managed to push it up. Her eyes widened in fear as he began redirecting the knife at her, pushing it in her direction. Everything inside of her told her to turn tail and run but what good would that do. _He'd just catch me. No, I have to do this! I know I can do this! _Calling upon an extra reserve of adrenaline, Brenna pushed down on the knife and to her relief it wasn't near her stomach anymore and was being pushed back down to Onyx. She nearly pressed it into his flesh when he gave her a charming smile and winked at her. Bewildered, her force on the knife began to slip giving Onyx the opportunity he needed. Pushing up with all of his strength he forced the knife up into the girl's rib cage piercing her heart. Her face twisted in pain and her eyes grew wide in surprise. He pulled it out and let her slump to the ground holding her bleeding chest.

Onyx looked down to her sympathetically and watched the wave of emotions play out on her face: surprise, pain, anger, sorrow… but then there was something he didn't expect her to do. She smiled. Closing her eyes, Brenna accepted her death and was lifted up to the great beyond by the love of her life. William Cross. Her cannon rang out, sucking Onyx back to reality. He was still in a burning forest and needed to get out but how?! Everything around him was on fire; there was no longer a path._ Figures, I give them a show and they return the favor by burning me alive! _Angrily he rushed around the ring of fire created by the gamemakers and found an area that once was ablaze, now opening up creating a path. The ground was charred and littered with the debris of destroyed trees. Scooping up his sword he walked the path and fire followed behind him, stopping when he stopped, moving when he walked. A smile erupted onto his face. _Now that's more like it! _He laughed inwardly jogging to what he assumed was the cornucopia.

* * *

At the cornucopia, Barley cautiously walked over to the tribute who stumbled out of the forest. It looked like they were limping, probably injured from the forest fire. As he neared, he noted that it was a female tribute. She slumped down onto the ground for a rest; obviously not know she was being approached. Barley drew his weapon, ready for a fight. Sword and shield in hand he walked up to the girl who laid on the ground breathing heavily, and stopped five feet from her. "Look, I'm sorry it had to come to this. I normally wouldn't kill an injured tribute but this is the end of the games. I'm so close… I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry." With a deep breath he stepped closer. _She might have passed out from the pain… _This made this kill even worse. Barley had talked of killing the careers and Max but was he really capable of killing anyone? Could he actually take someone's life from them? He paused about three feet away, making sure she wasn't the one who had died. _Of course she isn't. The cannon boomed before she came running out of the forest. No she's alive… _Conflicted, he took a step back to think. _This is no time to be indecisive! But I don't even know this girl! She may be just as innocent as Orchid or Macy for all I know. _Taking a moment to examine her further, he noted that it was the girl who had scored a ten in training. She had a vest of throwing knives, and a claw mark across her face. She looked dangerous, but still he pondered if he should take this girls life. He looked to her calf, which looked like it was severely burned. A frown found its way on his face; _can she even defend herself like this? _He thought dreadfully. Sighing, he came down to his decision. _There's no room for thoughts like this, if I want to get home I have to kill this girl. The least I can do for her is make it quick. _Walking up to her he raised his sword prepared to strike.

Amini on the other hand had other plans. _Took him long enough to get over here! _She thought annoyed by his weakness to get the job done. As soon as he got close enough, Amini sprang into action and slit his hamstring. He collapsed to the ground crying out in pain and surprise. Dropping his shield he held his injured leg. "You like to fight dirty huh? Well here!" He swung his sickle sword at her, but she leaned backwards, evading being cut open. Barley crawled backwards, away from his potential killer. Was she toying with him?!

"The only way to win is to fight dirty. Sitting there contemplating on whether or not to kill someone will in the end get you killed. You basically walked into the palm of my hand begging to be put out of your misery," Amini limped forward, but wasn't able to get very close. Barley swung his sickle sword furiously keeping her from moving in for the kill. But this was a minor setback. She pulled out on of the smaller knives and aimed. Barley's eyes widened in fear but it was no use. With deadly accuracy she flung the blade right between his eyes. A cannon sounded announcing his death. She had three knives left, three knives and one tribute. _Piece of cake. I wonder who my final opponent is. _As if answering her thoughts the sky darkened and the anthem played. _Well that's freaky_, she thought narrowing her eyes. Moving away from Barley's body so they could collect it, she looked to the sky curiously. _Was is Onyx or Brenna who survived? _She silently hoped it was Brenna, knowing that it would be a lot easier to kill her then a trained career. The first face in the sky was… Brenna. She sighed, knowing that the fight would be long and bloody. Barley's face appeared after that, and then the sky went black. The faces of the fallen were replaced by a glistening silver moon that complimented the fire's ominous glow. She watched as they raised Barley's body out of the arena. Leaning against the cornucopia she thought, _in a matter of minutes, I'll be the one being dragged up to the hovercraft. I will either be dead and a failure. Or alive… and a victor._

* * *

At the forest's edge, Onyx paused to gaze at the sky. The gamemakers had decided to make night come quicker, probably to make the final fight more dramatic. The faces of the fallen were shone during the anthem; first to arrive was Brenna's. _She was a fighter, I'll give her that. Probably because she had something worth fighting for. I've never had anything to fight for. I guess Luster is my reason now. She didn't deserve to die and especially not by my hands. I'll never be able to make it up to her. To the families whose children I murdered. But what does it matter, I'm a killer. I'll always be a killer and I am about to kill again. One last time. _He looked to the sky, wondering if Diamond and Luster were watching over him, but instead he saw Barley's face. _Looks like I'm facing Amini… _Looking to the ground he frowned. Thinking of a way he could atone for his sins. _Maybe I'll just let her win… Her District could use the money more than mind… She can… _

A familiar voice called out behind him, "Onyx, don't get soft on me now." He turned and was face to face with his sister. He was shocked, he threw the scarecrow away, and he wasn't breathing in the hallucinogens. So why was she here?

"I got rid of you! Why are you still here?!" He cried out, pointing his sword at her.

"It's obvious Onyx. You need me. You were just about to throw your life away for some outer District brat and for what? To atone for your sins? Please. Your heart is as charred as the earth you walk upon." She spat furiously. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the flaming background. A smile was on her face, she knew she was right and so did he.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try to deny her! "I'm not evil! Not like you! You're a mutt you're not even real… Get out of my head!" He screamed at her. _This cannot be happening!_ A lone tear dripped down his face.

"Yes. Yes you are. Remember you're first kill? That little girl from District 8? You plunged your sword into her heart without even thinking twice about it. Then you hunted down Adrian and murdered him out of rage. He made you look weak, so you killed him for it. Next we have Macy, the beautiful girl you hunted down. I bet she has family. I bet they watched you slash her throat open. You might as well have killed Cinder. You made Cronus think she wanted to kill him. We both know he betrayed her. You killed that love sick wench from District 7 a few minutes ago. She had loved ones to get back to, the boy who volunteered for her died for nothing," she narrowed her eyes with a malicious smile, "I saved the best for last. You killed the only person besides your family who actually cared about you. She might have even loved you one day, and you her. But you killed her without mercy! You're evil Onyx, but don't think it's a bad thing. It's just you're nature… So go. Kill that girl and go home. Reap the benefits of your victory."

Onyx looked down, wondering if she was right. _Maybe I am evil…_With a nod he looked to his sister with a thankful smile. "Thank you for opening up my eyes sister. You're right; it's just in my nature. I'm a killer." _I'm a killer. _The sentence repeated itself over and over again in his mind as he walked out of the forest to meet his opponent.

Amini watched as the tribute walked out of the forest like something from a nightmare. He was shirtless with a large cut across his chest. Blood mingled with sweat on his muscled body. The fire seemed to be moving with him, but stopped at the forests edge. His sword shinned in the moonlight adding to his dramatic entrance. When he got close enough, she could see his smile. A smile that made her shake in her boots. He knew he could win, and in that moment, she doubted any dream or fantasy of victory. _Still, I have to try. I'll send this bastard back to hell,_ and she went out to meet him.

**Gaahhhhhhhhh! Omg we are down to the final two! :) Who do you think will win? Amini or Onyx? Rip Brenna and Barley. I'm so excited! I might just finish the whole story tonight! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay here we are! The final fight to decide who will be the victor of the 47th Hunger Games! :) It's been a long journey but I'm excited to be done! Well I have another chapter but it's basically done! I really really hope you've enjoyed my story, thank you everyone who reviewed! Now, let's kill off another tribute shall we? Enjoy! **

Chapter 22: Showdown

Onyx walked up in a nonchalant fashion, like none of this was really even happening right now. He watched amused as Amini walked out to meet him on the open field of hard packed dirt. They eyed each other up, knowing that the fight would end with one of them going home in a body bag. Amini nearly threw her knife at him right then and there but something was stopping her from doing so. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, but it seemed as if he had something to say. Cocking his head to the side, Onyx smiled and announced coolly, "How about you take your vest off for me. Make it a bit more even." Winking he pointed at the body armor.

_So that's what this is about, he doesn't know if he can beat me if I have it on… _With a glare she replied viciously, "Not a chance. As if I'd take any of my clothes off for you," her eyes narrowed on her target waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"You see, that's what all the girls say and in the end, they all do what I want them to." He bit his lip seductively gripping his sword tighter waiting for her to blow up and charge at him. But she didn't.

"And you really think I'm like the whores District 1 produces? Jeez, you're even more brainless than I thought," she stated triumphantly, looking down to his sword, "So are we going to do this or just stand around talking all night?"

Onyx laughed taking a step forward causing Amini to step back and prepare to throw her knife. "Well I was hoping I didn't have to mess up you're pretty face anymore that it already is," he said referring the claw marks going down her face, "but if you insist." With that he flung himself at her, dodging the first knife she threw.

Amini slid out her larger knife and prepared for close combat, their blades crashed together letting the sweet song of metal upon metal. The pair parried and dodged each other's blows, when one would seem to have the advantage the other would step it up and take control once more. Amini tried not to let her calf hinder her, keeping her left foot forward making it nearly impossible for Onyx to cause any further injury to it. She slashed at him with her knife but he managed to roll out of the way allowing her to throw her smaller blade in his direction.

With wide eyes, he managed to deflect the blade with his sword and it flew too aimlessly to the right. He could see her leg was injured but he had no access to it, so he simply kept up the combat. Onyx threw himself at her knocking her to the ground. Her knife flew out of her hand and landed a few feet from her. Amini, now defenseless kicked and clawed at him raking her nails into his cheek. Roaring in pain, Onyx stumbled back and watched as she hobbled over to her weapon.

With a confident smile, Amini rushed forward swinging her blade at him with precision. The knife caught itself in his side, smiling as she cut him open Onyx punched her in the face making her jump pack wiping blood from her lip. With his other hand he held the wound trying to stop the blood flow and with his sword arm jabbed at her with fury landing a blow on her chest. But the blade harmlessly bounced off causing no damage at all. With an exasperated sigh he swung the blade a little higher up, but it was deflected. Onyx began swinging the blade towards her left but as she shifted to block it he redirected his attack to her sword arm sending the blade right into her shoulder.

Amini cried out in pain, switching her knife to her better conditioned arm. The fight was being drawn out; it was bloody, vicious and downright entertaining. But the gamemakers wanted more excitement. The tributes watched as the fire caught onto the small patches of grass around them and crept closer. Their eyes widened with astonishment and both realized that if they didn't end it soon they would both perish in the fire. With a battle cry Amini charged at him with the hope of running him through but Onyx quickly disarmed her and threw her blade to the side. They were both wounded, but Onyx had gained the upper hand by wounding her in just the right way. She looked at him, knowing what would happen next and wishing upon every star in the sky that he wouldn't make it painful.

Luckily for her he was in a hurry to get out of here. Carefully aiming for her neck, he swung the blade forcefully but gasped when she ducked under it and swung herself up onto his back. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and gagged when she pulled back in an attempt to choke the life out of him. Onyx's eyes shot wide open and he threw her around trying to get her off of his back but it was all in vain. Amini squeezed the life out of him turning his face his face a dark purple. Onyx dropped his sword and resorted to smacking at her face and arms, anything to get this girl off of him. He stared at the growing fire inching closer and closer with bulging bloodshot eyes.

Amini squeezed, knowing she wasn't strong enough to snap his neck, but she persisted to choke the life out of him hoping that he wouldn't find a way to get her off. Onyx dropped to his knees, his air circulation had been cut off and he was acting on pure will power. He crawled to the growing flames his mind set on one thing. Victory. Onyx felt the heat on his face, it was blisteringly painful yet he pressed on. Amini stared at the fire in fear, pulling harder on his neck, knowing that if she didn't kill him now it would be all over.

Onyx's mind was racing with thoughts of death when he reached the fire. Amini's eyes stared helplessly at the fire, she released her grip on Onyx's throat and was about to let go but it was too late. Onyx rolled over forcing her into the flame and crawled away so he wouldn't get burned. What he heard next was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Amini screamed at the top of her lungs wailing in agony. Her flesh melted of as the fire burned through her in a matter of seconds.

Gagging for air, Onyx stood up grabbing his sword as he did and hobbled over to the cornucopia. Resting his head against it he tried to catch his breath as he listened to the burning girls screams. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Burning alive wasn't a way he'd want to go. Closing his eyes he awaited the cannon that would announce his victory. _Any minute now, _he thought wondering how she wasn't dead yet. He looked to the girl who he had forced in the fire and watched her roll around trying to quench the pain, to put out the fire. She was fighting death, holding on to the last bit of life in still in her. For a moment, all the pain was gone, her body just felt numb and lifeless, but somehow she rose to her feet. Onyx watched in amazement as the girl inched closer to him, she was still on fire, but nothing about was distinguishable. Her face was charred and peeling and her hair was completely burnt to a crisp. Her clothing hung off her in tatters and her arm twitched as she neared her opponent.

Onyx stared at her with awe. _How is she still even alive! _The girl dropped to her knees before him, reaching her hand out to him as if to touch him, or even continue her attempt to kill him. Onyx looked down with pity. _Not even she deserved to die like that… _Out of the corner of his eye he saw Diamond smiling with glee. She seemed to revel in her pain, revel in the torturous death Amini had to suffer. "Let her burn Onyx… Let her suffer," she begged.

He smiled with defiance and gripped the hilt of his sword. Looking into the burning girls pleading eyes, he said, "I'm sorry," his voice laced with sympathy. In one fluid motion Onyx took off the girls head, it fell onto his lap and Amini's cannon went off. Her body slumped to the side and he shakily stood up and turned to his sister. "She didn't deserve to suffer. None of them did. I do. So I beg you, please stay by my side. Be a constant reminder of what I did here, never… Leave…" His voice wavered. Looking down to his wounded side he groaned, he hadn't noticed how much it had been bleeding. He had been too caught up in the moment to realize how much it actually hurt. His vision blurred, Diamond was nowhere to be seen. Before passing out, he could vaguely see a hand reaching down from the sky to collect him.

* * *

Onyx awoke in a white room. He was on a stretcher and surrounded by the smiling faces of doctors and nurses. "Welcome back Mr. Black, you had us worried there for a second," the tall doctor in the middle of the group stated.

"Back? Where am I?" But after a few seconds of thought, Onyx's face erupted with joy. "Wait… I won the Hunger Games? Where's Diamond? Did you get her out to…?" His joyous smile shifted to that of confusion.

"Yes you did sir, congratulations. As for your sister, she was never real, just a part of the games as you guessed earlier on. We managed to get all of the hallucinogens out of your system so you won't be seeing any of her anymore. We also got rid of your burn; however there will be some scarring on your shoulder, chest and side."

"It's… It's uh fine, don't worry about the scars, they make me look… tough don't they?" He managed to get out. Diamond was never real… he was having a hard time accepting that but he knew he would have to if he was to go on with his life.

"Of course sir. Will you be feeling well enough for your interview tonight?" The doctor asked with a smile, patting him on his good shoulder. Onyx nodded in agreement and they continued to patch him up. _Interviews… This is where I'll see what happened in the games… _Sighing he wondered if he was ready for that. But for now, he got his rest, allowed the doctors to do their work and thought about what his life would be like now that he was a victor… _All good things will come… and this was definitely his time. _

**R.I.P. Amini. Congratulations Onyx Black! I chose Onyx as the victor because I have a pretty interesting after story for him! I really wanted to have Amini win just to see all of your reactions xD But in the end I chose Onyx because he just fit perfectly. There will be the epilogue after this of course and all that. Again, thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this and I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
